D'un monde à l'autre
by Mimie-milou
Summary: Après son combat contre Cell, Gohan se retrouve transporter dans un univers parallèle et rajeunie, ou les guildes règnes ainsi que la magie. Gohan se retrouve à intégrer la loufoque guilde de Fairy Tail. Entre amitié, amour, aventure, combat, Gohan ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Fem Gohan, possibilité de Lemon mais bien plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je me ramène avec un nouveau Crossover !**

**J'ai vu il y a pas longtemps que la série Fairy Tail était terminer alors, par un peu nostalgie, j'avais commencer à les regarder de nouveau et sa m'a donner une idée d'histoire.**

**Même si beaucoup de monde crache sur cet anime et le manga, j'en garde tout de même un très bon souvenir.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Makarov, assit sur son bar, regarde avec bienveillance les membres de sa guilde plus qu'animer en train de déjeuner tous ensemble, parler, rigoler, se bagarrer. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants en ce moment qui ont rejoint sa guilde, ce qui ne le dérange pas, il adore les enfants et tous les enfants ici sont orphelins, si il peut les aider en leur donnant un toit, à manger, des amis et de l'argent avec des petites missions, il est prêt à le faire. Il aime plus particulièrement son petit-fils, Laxus, qui est déjà bien puissant pour ses 15-16 ans, il ne devrait plus tarder à pouvoir passer l'examen pour Mage de rang S. Il observe Mirajane chercher des poux à Erza, comme d'habitude et plus loin Natsu en train de se disputer avec Gray, comme d'habitude également depuis quelque temps. Il sourit un peu plus en regardant d'un œil bienveillant sa guilde, sa famille depuis de bien nombreuses années et dont il est extrêmement fier de diriger.

Soudain, il voit par la fenêtre le ciel s'assombrir rapidement. ' _Ils n'avaient pas annoncé d'orage pourtant._ ' se dit-il en se levant pour regarder dehors le ciel devenir noir, les nuages charger d'éclairs. '_ Je vais devoir annuler l'entrainement des enfants alors... '_ Il s'apprête à retourner s'assoir sur son bar mais les nuages dans le ciel se mettent à tourner, créant un trou dans les nuages. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " se demande-t-il à voix haute, attirant l'attention des membres de sa guilde.

" Un problème, Maitre ? " demande Macao en arrivant vers lui avec Wakaba.

Makarov hoche de la tête et pointe le ciel du doigt. " Ce n'est pas normal... "

Tout le monde vient regarder par les fenêtres de la guilde ce qui se passe. Un grand trou se forme dans les nuages, le trou chargé d'éclairs pétant toutes les secondes. Tout à coup, quelque chose est expulser du trou dans un flash dorer et tombe lourdement et bruyamment pas loin de Magnolia. Tout le monde hoquette de surprise, le choc a été violent, ils ont pu l'entendre d'ici, il doit y avoir des dégâts mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui est tomber ? Si c'est quelque chose de vivant, il ne doit plus l'être.

Makarov court vers son manteau et se dépêche de l'enfiler sous les regards surpris, curieux et inquiet des membres de la guilde. " Restez ici, je vais aller voir ce que c'est. " ordonne-t-il fermement, laissant à personne le droit de répondre ou contester son ordre. Le vieil homme sort en courant de la guilde, les habitants pratiquement tous sorties de chez eux, inquiets également. " Ne sortez pas de la ville, je vais voir ce qui se passe ! " ordonne-t-il en passant aux habitants et sort après un moment de la ville.

Il s'engage dans la forêt et plus il avance, et plus il peut voir les arbres effondrer par terre suite à la puissance de l'impact. Il continue son avancer et arrive finalement au bon endroit. Tous les arbres autour son coucher et surtout, il y a un énorme cratère. Il avance prudemment pour voir ce qui est tomber et il hoquette de surprise en voyant un enfant, de longs cheveux noirs, la peau pâle, un gi violet à moitié déchirer, couper, bruler, de multiples blessures partout sur le corps, trace de brulures, coupures, hématomes, une belle plaît sur son front, une queue marron dans le bas du dos et surtout et la plus impressionnante partie la plus blesser est son bras, l'épaule est ensanglanter et vu la direction que prend le bras, il doit être cassé. " Oh mon Dieu ! " beugle-t-il en descendant rapidement dans le cratère pour vérifier si l'enfant est en vie, ce qu'il doute malheureusement.

Il s'agenouille auprès de l'enfant qui est une fillette, il place deux doigts dans son cou et sa respiration se bloque momentanément en remarquant qu'elle est toujours en vie. ' _Il faut vite que je me dépêche de la ramener à Polyussica !_ ' pense-t-il avec urgence, il se transforme même, prend la petite dans ses bras et se rue à la Maison dans L'Arbre où vit sa vieille amie. Vu l'état de la petite, chaque minute compte.

Après quelques minutes à courir rapidement, il arrive devant la maison de son amie et entre sans prendre le temps de toquer. La femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux rouges tourne la tête vers lui, surprise que quelqu'un vienne la voir et surtout, Makarov transformer. " Makarov ? Qu'est-ce que... " commence-t-elle à dire avant de voir la charge dans les bras du vieil homme. " Que lui est-il arriver ? Poses-la dans le lit ! " ordonne-t-elle.

Makarov pose l'enfant dans le lit avant de se détransformer et pousser un long soupire de fatigue et de stresse alors que Polyussica commence déjà à examiner la petite. " Tu as vu le ciel non ? Et la chose qui en est sorti ? " demande-il et la femme hoche de la tête silencieusement en examinant la petite. " C'était elle. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un cratère dans cet état-là. "

Polyussica se redresse en fronçant des sourcils et va vers ses potions. " Malgré son apparence, elle n'a rien de grave, mise à part son bras. " informe-t-elle, et Makarov ouvre grands ses yeux de surprise. " Par contre... son énergie est étrange... ce ne semble pas être de la magie mais autre chose... " dit-elle en prenant une fiole et revient vers le lit. " Vu son arrivée et son énergie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vienne d'ailleurs. "

" D'une autre planète ? " demande Makarov, complétement sur le cul.

" Peut-être, ou bien une autre dimension. " ajoute la femme en faisant boire la contenue de la fiole à la petite. " Ça me semble la solution la plus plausible... Ce que je me demande surtout pour le moment, c'est comment, qui ou quoi a mis cet enfant dans cet état-là. "

Makarov soupire profondément en hochant de la tête, il est soulagé d'entendre que la petite n'a rien de trop grave, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir si d'abord, elle est gentille ou non et comment elle a eu toutes ces blessures. " Je peux revenir la chercher quand ? Les autres à la guilde doivent être inquiets. "

Polyussica met de la magie de ses mains au-dessus de la brunette en répondant " Quelques minutes si tu es patient. Comme je l'ai dit, elle a juste le bras qui a une blessure sévère, ce sera réparer dans quelques minutes. Il faudra surtout qu'elle se repose et qu'elle essaye d'utiliser son bras le moins possible pendant au moins une bonne semaine. " Makarov hoche de la tête en s'installant sur la chaise présente et observe son ami continuer de soigner la petite enfant, il a beaucoup de questions en tête mais elles ne seront répondus que quand la petite sera réveillée. Après plusieurs minutes, Polyussica retire ses mains en soupirant. " C'est bon, j'ai terminée. Tu peux la ramener avec toi. " dit-elle et laisse son ami transporter la petite enfant. " Makarov, fait attention, on ne sait jamais... "

" Je le ferais. " réponds Makarov en souriant avant de sortir de la maison.

Makarov se transforme légèrement pour transporter la petite et retourner plus vite à la guilde. C'est sans surprise qu'en passant dans la ville, les habitants l'attendent, pour voir s'il y avait du danger ou non mais ils hoquettent tous de surprise en voyant la petite enfant avec du sang sécher sur elle et les habits en lambeaux. " Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il n'y a plus de danger. " dit-il en souriant tout en continuant sa route.

Arriver devant la guilde, il peut déjà voir plusieurs personnes attendre aux fenêtres ou à la porte d'entrer. " Maître ! C'était quoi alors ? " demande Wakaba avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la petite brunette dans les bras du maitre de guilde. " Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? "

Makarov entre dans la guilde et tout le monde fixent la charge dans ses bras. " Je l'ai retrouvé dans le cratère, c'était elle qui est tombée du ciel. " informe-t-il, les membres de la guilde commencent à se murmurer des choses, comment une petite a pu sortir d'un trou dans le ciel ? Il défonce une porte à coup de pied et pose l'enfant dans le lit. " Elle était dans un état effroyable quand je suis arrivé. Je l'ai ramené à une personne de confiance pour qu'elle la soigne. Plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille maintenant. " dit-il en revenant à son apparence normale. " Est-ce qu'une fille veut bien la nettoyer et la changer ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. "

Une femme entre dans la chambre en souriant. " Je vais m'en occuper. "

Makarov hoche de la tête avant de sortir pour laisser la femme s'occuper de la brunette alors que tout le reste de la guilde attend ce qu'il a à dire. Il soupire profondément en prenant une choppe de vin et en boit le contenu d'une traite. " Comme je le disais, en arrivant sur les lieux, il y avait un immense cratère avec elle au fond et dans un sale état, brulure, lacération, hématomes, bras casser et j'en passe. Je l'ai ramené à une amie qui l'a soigné avant de la ramener ici. Je vous demanderais d'être gentils et accueillants avec elle, avec ses blessures, elle risque peut-être d'avoir un traumatisme... "

" Ses blessures n'aurait pas été faite par sa chute ? " demande Wakaba, une cigarette au bec.

" Peut-être... mais j'en doute fort. " réponds Makarov d'un air triste. " Je pense que c'est quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui les lui a infligé. "

Macao prend une chope de bière, le visage triste. " La pauvre... faire ça à un enfant... " Coter malheur, il y en a beaucoup ici, en particulier Erza qui a été enlever et mise en esclavage avant d'arriver ici et il y a bien d'autres histoires aussi bouleversantes. Mais la petite brune doit sûrement être l'enfant la plus jeune qu'il est vu autant blesser, elle doit avoir 5 ou 6 ans à tout casser.

" Pour le moment, faites comme si de rien n'était, continuer votre vie normalement. " ordonne gentiment Makarov en souriant.

Tout le monde hochent de la tête et part faire ce qu'ils faisaient avant, c'est-à-dire manger, s'amuser, discuter, se bagarrer. Ils ont tous tout de même les esprits tournés vers la chambre où est la petite brunette. Ils sont tous extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais ça, ils ne le sauront que quand elle se réveillera.

Le lendemain, Gohan grogne légèrement en se réveillant. Elle s'assoit lentement sur son lit en plaquant une main contre son crâne et lèche ses lèvres sèches, elle a la bouche pâteuse et a besoin de boire. Elle entrouvre les yeux et regarde l'endroit où elle est, le regard encore endormit, pas réveiller. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et froncer des sourcils. ' _Où est-ce que je suis ? '_ se demande-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement, paniquer. " Cell ! " beugle-t-elle avant d'enfin réaliser, si elle est vivante, c'est qu'il est mort. Elle soupire de soulagement avant de se rassoir et chercher les énergies de sa famille et amis mais pour sa grande incompréhension, elle ne trouve absolument aucune énergie familière. ' _L-Les autres sont morts ?_ ' pense-t-elle en sentent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. ' _J'ai sauvée le monde mais pas ma famille et mes amis !_ '

Elle s'allonge dans le lit et passe les draps sur elle pour se cacher et pleurer de tout son saoul. Elle ne remarque pas du tout la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur une jeune adolescente aux cheveux rouge et du doux nom d'Erza. Elle observe et entend tristement la jeune enfant ramener dans la guilde la veille pleurer. Dur, ferme mais gentille et remplit de compassion qu'elle est, cela lui brise le cœur. Elle s'approche doucement de lit et pose sa main sur la forme sous le drap. " Bonjour, pourquoi pleures-tu ? " demande-t-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Gohan sous le drap, se tend légèrement, ne reconnaissant pas du tout la voix ni l'énergie étrange qui se dégage de la fille dans la pièce. Elle essuie comme elle peut les larmes qui coulent abondamment sur son visage sans pour autant sortir de sous le drap. " J-Je ne ressent plus les énergies de Otousan, Okaasan, Piccolo-san et des au-autres. C-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils s-sont surement morts. Je p-pensais les avoir s-sauver mais a-apparemment, j'ai échouée. " dit-elle avant de refondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

Erza s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, cette pauvre petite, cela doit s'être passé il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. " Je suis désolée. " murmure-t-elle en tapotant ce qu'elle a sous la main sous le drap. " Si tu veux, tu peux rester le temps que tu te rétablisses dans notre guilde. Magnolia est une magnifique ville avec beaucoup de personnes accueillantes. "

" M-Magnolia ? " demande Gohan en relevant légèrement la tête. " O-Où se trouve cette ville ? "

Erza hausse un sourcil, Magnolia est plutôt connue comme ville vu que leur guilde est installée ici. " Dans la région de Fiore. "

" Fiore ? Jamais entendu parler. " se murmure à elle-même Gohan et pourtant, elle a étudié avec ardeur la géographie, elle connaît tous les pays, toutes les régions et presque toutes les grandes villes de la planète entière. Elle enlève doucement le drap de sur elle pour plonger ses grands yeux noirs cerner de rouge dans ceux noirs de la belle jeune fille devant elle. " Ma question va vous paraître... étrange mais... Sur qu'elle planète sommes-nous ? " demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

Erza cligne des yeux de surprise, c'est sûr que cette question, on ne lui a jamais poser. " Euh... sur Earthland. "

Les grands yeux de Gohan se remplissent de nouveau sous le regard affoler de la jeune adolescente à coter d'elle. " Yokata. " soupire-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents en pleurant abondamment mais plus de tristesse, mais de joie. _' Ils s-sont vivants ! J-Je ne suis pas sur la bonne planète !_ '.

" Euhm... Tu vas bien ? " demande Erza, ne comprenant pas tout. " Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tu es sorti d'un trou dans le ciel dans un état plutôt grave. Notre Maître de guilde t'a emmené à une amie à lui qui t'a soignée comme elle pouvait et tu es ensuite restée inconsciente toute la journée et la nuit. Si ce n'est pas trop te brusquer, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? " demande-t-elle, encore incertaine de la situation.

Gohan hoche de la tête en essuyant ses larmes, il ne faut pas qu'elle en dise trop non plus, on ne sait jamais, elle ne veut pas l'effrayer et causer des problèmes. " Je venais d'éliminer un ennemi de la famille et tout à coup, un portail est apparu et m'a aspiré à l'intérieur, après, je suis tombée inconsciente et je me suis réveillée ici. "

La rouquine cligne des yeux de surprise. " Un ennemi ? À ton âge ? T'es encore plus jeune que Natsu et Gray qui ne se sont jamais battu en dehors de la guilde ! " dit plutôt sévèrement Erza, les poings sur les hanches. " Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as battu un ennemi à 5 ou 6 ans ? "

La brunette cligne des yeux avant de regarder ses bras et ses jambes et hoquette de surprise.' _Ooooh... j'ai retrouvée mon corps de mes 5 ans ! Au moment où je me battais contre Nappa et Vegeta !_ ' pense-t-elle en se touchant les cheveux, le visage et son corps. ' _J'ai même récupérée ma queue !_ ' Elle ferme les yeux et vérifie son ki. ' _Mmmmhh... j'ai ma puissance de mes 5 ans... Faudra que je m'entraine si je veux me transformer en SSJ1 et ensuite SSJ2..._ ' Elle donne un coup de poing devant elle sous le regard curieux d'Erza qui l'observe silencieusement, cette enfant a l'air d'être rapide, très même vu son coup de poing. ' _Yep ! Faudra que je m'entraine sérieusement._ ' Elle croise les bras en hochant à elle-même de la tête avant de remarquer que la rouquine continue de l'observer. Elle sourit timidement à la belle jeune adolescente et se lève pour se courber poliment. " Je m'appelle Son Gohan, enchantée et merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. " Elle se redresse et remarque finalement dans les vêtements qu'ont la changer, une simple robe blanche, montrant ses bras et ses jambes plutôt musclées pour son âge. " Eh ? Où sont mes vêtements ? " demande-t-elle en se regardant.

" Erza Sclarlet. Et nous t'avons changer, tes vêtements étaient en lambeaux. " réponds Erza, les poings sur les hanches. " Dis-moi, ton vêtement que tu portais s'appelle bien un gi ou un kimono, non ? On utilise ça quand on fait de l'art martial si je ne me trompe pas. " demande-t-elle et la brunette hoche joyeusement de la tête. " Sais-tu bien te battre ? "

" Ma mère était championne de là où je viens et elle m'a tout appris, ainsi que Piccolo-san. "

La rouquine hoche de la tête, ok, alors elle est douée en combat au corps-à-corps simple, c'est déjà bien. " Sais-tu utiliser la magie ? "

Gohan cligne des yeux de surprise et hausse un sourcil. " La magie ? "

" Hai, regarde." dit Erza avant que ses habits changes pour une tenue d'écolière sous le regard hébéter et émerveiller de la brunette sur le lit. " Ma magie est le rééquipement. Il y a toute sorte de magie dans ce monde. Par exemple, un de nos membres peut utiliser le feu, un autre utilise la glace, c'est très divers et varier. " dit-elle avant de redevenir elle-même. " Et toi ? "

Gohan cligne des yeux avant de humer légèrement. " Chez nous, nous utilisons le ki, l'énergie vitale dans le corps. L'utiliser non entrainer peut être mortel. " dit-elle avant de tendre sa main et faire apparaitre une boule dorée dans sa main. " Voilà à quoi ressemble le ki de base. Elle peut changer selon la puissance, de couleur, de forme selon l'attaque ou autres qu'on veut faire. " Elle sourit et se met à léviter dans la pièce sous le regard étonner de la rouquine. " Le ki me permet de voler par exemple ou renforcer mon corps. Okaasan arrivait à arrêter une épée avec son doigt. " dit-elle en levant son index. " Elle pouvait même se téléporter là où elle voulait. "

Erza hoche de la tête, cette petite parle de sa mère au passé, ce qui veut malheureusement dire qu'elle est décédée. Elle apprend surtout que l'enfant peut utiliser des pouvoirs, donc, avec de la chance, intégrer la guilde, enfin si elle veut. Elle, ça lui fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux membres. " Je comprends, merci pour tes explications. " dit-elle en souriant.

" Erza ? Tu as terminée ? " demande la voix d'un vieil homme derrière la porte, d'ailleurs, elle s'ouvre sur Makarov, les bras dans son dos. Le maitre de guilde cligne des yeux de surprise en voyant la petite brunette réveiller, en train de flotter tranquillement dans la pièce. " Oh... je vois que notre invitée est réveillée. " dit-il en souriant, étonner de la voir voler mais il préfère ne rien dire. " Je suis Makarov, le Maître de la guide Fairy Tail."

La brunette redescend par terre et se courbe poliment en souriant timidement. " Je m'appelle Son Gohan, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, Makarov-san. "

Le vieil homme sourit en secouant sa main devant son visage. " Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! " dit-il en rigolant. " Alors, Gohan-chan, peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Je t'ai retrouvé au fond d'un cratère et dans un sale état. "

Erza prend alors la parole. " Elle a dit qu'elle avait battu un ennemi, un portail s'est ouvert et l'a aspiré dedans. Elle se souvient de rien d'autre après ça à part s'être réveillée ici. "

" Oh ? " demande Makarov en s'asseyant sur une chaise présente dans la pièce. " Pourquoi t'être battu avec un ennemi à ton âge ? "

La brunette mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard. " Vous n'allez jamais me croire si je vous dis la vérité... " commence-t-elle à dire mais voyant que Makarov et Erza attendre silencieusement sa réponse, elle se décide à en dire un peu plus, mais pas trop. " En réalité, j'ai 11 ans. En me réveillant ici, j'ai retrouvée mon corps de mes 5 ans, et ma puissance de mes 5 ans également. " dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qui n'existe plus. " Un ennemi très puissant en voulait à ma famille et là où je viens et j'étais la seule assez puissante pour l'éliminer. "

Makarov cligne des yeux de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. " Et d'où viens-tu ? " demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. " Vu que tu es venu du ciel et que ton énergie n'est pas la même que la nôtre, j'imagine que tu viens d'ailleurs ou d'une dimension parallèle. "

Erza entrouvre la bouche de surprise en regardant la brunette. Gohan hoche de la tête en fronçant des sourcils. " C'est ce que je pense également. Je viens de la planète Terre, et non Earthland. Et comme je le disais à Erza, je n'utilise pas de magie mais le ki. " dit-elle en refaisant apparaitre une boule dorer dans le creux de sa main. " Le ki est extrêmement puissant et dangereux, certes, on peut l'utiliser pour soigner, voler, se téléporter, changer d'habit ou de poids de ce que je sais mais sinon, c'est très destructeur. À mes 11 ans, je pouvais raser une ville entière avec la boule de ki que je vous ai montrée. "

Makarov et Erza ont les yeux qui s'exorbites à moitié et les bouches grandes ouvertes. " Tu rigoles ? " demande Erza, sur le cul.

La brunette secoue négativement de la tête, pas question de leur dire qu'elle a menti, elle pouvait faire bien plus que cela mais elle ne veut pas les effrayer plus que ça. " C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait que moi pour battre notre ennemi. "

Le maître de guilde sent une longue goutte à sa tempe, heureusement en quelque sorte que Gohan est retrouver son corps et la puissance de ses 5 ans, elle ne doit pas être trop dangereuse mais dans quelques années oui, il vaut mieux l'avoir près d'eux et pourquoi pas, dans la guilde ? Elle a l'air d'être une jeune fille gentille. " Je me doute que tu ne sais pas comment retourner chez toi ? " demande-t-il et la brunette secoue tristement de la tête. " Alors reste à Fairy Tail, dans ma guilde. Tu pourras avoir des missions et gagner de l'argent, te faire des amis et t'amuser le temps que tes parents te retrouvent. "

Gohan hoche de la tête en souriant légèrement et se courbe poliment et respectueusement. " Ce serait appréciable, Makarov-san. J'accepte votre proposition. "

Makarov pouffe gentiment de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de la brunette. " Gohan, je t'en prie, soit plus familière avec moi. Et puis, vu que tu as retrouvée tes 5 ans, profite en pour t'amuser et te faire des amis ! il n'y a pas mal d'enfants dans la guilde, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de devenir tes amis. "

Gohan relève la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux. " Vraiment ? Je vais avoir des amis de mon âge ? "

Makarov fronce discrètement des sourcils, la pauvre enfant n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile, déjà se battre contre un ennemi puissant à 11 ans et ne pas avoir d'amis de son âge, vu son caractère et son attitude, elle a dû grandir rapidement par obligation, ce qui est triste. " Hai. Suis-nous, on va te présenter aux autres et te mettre une marque de la guilde. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas douloureux du tout, tu choisiras l'endroit où tu veux la mettre et la couleur également. "

Les trois sortent de la pièce et Gohan peut voir tout le monde qu'il y a dans la guilde, hommes et femmes, de tous âges, tous très bruyants, en train de danser, chanter, manger, boire, discuter, blaguer, se bagarrer, c'est une guilde très, très animer et Gohan a un bon feeling qui lui dit qu'elle va se plaire ici. Elle décale rapidement sa tête en apercevant un verre volant pile dans sa direction suite à une bagarre entre deux personnes. Erza, les poings sur les hanches, décide de se faire entendre. " Vous n'avez pas honte de vous bagarrer comme ça ? En plus devant notre nouvelle membre qui a failli se prendre un verre par votre faute ! "

Tout le monde arrête ce qu'ils font pour se retourner et voir la petite bout brune qui rougit d'embarras et baisse le regard, sa queue bougeant nerveusement dans son dos. Makarov sourit en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune enfant. " Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle va parfaitement mieux maintenant. Elle s'appelle Son Gohan et à 5 ans, elle fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, partie de la guilde, alors je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts et lui expliquer le système de guilde et tout ça. "

Gohan a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la plupart des membres de la guilde l'entour, lui posant tout un tas de questions en même temps, ne la laissant pas respirer. Elle recule d'un pas, un peu apeurer d'être soudainement autant entourer et questionner. Macao fait son chemin entre tout ce petit monde et prend la jeune enfant dans ses bras. " Hoy ! Vous voyez pas que vous lui faites peur ? " gronde-t-il les autres membres mais il les comprend en même temps, c'est toujours une joie d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la guilde, adulte ou enfant. Ils sont surtout tous curieux du pourquoi de ses blessures qui, d'après le maître, avait l'air très sévères.

" Macao ! Mets-lui une marque de la guilde pendant que tu y es ! " ordonne plus loin, assit sur le bar, une bière à la main, Makarov.

L'adulte hoche de la tête et emmène la petite brunette derrière le bar, la pose par terre et sort d'en dessous du bar un tampon. " Alors, où le veux-tu, et de qu'elle couleur ? "

Gohan croise les bras sur sa poitrine encore inexistante, fronce légèrement des sourcils en penchant la tête légèrement sur le coter, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question mais sa petite bouille en font fondre plus d'un, elle est vraiment adorable. ' _Mmm... pas orange... je pourrais prendre un gi pour ça... Ni violet, je n'en prendrais un pour représenter Piccolo..._ ' continue-t-elle de penser avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un coup. ' _Oh ! Il y a bien une personne à qui je n'ai pas fait honneur ! Vegeta !_ ' Elle sourit timidement à Macaco en pointant du doigt sa nuque. " Je le voudrais là, en bleue foncer, s'il vous plaît. " Même si elle n'est pas proche de la princesse des Saiyans, Vegeta fait partie du groupe maintenant et est en quelque sorte une partie d'elle également, elles sont saiyans.

Macao hoche de la tête avant d'arranger la couleur sur le socle, coller le tampon dessus et le coller ensuite pile sur le centre de la nuque de Gohan. En le retirant, une belle marque de la guilde de Fairy Tail est présente. Macao l'applaudit en souriant. " Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Gohan-chan ! "

Plein d'applaudissements raisonnent dans tout le bâtiment, accueillant à bras ouverts la nouvelle venue. La brunette baisse la tête en rougissant horriblement et en grattant l'arrière de son crâne, c'est si animer, elle n'a pas trop l'habitude, trop habituer à la tranquillité de la montagne. Soudain, un grognement tonitruant se fait entendre dans toute la salle, tout le monde chercher d'où cela peut provenir mais ils ont vite la réponse en voyant la jeune brunette rougir encore plus en plaquant ses mains contre son ventre. Gohan relève un peu la tête et gratte sa joue en détournant le regard. " Désolée... c'était mon ventre... "

Une jeune femme s'accroupit devant elle en souriant et presse son index contre le ventre de l'enfant. " Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas plutôt un monstre qui vit là-dedans ? " demande-t-elle avec amusement, faisant rougir encore plus Gohan. La jeune femme se relève en rigolant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune brune. " Installe-toi à table, il y a un menu, commande ce que tu veux. "

" M-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent... " réponds Gohan en paniquant légèrement.

Makarov secoue sa main devant son visage en rigolant. " Tant fait pas, c'est offert par la maison ! " dit-il en reprenant sa chopine de bière. " Wakaba, va au dortoir des femmes et prévient l'intendante qu'une nouvelle arrive et qu'il faut lui préparer une chambre dès ce soir. "

" A vos ordre ! Maître ! " réponds le blond avant de partir dehors.

Gohan s'assoit à une table, prend le menu et le parcourt des yeux, elle peut déjà sentir la salive arriver à sa bouche en voyant les nombreux plats qui ont l'air succulent. Elle balance légèrement ses jambes sous la table en continuant de lire le menu alors que la plupart des autres membres de la guilde repartent à leur occupation. Finalement, Gohan pose le menu et se tourne vers la jeune femme qui attend sa commande. " Euhm... est-ce que je pourrais avoir la moitié du menu ? " demande-t-elle innocemment en penchant la tête sur le coter, les yeux brillant d'envie.

Tout le monde se retourne directement vers elle alors que la jeune brunette attend sagement la réponse mais avec excitation en même temps. La jeune femme cligne des yeux et secoue sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. " Euh, tu es sûr ? Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne, surtout de ton âge. "

La jeune demi-saiyan secoue négativement de la tête en secouant une main devant elle. " J'ai un métabolisme puissant, il faut que je mange beaucoup pour recharger les batteries. "

Tout le monde ont des gouttes à l'arrière du crâne, Gohan semble vraiment confiante dans sa commande. La jeune femme se lève en hochant de la tête. " Très bien, je vais te préparer ça... Quelqu'un veux bien m'aider ? " demande-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres membres de la guilde et un homme se porte volontaire.

Gohan attend sagement à sa chaise que son repas soit préparer, pour tout de même la surprise du reste de la guilde, eux on l'habitude d'avoir des enfants bruyants et agiter dans la guilde, il n'y a qu'à voir Natsu et Gray qui en sont les parfaits exemples, ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'une enfant, en plus si jeune, être si calme et patiente.

Après un moment, la jeune femme et l'homme reviennent avec de nombreux repas dans les bras et dépose tout cela sur la table où est installée la brunette. Gohan a les yeux qui brillent en voyant le délicieux repas qui l'attend. Elle plaque ses mains ensemble en fermant les yeux. " Itadakimasu ! " dit-elle avant de prendre ses couverts et se ruer sur sa nourriture.

Les membres de la guilde observent avec une certaine fascination mais aussi horreur la jeune enfant manger si rapidement, passant à peine quelques secondes sur un plat avant d'en passer à un autre, et en plus, en mangeant proprement, ce qui tient du miracle. " Wow... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant... " souffle Erza en observant l'enfant continuer de manger.

" Moi non plus... " souffle Elfman en tenant bien contre lui sa petite sœur Lisana avant de sourire. " C'est comme ça que devrait manger un homme ! "

Une fois son repas terminer, Gohan se lève de table et la débarrasse et va pour la laver mais la jeune femme qui lui a cuisiné à manger lui dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, elle va le faire elle-même, pas question qu'elle laisse une petite boue de 5 ans faire la vaisselle, elle risquerait de casser quelque chose. Gohan explore donc la guilde et ne va pas dans les salles où il y a un panneau d'interdiction. Elle va dehors, à l'arrière de la guilde, il y a un petit jardin avec vue sur la mer. Elle s'assoit à l'ombre d'un arbre, entourer de petites fleurs et décide de faire une couronne avec, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas fait, la dernière fois était pendant son entrainement avec Piccolo et c'était pour lui d'ailleurs.

Elle fait son travail minutieusement sous les regards attendris des membres de Fairy Tail qui passent par là et une fois terminer, la jeune enfant s'endort, elle est encore fatiguée de ses blessures et vu qu'elle est de nouveau enfant, elle a besoin de beaucoup dormir, enfin elle pense, à 5 ans, elle était déjà en train de parcourir l'espace pour aller sur Namek et n'a pas eu le temps de faire de sieste.

Un peu plus tard, une tête blonde entre dans la guilde, Laxus, petit-fils de Makarov, déjà un très puissant mage alors qu'il est adolescent. Il entre nonchalamment dans la guilde, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles avec de la musique classique refait version rock et métal. Il voit que, comme d'habitude, la guilde est plus qu'animer mais il semble qu'aujourd'hui, ils le soient tous plus, il peut voir tout le monde boire, manger, faire la fête pour une certaine raison. Il secoue ses épaules et continue sa route, il n'y a pas Natsu pour le moment à embêter alors autant aller se poser tranquillement.

Il salue de la main les membres de la guilde qui le voit et va dans la cour extérieure de Fairy Tail, histoire d'être un peu tranquille, il vient de rentrer de mission après tout. Il sort et regarde la mer mais bien vite, son regard est attiré par une troupe de jeunes femmes de la guilde, toutes aux pieds d'un arbre, il hausse un sourcil et approche pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Quand les jeunes femmes le remarquent, elles se lèvent toutes et partent, ce qui le fait rouler des yeux d'ennui, il sait qu'il est déjà fort et n'a pas un caractère facile, ça en effraie plus d'un.

Une fois les femmes parties, il peut voir ce qui attirait leur attention, une petite enfant endormie, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle que son grand-père a ramener. ' _En tout cas, elle va mieux._ ' pense-t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. Petite, longs cheveux bruns désordonner, des joues rondes, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, rêvant surement de quelque chose d'agréable, la peau pâle, une robe blanche, des petites sandales et une queue marron reposant dans les fleurs. '_ Elle n'est pas moche pour une gamine._ ' pense-t-il en remarquant la couronne de fleurs sur la tête de l'endormi. Il presse son doigt contre une des joues rondes et douce de la petite fillette pour la réveiller, elle ne devrait pas dormir dehors, on ne sait jamais. " Hoy... debout, gamine. " dit-il en pressant un peu plus son doigt contre la petite joue ronde.

Il l'entend grogner légèrement et froncer des sourcils, elle se réveille. Elle se rassoit correctement, sa couronne de fleurs tombant sur ses genoux et ouvre lentement ses grands yeux noirs. Laxus se fige directement, ses yeux plonger dans ceux de la petite fille, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ne peut détourner le regard.

Gohan baille en frottant un de ses yeux avant de hoqueter légèrement de surprise en voyant le jeune homme en face d'elle et qui la fixe avec une certaine intensité. La demi-saiyan détourne légèrement le regard, toute timide de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau mais elle se reprend, elle a eu affaire à des personnes dangereuses et intimidantes, ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air d'en être un. Elle tourne la tête vers l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement de gêne et sourit timidement. " Bonjour, je m'appelle Son Gohan. "

Le blond cligne des yeux en entendant cette douce voix angélique qui le rappelle à la réalité. " Laxus Draer. " réponds-il calmement dans un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réaliser qui était bloquer. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais à dormir dehors ? Tu ne serais pas mieux à l'intérieur, gamine ? "

Gohan prend sa couronne de fleurs en main et tripote un peu nerveusement les pétales. " Je faisais une couronne... " dit-elle en tendant la couronne pour prouver son point. " Et je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte... "

Laxus hume légèrement, cette petite est, même à son goût, plutôt mignonne. Il se lève et la prend dans ses bras, la faisant hoqueter de surprise et rougir un peu plus. " Tu devrais te reposer à l'intérieur, le vieux va s'inquiéter que tu prennes froid s'il apprend que tu dormais dehors. "

La brunette ne dit rien, de toute façon, elle n'est jamais tombée malade, même pas un petit rhume ou la varicelle. Elle se laisse porter par l'adolescent, très gênée tout de même, ça lui fait bizarre qu'on la considère de nouveau comme une enfant, ont la considérer limite comme une adulte de là où elle vient, elle en a eu les responsabilités de toute façon. ' _Peut-être que je vais pouvoir profiter un peu d'une enfance normal._ ' pense-t-elle en souriant légèrement, enfin avoir des amis de son âge, s'amuser, tout simplement, sans se préoccuper d'une nouvelle catastrophe pour la Terre.

Laxus entre dans la guilde, la jeune brunette caler contre son torse et soutenu par un bras. " Le vieux ! Tu devrais la surveiller un peu plus, elle dormait dehors ! " dit-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

Makarov, toujours assit sur le bar, saute d'un bond et marche tranquillement vers son petit-fils et la petite enfant dans ses bras. " Oh, Laxus, content de voir que tu as fait connaissance avec la petite nouvelle de la guilde. " dit-il en souriant avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour grandir un peu et reprendre la demi-saiyan des bras du blond. " Gohan, si tu veux dormir, tu peux emprunter la salle de repos où tu étais, une chambre va être préparée pour toi dans la soirée au dortoir. Avec les blessures que tu as eues et ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal que tu doives te reposer. "

La brunette hoche de la tête en souriant timidement. " Merci, mais je ne suis plus fatiguée maintenant, j'ai faits une bonne petite sieste. " dit-elle en souriant un peu plus, sa queue de saiyan bougeant dans son dos. " Mais comment je fais pour gagner de l'argent ici ? " demande-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter.

Laxus écarquille légèrement des yeux, cette petite est bien mature pour son âge, déjà à penser à gagner de l'argent pour vivre alors qu'elle est si jeune. Laxus reprend la brunette dans ses bras, pour la grande surprise de son grand-père et des autres membres de la guilde. " Je vais lui expliquer, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. " dit-il avant de tourner le dos au maitre de la guilde et marcher tranquillement vers le panneau des quêtes.

Makarov cligne des yeux avant de pointer son petit-fils du doigt en regardant Macao et Wakaba à côté de lui. " C'est moi ou Laxus s'occupe normalement d'un enfant sans le tabasser, comme Natsu ou Gray ? "

Wakaba allume une cigarette en souriant. " Ça m'en a tout l'air, Maître. Moi qui étais persuadé qu'il détestait les gosses. "

Macao hume légèrement en s'accoudant contre le bar derrière lui. " Il faut tout de même avouer que Gohan est adorable. "

" Elle nous a tous enrouler autour du petit doigt en si peu de temps... " soupire Makarov en sautant sur le bar, sous les rires de quelques personnes autour de lui. " Bah... je suis un papy gâteau de toute façon, je peux pas dire non à une petite bouille adorable et en détresse. "

Laxus s'arrête devant le tableau des missions, Gohan bien installer dos conte son torse, ses jambes pendouillant dans le vide. " Comme tu peux le voir, une guilde reçoit des quêtes d'un peu partout sur le continent. Ces quêtes sont d'abord envoyer au ministère de la magie avant d'arriver ici, histoire de faire la trie. Une fois trier et arriver, les quêtes normales et que tout le monde peut faire sont affiché ici, les missions de rangs élevés sont plus haut et sont uniquement pour les mages de rang S. " commence-t-il à expliquer. " Je te conseille en premiers lieux de faire des quêtes avec quelqu'un, histoire de te familiariser avec ça et les lieux. Quand tu auras un peu grandi, tu pourras en faire toute seule. "

Gohan hume légèrement en regardant les missions d'afficher, il y en a vraiment de toutes sortes, d'aider dans une pâtisserie, décoder un livre, chasser des bandits. Elle hume légèrement en regardant les missions et son regard se pose sur les récompenses plus ou moins élevées. Par contre, elle ne connaît pas du tout la monnaie d'ici, apparemment, c'est en Jewels mais elle ne sait pas si les missions sont bien payées ou non, elle a beaucoup de chose à apprendre. " Et pour les missions de rang S ? " demande-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête vers le blond.

" Les missions de rang S sont classé différemment également. Par ordre de facilité à difficulté, ça fait S, SS, ce sont déjà des quêtes difficiles pour des mages de rang s. Les plus difficiles sont celles de 10 ans, c'est-à-dire que personne n'a pu faire cette mission depuis 10 ans ou plus. Les plus difficiles sont par contre, celle de 100 ans, même les mages les plus puissants, pour la plupart, ne les font pas, elles sont beaucoup trop dangereuses. Et bien évidemment, les quêtes pour mage de rang S sont beaucoup mieux rémunérées. "

La brunette hoche de la tête, il faut qu'elle se fasse petite pour le moment et qu'elle s'entraine surtout si elle veut retrouver sa vraie puissance. " Si je fais des missions normales, je pourrais m'acheter une maison ? "

" Tu es encore trop jeune pour habiter toute seule, Gohan. " dit Makarov plus loin, sa choppe de bière en main. " Tant que tu ne seras pas plus grande, je te laisserais pas t'acheter une maison, tu vas vivre dans le dortoir pour le moment. " Même s'il sait qu'elle a en réalité 11 ans, il ne peut pas la laisser seule, en tout cas, pas tant que son corps aura 5 ans.

La brunette fait un peu la moue mais hoche de la tête, elle comprend la situation du maitre de la guilde, ça pourrait poser problème si on apprenait qu'il laisse une enfant de 5 ans de sa guilde vivre par elle-même, les enfants de 5 ans ne sont pas censées être aussi mature qu'elle normalement. " Quand pourrais-je faire ma première mission ? "

" Si tu te sens mieux, demain, mais il faudra quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. "

" Au fait, c'est quoi ta spécialité ? " demande le blond en haussant un sourcil en calant bien la brunette dans ses bras. Il ne s'attend pas à grand-chose d'une gamine de 5 ans de toute façon mais ce sera toujours bon à savoir.

Gohan sourit joyeusement, un grand sourire que tout le monde voit pour la première fois, le même sourire que sa défunte mère. " Okaasan et Piccolo-san m'ont appris les arts martiaux ! " dit-elle avec entrain, très fière de ce qu'elle a appris par deux personnes très importantes pour elle. " Et je n'utilise pas de magie mais le ki ! C'est la force vitale dans le corps de chaque être ! Je peux voler ! " dit-elle en commençant à voler des bras de Laxus. Tout le monde l'observe avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, comment une gamine peut voler sans magie ? C'est même extrêmement rare pour un mage de voler normalement et toujours avec l'aide de magie. " Okaasan pouvait se téléporter et même arrêter une épée avec un doigt ! Piccolo-san peut changer de vêtement à n'importe qui juste en posant sa main sur la tête de quelqu'un ! Dende peut soigner n'importe qui, sauf de la maladie ! Le Ki est normalement utilisé pour des attaques destructrices mais on peut faire quand même pas mal de chose avec ! " explique-t-elle en se posant par terre entre Laxus et Makarov.

Makarov rigole de bon cœur en voyant les visages des membres de Fairy Tail, tous extrêmement choquer par ' les pouvoirs ' qu'a la jeune enfant ou qu'elle pourrait avoir. " Et si tu allais nous faire une petite démonstration dehors ? Je pense que ce sera plus clair pour nous tous. "

La brunette hoche de la tête avant de sortir dans la cour arrière de la guilde, suivi de près par tout le monde dans la guilde. Elle regarde autour d'elle et remarque un pilonne de pierre plus loin dans la mer. Elle pointe ce pilonne du doigt en demandant innocemment " Est-ce que vous tenez à ce pilonne ? "

" Pas tellement non, il est plus gênant qu'autre chose." réponds Macaco. " Nos lignes de pêche arrêtent pas de s'emmêler dans les algues autour. "

Gohan hoche de la tête avant de tendre sa main devant elle et expulse une boule de ki dessus, tout de même puissante, elle ne se rappelle plus trop bien de sa puissance étant enfant alors il faut bien tester ça. Pour la grande surprise de la guilde, le pilonne éclate en morceaux et tombent dans la mer. " Voilà en gros ce que fait le ki. " dit la brunette en croisant les bras derrière sa tête en souriant avant de rougir en voyant les visages extrêmement choquer des membres de Fairy Tail. ' _Peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort ?_ ' se demande-t-elle, une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne.

" Très impressionnant... " souffle Makarov en reprenant ses esprits. ' _Si cette petite s'entraine durement, elle va finir Mage de rang S en un rien de temps._ ' Il sourit et tapote gentiment la tête de la brunette qui tapote ses indexes ensemble d'embarras. " Bon boulot, Gohan-chan, merci pour ta démonstration. " dit-il avant de rigoler un peu. " Vu qu'effectivement, tu va mieux, tu pourrais faire ta première quête demain. "

La brunette sourit avant de se courber poliment. " Merci, Maître. "

" Pas besoin d'être si polie je t'ai dit. " dit le vieil homme avec amusement. " Bref, nous pouvons retourner à l'intérieur. Visite la ville en attendant que ta chambre soit prête et revient pour manger. "

Laxus cligne des yeux, l'esprit en ordre de nouveau et regarde tout le monde revenir dans la guilde, tous encore sur le cul de la démonstration de la petite enfant de 5 ans. ' _Cette petite est vraiment prometteuse... Il faut que je mette la main dessus avant tout le monde, elle sera d'une grande aide pour les quêtes... Et elle sera beaucoup moins chiante à supporter que Natsu, Gray, Erza et Mirajane._ ' pense-t-il en trottinant vers la petite brunette qui commencer à retourner à l'intérieur de la guilde. " Je t'accompagnerais demain pour ta première quête. " dit-il sans détour et vu le regard qu'il lance aux autres dans la guilde, personne n'a intérêt à le contredire ou vouloir prendre sa place. Il a déjà eux quelques coéquipiers enfants, en début d'adolescence et adultes, mais c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il veut faire équipe avec quelqu'un et il a bien choisi car cette petite promet d'être monstrueusement forte plus grande. " Je vais te faire visiter la ville, vient. " dit-il.

La brunette sourit joyeusement et prend directement la main du blond dans la sienne et commence à marcher, l'entrainant avec lui à l'intérieur de la guilde. Il cligne des yeux de surprise alors que les autres rigolent, c'est si mignon mais inhabituel de voir une enfant s'éprendre si rapidement du blond qui normalement fait peur aux enfants. Ce qui est plus surprenant est que Laxus ne dit absolument rien ou ne la rejette pas, il la laisse faire. Makarov regarde son petit-fils sortir de la guilde avec la petite brune et il peut entendre dehors les voix de Gray et Natsu qui viennent tout juste d'arriver et qui demandent un match au blond. ' _Peut-être qu'une grande amitié vient de naitre._ ' pense-t-il en souriant avec bienveillance en prenant une pomme et croquant dedans. ' _L'avenir nous le dira._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Plusieurs années plus tard...

Dans une ville de Fiore, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza et la nouvelle de la guilde depuis peu, Lucy, constellationniste, viennent tout juste de terminer une mission et sont maintenant prêts à retourner à la guilde. Ils sont tous dans la rue devant l'auberge qu'ils viennent de quitter et attendent qu'Erza termine de ranger ses très nombreux bagages son chariot. Ils discutent ensemble bruyamment de la mission qu'ils viennent de faire mais une conversation attire l'attention du groupe. " Tu as entendu ? Gohan vient de partir pour une mission pas loin de la ville. D'après ce que l'amie de la femme d'un ami a dit, elle doit aller déloger la Wyverne la qui fait rage ses derniers temps. "

" Gohan ? La mage de rang S de Fairy Tail ? "

" Oui ! Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes de ce que j'ai entendu ! "

Natsu, Happy, Gray et Erza arrêtent immédiatement tout mouvement alors que Lucy hausse un sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter. " Gohan ? J'ai jamais entendu une mage de Fairy Tail de ce nom, en plus une de rang S... " se dit-elle à elle-même, elle connait pourtant tous les noms des Mages de rang S de la guilde. Elle se tourne vers les autres en demandant " Elle est forte ? "

Erza sourit en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " Hai, très puissante, plus que moi en tout cas. "

La blonde blanchit en une seconde en entendant cela. " Il existe un mage plus fort qu'Erza ? J'ose même pas imaginer à quoi elle ressemble... " se dit-elle en imaginant un énorme monstre avec une apparence un peu féminine.

Natsu lève son poing en l'air en sautillant avec excitation. " Allons la rejoindre ! Je veux me battre contre elle ! "

Gray croise les bras sur son torse nue en roulant des yeux. " Elle va te laminer, comme à chaque fois... Mais j'avoue qu'aller la voir me tente aussi, ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vue. "

Happy vole dans les airs en tournant autour du groupe et en souriant. " Je lui demanderais de me pêcher un gros poisson ! "

Erza hoche de la tête en attrapant la corde pour tirer son chariot blinder. " Bonne idée. On a le temps pour un détour de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, elle retournera à Fairy Tail ensuite, elle pourra faire la route avec nous. "

Sur ce, le groupe part se renseigner rapidement sur la mission de Gohan et part dans la direction qu'ont leur à donner. Cela est dans la forêt juste à côté de la ville, là où apparemment, la Wyverne serait souvent vue. Ils entrent dans la forêt et se baladent plutôt aléatoirement avant que Lucy aperçoive un jeune adolescent plus loin, une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux noirs courts couper grossièrement, de grands yeux noirs, un haut blanc de style asiatique, un pantalon noir souple, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures noires, une queue marron entourer autour de sa taille. " Les amis, il y a quelqu'un là-bas. " prévient-elle.

Tout le monde tourne la tête pour voir le brun entrer dans une grotte et immédiatement, le groupe se met à le suivre discrètement. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils aperçoivent l'adolescent avancer droit dans le long et large tunnel sans aucune hésitation. Ils continuent de le suivre avant de se cacher pour voir l'adolescent s'arrêter, plus loin se trouvent plusieurs personnes en train d'attaquer la Wyverne. " Aller sale bête ! Il nous faut tes putains d'écailles si on veut du frique ! Les écailles de Wyverne se vendent cher en ce moment ! "

" Hey ! " intervient l'adolescent brun, surprenant le groupe plus loin. " Prendre des écailles de Wyverne est contrôlé par le gouvernement magique et est accessible seulement par mission dans des guildes. Avez-vous une demande ? Ou êtes-vous des braconniers ? "

Un des hommes cligne des yeux de surprise avant de pouffer de rire. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ? Dégage, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! "

L'adolescent fronce des sourcils en voyant les nombreuses écailles manquant sur la Wyverne. " J'en déduis que vous êtes des braconniers. " grogne l'adolescent. " Désoler mais on m'a demandé d'enquêter sur une Wyverne dans les parages qui agresse les habitants de la ville. J'imagine que c'est celle-là et qu'elle a pris peur des humains par votre faute. " L'adolescent fléchit ses jambes, le visage extrêmement sérieux. " Je vais devoir vous arrêter. " dit l'adolescent avant de disparaitre un en clin d'œil.

" Il est passé où ? " se demande Lucy en murmurant plutôt fort mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention des braconniers.

Soudain, Lucy voit les braconniers tomber tous les uns après les autres à terre, évanouies, sans qu'ils ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et l'adolescent réapparaît au centre d'hommes évanouis. Le brun tourne la tête vers la Wyverne qui grogne férocement dans sa direction, terroriser par les humains. " Ça tombe bien, c'était le groupe que je cherchais et j'imagine que cela doit t'appartenir. " dit l'adolescent en sortant un petit œuf de sa poche et le tend à la Wyverne. L'animal arrête de grogner tout d'un coup et renifle le petit œuf qui tient dans le creux de la main de l'adolescent. Pour la surprise du groupe cacher, la Wyverne semble roucouler, ronronner en touchant du bout de son museau le petit œuf. " C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est ton bébé, hein ? Les braconniers on du le voler dans la montagne où vous habitiez pour t'attirer ici et voler tes écailles. " La Wyverne lève son regard vers l'adolescent avant de roucouler une nouvelle fois et lui lécher le visage, faisant rire de bon cœur l'adolescent. " Ahaha, ça chatouille ! "

Lucy sourit avec bienveillance et chaleur en voyant la Wyverne qui sont pourtant réputés pour être des créatures dangereuses, être si gentille, reconnaissante et câline avec le brun. " Aaaaw, c'est adorable ! " Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire à haute voix.

La Wyverne grogne directement dans sa direction et le brun la regarde également avec surprise et curiosité avant de sourire en voyant le reste du groupe. " Natsu ! Happy ! Gray ! Erza ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "

" Gohan ! Je veux un combat ! " beugle Natsu en sautillant sur place.

Lucy cligne des yeux de surprise en regardant le jeune brun plus loin, le fixe et fixe intensément avant de le pointer du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte. " Attendez... Gohan, la mage hyper balèze, c'est ce... enfin cette gamine ? "

" Hey ! " dit Gohan en boudant légèrement. " J'ai 12 ans ! Je suis plus un bébé ! " Gray va pour enlacer la brunette dans ses bras mais la Wyverne lui grogne férocement dessus. Gohan se tourne vers l'animal et lui tapote gentiment le museau. " Vous n'avez pas à voir peur, Madame la Wyverne, ils ne vous feront aucun mal à vous et votre petit. " dit-elle en flattant le museau de la bête qui semble radicalement se calmer. " Vous devriez sortir et vous éloignez un peu, histoire qu'elle sorte et reparte là où elle vit. Et si vous pouvez emmener ces braconniers et les apporter aux autorités, ça m'arrangerait. "

Erza hoche de la tête en agrippant deux braconniers par les cols de leurs hauts et Gray et Natsu en font de mêmes avec d'autres. " On va faire ça, rejoint nous à l'entrer de la ville dans ce cas. " Le groupe sort et part en ville, ils se retournent en entendent le crie de l'animal qui s'envole dans les airs, tourne un peu en rond autour de la forêt pour surement dire au revoir à la brunette et partir dans les airs avec l'œuf avec elle.

En arrivant en ville, ils livrent les braconniers aux autorités et sont dans la seconde rejoint par la jeune brunette qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Gray la prend dans ses bras en souriant joyeusement. " Gohan-chan, ça fait me si plaisir de te revoir ! " dit-il avant de hausser un sourcil. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Ils étaient longs avant que tu partes. "

La brunette rougit légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " Je me les suis brulé sans le faire exprès lors de ma quête alors j'ai dû les couper... Pourquoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? "

" Gray a rendu triste Gohan-chan. " intervient Happy en tournant autour du Mage de glace.

Gray se recule d'un pas en secouant ses mains devant lui. " Si si ! Ça te va bien ! Ça m'a juste surpris ! "

" Ça fait garçon mais ça te va bien. " dit Natsu en posant son bras sur les épaules de la brunette. " Tu reviens avec nous à Fairy Tail ? " demande-t-il et la brunette hoche de la tête en souriant de nouveau. " Super ! En rentrant, on se fait un match ? "

Gohan rigole de bon cœur, c'est bien le Natsu qu'elle connaît, toujours en train de défier les personnes plus fortes que lui. " Si tu veux. "

" Je m'enflamme ! " beugle Natsu, des flammes sur les mains et dans les yeux.

Gohan sourit en secouant la tête avec amusement avant de remarquer la blonde auprès de ses amis. " Bonjour, tu dois être nouvelle j'imagine. Je m'appelle Son Gohan, enchantée de te rencontrer. " dit-elle en se courbant poliment devant son aînée.

La blonde se courbe à son tour, peu habituer à la politesse dans la guilde mais ça lui fait plaisir. " Enchantée également. Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, et oui je suis nouvelle depuis quelque temps. Je suis constellationiste, et toi ? "

Le groupe se met en marchant et en discutant, Lucy apprend que la brunette n'utilise pas de magie comme eux mais le ki, l'énergie vitale dans le corps d'après la petite brunette, elle explique en gros ses pouvoirs, comme voler mais surtout pour détruire. Lucy explique que constellationiste est de pouvoir utiliser des clés ouvrant sur des esprits magiques, ce qui fascine l'adolescente. Lucy est vraiment étonnée de la brunette, elle semble pour son si jeune âge, si mature, plus que Natsu en tout cas mais aussi très innocente, elle s'émerveille d'un rien. Elle n'imaginait pas déjà qu'une personne soit plus puissante qu'Erza mais en plus de cela, elle est plus jeune qu'eux et ne s'en vente pas du tout. '_ Gohan est une bonne personne au cœur pure._ ' pense-t-elle en souriant.

En arrivant à Magnolia, le groupe continue de discuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de remarquer les regards emplit de pitié des habitants autour d'eux. " Des mages de Fairy Tail. " dit en chuchotant plutôt fort une femme à son mari. " Ils ne savent pas. "

" Les pauvres... " réponds son mari.

" Tout le monde nous regardent, non ? " demande Gray en haussant un sourcil, les mains dans les poches.

Lucy fronce légèrement des sourcils en tenant bien contre elle Plue, son esprit qui ressemble à un petit bonhomme de neige. " Ça ne me dit rien de bon... "

" Ils ont peurs. " dit Erza en les regardant avant de s'arrêter, les yeux river au loin.

Plus loin, ils peuvent voir leur guilde, si belle, être transpercé de grands pilonnes en métal. Ils se dépêchent de courir pour y aller et regardent avec effroi la guilde détruite, de très nombreux pilonnes de métal lourd de parte et d'autres de la guilde. Gohan a une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne et dit en souriant avec gêne " C'est plutôt original comme nouvelle décoration... "

" Notre... Notre guilde. " grogne Natsu, furieux en tremblant légèrement.

" Il c'est passer quoi ici ? " se demande Erza alors que le reste du groupe regarde avec horreur la guilde.

" Les Phantoms... " murmure Mirajane qui vient d'arriver juste derrière eux.

Natsu se retourne vers elle, le visage bien sombre et en colère. " Les Phantoms ? "

Mirajane hoche de la tête lentement en regardant leur si belle guilde détruite. " C'est terrible à dire mais ils nous ont battus. "

Gohan fronce des sourcils en regardant les pilonnes, ils ont l'air d'être bien lourds, qui sais quand les autres arriveront à les enlever sans son aide ? Heureusement qu'elle est revenue. " Rentrez à l'intérieur et voir les autres et le maître, je vais m'occuper de ça. "

Lucy cligne des yeux en regardant l'adolescente. " Tu vas réussir à enlever tous ces pilonnes ? Tu rigoles ? "

Happy secoue négativement de la tête, bien assit sur la tête de Natsu. " Gohan est la personne avec le plus de force dans la guilde, sans oublier la plus rapide aussi. Elle arrivera à les enlever. "

" Et vaut mieux aller dans le sous-sol où les autres sont installés, on ne ferait que la gêner. " ajoute Mirajane avant de se tourner vers la brunette. " Gohan-chan, on te laisse te charger de ça, si tu peux, met les pilonnes en dehors de la ville. " dit-elle avant de prendre la brunette dans ses bras en souriant. " Et bon retour parmi nous. "

Le groupe entre dans la guilde et une fois que Gohan est sûr qu'ils sont dans le sous-sol, elle se met au travail. Les autres sont arrivés dans le sous-sol où les tables ont été descendues ainsi que les chaises et les panneaux des quêtes, tout le monde est en train de manger ou boire d'un air morose. Même Makarov sur le bar a l'air d'en avoir un bon coup dans le nez. " Hé, vous voilà ! " dit-il en souriant, une choppe de vin en main.

" Nous arrivons à l'instant. Gohan-chan est rentrée également, elle doit être en train de retirer les pilonnes en ce moment alors que personne ne sorte pour le moment pour pas la déranger. " ordonne Erza sévèrement de sa voix forte et claire.

" Le vieux, ce n'est pas le moment de glander ! " beugle Natsu, outrer.

Makarov l'ignore royalement en tournant son regard vers la blonde. " Ah, tu as fait connaissance avec notre Gohan-chan, elle est mignonne, pas vrai ? " dit-il en rigolant de bon cœur. " Alors, Lucy, ça c'est bien passer ce boulot ? "

" Eh bien... oui. " réponds la blonde un peu incertaine de comment elle doit réagir.

" Maître, vous êtes bien conscient de la situation ? " demande la rouquine très sérieuse mais pourtant calme.

Natsu hoche de la tête en fermant le poing. " Ils ont bousillé notre guilde. "

" Oui, oui, calmez-vous. " réponds calmement Makarov. " Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est juste les Phantoms, ces idiots sont incapables de faire autre chose. Après tout, si ça les amuse de s'attaquer à une guilde vide. "

Devant le regard surpris des autres, Mirajane décide d'expliquer. " Ils ont attaqué dans la nuit. "

" Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de blessé ? " demande Gray en regardant ses camarades et est soulagé de voir que non, tout le monde se porte bien.

" On ne va pas s'embêter avec des nuls qui savent juste attaquer par surprise. " ajoute Makarov en sirotant sa boisson. " Laissez tomber. "

Natsu donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur en bois, le brisant un peu, une veine sur le front. " Je suis pas d'accord. Je me calmerais pas tant que je ne les aurais pas rossés ! "

" Cette affaire est terminée. " dit Makarov en soupirant légèrement. " On gérera les affaires ici, le temps des réparations. "

" Quoi ? Comme si on pouvait bosser ! "

" Natsu ! Tu vas te calmer oui ou non ? " gronde Makarov en donnant une fesser à Lucy qui en est surprise et gêner.

Mirajane gonfle ses joues, met ses poings sur ses hanches en regarder durement le maître de guilde. " Maître, je vais me fâcher. "

Makarov retire sa main en rigolant avant de s'enfuir en courant pour aller voir ce que fait la brunette plus haut. Natsu grogne légèrement du comportement de son maitre de guilde, ils devraient se bouger, se venger. " Pourquoi il fait comme si de rien n'était, le vieux ? "

" Natsu. " dit Mirajane d'une voix douce. " Le maître est aussi bouleversé que toi. Cependant, la guerre entre guildes est interdite par le Conseil. "

" Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé ! " rétorque-t-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens, comme un gamin.

" Là n'est pas la question. Si telle est la position du maitre, il faut la respecter. " finit Mirajane en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Gray s'étire légèrement avant de prendre une choppe de boisson et reprendre le chemin pour sortir. " Je vais emmener ça à Gohan et voir comment elle s'en sort. Qui m'accompagne ? "

Mirajane sourit en hochant de la tête. " Je prends à manger pour elle et j'arrive. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Jett, Droy, Macaco, Wakaba ! Venez m'aider à prendre des plats ! "

Lucy a une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne en voyant tout ce petit monte arriver vers le bar ou son cacher plein d'assiettes de nourriture. " On va manger dehors ? " demande-t-elle en prenant un plat dans chaque main.

Wakaba pouffe gentiment de rire en secouant sa tête. " Tu rigoles ? Tout ça, c'est pour Gohan. "

La blonde manque de faire tomber les plats par terre tellement elle est surprise. " P-Pardon ? Tout ça... Pour une seule personne ? Mais Gohan est si petite ! "

Macao sourit avec amusement en prenant deux plats également. " Hai mais elle mange énormément, tu vas t'y faire. Kana ! Viens nous aider toi aussi ! "

" Haaaai... " réponds la châtain alcoolique en posant son tonneau sur la table et se lever.

En fin de compte, tout le monde finit par sortir et s'installer devant la guilde, il manque déjà une belle barre en métal pour la surprise de Lucy mais la brunette ne semble pas être là. Après quelques secondes, elle la voit revenir en volant, elle sait que la brunette vole, elle le lui a expliquée mais c'est tout de même surprenant à voir. Tout le monde observe et encourage la brunette qui soulève un pilonne doucement et le pousse avec la paume de ses mains, délicatement, en dehors de la guilde. Bien sûr, plein d'habitants de la ville viennent voir cela et encouragent également la brunette qui soulève comme si de rien n'était l'énorme barre de métal. Gohan cache tout de même que c'est plutôt lourd pour sa forme normale, elle peut soulever sans difficulté plusieurs tonnes mais ces barres de métal sont vraiment immenses et pleines de métal, donc bien lourde mais c'est un bon entrainement. Lucy elle, a les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte. " G-Gohan est... "

Kana sourit joyeusement, assise par terre. " Hai ! La plus forte question puissance pure ! " dit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur la brunette qui commence à voler au-dessus d'eux avec l'énorme pilonne de métal. " Gohan-chan ! Si tu te dépêches pas, la nourriture va refroidir ! "

Soudainement, la brunette devient blonde, une auréole dorée l'entourant sous le regard surpris de Lucy et Gohan vole encore plus rapidement, vers la sortie de la ville. " C'était quoi ça ? "

" Sa transformation, ça la rend 50x plus rapide, 50x plus forte, 50x plus endurante. " explique Erza, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. " D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, il y en aurait une deuxième qui la rend 50x plus rapide, forte et endurante que sa première transformation mais elle ne l'a pas débloquée pour le moment. "

Lucy blanchit à vue d'œil en regardant la maintenant blonde, revenir à toute vitesse pour finir le travail et manger rapidement. " Wow... C-C'est incroyable. "

Tout le monde admire la brunette devenue blonde retirer rapidement et efficacement les pilonnes de métal avant de manger le repas qu'on lui a amené, les autres eux, entre pour constater les dégâts et commencer directement les rénovations. Tout le monde y met de la main, même le fils de Macao qui n'est encore qu'un enfant ou Happy.

Le soir, Lucy rentre en souriant chez elle accompagner de Plue. Et dire qu'elle hésitait entre Fairy Tail et Phantoms car les deux sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre, elle a bien fait de venir à Fairy Tail qui ont une mentalité qui lui correspond beaucoup plus. Elle ouvre la porte de sa maison et écarquille des yeux en voyant Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gohan et Happy chez elle, tous tout souriant mise à part la tête rose qui continue de bouder. " Salut ! " disent-ils tous en chœur.

Elle prend sa valise et la jette sur Natsu qui n'a rien demander. " Y'a trop de monde ! "

Erza, installer à table, sert le thé pour elle et les autres avant de prendre sa tasse en main. " À propos des Phantoms, s'ils sont venus en ville... Ils savent sans doute où on habite. "

Gray hoche de la tête en s'installant négligemment sur sa chaise. " Du coup, Mirajane a pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste ensemble. "

" Tous les autres de la guilde font pareils cette nuit ! " annonce Happy en levant la patte.

Erza sourit. " Et comme tu es une grande fille, j'ai préférée ne pas laisser Gray et Natsu seuls avec toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venue avec eux. Et vu que Gohan est un ange mais est tout de même jeune, je l'ai embarquée aussi. "

La brunette gratte l'arrière de son crâne en rougissant légèrement. " Désolée du dérangement. "

Natsu s'allonge par terre alors que Lucy regarde les deux garçons présent dans la pièce. " Ça veut dire que ces deux-là vont dormir ici ? Pourquoi chez moi, au fait ? "

Plue approche une caisse remplie de bonbons et prend une grosse sucette rose alors que Happy fouille une corbeille à linge propre et repasser. " Oh, du linge ! "

" Tu fais quoi, sale matou ? " beugle la blonde très énervée et gênée. " Pourquoi Plue est avec toi ? "

" Plue, c'est quoi, cette sucette ? File-m'en une ! " râle Natsu en s'asseyant.

" T'as vu Erza ? J'ai trouvé des dessous sexy ! " annonce fièrement Happy.

La rouquine approche de la corbeille et rougit en regardant les nombreux dessous de la blonde. " Elle porte vraiment des trucs pareils ? " se demande-t-elle à elle-même, fasciner et gêner.

Gray qui a enlevé son pantalon et son haut, s'allonge dans le lit en baillant. " Moi, je vais me pieuter, alors fermez là. "

Gohan pose sa tasse sur la table et regarde d'un air blaser et amuser ses amies et camarades. " Vous en profitez trop. Lucy-san ne sait plus où donner de la tête. "

Erza tourne la tête vers les garçons, le regard très sérieux. " Vous deux là. Vous puez la sueur. Si on doit dormir dans la même pièce, prenez au moins un bain. "

" Je veux pas, ça me gave. " bougonne Natsu.

" Moi, je suis trop crevé. " ajoute Gray.

Erza sourit en posant ses mains sur les épaules des garçons qui ont un mauvais pressentiment. " On va y aller tous ensemble, alors. Comme au bon vieux temps. "

Natsu et Gray secouent directement négativement de la tête en s'éloignant d'elle. " N-Nous sommes assez grands pour la prendre nous-même ! Vas-y en première, on ira après. "

La rouquine cligne des yeux avant de hocher de la tête et se tourner vers la brunette. " Gohan, tu la prends avec moi ? "

" Ok ! " réponds la demi-saiyan en quittant sa chaise pour la suivre en prenant au passage son sac.

Le lendemain, au parc sud de Magnolia, beaucoup de monde son présent et pointe du doigt avec horreur quelque chose. Gohan, Erza, Natsu, Gray Lucy y vont directement et voient avec horreur ce qui se passe. Accrocher par du métal au grand arbre, se trouve Levy, Jett et Droy dans de piètres états, ils ont été tabasser sévèrement et accrochez-la comme trophée par les Phantoms vu le logo peinturer sur le ventre de Levy.

Makarov arrive silencieusement alors que tout le monde bouillonne de rage et s'arrête devant l'arbre. " Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour une cantine pourrie, mais là... Quel père pourrait regarder saigner ses enfants sans rien faire ? " grogne-t-il en brisant son bâton de bois en main avant que de la magie s'active sur lui, il est extrêmement furieux, ça se voit et ça s'entend. " C'est la guerre. "

Lucy se propose pour rester et veiller auprès de Levy, Jett et Droy alors que le reste de la guilde part en direction de Phantoms, prêt à se venger pour ce qu'ils ont fait et ils vont le payer très chère.

Plus tard, à Phantoms, tout le monde est en train de rigoler, boire et manger en se moquant de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Fairy Tail, certain même, très orgueilleux, commencent à partir pour aller faire une mission et se disent qu'ils iront également tabasser des membres de Fairy Tail au passage. Ils s'apprêtent à sortir mais la porte explose dans un vacarme tonitruant pour révéler la guilde à qui ils ont fait du mal. " Fairy Tail est dans la place ! " annonce Makarov en marchant en tête du groupe.

Les deux guildes se jettent l'une sur l'autre mais c'est évident que Fairy Tail mène le combat, Makarov monte à l'étage et laisse les autres tout casser pour retrouver José, le maitre de Phantom. Plus haut, debout tranquillement sur une poutre en bois, se trouve Gajeel, Dragon Slayer d'acier et est la personne qui a potentiellement détruit la guilde et tabasser Levy, Jett et Droy. " Voilà donc Titania." dit-il en regardant la rousse avec intérêt et regarder ensuite dans la foule de membres de Fairy Tail. " Laxus et Mistogan ne sont pas là. Ils se moquent de nous ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils tomberaient si facilement dans le piège du maitre. Allez-y, lâchez-vous. Bande de minables. " Il sourit en voyant Makarov exploser la grande porte pour aller chercher son maitre de guilde. " Maintenant que le plus fort est parti, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. " dit-il avant de sauter pour se joindre à la bagarre.

" Le dragon slayer d'acier, Gajeel. " dit Erza en grognant légèrement.

" C'est toi qui as attaqué Levy ! " beugle Nab en lui sautant dessus pour lui mettre un coup de poing mais Gajeel le stop net en lui donnant un violent coup dans l'estomac avec son bras transformer en une longue et épaisse barre d'acier, le plaquant au sol te le poussant, éjectant au passage des membres de sa propre guilde.

" Venez, les minables. " dit-il avec arrogance. " Moi, Gajeel, le dragon slayer d'acier, je vais m'occuper de vous. "

" Même minable, un homme est un homme ! " beugle Elfman, son bras transformer pour lui mettre un coup mais Gajeel bloque le coup en transformant de nouveau son bras en barre d'acier.

Les deux enchainent quelques coups avant que Elfman bloque et emprisonne la jambe d'acier du dragon slayer dans sa main transformer. " Oh... T'es pas mauvais. "

" Un homme se doit d'être fort. "

" Alors qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? "

Gajeel, fait sortir de sa jambe d'acier, de longues barres d'acier, frappant quiconque est sur sa trajectoire, des membres de Fairy Tail mais aussi de Phantoms. " Tu cognes même tes camarades ? " demande avec outrage Elfman en regardant cela.

" Eh ben, on regarde ailleurs ? " demande Gajeel en souriant malicieusement avant de donner un coup de poing d'acier dans la figure d'Elfman.

" Gajeel ! " beugle Natsu en sautant sur Elfman et se propulser sur Gajeel et lui foutre un coup de poing enflammer dans la figure. " Je suis le dragon slayer de Fairy Tail. " grogne-t-il en regardant plus loin Gajeel continuer de sourire en se remettant sur ses jambes. " Eflman, laisse-le-moi. "

" Tu me marche dessus, et en plus, tu m'interromps dans mon combat entre hommes ? " demande avec vexation Elfman.

" Pilier du dragon d'acier ! " beugle Gajeel en frappant Natsu au ventre, le repoussant en étirant son bras.

Mais Natsu bloque fermement la longue barre contre lui. " C'est ce type qui a bousillé la guilde et qui a attaqué Levy et les autres. " grogne-t-il en enflammant ses mains et soulever l'autre dragon slayer pour l'éjecter plus haut. " Crève ! "

Gajeel pose rapidement ses pieds contre une poutre plus haut et se propulse sur Natsu pour lui donner un coup de poing que la tête rose esquive et frappe à son tour avec son poing enflammé la tête de Gajeel. " Natsu ! Je te laisse gérer ce duel d'hommes ! " beugle Elfman. " T'as intérêt à assurer !  
"

Les deux dragons slayer se jettent de nouveau dessus pour se frapper, donnant un bon combat pour les autres qui se sont arrêter pour les regarder avant que tout le monde sent le sol se mettre à trembler, voire même la guilde toute entière. Makarov est très énervé, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. D'un coup, quelque chose tombe violemment par terre et c'est avec horreur et peur que les membres de Fairy Tail voient que c'est Makarov, entièrement vert et faible.

" Je suis triste ! D'où vient cette tristesse ? " demande un homme en pleurant en descendant également. " Est-elle due à la disparition d'un grand magicien ? "

" Le vieux ! " beuglent en même temps Gray et Natsu.

" Maître ! " beuglent les autres.

Tout le monde vient à son chevet et la rouquine prend le vieil homme dans ses bras. " Ma magie... Je n'ai plus de magie. " murmure-t-il faiblement comme il peut.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " demande Kana, par terre devant eux, très, très inquiète.

" C'est dingue, je ne sens plus aucune énergie magique en lui. " souffle Gray, les yeux écarquillés. " C'est impossible. Comment le vieux a pu se faire avoir ? "

Elfman fronce des sourcils en regardant le plafond d'où vient leur maitre. " Il s'est passé quoi, là-haut ? "

" Le maître s'est fait lessiver ? Sérieux ? " demande un homme de Phantom.

" T'as entendu ? On peut se les faire ! " dit un autre en souriant. " Avec ça, leur force est divisée par deux. "

" On a Gajeel et les 4 éléments avec nous. "

Les mages de Phantoms, plus motivé que jamais, chargent les membres de Fairy Tail qui ont le moral miner et le combat est maintenant très difficile, mais il y a plus urgent, le maitre, il faut qu'il se fasse soigner et avec urgence. " On se replie ! " ordonne Erza. " Que tout le monde rentre à la guilde ! " Tout le monde veut s'y opposer et continuer de se battre mais Erza le refuse. " Non, c'est impossible de battre José sans le maître. On se replie, c'est un ordre ! "

Tout les membres commencent à sortir mais Natsu entend qu'ils auraient enlevé Lucy et qu'elle est dans une base, ce qui le rend extrêmement furieux. Il attrape un homme de Phantoms et le traine jusqu'à la sortie avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrer, toujours de dos. " On te laisse le reste. Occupe-toi d'eux pour nous. "

L'homme qui est traîné par Natsu, cligne des yeux en voyant une jeune adolescente, de courts cheveux noirs, un gi orange et une queue autour de la taille et une sucette dans la bouche, hocher de la tête tranquillement mais vu son visage, elle est énervée. " Compter sur moi. Natsu, va sauver Lucy. " dit-elle avant d'entrer calmement dans la guilde et rester à l'entrer. " Je vais les empêcher de vous suivre en même temps. "

Natsu hoche de la tête avant de commencer à partir avec Happy en trainant l'homme avec lui qui hoquette de surprise. " Attends, t'es pas sérieux de laisser une gamine seule contre le reste de ma guilde ? Elle va se faire pulvériser ! "

Natsu ne dit rien mais c'est Happy qui répond à sa place. " Gohan-chan est une mage de rang S, beaucoup plus forte qu'Erza. " En entendant cela, l'homme blanchit directement, il n'est même pas informé qu'il y avait un autre mage de rang S mise à part Erza, Mirajane, Laxus et Mistogan. " Entre elle et ta guilde, je pense que c'est ta guilde qui est le plus à plaindre. "

Pour confirmer cela, l'homme peut entendre des hurlements au loin dans sa guilde ainsi que des explosions. Nul doute qu'ils sont en train de se faire éclater par la jeune adolescente. Il sent une longue goutte à l'arrière de son crâne en voyant le toit de la guilde exploser en morceaux. '_ Celle-là, effectivement, elle ne rigole pas, et avec les autres parties, elle n'a pas à se soucier de blesser ses camarades..._ '

Plus tard, Natsu a réussi à retrouver Lucy et la sauver et la ramener à la guilde, Makarov a été emmener chez Polyussica pour être soigner, il est très mal en point mais avec de la chance, il va survivre mais sa guérison va prendre du temps. Tout le monde est revenue à la guilde, excepter Gohan. Ils sont tous dans le sous-sol en train de préparer un plan de bataille alors que Erza est partie se laver et réfléchir également.

Gray qui regarde cela d'un air calme, tourne la tête pour voir Lucy, la tête basse, assise sur un tonneau. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es encore sous le choc ? "

" Non... c'est pas ça. " réponds la blonde à voix basse. " C'est juste que... Je suis désolée. "

Elle leur a raconté le pourquoi de son enlèvement et de la guerre qu'il vient d'y avoir entre Fairy Tail et Phantom, c'est son père qui a engager les Phantoms pour la ramener chez elle, elle a fuguée car elle voulait devenir Mage à Fairy Tail. Son père est un homme très riche alors il a pu engager la guilde Phantom. Elfman croise les bras sur son torse en la regardant. " Tu sais, il y aura toujours des gens pour s'en prendre aux riches héritières. Et c'est aux vrais hommes de les protéger. " Gray tourne la tête vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

" Qu'elle surprise quand même ! " dit Happy aux pieds de la blonde. " Pourquoi tu nous avais cachés ça ? "

" Je ne voulais pas vraiment le cacher. Mais comme j'ai fuguée, ça m'était très difficile d'en parler. " explique Lucy en relevant légèrement la tête. " Ça fait déjà un an, et il s'en fichait complètement... Puis, tout d'un coup, il veut me ramener. Mon père a fait tout ça pour me récupérer. C'est vraiment ignoble ! Mais quand on y réfléchit, tout ça, c'est a cause de ma fugue. Dire que mon égoïsme vous a causé autant de tort... Je suis vraiment désolée. Il suffit que je rentre à la maison et tout sera réglé. "

" Tu crois ? " demande Natsu en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter. " Le rôle de riche héritière, ça te va pas. Te fendre la poire dans cette auberge crasseuse et courir l'aventure... Ça, c'est tout de suite plus toi. Tu disais vouloir rester ici, non ? Quel intérêt de rentrer là où on n'a pas envie d'être ? Tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail. C'est ici chez toi. "

La blonde mord se lève supérieur et commence à pleurer silencieusement, Gray entend un reniflement à côté de lui pour voir Elfman se retenir de pleurer également. " Tu vas pas chialer, ça te ressemble pas. "

" Un homme ne supporte pas de voir une femme pleurer. " réponds l'argenter.

Kana plus loin, assise sur un drap en train de tirer les cartes, encore et encore, les fout en l'air en grognant de frustration. " Rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à localiser Mistogan. "

" Vraiment ? " demande Mirajane devant une boule de cristal et une forme humaine commence à se former dedans. " C'est bien dommage. "

" S'ils en ont après Lucy, ils vont surement revenir. On a pas mal de blessés, la situation n'est pas brillante. "

Mirajane baisse légèrement la tête. " Le maître est grièvement blessé et on ne sait pas où est Mitsogan. Tu es le seul sur lequel on peut compter, Laxus. "

" Hein ? " grogne un blond à l'intérieur de la boule de cristal.

" S'il te plait, reviens. Fairy Tail est en danger. "

" Il en a pris plein la tête, le vioque ! " dit fort le blond en souriant avant de pouffer de rire. " C'est pas mes oignons, tout ça. Débrouillez-vous. "

Derrière Mirajane, toujours par terre et une bouteille en main, Kana le foudroie du regard. " Laxus ! T'exagère ! "

" C'est vrai, non ? C'est le vieux qui a lancer cette guerre. Pourquoi devrait-on se démener pour lui ? "

" Ils en ont après l'une de nos membres, Lucy. " explique aussi calmement qu'elle peut Mirajane, mais c'est très difficile avec le blond.

" Hein ? C'est qui, celle-là ? Ah, ouais, la nouvelle. Dis-lui que je veux bien l'aider si elle accepte de devenir ma copine. "

Kana se relève en avançant d'un pas vers la boule, sur les nerfs. " T'es vraiment un mufle ! "

" Dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu viens me demander un service . Et dite au vieux qu'il est temps de partir en retraite et de me laisser la place de maître. " dit-il avant de pouffer de rire, énervant Mirajane et Kana encore plus qu'elles ne le sont, elles sont désespérées pour lui demander son aide. " Au fait... " dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, le visage un peu plus sérieux. " Comment va la gamine ? "

Mirajane voit alors rouge, très, très énerver. " Comment oses-tu parler d'elle après ce que tu lui as dit et fait ?! " hurle-t-elle avant d'éclater la boule de cristal en un coup de poing, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. " Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment ce type peut-il faire partie de Fairy Tail ? "

Lucy cligne des yeux, elle n'a jamais vu l'argenter si gentille être si énerver. " Pourquoi Mirajane est si énervée ? " demande-t-elle à Natsu, Gray, Elfman et Happy à coter d'elle.

Natsu fronce des sourcils en serrant les poings. " Laxus... était avant très, très proche de Gohan, depuis le premier jour où elle est arrivée, ils ont, comme qui dirait, très bien accrocher. Laxus l'a pris sous son aile et ils étaient à force, limite inséparable. Toujours à partir en mission ensemble avec son équipe, Gohan en faisant d'ailleurs partie, ils ont même passé l'examen de mage de rang S ensemble. "

" Un jour, Laxus a apparemment dit et fait quelque chose à Gohan qui l'a énormément blessée. " continue Gray. " Elle était dévastée. "

Elfman hoche de la tête, sentant la colère monter rapidement en lui. " Mirajane l'a ramenée à la maison, Gohan ne faisant que pleurée non stop et n'est pas sortie pendant plus d'une semaine tellement elle était déprimée. C'est Makarov qui est venue la voir et a réussi à lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que lui, Mirajane et Erza qui sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. "

**Flash Back !**

Elfman et Lisana sont en train de préparer le diner du soir pour eux et leur grande sœur qui est bien en retard, elle devrait normalement être déjà rentré mais quelque chose semble la retenir. Mirajane, même sous ses airs bourrus, aime faire la cuisine, c'est normalement elle qui s'en occupe alors qu'eux font le ménage mais quand elle n'est pas là, ils le font tout de même. Ils continuent de cuisiner et entendent la porte à entrer s'ouvrir. " Bon retour, Onee-chan ! " disent le frère et la sœur en même temps en souriant.

C'est alors qu'ils voient leur grande sœur entrer dans la cuisine, le visage peiné, mais pas que, elle tient dans ses bras une Gohan endormit mais vu son visage mouiller, elle était en larmes et a dû s'endormir de fatigue après avoir trop pleurée. Elfman et Lisana arrêtent immédiatement ce qu'ils font et accourent vers leur grande sœur. " Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? " demande le jeune homme, un peu apeurer, c'est la première fois qu'il voit Gohan pleurer, même dans son sommeil, elle semble si triste, elle est fermement accrochée à Mirajane et ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher de sitôt.

Mirajane grince des dents en tenant un peu plus contre elle la demie-saiyan endormit. " C'est Laxus... Il a été horrible avec Gohan-chan... "

Lisana regarde tristement la brunette, elle et tous les autres ont senti que ces derniers temps, il y avait des tensions entre la brunette et le blond, de toute façon, Laxus se comporte comme un parfait connard depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, plus personne n'ose l'approcher ou lui parler, il n'acceptait que son équipe près de lui... Enfin, mise à part ce soir, apparemment, Gohan a eu une dure soirée. " La pauvre... Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Elle et Laxus sont normalement si proches... "

Mirajane hoche de la tête et continue sa route jusqu'à sa chambre et installe la brunette dans le lit et la borde, ce n'est vraiment pas elle, elle qui normalement est plutôt vulgaire et qui cherche la bagarre, surtout avec Erza, la voilà en train de border une Gohan dévastée. Elle fronce légèrement des sourcils en caressant les cheveux qui ont bien poussé de la demi-saiyan. " On était encore à la guilde avec Erza et le Maître quand on a entendu Laxus hurler sur Gohan... En arrivant... c'était déchirant à voir et entendre... La pauvre... Elle était dans un état lamentable... "

Elfman s'assoit sur le lit et caresse gentiment le dos de la brunette. " Vous pensez que ça va aller ? " demande-t-il en murmurant pour ne pas la réveiller. Tout de même, Gohan est une mage de rang S, depuis pas longtemps, certes, elle a passé l'examen en même temps que Laxus et les deux l'ont réussi haut la main. physiquement, il sait que Laxus aurait eu du mal à la battre mais mentalement... Il a dû dire quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour mettre Gohan dans cet état-là.

" Avec le temps, j'imagine que ça ira mieux. " dit Lisana en s'asseyant sur le lit également et regarde tristement la demi-saiyan. " Je pense que ça va être dur pour elle les prochains jours. "

" Heureusement que Laxus est partie en mission urgente avec son équipe, donner par Makarov, je pense pas qu'elle soit prête à les revoir avant un moment. " dit Mirajane avant de se lever du lit." On devrait y aller et la laisser dormir... elle en a besoin. "

Lisana et Elfman hochent de la tête avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre, laissant la brunette se reposer car, ils le savent, la brunette, gentille comme elle est, va avoir du mal à se faire que le blond et elle ne se parle plus, pas après ce qu'il lui a fait. Ça doit être une telle trahison...

**Fin du Flash Back !**

Soudain, toute la ville se met à trembler, tout le monde sort dehors pour voir derrière la guilde, dans la mer, la guilde de Phantom, sur la terre où elle était posé, mais pas que, des espèces de grandes pattes mécaniques fait bouger la guilde et s'arrête à moins d'un kilomètre environ de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Un mur disparaît pour laisser sortir un énorme et long canon qui crée rapidement une énorme boule sombre de magie. " Ça craint ! Tous aux abris ! " hurle avec urgence Erza en serviette.

Erza s'apprête à avancer et arrêter comme elle peut l'énorme boule mais quelqu'un l'arrête en posant une main sur son épaule, elle tourne la tête pour voir que c'est Gohan et elle est visiblement très, très énervée." Je m'en occupe. " dit-elle d'un ton lent et calme avant de marcher au rebord de la mer. " La guilde détruite, l'attaque sur Levy, Jett, Droy, le kidnapping de Lucy car son père l'a demandé et maintenant ça... Ils me mettent vraiment en pétard. " grogne-t-elle avant que cette fois-ci, toute la planète se mette à trembler sous sa colère, même si les membres de la guilde ne savent pas que c'est la planète entière qui tremble face à sa fureur, ils pensent que c'est simplement la ville.

Dans un cri, les cheveux de Gohan deviennent dorés, ses cheveux se dressent en l'air, très hérissés, mise à part une seule et unique mèche tombant sur son front, ses yeux deviennent incroyablement froids et turquoise, ses muscles grossissent, elle semble même grandir de quelques centimètres et une magnifique auréole dorée charger d'électricité l'entoure. Gohan se regarde avant de sourire malicieusement. "Au moins, ils sont bons pour quelque chose, grâce à eux, j'ai pu atteindre ma deuxième transformation. " dit-elle calmement avant de voir le rayon être lancer. " Tch, même pas besoin d'y aller à pleine puissance. " râle-t-elle froidement sous les regards surpris et en même temps un peu effrayer des membres de sa guilde. " Mazenko ha ! " dit-elle, les mains sur son front et un rayon doré sortent de ses mains. Les membres de la guilde observent avec fascination et espoir le rayon être stoppé par l'attaque de Gohan, voire même être repoussé doucement pendant quelques secondes avant que le rayon ne disparaisse et que Gohan arrête son attaque. Tout le monde observe la jeune adolescente qui attend maintenant les bras croisés. " Et alors ? C'est tout ? "

" In... Incroyable... " souffle Macao, les yeux à moitié sortit de ses orbites. " Elle l'a arrêté. "

" On est sauvés, elle est vraiment balèze. " souffle Elfman.

" Vous avez réussi à l'arrêter par chance mais vous n'avez plus aucune chance. " dit la voix de José dans un micro dans sa guilde pour que tout le monde l'entende. " Livrez-nous Lucy Heartfilia. Immédiatement. "

" Tu rêves ! " hurle Arzack.

Biska hoche de la tête à côté de lui. " T'as déjà vu une guilde livrer un de ses membres ? "

Tout le monde hurle d'agrément alors que Lucy s'enfonce peu à peu dans son désespoir, ne sachant quoi faire. " Je préfère encore crever plutôt que de livrer mes amis ! " hurle Erza, très énerver elle aussi, ce qui fait réagir finalement Lucy en entendant cela et les hurlements d'agrément des autres.

" Et ça, c'est notre dernier mot ! " hurle à son tour Natsu, plusieurs veines sur le front. " On va vous défoncer ! " hurle-t-il alors que Lucy pleure toutes les larmes de son corps tellement elle est touché et émue par les membres de Fairy Tail.

Dans la guilde Panthoms, José est énervé en voyant et écoutant ce que disent les membre de Fairy Tail grâce à une énorme boule. " Dans ce cas, vous allez goûter encore une fois au Jupiter ! Dans 15 minutes, il sera rechargé ! Savourez bien cette angoisse ! "

" Il va encore tirer ? " se demande Loki, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne.

" 15 minutes ? " se demande Gohan en souriant du coin de la bouche tout en voyant des espèces de fantômes être envoyés sur eux de la guilde de Phantoms. " Les amis, allez leur rendre une petite visite et leur montrer c'est quoi un vrai mage de Fairy Tail. Je vais rester là et protéger la guilde, la ville, et ses habitants de Jupiter. S'il retire, j'arriverais à l'arrêter simplement. Alors, prenez votre temps, on n'est pas pressé. " dit-elle en faisant craquer sa nuque.

" Tu penses pas que tu es devenue un peu arrogante ? " demande Visitor à coter en levant un sourcil.

Gohan rougit très légèrement, ce qui fait un beau contraste avec sa forme très puissante. " Désolée, vu que c'est la première fois que je l'active, mon coter... eum... combattante du coter de ma mère ressort... Je m'entrainerais pour arriver à la contrôler et ne plus être arrogante en l'utilisant. "

Les autres ont des gouttes de sueur à l'arrière du crâne, arrogante pour Gohan, ça ne lui va pas du tout, elle qui est si simplette et normalement modeste. Natsu hoche de la tête avant de se mettre à courir avec Happy qui s'accroche à lui, et sort ses grandes ailes pour les faire voler jusqu'à la guilde des Phantoms. Erza met une armure et y va également, Gray et Elfman y vont également alors que le reste de la guilde va rester ici protéger Gohan des fantômes que vient d'envoyer José, ils aspirent l'énergie vitale et la magie et ils savent tous que Gohan utilise le ki, l'énergie vitale, cela va la toucher s'ils la touchent et ils ont besoin d'elle pour arrêter Jupiter.

Mirajane attrape Lucy pour l'emmener plus loin ou attend Readers qui dessine une calèche pour emmener Lucy loin d'ici dans une cachette mais Lucy ne veut pas partir et se battre. Mirajane lui jette un sort pour l'endormir et place la blonde à l'intérieur de la calèche avant qu'elle ne parte à toute allure. L'argenter en profite pour se transformer en Lucy, faire croire à Phantoms qu'elle est Lucy alors que Readers emmène Lucy en sécurité.

Gohan attend et observe ses camarades se débarrasser des fantômes mais qui reviennent toujours une fois qu'ils ont disparu, ce qui est extrêmement frustrant pour les autres. Finalement, les 15 minutes arrivent et Gohan peut voir la boule commencer à se reformer, elle s'apprête donc à l'arrêter mais le canon explose en morceaux, ce qui la fait sourire. " Oh, ils ont réussi à le casser... " dit-elle avec appréciation avant de se tourner vers les autres. " Bon, je vous aide dans ce cas. " dit-elle en lançant une petite boule de ki de la taille d'une bille sur un des fantômes qui explosent, au moins, ses attaques touchent.

Pendant un long moment elle aide, et un grand cercle magique apparaît autour de la guilde Phantoms, à son compte à rebours terminer, la guilde va devenir un gigantesque golem et détruire Fairy Tail et la ville. Mirajane essaye de se faire passer pour Lucy mais elle se fait directement repérer et transporter dans l'une des pinces de la guilde Phantoms. Heureusement, Elfman vient la sauver.

Au bout d'un temps, le compte à rebours s'arrête, ce qui veut dire que les autres a l'intérieur on battu les 4 éléments de Phantoms mais ce qu'ils ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'ils en ont profiter pour enlever Lucy qui est a l'intérieur maintenant de la guilde de Phantoms et aussi que les espèces de fantômes se regroupent pour n'en former qu'un seul et attaquer la guilde.

Gohan observe ses camarades essayer de l'arrêter mais rien à faire, elle remue des épaules avant de s'envoler dans les airs et lancer une bonne boule de ki sur le gigantesque fantôme qui explose en morceaux mais pour revenir après. " Tch, voila qui est contraignant. " grogne-t-elle. " Et il ne faut pas qu'il me touche... " dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres plus bas, elle s'apprête à leur dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrête en sentent une énergie bien connue entrer dans la guilde de Phantoms. " Oh... le maitre est enfin réveillé. " dit-elle en souriant joyeusement, ce qu'entende les autres plus bas et hurlent de joie à cette nouvelle.

Elle continue de se battre contre l'immense fantôme pour éviter qu'il touche la guilde avant qu'elle n'entende une explosion et voit une lumière magnifique au-dessus de la guilde de Phantoms et rapidement, le fantôme devant elle disparaît. Ils ont gagné, tout le monde hurle de joie et de soulagement. Gohan se détransforme et descend rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête, elle peut même voir Lucy au loin être ramené par Happy et elle semble elle aussi aux anges.

Après cela, une longue semaine est passé ou le conseil magique à envoyer une unité spéciale pour les interroger tous. Ils ont aussi décidé de reconstruire en entier la guilde qui a été beaucoup trop abimer et les travaux avancent un petit peu plus rapidement grâce à Gohan qui peut transporter plusieurs poutres à la fois et les placer correctement en volant.

Un matin, alors que Gohan s'apprête à aller au chantier aider, elle aperçoit Lucy juste devant la porte de sa maison et qui s'apprêter à sonner, une valise a la main. " Oh... désolée, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas... " dit à blonde avec une certaine gêne.

Gohan cligne des yeux avant de lui sourire en secouant négativement de la tête. " Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'aider ? " demande-t-elle. " Tu ne comptes pas partir de la guilde quand même ? "

Lucy secoue négativement de la tête avec rapidité. " Non non, pas du tout, je voulais rendre visite à mon père et mettre les points sur les i avec lui mais... j'ai pas trop le courage d'y aller seule... Et vu qu'on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de sympathiser ensemble, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, si cela ne te dérange pas. "

Gohan penche légèrement la tête sur le coter, elle est attendue pour les travaux mais en y réfléchissant bien, oui, elle n'a pas pu trop parler à Lucy depuis qu'elle est arrivée et vue comment elle s'entend avec Erza, Natsu et Gray, les personnes avec qui, elle, s'entend pratiquement le mieux, elle va souvent la voir. " Ok, je te suis. " réponds-elle en souriant et en prenant son portefeuille à l'entrer de sa maison et la ferme à clé. " Je te suis. "

" Merci ! " réponds Lucy en souriant.

Les deux filles partent à la gare de la ville tout en discutant et en faisant connaissance. Gohan lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle en arrivant à la guilde sans trop entrer dans les détails de son histoire, elle raconte surtout des bêtises qu'on fait Natsu, Gray et les autres, ce qui fait beaucoup rire la blonde. Lucy lui explique sa vie chez elle, pas en détail non plus mais d'après ce qu'entend la brunette, Lucy a perdu sa mère aussi et elle ne s'entend pas avec son père, c'est une des raisons pour lequel elle a fugué.

Le train arrêté, elles descendent et continuent de papoter en marchant un moment avant d'arriver dans un petit village avec au loin, une très grande demeure avec un grand jardin, même un labyrinthe. Une femme passe un coup de balai dehors en chantant et dansant, ce qui fait sourire Gohan et Lucy qui l'interpelle. " Spet-san. "

La femme arrête son travail en écarquillant des yeux en voyant la blonde plus loin, ses yeux se remplissent rapidement de larmes qui coulent en ruisseaux sur ses joues et elle est très vite rejoint par tout le personnel de la maison qui vient l'accueillir chaleureusement en pleurant. " Lucy-sama ! Vous allez bien ? " demande Spet en la câlinant tout en continuant de pleurer.

" Je vous ai causé du souci. " dit la blonde, un sourire désoler sur les lèvres.

" Ojou-sama, voila de nouveaux livres venus d'orient. " dit un homme avec des livres sous le bras.

" Vous avez bien grandi, Ojou-sama. " dit le cuisinier en souriant. " Vous avez fugué pour un amoureux, pas vrai ? "

Lucy sourit chaleureusement en regardant le personnel qui l'ont aider a bien grandir, elle leur est tellement reconnaissante. " Je vous présente Son Gohan, une amie qui m'a beaucoup aider. "

La brunette rougit légèrement en voyant l'attention qu'elle procure envers les personnels de la maison. " Euh... Bonjour ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! " dit-elle nerveusement en se courbant.

Le personnel se courbe devant elle, la faisant rougir encore plus d'embarras, elle n'y est pas du tout habituée. " Nous vous remercier de prendre soin de Ojou-sama ! " disent-ils tous en chœur.

" Ojo-sama, Monsieur vous réclame dans son bureau. "

Lucy hoche de la tête avant de se tourner vers Gohan et le cuisinier. " Pourriez-vous préparer quelque chose à manger à mon amie le temps que je me prépare et que je m'entretienne avec mon père ? Mais je vous préviens, elle mange énormément ! " dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la brunette qui rougit de plus belle d'embarras.

Le cuisinier sourit en hochant de la tête. " A vos ordre, Ojo-sama ! "

Tout le monde entre dans le manoir Lucy est emmener pour se changer et Gohan est emmener à la salle à manger et le personnel s'active déjà rapidement pour préparer un bon repas à la brunette. Après un moment, un chariot remplit de plats tous aussi délicieux qu'ils en aient l'air arrivé, donnant l'eau à la bouche à Gohan. " Itadakimasu ! " dit-elle en plaquant ses mains ensemble avant de commencer à dévorer les plats rapidement sous les regards surpris du personnel.

" Est-ce que cela convient a mademoiselle ? " demande le cuisinier en haussant un sourcil.

Gohan hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, qui enchante les membres du personnel. Pas longtemps après, la porte s'ouvre sur Lucy, les cheveux coiffer en un magnifique chignon, des bijoux et une belle robe." Wow... tu ressembles à une princesse ! " dit Gohan en l'admirant.

Lucy rougit un peu en grattant sa joue. " Oh Gohan, tu exagères... "

" Non non ! Tu es magnifique ! " dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Tu vas me faire rougir ! " dit la blonde en se trémoussant légèrement sous les rires du personnel. " Bref, faut que j'aille parler avec Otou-san, je te laisse continuer ton repas. "

" À tout à l'heure ! " réponds Gohan avant de continuer à manger.

Après un moment, Lucy rejoint Gohan qui vient tout juste de terminer de manger, changer de nouveau dans ses habits normaux. Elles vont dans le grand jardin, histoire que Lucy dépose quelques fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère et prier un peu, Gohan le fait également et donne ses respects à la mère de la blonde. " Bon, il est temps. " dit Lucy en souriant à la brunette.

" LUCY ! " hurlent plusieurs voix au loin, les deux tournent la tête pour voir Natsu, Happy, Gray et Erza arriver en courant vers eux. " LUCY ! "

Happy se jette sur la blonde en pleurant et les autres arrivent, tout inquiet. Lucy explique donc qu'elle est venu pour régler ses comptes avec son père et qu'elle ne partirait pas, et que Gohan a gentiment accepté de l'accompagner. Les autres ont eu peur en voyant le mot dans sa chambre, ils ont cru qu'elle était partie de la guilde, ce qui touche la blonde. Ils disent au revoir aux personnels de la maison avant de partir en discutant ensemble, Natsu se moque d'Happy car il n'a fait que pleurer tout le long du chemin mais le chat bleu se moque de lui car Natsu a fait de même. Et maintenant, le voilà repartit pour Magnolia pour retourner chez eux, à Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, les travaux avancent bien, même si sa ce construit petit à petit mais tout le monde y met du cœur. Mirajane, à son bar, sourit avec bienveillance en regardant tout le monde. " Écoutez tous ! À compter d'aujourd'hui, on reçoit à nouveau les annonces. Ce comptoir est provisoire, mais tâchons de travailler dur ! "

" Hourra ! " beugle à peu près tout le monde avant de se ruer vers le panneau des quêtes. Lucy, installer au bar, hausse un sourcil de curiosité en les regardant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? D'habitude, ces flemmards font tout pour éviter de bosser. " dit-elle, ce qui fait bien rire Mirajane. " Au fait, où est Loki ? "

Mirajane rougit légèrement en hochant de la tête, un petit sourire et les mains sur les hanches. " Oh, toi aussi tu as fini par succomber à son charme ? "

" Pas du tout ! " beugle la blondinette en plaquant ses mains sur le bar. " Il a retrouvé mes clés, alors j'aimerais bien le remercier. "

" D'accord, je lui dirai si je le vois. Au fait, les esprits ne t'ont pas grondée pour avoir perdu les clés ? "

" Euh... " commence à dire Lucy avant de frissonner en se rappelant bien de la Verseau qui était furieuse et lui a fouetté les fesses. Elle plaque son front sur le bar tout en massant ses fesses douloureuses et brulantes. " J'ai mal aux fesses rien que d'y repenser. "

Gray derrière, fait apparaitre un peu de froid dans sa main. " Un petit coup de froid ? "

" Ça, ça s'appelle du harcèlement. "

Happy vole vers elle, les pattes devant sa bouche, un sourire malicieux. " Montre-moi tes fesses rouges, Lucy ! "

" Ça aussi, c'est du harcèlement ! "

Natsu enflamme sa main en souriant malicieusement. " Quelle tête elle fera si on les lui chauffe encore ? "

" T'es un vrai démon, toi ! "

Tout à coup, Natsu se prend un baril d'alcool dans le dos et le groupe peut entendre Erza beugler à quelqu'un " Répète ça, si tu l'oses ! " En se retournant, Lucy et les autres peuvent voir la rouquine, debout, devant quelqu'un et elle est très énerver.

La personne, blond, grand et massif et qui n'est nul autre que Laxus, reste assit sur son banc, un sourire malicieux et hautain sur les lèvres. " Je vais être encore plus clair. On n'a pas besoin de faiblards dans cette guilde. " dit-il avant de se retourner pour regarder Jett et Droy recouverts de bandages. " Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables. Vous faire ridiculiser par ces minables de Phantoms... Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Je ne vous connais même pas. " Ceci jette un froid pour Jett et Droy, ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs mais ça les blessent de l'entendre. Laxus tourne ensuite son regard sur Lucy qui sent un frisson lu parcourir le dos. " Et toi, Mlle la constellationniste, c'est ta faute si tout ça est arrivé. À cause de toi- "

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car Mirajane lui coupe la parole. " Laxus ! Tout est terminé, à présent. La question n'est pas de savoir qui est responsable. D'ailleurs, personne ne te reproche ton absence, même le maitre l'a dit. "

Laxus se lève et croise les bras sur son torse. " Encore heureux vu que j'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Mais c'est sûr que si j'avais été là, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. "

" Comment oses-tu ? " grogne Erza de plus en plus en colère.

" Tu va voir ! " beugle Natsu avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui donner un coup de poing mais le blond disparaît si rapidement, en un éclair pour se retrouver derrière la tête rose. " Bats-toi avec moi, Laxus ! T'as rien dans le ventre, ou quoi ? "

Le blond met ses mains sur ses hanches en pouffant de rire supérieurement. " Faudrait déjà arriver à me toucher si tu veux te battre. Lorsque je reprendrai la guilde, je virerais tous les nullos et aussi tous ceux qui me tiendront tête. Je construirais la guilde ultime ! Une guilde dont personne ne pourra plus se moquer ! "

" MIRAJANE ! HAPPY ! " hurle plus loin une voix guillerette, tout le monde lève la tête pour voir Gohan descendre devant le bar avec deux gigantesques poissons. " Mirajane, j'ai ramenée le poisson que tu voulais, Happy, j'en ai ramenée un spécialement pour toi ! " dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Vraiment ?! " beugle le chat bleu avant de se jeter dans les bras de la brunette, des cœurs dans les yeux. " Tu es la meilleure, Gohan ! "

La demi-saiyan rigole joyeusement en câlinant le chat bleu qui le lui rend bien, ignorant totalement ce qu'il vient de se passer, ni le regard appuyer d'une certaine personne qui finit par grogner " Tes cheveux... "

Le corps de Gohan se tend immédiatement, elle reconnaît que trop bien cette voix, elle garde Happy dans ses bras et se tourne lentement pour voir que oui, c'est bien Laxus plus loin qui l'observe attentivement. Un silence pesant s'installe tout autour d'eux alors que la jeune brunette et le grand blond s'observent silencieusement. Finalement, Laxus peut voir une lueur de douleur et tristesse dans les grands yeux noirs de Gohan avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos et arbore un magnifique et faux sourire sur le visage. " Mirajane, je peux avoir à manger s'il te plaît ? "

" Tout de suite. " réponds l'argenter en souriant d'un air gêner.

Laxus fronce légèrement des sourcils avant de disparaitre en un éclair, laissant tout le monde respirer de nouveau tellement la tension était intense depuis qu'il était là. Gohan s'installe à côté de Lucy et lui sourit pour la saluer alors que Mirajane sort des plats pour les donner à la brunette, elle en fait toujours en avance. Lucy s'assoit à son tour, les jambes croiser en regardant l'endroit où a disparu le blond. " Prendre la succession ? Il plane complètement, ou quoi ? "

Mirajane soupire en posant ses mains sur le bar. " Pas tellement, en fait. Laxus est le petit-fils du maître. Une fois le maître partit à la retraite, il est très probable que Laxus prenne la suite. "

" T-Tu veux rire ? " demande la blonde, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle baisse un peu la tête en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, il est méprisant avec ses camarades, il ne mérite pas d'être maître. "

" C'est justement pour ça que le maître ne veut pas se retirer, parait-il. "

Lucy hoche de la tête avant de se rendre compte que Gohan est juste à coter et qu'elle était avant très, très amie avec le blond. " Euhm... désolée Gohan-chan... je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui avant... " dit-elle en rougissant légèrement et en grattant sa joue. " Et puis c'est quoi sa réaction sur tes cheveux ? Ils sont très bien comme ça ! "

Mirajane pouffe un peu de rire en sortant une carafe d'eau pour la demi-saiyan. " Laxus était le coiffeur attitrer de Gohan-chan avant. N'est-ce pas, Gohan ? " demande-t-elle à la jeune brunette qui sourit d'un air nostalgique, un peu absente.

**FLASH BACK**

Gohan, 8 ans, est assise à une chaise dans la guilde, une brosse en main et essaye de se démêler les cheveux comme elle peut mais elle grogne de frustration en s'entend la brosse se coincer dans ses épais cheveux noirs remplit de nœuds. Elle soupire profondément en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine encore inexistante et fait ressortir légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, boudant sa brosse qui ne fait pas du bon travail, sous les rires amuser des autres membres de la guilde autour.

Elle voit alors une main se tendre devant elle. " Donne moi ça, t'es une vrai barbare quand il s'agit de te coiffer. Tu vas finir chauve à force. "

La demi-saiyan relève la tête pour voir non sans surprise Laxus, attendre, la main tendue pour récupérer la brosse. Gohan boude encore un peu plus en détournant le regard. " Il faut que j'apprenne à le faire toute seule. "

" Hai, hai. " réponds le blond avant de prendre la brosse par lui-même et tirer un banc, s'assoir dessus et pointer du doigt la place devant lui. " Aller, assieds-toi là, mademoiselle la barbare. "

Gohan soupire légèrement avant d'obéir et s'assoir de dos à Laxus qui commence directement à lui brosser les cheveux d'un geste expert et doux, démêlant méthodiquement et professionnellement les nœuds des cheveux rebelles de la brunette, comme d'habitude. Elle se met à ronronner, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui brosse les cheveux, c'est vraiment agréable pour la brunette, elle ferme les yeux et laisse le blond derrière faire son boulot avant d'ouvrir les yeux. " Laxus, je pense que je vais me couper les cheveux court, j'en ai marre de les démêler et que 5 minutes après, ils soient de nouveaux emmêler. "

" Baka. " réponds le blond en continuant ce qu'il fait. " Si tes cheveux sont de nouveau emmêlés, vient juste me voir pour que je les démêle. " dit-il en passant ses longs doigts dans une bonne mèche de cheveux démêler et tout doux. Une fois le travail terminé, il prend un élastique, prend les cheveux du dessus de la tête de la brunette et les attaches. Il croise les bras sur son torse en contemplant son travail alors que Gohan se tourne vers lui mais il pouffe soudainement de rire.

Gohan croise les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant. " C'est pas drôle... " bougonne-t-elle.

Le blond essaye de se contenir avec difficulté et défait l'élastique des cheveux de la brunette en souriant, un vrai sourire qu'il ne fait que très rarement. Il remet les cheveux en place tout en profitant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Gohan, il comprend même pas pourquoi il a une obsession avec les cheveux de la brunette. " Gohan, fais-moi plaisir et ne coupe jamais tes cheveux. " dit-il en en emprisonnant une mèche entre son pouce et son index pour la frotter légèrement entre ses doigts.

La demi-saiyan hausse un sourcil mais soupire profondément. " Très bien mais tu t'occupes de les coiffer alors. " dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, ce que le blond le lui rend mais plus discrètement, il a une réputation à tenir tout de même.

" Deal. "

**FIN DU FLASHBACK !**

Lucy observe la brunette absente, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. ' _Apparemment, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait ou dit, elle porte tout de même une grande affection envers lui..._ ' pense-t-elle, même si elle ne comprend pas trop, du peu qu'elle a vu, le blond semble être un homme horrible, comment une personne aussi gentille que Gohan peut avoir été si proche de lui ?

" L'enfoiré... " grogne Natsu plus loin.

Erza met ses poings sur ses hanches en secouant de la tête. " Laisse tomber. Tu perds ton temps avec lui. Tu ne préfèrerais pas partir en mission ? Avec Gray, Lucy et Gohan, évidemment. " dit-elle en souriant en se tournant vers les trois autres concerner.

Mirajane sourit avec amusement en regardant le maitre de glace être encore en caleçon. " Gray, où sont tes vêtements ? "

" Depuis l'affaire Eisenwald, j'ai l'impression qu'on se quitte plus. Et si on formait une équipe, tous les cinq ? Enfin, six, avec Happy. "

Lucy sourit mais baisse un peu la tête. " Je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment digne. "

" Dis pas ça. " réponds Natsu en souriant. " T'es indispensable, Lucy. Sans toi, il nous manque un truc. "

La blonde rougit légèrement avant de rigoler joyeusement, contente et soulager d'entendre ça. Gohan gratte un peu sa joue, elle a été dans une seule équipe et c'était avec Laxus et les autres, elle n'en a plus fait partie depuis qu'elle et lui se sont disputés, elle ne voulait pas être blessée ainsi de nouveau. ' _Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est ennuyant les missions toute seule, et avec eux, je suis sur que ça se reproduira pas._ ' pense-t-elle en souriant. " Ok, j'en suis aussi ! "

Kana plus loin, sourit en regardant le groupe papoter près du bar. " On assiste à la naissance de la plus forte équipe de la guilde. "

" Au boulot ! " annonce Erza, les poings sur les hanches, devenue tout d'un coup sérieuse. " Une secte magique complote à Lupinas, il faut régler ça. En route ! "

Le soir, Makarov est en train de boire une bière tranquillement sur le chantier de la guilde en regardant les étoiles, les joues un peu roses dues à la fraicheur de la nuit et l'alcool. " La retraite... On va rénover la guide, ce serait le bon moment pour passer la main. Laxus... Il a les idées mal tournées. Mistogan est l'exemple même du gars qui ne sait pas communiquer. Il y aurait bien Erza mais elle est encore très jeune, ne parlons même pas de Gohan. "

" Maître ! Vous étiez là ! " dit Mirajane plus bas, des papiers en mains. " On dirait qu'ils ont recommencés. Erza et les autres ont ravagés une ville lors d'une mission. Le conseil veut un rapport le plus vite possible ! "

Le vieil homme blanchit d'un coup, il sait que sa guilde est très animée et... destructrice, il en fait très souvent des rapports, surtout qu'en ce moment, ils sont dans leur collimateur, c'est le mauvais moment pour faire parler de la guilde. " Comment voulez-vous que je prenne ma retraite ?! " beugle Makarov en regardant le ciel.

Le lendemain, ils sont revenues à Fairy Tail, la mission réussie. Gohan est installée au bar et est déjà en train de manger et en train de discuter avec Mirajane. Pas longtemps après, Lucy arrive, s'assoit sur un tabouret et soupire en s'effondrant sur le bar. " Eh bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Lucy. " dit Mirajane en s'empêchant de rigoler du malheur de la blonde. " Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

La blonde soupire de nouveau contre le bar. " C'est ce boulot à Lupinas. Je n'en peux plus... " dit-elle en se redressant. " Natsu n'a pas arrêté de cracher des flammes. Gray a gelé tout ce qui bougeait. Et Erza... Erza, j'en parle même pas ! Il n'y avait que Gohan de sage ! Avec tous les dégâts qu'il nous a fallu rembourser, la récompense a fondu comme neige au soleil. " se lamente-t-elle avant de pleurer comme un bébé. " Si ça continue, je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer. "

Mirajane échange un regard avec Gohan avant de regarder la blonde en souriant sympathiquement. " Et si je vous proposais à toi et Gohan une mission que j'avais gardée de coter ? Elle est faite pour toi, il n'y a rien à détruire. "

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir pris le train, Lucy, Gohan, Erza, Natsu, Happy et Gray se retrouvent dans la ville Onibas, là où est leur client. Ils marchent pour aller à l'adresse donner qui est un théâtre, apparemment, le client veut engager des mages car son théâtre bat un peu de l'aile en ce moment et des mages pourraient booster cela avec la magie. En arrivant devant le théâtre, le client est là et les remercie d'être venue mais il y a un petit problème en plus maintenant.

Ils sont tous maintenant dans le théâtre, installer sur des canapés. " Quoi ? Tous les acteurs sont parties ? " demande Lucy, choquer par la nouvelle.

Le client, cacher derrière un rideau, hoche de la tête. " Oui, merci beaucoup. "

" Merci pour quoi ? " se demande Happy.

" Ma pièce accumule les critiques désastreuses, les acteurs ont fini par avoir honte de se produire dans mon théâtre, ma femme m'a quitté et m'a laissé poursuivre mon rêve tout seul. Mais moi, gérer ce théâtre, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Merci infiniment, vraiment ! "

" Pourquoi il nous remercie ? " se demande à son tour Gray.

" Avec tout ça, j'ai dû annuler les représentations. Merci beaucoup. "

" Voilà donc le fond du problème. " commence à dire Erza. " Mais des acteurs, il y en a juste sous vos yeux ! " annonce-t-elle avec passion, des étoiles dans les yeux avant de directement commencer à faire des vocalises sous les regards surpris des autres membres du groupe, ils n'ont jamais vu la rouquine si enthousiasme et passionner pour quelque chose.

Lucy sourit à son tour en plaquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. " Pourquoi pas après tout, ça pourrait être amusant. "

Natsu et Gohan sont incertains mais Gray hoche de la tête. " On ne laissera pas votre rêve s'achever ici. "

Le client les regarde, les larmes aux yeux. " Les amis... " souffle-t-il avant de tourner la tête, l'air blaser. " Enfin bon, vous pouvez toujours essayer. Tch ! Même si vous n'êtes que des amateurs. "

Ils passent la semaine à répéter, préparer les costumes, faire les décors, envoyer des prospectus partout où ils peuvent, la semaine passe extrêmement vite, ils ne la voient pas passer. Si rapidement, qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est le jour J. Le client arrive vers eux en disant " Des fans sont venus vous encourager, merci beaucoup. "

Le groupe sort du théâtre pour voir juste devant Makarov, Mirajane, deux membres de Phantoms, deux autres maîtres de guildes, un ancien membre du conseil magique., un pirate, une espèce de gros poulet, la personne qui se faisait passer pour Natsu et deux membres d'une tribu qu'on aidés Lucy, Natsu, Gray et Erza. " Non mais regardez-moi ce tableau ! " beugle Lucy avec choc.

" C'est bientôt la première, bon courage ! " dit Mirajane avec détermination.

" Le théâtre et moi, ça fait une paie." dit Makarov en souriant, les mains entrelacer dans son dos.

" Merci pour l'invitation, Ma-bô ! " dit l'ancien membre du conseil magique à son vieil ami.

Bob, le maître de Blue Pegasus, sort un mouchoir pour essuyer une petite larme. " Ça faisait longtemps, vous allez bien ? "

" On est venue s'en payer une tranche. " dit Golmine, le chef de la guilde de Quatro Cerberus.

Lucy a une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne en regardant celui qui se faisait passer pour Natsu. " Que fais-tu ici, le faux Salamander ? "

Natsu lui sourit en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Ça faisait une paie, Michael. "

" Je suis Bora. " dit-il avant de fermer le poing et fermer les yeux et dire avec passion " Ton poing ardent m'a tellement marqué que j'ai arrêté d'enrôler de force des jeunes top models. "

Lucy hoquette de surprise en entendant cela, elle croyait tout autre chose. " Hein ? C'était pour ça ? "

" Pardon ? De quoi penses-tu qu'il s'agissait ? "

Alors que Lucy rougit horriblement, Happy vole vers elle, un sourire malicieux. " Elle pensait à un truc pervers. "

Tout le monde parle entre eux bruyamment et Makarov en profite pour présenter Gohan que les deux maîtres de guilde et son ami n'ont encore jamais vu, et ils sont tout de suite charmés de l'innocence, la politesse et la gentillesse de jeune la brunette, c'est même Mirajane qui est obligée de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur pour qu'elle se prépare pour le spectacle car sinon, ils ne l'auraient jamais laisser parti.

Tout le monde entre et se prépare alors que la salle se remplit rapidement, ce qui fait extrêmement plaisir à leur client mais il faut encore voir si la représentation va être un succès ou non, sinon, ils ne seront pas payés vu que leur but est d'aider à redorer la popularité du théâtre.

La lumière dans la salle s'éteint, prévenant les spectateurs que la pièce va commencer et une douce et magnifique mélodie de harpe est entendue. Une voix douce et féminine commence à jouer sur la mélodie de la harpe alors que le rideau se lève, c'est un esprit qu'à invoquer Lucy, la harpe et elle enchante directement les spectateurs dans la salle. Un spot s'allume, montrant Erza sur scène, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, habillée comme un prince, les cheveux coiffés en une haute queue-de-cheval, charment les jeunes femmes dans le public. Erza tend le bras mais ne dit rien.

Gray hausse un sourcil. " Ben alors ? "

Lucy cligne des yeux en regardant la rouquine sur scène. " Elle a le trac ? "

" Certain panique au moment crucial." dit Natsu en regardant les jambes tremblantes de Erza.

La rouquine rougit, la chaleur montant en elle et bégaye " M-Mon nom e-est... Fred... Fredede... Je viens sau-sauver... la princesse... " Elle prend d'une main tremblante sa rapière et la lève tout en tremblant dans les airs. " J-Je... Ma liberté... "

Gohan qui a le scénario en main, plaque une main libre contre son visage. " Elle saute des passages, on n'en est pas encore là. "

" Elle a tellement le trac qu'elle oublie de respirer. " ajoute Happy et effectivement, Erza devient de plus en plus rouge, suant à grosses gouttes, les yeux qui commencent à tourner et respire par contre, extrêmement vite. Erza, sous la panique et du scénario, fait apparaitre des épées et les envoie dans le public mais heureusement, ne blesse personne. " Erza est hors-service. "

" Il n'y a plus qu'à sauver les apparences, par tous les moyens. " dit Lucy, habiller comme une princesse. Ils se dépêchent d'attacher Lucy avec une corde avant que Gohan ne la fasse descendre doucement sur scène, toujours un peu dans les airs et un nouveau spot s'allume pour l'éclairer. " Pitié, sauvez- moi, seigneur Frederick. L'infâme Seihart m'a capturée ! "

Un nouveau spot s'allume pour montrer Gray entrer en scène, habiller comme un seigneur. " Mon nom est Julios ! Si tu veux la princesse, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! "

Gohan plaque de nouveau sa main contre son front. " Il s'est gouré de nom... "

" Un du... du... " bégaie Erza en blanchissant rapidement. " Un duel... Un duel... "

Une longue goutte coule à l'arrière du crâne de Gray, Erza est au bord de l'implosion. Heureusement, Lucy a une solution, elle a une clé dans son dos et l'ouvre. C'est Horlogium, un esprit horloge, qui à Erza à l'intérieur de lui maintenant. " Tu tombes à pic, ô grande horloge ! " dit en souriant nerveusement la blonde. " Le seigneur Frederick a besoin d'un peu de repos. "

À l'intérieur de l'horloge, Erza se réveille finalement. " J'ai repris mon souffle. " dit-elle avant de sortir de l'horloge.

Gray créé une épée de glace et la brandit devant lui. " Prends ça, Épée de glace ! "

" C-Comment ? " dit Erza avant de rougir une nouvelle fois. " J'ai... J'ai l'épée de la Liberté ! " dit-elle en faisant apparaitre plusieurs épées autour d'elle qui viennent directement se planter aux pieds du Gray.

" Au secours ! " beugle Gray en courant dans les coulisses.

" Quelle mauviette. " dit un membre du public en rigolant. Le publique est même enthousiasme de la pièce.

Lucy se fait décrocher par Erza et la blonde lui sourit. " Merci infiniment, seigneur Frederick. " dit-elle en se courbant.

Erza sourit et se met sur un genou et lui tend la main droite, la gauche sur sa poitrine bander. " Pr-Princesse Yanderica. Nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants. J'en veux une bonne trentaine. "

Un homme dans le publique explose de rire en entendant cela. " C'est un rapide, lui ! "

Gray revient sur la scène tranquillement mais le pas déterminer. " Souffrez donc que je ne vous laissasse en paix ! C'en est fini ! À toi de jouer, mon fidèle dragon ! "

La scène tremble légèrement et le décor est tiré sur les coter pour laisser un dragon sortir avec Natsu dans la bouche et Happy qui le tient par des cordes pour le faire voler. " Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! " proclame-t-il avant de souffler du feu sous les regards impressionner du public. " Je suis un terrible dragon qui va tout détruire ! "

Gray se tourne vers Erza et dit " Unissons nos forces pour le combattre. "

" Ou-Oui ! Excellente idée ! " dit nerveusement la rouquine.

" Mais c'est toi qui l'as appelé ! " grogne un membre du public.

" Je vais le retenir, fuyez tous les deux ! " dit Lucy en position de combat.

" T'es pas la princesse à sauvée ?! " beugle un homme dans le public.

Erza regarde la blonde avant de hocher de la tête et s'enfuir avec Gray. " M-Merci ! "

" HEY ! RESTEZ LA ! " hurlent plusieurs personnes.

Happy essaye de faire voler Natsu lais Natsu avec un costume de faux dragon est trop lourd pour lui, il le lâche donc sur scène, faisant trembler légèrement les rangs du devant. Lucy toussote à cause de la poussière mais écarquille des yeux en voyant du feu qui commence à bruler sur sa robe. " Gray, vite ! De la glace ! "

Gray s'apprête à le faire mais Erza saute sur sa tête pour se propulser dans les airs et couper la robe de Lucy pour le plus grand plaisir des hommes dans la salle. Heureusement, Lucy arrive à garder un tissu pour se recouvrir les parties importantes. Erza vient à côté d'elle, prend une main entre la sienne, un doux sourire. " Tout va bien ? "

" Elle est nulle et on ne voit qu'elle ! " beugle la blonde sur scène, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Natsu, coincer sous quelques poutres, a les larmes aux yeux avant de cracher de nouveau du feu. " J'ai mal ! Trop mal ! "

" Natsu, arrête ! " beugle Gray qui s'apprête à l'arrêter avec sa magie de glace.

Quelque chose sort d'en dessous de Gray et c'est un esprit de Lucy, le Taureau. " La princesse Yanderica est trop sexy ! " proclame-t-il et les hommes dans la salle hochent tous de la tête bruyamment. " Je te l'ai promis, Lucy. Je te protègerais toi et ton corps de rêve ! " dit-il en levant son pouce avant de disparaitre sous le regard larmoyant de Lucy qui n'en peut plus de tout ça.

Erza reste droite comme un pique sur scène alors que Natsu et Gray se battent ensemble. " Il n'y a p-plus qu'une chose à faire... Je vais tous vous occire ! "

" Ça devient n'importe quoi ! " beugle Lucy en s'éloignant un peu mais leur client semble adorer cela.

Soudain, les murs du théâtre se mettent à trembler et le théâtre s'effondre sous les regards consternés de Lucy, Gohan, Makarov et l'ancien membre du conseil magique. Par contre, le public est toujours installer confortablement sur leur ranger et les encourage et applaudissent, ils croient que cela fait partie du scénario alors que non. Lucy regarde Gray maintenant un caleçon se battre contre Natsu crachant du feu soulever par Erza, ce qui la fait rigoler mais vu la situation, cela ne va pas se terminer rapidement.

Tout à coup, quelque chose fonce sur scène et donne un coup de pied dans le dos de Gray, l'envoyant dans les coulisses rapidement mais la forme ne ralenti pas et fonce sur le Dragon Natsu pour lui donner un coup de poing, l'envoyant également dans les coulisses avant d'atterrir par terre, se basculer sur ses mains et donner un puissant coup de talon dans l'estomac d'Erza et l'envoyer elle aussi dans les coulisses. Lucy cligne des yeux de surprise en voyant Gohan se relever en époustant ses habits. Un monocle à l'œil gauche, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, une longue veste noire avec une montre à gousset attacher à une chaine argentée, des gants blancs impeccables, un pantalon noir et de magnifiques chaussures vernies noirs.

" Qui c'est celui-là ? " beugle un homme dans le public.

Gohan se tourne vers Lucy, lui sourit et se courbe poliment. " Hime-sama, je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvé. " dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave pour faire plus masculine avant de se redresser et lui tendre la main. " Retournons au palais. "

La blonde cligne des yeux de surprise. " Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ? "

" Hime-sama, en tant que votre serviteur, je me dois de vous protéger et vous servir. " réponds Gohan en avançant vers elle, lui attraper délicatement une main et y déposer un léger baiser qui la fait rougir ainsi que toutes les femmes dans le public. " Qu'importe où vous serez, si vous êtes en danger, je viendrais à votre secourt. " dit-elle en relevant ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de la blonde. " Je suis peut-être jeune mais je sais que je suis née et que ma vie est destinée pour la vôtre. Je n'ai pas de terre, ni de titre, pas de richesses et de beaux cadeaux à vous offrir mais... je peux vous donner mon obéissance, ma confiance et mon amour éternel. " Plusieurs femmes se donnent de l'air avec des papiers quand Gohan place la main de Lucy sur son cœur. " Laissez-moi le temps de grandir pour devenir un homme digne de vous, Hime-sama. "

" Kyaaa ! " hurlent plusieurs femmes en remuant sur place, dans les vestiaires, Gray masse son dos, Natsu sa joue et Erza a une petite larme à l'œil, une main contre son ventre.

Lucy sourit à son tour, voila une magnifique fin pour le spectacle. Elle prend la main de Gohan dans la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble. " J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. " dit-elle en souriant, des petites rougeurs sur les joues.

Gohan la prend dans ses bras comme une princesse et commence à s'envoler doucement dans les airs sous les acclamations du public. " Rentrons à la maison, Hime. " dit-elle avant de survoler le public et s'envoler plus loin sous les hurlements et applaudissements du public.

Une semaine plus tard, le client regarde avec grande appréciation tous les spectateurs qui font une grande ligne d'attente pour entrer dans la tente qui fait office de théâtre avant que celui-ci ne soit reconstruit. À L'intérieur, les autres sont épuisés, ça fait une semaine qu'ils font des représentations tous les jours, 3 fois par jour même et ils n'en peuvent plus, mise à part Erza qui adore cela, ils veulent leur récompense. Gohan sourit en buvant son jus de fruits, apparemment, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à rentrer.

Quelques jours plus tard, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Gohan en découvrant quand Loki est venue la voir pour lui donner un billet pour un hôtel luxueux, qu'il est en réaliser un esprit, plus précisément, le Lion et il est maintenant sous les commandes de Lucy qui lui aurait sauvé la vie. Ce qui est tant mieux, Gohan sentait bien que l'énergie vitale de Loki disparaissez au fil des années et ces derniers temps, c'était très bas, elle a essayée de le faire tenir plus longtemps en lui donnant discrètement du ki quand elle lui sauter dans les bras pour le saluer, ce qu'il a dû surement remarquer et doit être une des raisons pour lequel il lui donne un ticket. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas en profiter, elle a une mission importante à faire et doit ensuite aider à réparer la guilde, elle en profitera une autre fois vu que le ticket est bon un an.

Quelque temps plus tard, Gohan retourne à Magniola après avoir terminer sa quête qui a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, elle devait déloger un nid de Harpies qui avait envahi un volcan et terroriser les environs. Comme récompense, mise à part l'argent, les habitants on décidés de lui créer une longue et épaisse écharpe toute noire faite des plumes de Harpies qui restait. Les plumes des harpies ici sont réputées pour être incroyablement douce et tien bien chaud l'hiver, ce qui ravit Gohan car c'est vrai.

La brunette traverse la ville avec l'écharpe sur elle et elle salue les habitants au passage avant de cligner des yeux en voyant la guilde plus loin qui a bien avancé question reconstruction, il ne reste plus grandes choses à faire. ' _Wow, ils ont mis les bouches et double !_ ' pense-t-elle en souriant en continuant sa route. Une fois devant, elle passe l'arche pour voir plusieurs membres boires ou manger sur la terrasse extérieure. En entrant, la salle est immense, bien plus grande qu'avant et plus haute de plafond. " Je suis rentrée. " dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

" Salut Gohan, ça faisait longtemps ! " dit une voix plus loin.

La brunette tourne la tête pour voir à une échoppe, Max, un membre de la guilde qui était partie un petit moment. " Max ! " beugle-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air avant de courir pour lui sauter dessus et l'enlacer.

Le jeune homme rigole joyeusement en l'enlaçant à son tour, il a toujours adoré la jeune adolescente, elle est tellement pleine d'énergie, de gentillesse, d'innocence. " Tu m'as manqué aussi ! " dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de remarquer ses cheveux plus court et sa nouvelle écharpe. " Qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Et cette écharpe est nouvelle non ? "

Gohan hoche de la tête. " Hai, j'avais brulée mes cheveux accidentellement alors je les ai coupés et pour l'écharpe, ce sont les habitants d'une ville qui me l'ont fait avec des plumes de Harpies. "

" Gohan ! Te voilà de retour ! " dit plus loin Makarov en souriant accompagner de deux personnes que la brunette n'a encore jamais vues. " Magnifique écharpe, en plumes de harpies je parie ? " demande-t-il en souriant et la brunette hoche de la tête gaiement. " Je vois, elle est magnifique. " dit-il avant de montrer les deux autres personnes. " Je te présente nos deux nouveaux membres qui faisait partie de Phantom avant, Juvia des 4 éléments, et Gajeel le dragon slayer d'acier. "

Les deux s'attendaient à une réaction négative, comme les autres, personnes ne les veut dans la guilde, surtout Gajeel, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que la jeune brunette leur sourit de toutes ses dents en se courbant légèrement. " Bienvenue dans la guilde, Juvia-san, Gajeel-san. "

Le brun ne montre rien de sa surprise mais Juvia oui. " Juvia est confuse, pourquoi Gohan-san n'est pas énervée, comme les autres ? "

La demi-saiyan remue ses épaules nonchalamment. " Si le maître vous a accepté, alors moi aussi, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaises personnes. " dit-elle en souriant purement. " Et puis tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. " dit-elle avant que son ventre ne se fasse entendre bruyamment, faisant rire les autres membres de la guilde autour. " Ah ! Je vais aller voir Mirajane ! " dit-elle avec enthousiasme avant de se courber pour les saluer et partir dans la guilde pour aller manger.

Gajeel croise les bras sur son torse en reniflant légèrement. " Je savais pas que Fairy Tail accepter les gamins. "

Makarov pouffe gentiment de rire en secouant la tête. " Cette gamine, comme tu le dis, est surement l'un de nos plus puissants mages de rang S. " informe-t-il, faisant hoqueter les deux anciens membres de Phantoms. " La sous-estimer à cause de son âge est une erreur fatale que beaucoup on fait. " dit-il en riant avant de continuer sa balade, laissant Gajeel et Juvia sur le cul.

Quelques jours après, ce sont Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray et Natsu qui reviennent, bander de partout, ils n'ont pas dû avoir des vacances faciles apparemment, et ils sont très étonnés de voir que la guilde a été entièrement reconstruite. Tout le monde est sous le charme sauf Natsu qui n'aime pas le changement, il préférait la guilde comme elle était avant. Ils sont aussi étonnés de voir Juvia qui les a rejoints mais content, surtout Gray qui aime bien la jeune femme mais par contre, ils sont méfiants et furieux en voyant que Gajeel les a rejoint également mais vu que c'est Makarov qui décide, ils ne peuvent rien dire, ils sont obligés de l'accepter.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent avant qu'un spot éclaire Mirajane, assise sur un tabouret, une guitare en main et un micro devant elle alors que tout le monde s'installe sur les tables et chaises devant la scène. " Bonjour ! Eh bien, cette chanson sera dédiée à Natsu et ses amis, qui découvrent aujourd'hui notre nouveau siège. " annonce-t-elle avant de jouer les premières notes sur sa guitare sous les encouragements des membres.

Gohan sourit en croisant les bras sur la table et installer son menton dessus pour regarder et écouter Mirajane jouer magnifiquement bien de la guitare et chanter tout aussi divinement, c'est une chanson douce et relaxante. À la fin de sa chanson, tout le monde l'acclame et l'applaudit en grande pompe, c'était une chanson triste mais émouvante en même temps, c'était très beau. " Bravo ! Qui c'est, le suivant ? " demande en beuglant Macao.

La lumière s'éteint de nouveau et se rallume pour monter sur scène Gajeel, habiller d'un costume blanc, un chapeau blanc, des lunettes de soleil, une guitare en main, un harmonica volant ainsi que le micro, assit sur le tabouret, les jambes croiser. Tout le monde le regarde avec pur choc, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. " Cette chanson est de moi. Elle s'intitule ' Mon meilleur ami '. " dit-il calmement alors que beaucoup se lèvent pour lui jeter des trucs. " Colorful, Colorful... Shou-bi-doo-waa... Frémissement de l'amour, gris métallisé... "

Tout le monde le regarde pour la plupart briser, il chante mal et sa chanson n'est pas terrible, mise à part pour des personnes comme Juvia, Macao, Elfman, Wakaba, Max et Gohan qui se lèvent de leur chaise en l'encourageant. " Pas mal du tout ! " beugle Macao en levant le bras en l'air.

" Vas-y, Gajeel ! " encourage Juvia en sautillant sur place.

" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... " souffle Lucy en regardant le groupe continuer d'encourager Gajeel. " Gohan, tu aimes vraiment ? "

La brunette se tourne vers eux en hochant de la tête. " Bah oui, c'est super cool je trouve ! "

" Doo-doo-doo... Sha-la-la... Shoo-bi-doo-waaa ! Sha-la-la... J'ai mordu bien fort... " continue de chanter le dragon slayer d'acier sur la scène.

Natsu se lève, les mains sur les oreilles pour bloquer cette chanson infâme pour ses oreilles. " C'est trop de la daube ! " beugle-t-il mais il se reçoit en pleine figure la guitare de Gajeel qui beugle des insultes qui ne s'entendent pas grâce à l'harmonica sur sa bouche qui lâche des sons. " Tu veux te battre ?! "

Natsu et Gajeel commencent à se bagarrer ensemble sous le regard consterner et un peu apeurer de Makarov car la guilde vient d'être tout juste terminé et il ne veut pas déjà des dégâts mais malheureusement, Fairy Tail étant Fairy Tail, une bagarre générale commence, brisant un peu le sol, les murs, les tables, les chaises et encore pleins d'autre chose. Finalement, Natsu sourit joyeusement, voila le Fairy Tail qu'il connaît et qu'il aime, la nouvelle guilde va être plus agréable en fin de compte.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est la fête des moissons à Magnolia, tout le monde sort dehors pour faire la fête, il y a de nombreuses échoppes d'ouvertes et Fairy Tail organise un concourt de Miss Fairy Tail avec pour la gagnante, une récompense de 500 000 jewels. Inutile de préciser que bien évidemment, Gohan refuse d'y participer, elle préfère regarder et manger avec ses amis. Elle est installée sur un banc, entouré d'Elfman, Happy, Natsu et Gray et il y a énormément de monde devant la scène.

Max monte sur scène, habiller d'un beau costume, un micro à la main. " Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Le concours de beauté des fées, l'élection Miss Fairy Tail, va enfin commencer ! Et c'est moi, Max, le mage du sable, qui en serait le maître de cérémonies ! Candidate n°1 ! La beauté exotique à la fois qui défie la science ! Kana Alperona ! " Kana monte sur scène, habillée normalement, une main dans les cheveux, sous les acclamations du public. " Pour vous séduire, elle va exécuter un tour de magie ! " Kana ricane légèrement en sortant des cartes avant que son corps la recouvre telle une tornade de cartes, avant que les cartes ne disparaissent d'un coup pour monter Kana, habiller d'un maillot de bain, faisant en même temps une petite pose. " La revoici en maillot de bain ! "

" Les 500 000 jewels, je les boirai ! " dit-elle avec confiance.

Kana va dans les coulisses et Max continue. " Candidate n°2 ! Une nouvelle recrue qui est déjà de niveau S ! Ruisselante de beauté si ce n'est de pluie... Juvia Lokser ! " Juvia transforme son corps en une vague d'eau avant de réapparaitre elle aussi en maillot de bain. " Un vibrant hommage au bikini ! " dit-il avant que Juvia ne parte elle aussi en coulisse sous les encouragements du public. " Candidate n°3 ! La pin-up de notre guilde ! Sa beauté a donné le tournis à tout le continent ! Mirajane ! "

L'argenter monte sur scène, toute sourire en saluant le publique de la main sous les hurlements du public. " Ma spécialitée, ce sont les métamorphoses. Voici un aperçu de cet art. " annonce-t-elle sous les encouragements et espoir des hommes, mais cela redescend bien vite quand son visage change pour celui du chat bleu de la guilde. " Tête d'Happy ! " Gohan peut entendre les brisements de cœurs des hommes présents alors qu'elle et Happy sont en train de beaucoup rigoler de la prestation de Mirajane qui change de nouveau de visage. " Tête de Gajeel ! " Et ceci fait aussi pouffer de rire le dragon slayer de métal.

Gray a une longue goutte sur la tempe mais un sourire en voyant Gohan et Happy rigoler de bon cœur. " Il n'y a que vous que ça fait rigoler. "

Une fois son show fait, Mirajane retourne en coulisses aussi et Max reprend les présentations. " Candidate n°4 ! On ne la présente plus... Titania ! " La rouquine arrive gracieusement dans un saut retourné, droite sur ses jambes. " Erza Scarlett ! "

Énormément l'acclame également, la rouquine est très populaire pour sa force et sa beauté. " Je vais vous montrer une transformation de derrière les fagots. " dit-elle avant de se concentrer et se transformer en une lolita-gothique, ce qui charme et perturbe les membres de la guilde qui ne sont pas du tout habitués à cette vision d'elle.

Elle redescend en coulisses et laisse Max continuer. " Candidate n°5 ! La petite fée qui allie la beauté à l'intelligence ! Levy McGarden ! "

Levy monte sur scène sous les encouragements du public, surtout Jett et Droy qui sont amoureux d'elle. " Lettres solides ! " dit-elle en créant des mots qui se transforment en ce qu'elle écrit, comme Butterfly aux couleurs des ailes d'un papillon, Flower entourer de fleurs et autres mots encore.

Elle descend de scène pour laisser Max mais aussi Biska en bikini monter sur scène. " Candidate n°6 ! La sniper sexy... Biska Moulin ! "

Biska coince quatre coins entre ses doigts avant de les jeter en l'air. " Substitution ! " annonce-t-elle en faisant apparaitre son sniper en main et viser parfaitement les coins en l'air. " La... tireuse d'élite ! " dit-elle en tirant un seul coup mais touchant les 4 coins parfaitement aligner dans les airs et retomber dans sa main.

Elle repart de scène pour laisser Max faire la suite. " Candidate n°7 ! Notre novice de choc... La constellationniste dont l'éclat fait pâlir les étoiles... Lucy Heart- "

Lucy arrive sur scène en secouant ses mains et lui chuchoter " Ne dit pas mon nom de famille ! " Cela fait car cela pourrait ruiner ses chances si on apprend qu'elle est la fille d'un riche homme. Elle salue le public.

" Un tour de magie, je vous prie ! "

Lucy sourit nerveusement en annonçant " Voici mon numéro de danse interprété avec mes esprits ! "

" Candidate n°8... " annonce une nouvelle voix mais cette fois-ci féminine.

" Eh ! Mon tour de magie n'a pas encore... " commence à dire Lucy en bougeant ses pompons roses.

" Je suis l'image de la fée... " dit une femme en montant sur scène. " Je suis la beauté incarnée. Bref, je suis toute désignée. Et la gagnante est... la divine Evergreen ! " Sur la table, Gohan crache tout le jus qu'elle avait en bouche en reconnaissant facilement la femme sur scène. " Voilà, ce concours minable est terminé ! "

" Evergreen... " souffle Gray en approchant directement Gohan pour lui donner un soutien moral.

" Elle est revenue ? " se demande en grognant Eflman.

" Eh ! Ne viens pas m'embêtée ! " ronchonne Lucy sur scène. " Ma subsistance est en jeu ! "

" Lucy ! Ne la fixe pas dans les yeux ! " beugle Gray pour la prévenir.

" C'est quoi cette morveuse ? " demande Evergreen en enlevant ses lunettes et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy, la pétrifiant et la transformant en statue directement.

" Ça craint... " souffle Max sur scène avant de se tourner vers le public. " Messieurs-Mesdames, il faut évacuer ! " dit-il avec urgence et aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait, le public qui ne sont pas des membres de la guilde sortes en courant pour ne pas se faire pétrifier eux aussi.

Makarov avance, surpris mais furieux. " Que fais-tu, Evergreen ? Tu veux gâcher la fête ? "

Evergreen sur scène, rigole hautainement, une main sur la hanche. " Dans une fête, il faut des attractions, non ? " dit-elle alors que le rideau derrière elle se lève, montrant tout le reste des candidates pétrifier également.

" Imbécile ! " beugle Makarov. " Remets-les dans leur état normal ! "

Soudain, un éclair apparaît dans la salle, faisant se tendre Gohan directement en voyant Laxus sur scène, un sourire malicieux et supérieur sur les lèvres. " Salut, les nazes de Fairy Tail ! La fête ne fait que commencer ! "

" Laxus... " souffle Gohan avant de regarder à sa gauche un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts, poser le dos contre une poutre. " Fried... " Et pas loin une autre homme. " Bickslow... "

" L'unité Raijin ! " grogne Macao, un peu apeurer mais essayant de ne pas le montrer. " La garde rapprocher de Laxus ! "

Le grand blond sur scène plonge ses yeux gris violet dans ceux de son grand-père. " On va s'amuser, le vieux... "

" Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises ? " demande en grognant Makarov. " Ranime-les tout de suite ! "

" Combien restera-t-il de survivant pour la fantasia ? " Une lumière dorée apparaît au-dessus de Lucy pétrifier, alarmant tout le monde sauf Gohan qui ne le connaît que trop bien et elle a bien raison, un éclair foudroie mais le sol juste à côté de la blonde en statue. Tout le monde grogne alors que Laxus pose son bras sur les épaules de Lucy. " Je prends ces filles en otage. Si vous dérogez à la règle, je les détruirai une à une. Je vous avais bien dit qu'on allait s'amuser... "

" C'est pas drôle, Laxus ! "

" A vrai dire, je suis sérieux. "

Fried saute à côté de Evergreen, toujours aussi sérieux. " Nous allons voir qui est... le champion de Fairy Tail. "

" C'est l'heure de faire Joue-joue ! " annonce Bickslow en sautant à côté de Laxus.

" Les règles sont simples. Le dernier qui reste a gagné. C'est la bataille de Fairy Tail... " annonce le grand blond.

Natsu se lève en frappant son poing enflammer sur la table. " Ça me botte ! Ce n'est pas dur à piger... Je m'enflamme ! "

Laxus retire son bras des épaules de Lucy en souriant à la tête rose. " C'est cet enthousiasme que j'aime chez toi, Natsu. " La tête rose bondit sur Laxus pour le frapper. " Par contre, je trouve que tu manques de style. Allons, calmes-toi. " dit-il tranquillement avant de foudroyer Natsu qui tombe K.O directement par terre.

Evergreen, une main toujours sur la hanche, prend la parole. " Si vous voulez les voir reprendre vie, vous devrez nous battre. "

Bickslow hoche de la tête. " On est 4 contre 100. "

" Vous avez 3h. Passé ce délai, elles seront changées en sable. "

" Le champ de bataille, c'est tout Magnolia. Dès que vous trouvez l'un de nous, affrontez-le. " explique Laxus.

Soudain, une lumière dorée apparaît entre Elfman et Gray et la guilde, la ville, tremble sous une Gohan qui est en train de s'énerver en entendant que ses anciens meilleurs amis en veulent à ses amis, sa guilde, sa famille. Evergreen, Fried et Bickslow regardent avec une certaine émotion dans les yeux leur ancienne camarade, car maintenant, elle ne l'est malheureusement plus et ça leur ont fait énormément de mal quand Gohan les a quitter, elle était la mascotte du groupe, le rayon de soleil chez eux, ils étaient vraiment heureux quand elle était là. Gray grimace et enlace la demi-saiyan, se faisant électrocuter au passage par la charge massive de son énergie. " Gohan ! Calmes-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Tu vas les blesser si tu t'énerves ! "

Ceci réveille directement Gohan qui prend une grande inspiration et se détransforme. Elle se lève sur la table, les bras croiser sous sa poitrine en foudroyant Laxus et son équipe du regard. " Même si ont été amis avant et que vous comptez encore énormément pour moi... Je vous chasserais jusqu'à la fin des temps si vous osez les éliminer... " siffle-t-elle venimeusement.

Bickslow, Evergreen et Fried avalent difficilement leur salive, voila les premiers mots de la brunette envers eux depuis des années et ce ne sont pas pour des chaleureuses retrouvailles, mais pour une promesse qui leur donne froid dans le dos, ils ne veulent pas voir une Gohan qu'ils adorent les détester mais si pour Laxus, ils doivent le faire, alors ils le feront. Laxus la regarde silencieusement, certaines émotions sur son visage stoïque mais qui ne passe pas inaperçue à Makarov qui connaît bien son petit-fils. Laxus ignore la brunette avant de disparaitre dans un éclair avec ses complices. " Que la bataille de Fairy Tail commence ! "

Un éclair les aveugle et ils faut bien quelques secondes pour qu'ils retrouvent une vue normale. Elfman regarde autour de lui avant de grogner. " Bon sang ! Il faut sauver ma sœur et les autres ! " beugle-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie de la guilde, suivi par les autres, tous plus que motiver à battre Laxus et son équipe.

" Petit crétin... " grogne Makarov avant de courir aussi vers la sortie de la guilde. " Je vais... Je vais te mater ! " hurle-t-il mais se cogne à quelque chose d'invisible à la porte.

Gray se retourne en entendant cela. " Oh... Le vieux ! "

" Un mur invisible... " grogne Makarov en essayant de passer mais rien à faire.

Gohan avance à son tour et tend la main pour voir si elle peut passer également mais vu qu'elle sent quelque chose sous la main, non. " Ils m'ont bloqués aussi apparemment. Et vu le texte au-dessus, c'est un enchantement de Fried. " dit-elle avant de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit. " Les plus de 80 ans, les personnes avec une queue et les statues ne peuvent pas sortir. "

" C'est quoi ces règles débiles ? " se demande en grognant de frustration Gray.

Makarov met les mains dans sa cape en fronçant des sourcils. " Il faut du temps pour écrire cela. Ce sort est inadapté aux combats rapides, mais comme piège, il est redoutable. "

" Aucun de vous ne peut le rompre ? " demande Gray.

Gohan soupire en s'accroupissant. " Les règles de l'enchantement sont absolues. "

" Mince, ils ont bien préparé leur coup." grogne le mage de glace. " Dans ce cas, c'est à nous de nous occuper de lui. Laxus a beau être ton petit-fils et l'ancien meilleur ami de Gohan, je serai sans pitié. Je vais me le faire... " grogne-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Makarov soupire profondément en se tournant vers la brunette qui se lève. " Ils ont bien jouer leur coup, ils ont emprisonner les deux plus forts et pétrifier les autres. " dit-il en revenant dans la guilde avec la brunette. " Connaissant Fried, il t'a enfermer pour une autre raison encore. " dit-il en caressant sa moustache. " Il t'adore beaucoup trop pour vouloir se battre contre toi. "

" Surement. " réponds la brunette en souriant avec tristesse. " Vous savez, à chaque anniversaire et Noël, je reçois toujours un colis anonyme avec quelques cadeaux dedans. " commence-t-elle à dire en s'asseyant sur une chaise. " Ils savent que j'ai un fort odorat mais ils ne prennent pas la peine de camoufler leurs odeurs. Ils sont... désespérant, eux quatre. "

" Quatre ? "

" Hai, même si les autres doivent pas le savoir mais Laxus m'envoie toujours aussi un cadeau. " dit-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et s'allonger, les yeux river sur le plafond. " Je sais vraiment pas comment me conduire avec eux. Après ce que Laxus m'a dit... je pensais qu'il me détester mais il m'envoie des cadeaux, ce qui veut dire non... "

Makarov soupire en rigolant légèrement. " Et on dit que ce sont les femmes les plus compliquer à comprendre. " soupire-t-il avant de remarquer cacher derrière une colonne, le peintre de la guilde. " Readers ? "

Readers tremble légèrement en sortant de sa cachette. " J'ai peur de Laxus..."

" Oublie ça. Tu vas aller chez Polyussica, dans la forêt de l'Est. Elle a peut-être un antidote à la pétrification. " ordonne calmement Makarov.

Soudain, ils entendent un hurlement derrière, c'est Natsu qui vient de se réveiller avec Happy qui veille à côté de lui. " Mais où est Laxus ?! " beugle la tête rose en regardant autour de lui. " Y'a carrément personne ! Le vieux, Où sont-ils passés ? "

Makarov à une soudaine idée en voyant Natsu, il a du potentiel quand il est motivé et énerver. " Natsu ! Les réjouissances ont débuté ! Laxus est quelque part dans Magnolia ! Va lui régler son compte ! "

" YOSHAAAAAAAAA ! " hurle Natsu plus que motiver et se mettre à courir vers la porte pour aller péter la figure au blond mais tout comme Gohan et Makarov, il ne peut pas passer. " C'est quoi, ce truc ? "

Soudain, un texte apparaît, disant qu'un match se dispute en Jett, Droy et Arzack, ce que ne comprend pas ceux enfermer et après quelques minutes, le gagnant est Arzack et les deux autres sont hors de combat. Plus tard, Max contre Warren, vainqueur, Warren. Visitor contre Nab, gagnant, Nab et plusieurs autres combattent qui les enrage.

" Moi aussi je veux me battre ! " beugle Natsu en essayant de passer une nouvelle fois. " C'est quoi ce mur invisible à la fin ?! "

Makarov étire son bras pour frapper l'arrière du crâne de Natsu. " À quoi ça t'avance de te battre, idiot ? "

" Ce tournoi déterminera le plus fort ! "

" Ne me parle pas de tournoi ! C'est juste une combine de Laxus pour qu'on se détruise entre nous. Si on ne bat pas l'unité Raijin dans les temps, Erza et les autres deviendront du sable... Tout le monde tente désespérément d'empêcher ça. Et personne n'analyse froidement la situation. " grogne avec frustration Makarov. " Si on ne fait rien, la pierre va réellement se changer en sable et ces petites ne reviendront jamais. "

" Allons, même Laxus ne ferait pas une chose pareille. " dit Natsu en souriant. " Il a beau être exaspérant, on est de la même guilde. Tout ça, c'est du bluff. C'est juste la fête de la baston ! Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? Il faut avoir moins de 80 ans et pas de queue ! Ça veut dire que j'ai cette âge là ou une queue invisible ? "

Il ne reste maintenant qu'un peu plus de 2 heures et un peu plus de la moitié de Fairy Tail est encore en course. Même Elfman vient d'être battue par Evergreen. Gray est contre Bickslow et Readers est contre Fried, l'équipe Raijin est entée en action mais Readers a été battue avant de sortir de Magnolia, donc, personne pour aller chercher un antidote pour sauver les filles.

Natsu croise les bras sur son torse, l'air confiant. " On n'en a pas besoin. L'histoire du sable, c'est du bluff. "

" Tu crois vraiment, Natsu ? " demande la voix de Laxus derrière eux, tout le monde se retourne pour voir Laxus mais pas le vrai, c'est une projection. " Dis-moi plutôt ce que toi tu fais là, Natsu. "

" Je ne peux pas sortir ! "

Laxus pouffe un peu de rire, il voulait se battre avec la tête rose mais apparemment, ce se sera pas possible. Il jette un bref regard à la jeune brunette avant de regarder son grand-père. " Tes camarades... enfin, tes enfants... comme tu les appelles... ça te fait mal de les voir se battre entre eux, hein ? Comme Natsu, Erza et Gohan sont H.S., il ne reste plus personne qui soit capable de vaincre l'unité Raijin. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre. "

" Mais il y a encore Gray ! " annonce Happy. " Il est aussi fort que Natsu ! L'unité Raijin ne le battra jamais ! "

" Aussi fort que moi ?! " beugle Natsu en entendant que son cher rival est à sa puissance, ce qui est tout à fait faux pour lui.

" Gray ? " demande avec un certain amusement Laxus. " Vous comptez sur ce morveux ? "

Makarov avance d'un pas, de plus en plus frustrer et énerver. " Ne le sous-estime pas, Laxus ! "

Le blond sourit narquoisement avant de pointer du doigt les écritures, Gray a été battu par Bickslow et il reste 28 combattants. Laxus pouffe hautainement de rire alors que le reste s'énerve de plus en plus. " Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Alors, qui va vaincre l'unité Raijin ? "

" Gajeel ! " réponds fermement de nouveau Happy.

" Hélas pour vous, apparemment il n'est pas dans la bataille. Il n'en a rien à faire de la guilde. " dit Laxus avec satisfaction avant de tourner la tête vers la brunette très silencieuse, il met ses poings sur ses hanches en avançant vers elle." Gohan... je te laisse une chance de sortir de là... mais à une condition. "

Makarov, Happy et Natsu clignent des yeux de surprise alors que la brunette attend que le blond s'arrête devant elle. " C'est ? " demande-t-elle calmement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter.

Laxus tend la main vers elle pour la poser sur sa tête, il semble vouloir toucher ses cheveux mais vu que c'est une projection, cela ne le fait pas. " Tch, tu te les ai couper par frustration de ne pas réussir à les coiffer ? "

Gohan sourit un peu en secouant négativement de la tête. " Bruler en mission, j'ai dû les couper court. " dit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " Et de toute façon, j'ai appris à les coiffer toute seule depuis que je suis partie de l'équipe. Je ne suis plus une gamine. " dit-elle avec conviction, ce qui fait légèrement rire le blond. Makarov, Natsu et Happy restent silencieux à leur tour, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la brunette et le blond interagir ensemble, on dirait presque qu'ils ne se font pas la tête alors que si. " Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ? "

Laxus retire sa main de la tête de la brunette et croise ses bras sur son torse. " Je te laisse sortir si tu reviens parmi-nous. " annonce-t-il de but en blanc, surprenant les autres dans la pièce. " Change d'avis, je ne veux pas te virer quand je deviendrais le maître, tu es forte, un élément très puissant pour la guilde... Mais plus que ça, tu es importante pour le groupe. " dit-il en se penchant vers la brunette. " Ce que je t'ai dit, cette nuit-là... je ne le pensais absolument pas. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère vu que tu voulais partir. "

Gohan sourit légèrement en plongeant ses grands yeux noirs dans les yeux gris-violet du blond. " Laxus... cela me fait plaisir à entendre. " dit-elle en souriant. " Mais... " dit-elle en arrêtant de sourire et en reculant d'un pas. " Je ne cautionne pas tes méthodes, Laxus et tu le sais très bien. "

Le blond grogne de mécontentement et frustration, il voulait que la brunette revienne mais apparemment, ce n'est toujours pas le cas. " Je m'en doutais de toute manière. " soupire-t-il avant de se tourner vers Makarov. " Le vieux, j'arrêterais pas. Le maître d'une guilde telle que Fairy Tail ne peut admettre sa défaite si aisément. Si tu veux vraiment renoncer, il faut que tu déclares que tu me cèdes la place de Maître. Les statues se détruiront dans une heure et demie. Si tu décides de te retirer, annonce à toute cette ville par les haut-parleurs de la guilde que tu cèdes à Laxus la place de Maître de Fairy Tail. Réfléchis bien. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi, ta position ou tes amis ? Gohan, mon offre tiens toujours, je te laisse le même délai pour choisir. " dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Natsu s'énerve dans son coin, frustrer de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Makarov baisse la tête et regarde le sol. " La place de Maître m'importe peu... Mais pas question de laisser Fairy Tail entre les mains de Laxus ! Il n'a pas l'étoffe pour occuper ce fauteuil. Il manque de conviction et de cœur. "

Happy regarde tristement les statues des mages féminines de la guilde. " Alors, les filles vont vraiment devenir du sable. Quelqu'un doit défaire Laxus et sa bande. "

Ils entendent du bruit derrière le bar avant qu'un bras muscler, bronzer et couvert de cicatrices se pose dessus et une personne en suit, c'est le dragon slayer de métal en train d'en manger d'ailleurs. " Gajeel ! Tu étais là ? " beugle Natsu en le pointant du doigt.

" Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour nous ? " demande Makarov avec espoir.

Gajeel saute gracieusement par-dessus le bar en finissant ce qu'il mange, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " J'ai un compte à régler avec ce fumier. Faites-moi confiance. " dit-il en se dirigeant droit vers la porte de la guilde pour sortir mais apparemment, lui non plus ne peut pas passer.

" Toi aussi, t'as plus de 80 ans ou une queue invisible ?! " demande Natsu en beuglant de choc.

" Ça va pas la tête ! "

Ils voient alors avec horreur qu'il reste plus que deux personnes en liste contre Laxus et son équipe. Natsu et Gajeel sont en train de se disputer alors que Gohan secoue sa tête en plaquant sa main contre son crâne, si personne n'y va, elle va devoir utiliser les grands moyens pour sortir. Makarov se retourne vers les deux dragons slayer, blanc comme un linge. " C'est-à-dire, ces deux-là ?! Il n'y a plus de mage pouvant combattre. Est-ce la fin ? "

Gohan s'apprête à intervenir mais Natsu soupir en croisant les bras sur son torse. " J'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir ranimer Erza. Raaah... Dire que j'avais une chance de lui en remontrer. "

" Attends ! Comment tu compte faire ? " demande avec une légère panique Makarov.

" Si je la brule... La coquille de pierre va fondre. "

" Ne fais pas ça ! "

" Comment savoir si on n'essaie pas ? " dit Natsu en s'accroupissant à côté de la statue Erza que Gajeel a allonger par terre. Il sourit avec un certain sadisme en enflammant ses mains. " Regardez-moi la flamber ! "

" Ne la touche pas ! "

Soudain, une fissure se forme sur le front de pierre de Erza, faisant absolument paniquer tout le monde. Natsu la prend dans ses bras en suant à grosses gouttes. " Non, elle s'est fissurée ! De la colle ! Happy, de la colle ! "

Gajeel derrière panique autant que lui. " Abruti ! De la colle ne fera rien ! Fais fondre mon fer avec ton feu, on va ressouder ! "

La fissure grandit de plus en plus sur le visage en pierre de la rouquine, Natsu se met à genoux, joint ses mains ensemble et prie. " Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! "

La pierre éclate en morceaux et pour la surprise du groupe, Erza est bien devant eux, entière, et plus du tout en pierre. " J'ai chaud... " dit-elle avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse en fusillant du regard la tête rose. " C'était toi, Natsu ? " grogne-t-elle avant de lui donner un féroce coup de poing et vu que Gajeel est juste derrière, il se prend Natsu et tombe avec lui. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! "

Gohan sourit et soupire de soulagement alors que Makarov l'approche. " Dieu soit loué. Mais comment est-ce possible ? "

" Je ne sais pas trop. " réponds la maitresse d'armes et armures calmement. " Si ça se trouve, c'est grâce à mon œil droit. "

La brunette hoche de la tête en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle sait qu'Erza a un œil artificiel, il a dû réduire drastiquement l'effet du sort de Evergreen. " Erza, tu es au courant de la situation ? " demande-t-elle en laissant sa queue remuer dans son dos.

La rouquine hoche de la tête en la regardant. " Oui, même pétrifier, j'entendais vos voix. "

Makarov ferme son poing avec détermination, la flamme de l'espoir renaissante en lui. " On peut réussir ! Contre-attaquons ! "

Tout le monde va vers la porte pour voir que le chiffre de combattant restant a augmenté. Il est à 3 maintenant et augmente même d'un, 4. Le groupe devine directement qui cela est. Les personnes en combat sont Natsu, Gajeel, Erza et Mistogan qui a enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. Erza sort dehors et le groupe à l'intérieur de la guilde voit qu'elle n'entre pas longtemps après en combat contre Evergreen et bien évidemment, c'est la rouquine qui gagne.

Le groupe se retourne directement pour voir les filles en pierre revenir directement à la normal, pour leur grand soulagement. " Qu'est-il arriver à Juvia ? " se demande la mage d'eau en clignant des yeux de surprise.

" Lucy ! " beugle Happy en fonçant sur la blonde pour un câlin, il est tellement soulagé de la revoir.

Makarov ferme le poing, un grand sourire confiant maintenant sur les lèvres. " Bien joué ! Les otages sont libérés. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Laxus ? "

Gohan sourit à son tour avant d'être prise sans les bras de Mirajane. " Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? "

La brunette hoche de la tête et explique la situation aux filles et du pourquoi elle, Makarov, Natsu et Gajeel ne peuvent pas sortir, ce qui étonne les filles car elles sont sûres que les deux dragons slayer ne sont pas vieux de plus de 80 ans ou possèdent une queue, elles le seraient. La situation était gravissime pour leurs camarades, elles ont de la peine pour eux, obliger de s'attaquer les uns les autres, ça devait être horrible.

Kana, assise confortablement sur la scène, fronce ds sourcils, les jambes croiser. " C'est Laxus alors qui est la cause de tout ça ? "

Makarov hoche de la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse. " Mais c'est fini. Puisque vous êtes ranimées, on n'a plus de raison de se prêter à ce jeu stupide. "

" Et tous nos camarades blessés dans les pièges de Fried ? " demande tristement Mirajane.

Biska ferme le poing devant elle, furieuse. " C'est vrai ! Il faut punir Laxus pour l'exemple ! "

" Ne vous en fait pas ! Je lui réserve une punition inoubliable. " réponds Makarov en fronçant des sourcils. " Maudit Laxus ! Ce coup-là, tu ne t'en tireras pas à bon compte ! "

" Attendez un peu ! " dit Natsu en levant sa main devant lui, comme pour signaler un stop. " Vouloir désigner le meilleur de Fairy Tail, c'était une bonne idée, vous en conviendrez. Alors, n'est pas la main trop lourde avec lui, le vieux. " dit-il en souriant avec excitation sous les regards plutôt blaser du reste du groupe, même Gohan qui est pourtant gentille et naïve n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. " La Seconde Bataille de Fairy Tail vient de débuter ! Qui veut se mesurer à moi ? Gohan ! Bats-toi contre moi ! " dit-il en essayant de foutre un coup de poing à la petite brunette.

Gohan tourne légèrement la tête et lui donne une pichenette l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs tables derrière, les brisant sous le regard blaser et décomposer en même temps de Makarov et extrêmement choquer de Juvia et Gajeel qui n'avait jamais vu la brunette en action.

Soudain, des lettres rouges sortes de l'enchantement qu'avait placer Fried pour former une grande tête de mort. " Tu m'entends, le vieux ? " demande la voix de Laxus. " Et vous aussi, ceux de la guilde ? Une règle est devenue caduque, je vais la remplacer par une nouvelle. Pour prolonger la bataille de Fairy Tail, j'ai démarré la Palais du Tonnerre. " Gohan et Makarov hoquettent directement de surprise et d'horreur en même temps, sachant très bien de quoi il parle. " Il reste une heure et 10 minutes. Alors, tu choisis l'affrontement ou tu te retires, Maître ? " demande-t-il avant que la tête de mort disparaisse dans un éclat de rire du blond.

" À quoi tu joues, Laxus ?! " demande en hurlant Makarov, très énervé maintenant. " Tu vas mêler à cette folie des citoyens innocents ?! " beugle-t-il avant de grimacer en posant une main au niveau de son cœur, alarmant tout le monde avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Mirajane part directement chercher les médicaments du maitre avant que Gohan demande à tout le monde de la suivre dans la cour de la guilde pour montrer ce que c'est que le Palais du Tonnerre. Le groupe sort pour vers une centaine de boule flotter tout autour de la ville. " Des Lacrimas de là Foudre ? " se demande avec inquiétude Lucy. " Que font-ils ici ? Il y en a tout autour de la ville. "

" Chacun de ses lacrima contient un éclair magique extrêmement puissant. " explique par déduction Kana en fronçant des sourcils. " Alors, le palais du tonnerre... C'est un nom qui fait référence à cette arme. Et Magnolia est leur cible. "

" Attendez... " dit Lucy en pointant du doigt une des boules dans le ciel. " Et si ces machins libèrent leurs éclairs ? "

" La ville sera ravagée. " explique Gohan, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. " Je pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là... " Biska sort directement son sniper pour en détruire un mais Gohan baisse directement le canon de l'arme. " Ne les détruisez pas, il y a un sort de lien corporel, si vous en détruisez une, vous allez vous prendre un éclair puissant directement après. "

Kana ferme ses poings de colère et frustration. " Il faut battre Laxus ! Allons-y ! "

" Je vais faire évacuer un maximum de gens ! " dit Lucy en courant derrière Kana pour sortir de la guilde.

" Je viens avec toi ! " dit Happy en la suivant.

Tout le monde part, mise à part Natsu, Gajeel, Gohan et Levy. Levy étudie directement pour trouver une faille et faire sortir au moins Natsu et Gajeel de la guilde, pour Gohan, ce serait trop compliquer. Le groupe remarque que Lucy a gagner contre Bickslow, plus qu'un garde à Laxus à battre, Fried. Finalement, Levy réussit à decoder le code de Fried pour les bonheurs de Natsu et Gajeel et ils peuvent finalement sortir.

Gohan attend sagement en attendant se voir les résultats, pour sa grande surprise, Polyussica arrive dans la guilde pour soigner Makarov mais elle leur apprend, les larmes aux yeux, que Makarov n'en a plus pour longtemps. Gohan jette un coup d'œil de nouveau au résultat pour voir que Fried vient d'être battue par Mirajane et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Laxus enclenche le Palais du Tonnerre. Gohan regarde sa queue sous le regard surpris de Levy qui s'apprêter à partir pour aller prévenir Laxus que son grand-père est au plus mal. " Gohan... tu compte faire quoi ? " demande Levy, un peu inquiète du regard très sérieux de la brunette.

" Je vais aller détruire le Palais du Tonnerre de Laxus. " dit-elle en souriant à son amie. " Va aider les autres, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. " dit-elle avant d'attraper sa queue et tirer dessus avec force et se l'arracher sous les regards horrifier de Levy et Polyussica. Gohan jette sa queue par terre avant de foncer dehors en grimaçant. Elle peut déjà sentir que sa puissance lui manque et qu'elle est légèrement instable niveau ki et équilibre.

Elle vole dans les airs et s'arrête au-dessus de la ville, pile entre le grand cercle du Palais du Tonnerre. Elle s'apprête à attaquer les boules mais se stop en entendant la voix de Warren dans sa tête, il doit surement utiliser la télépathie. ' _Eh, vous tous, vous m'entendez ? C'est urgent, regardez le ciel ! Que ceux qui sont dans les pommes se réveillent ! Que ceux qui se battent encore s'arrêtent pour le moment ! Écoutez bien, pour détruire ces choses volantes nous devons mobiliser tous nos pouvoirs. Ce sort lancer par Laxus peut raser la ville ! Le temps presse, je compte sur vous !_ '

" Warren, comment es-tu au courant pour le Palais du Tonnerre ? " demande la demi-saiyan en grimaçant, elle sent qu'elle ne risque pas de rester éveiller encore bien longtemps.

' _Gohan ? Si je t'entends, ça veut dire que tu es sortie ? ' _demande Gray_. ' Mais comment ?... Attend... Ne me dit pas..._ '

La brunette sourit en grimaçant. " Hai... J'ai bien dû le faire pour sortir. Alors écoutez-moi bien. Personne ne touche à ses fichues lacrimas, je m'en occupe moi-même. "

'_ Attends ! Gohan, on sait tous que tu es forte mais c'est de Laxus qu'on parle là !_ ' beugle mentalement Macao.

La brunette se transforme et tous les membres de la guilde peuvent la voir et l'engueulent pour qu'elle les attende. " Écoutez, pour sortir de la guilde et du sort de Fried, j'ai dû m'arracher la queue. Je sens déjà que ma force se déstabilise aux files des minutes et je vais bientôt m'évanouir. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne faite rien, je veux pas que m'être arrachée la queue ne serve à rien au final. Et vous en avez tous déjà bien assez fait. "

Un silence pesant s'installe dans son esprit avant que Wakaba prenne la parole. ' _Entendu... Si c'est ce que tu veux..._ '

La brunette peut entendre des beuglements de mécontentement mais elle a au moins l'approbation d'une personne, ce qui lui suffit. Elle se concentre avant de lancer très rapidement des rayons de ki sur les lacrymas, comme quand elle avait attaqué Friser sur Namek. Elle tourne lentement sur elle-même tout en continuant d'attaquer pour être sûr de n'en louper aucune, sous les encouragements des membres de la guilde ou beuglement de peur.

À la dernière boule détruite, elle soupire de soulagement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lève le poing en l'air en rigolant faiblement avant d'être frapper directement par un énorme et puissant éclair. " GOHAN ! " hurlent absolument tous les membres de la guilde présent en la voyant se faire frapper par l'immense éclair.

Gray fonce à toute allure en voyant Gohan plus haut, fumante, se détransformer et tomber. Il fait de la glace sous ses pieds pour aller plus vite et rattrape juste à temps la brunette dans ses bras. " Gohan ! Tu vas bien ?! " demande-t-il avec urgence en lui tapotant doucement la joue, et il est très vite rejoint par les autres membres qui sont tous aussi inquiets que lui.

Levy arrive à ce moment là, toute haletante. " Emmenez là à Polyussica, elle est à la guilde ! " ordonne-t-elle avant de partir de nouveau en courant.

À la fin de la bataille, Laxus a été battue par les autres et la fête a été reporter au lendemain. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, à la guilde, Erza descend pour donner des nouvelles de Makarov et Gohan car elle vient de les visiter. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, le maître va mieux, ainsi que Gohan et sa queue a été recousue avec succès. " dit-elle en souriant, ce qui font hurler de joie les membres de Fairy Tail. Plyussica a directement mis la queue de saiyan dans de la glace dès qu'elle l'avait arrachée, elle est douée en médecine alors, si elle pouvait la recoudre parfaitement ensuite, c'était une chance à tenter.

" Géniale, à ce moment, j'ai craint le pire. " dit soulager Lucy en souriant.

Gray hoche de la tête en souriant également. " T'inquiète, le maître clamsera pas de sitôt et Gohan est plus résistante qu'on le pense. "

" Seulement, il est âgé maintenant. " dit Erza en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " Pour sa santé, il ne doit pas subir trop de stress. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit. "

" Mais... La Fantasia est maintenue malgré les circonstances ? " demande Lucy à Gray en haussant un sourcil.

" C'est la volonter du maître. " dit Mirajanne en souriant avec derrière elle Elfman. " Dans le climat actuel, on a besoin de s'amuser. "

Juvia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles derrière Gray. " Juvia a hâte de voir la Fantasia ! "

Kana glisse jusqu'à elle, une bière en main, les joues rouges, déjà un peu imbiber d'alcool. " Toi, t'es une participante ! "

La mage d'eau rougit avant de se lever et frotter son index contre une poutre en bois de la guide. " Juvia vient à peine d'intégrer la guilde. "

" Donc, moi aussi ? " demande Lucy en rougissant un peu.

" Ça t'embête ou ça te fait plaisir ? " demande Gray, une longue goutte sur la tempe. " Ces charlots eux, sont H.S. " dit-il en pointant du doigt Gajeel et Natsu bander de la tête aux pieds après leur combat contre Laxus qu'ils ont gagné.

Erza regarde en souriant les membres de la guilde, il y a quelques petits conflits internes dus aux mages qui ont dû se battre les uns contre les autres mais pour le moment, tout ce passe bien. Soudain, une ombre passe par l'entrée de la guilde, tous les membres tournent la tête pour voir que c'est Laxus qui vient d'entrée, le torse entièrement bander, un bandage autour de la tête, sur les bras et les mains et un pansement sur une joue. Tout le monde se lève, directement sur leur garde, prêt à attaquer s'il le faut. " Où est le vieux ? " demande-t-il.

" Tu oses encore venir voir le maître ? " demande en grognant Droy.

Tout le monde agréer avec lui, personne ne veut laisser Laxus voir Makarov après ce qu'il a fait. Erza soupire légèrement, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. " Assez ! Il est au fond, à l'infirmerie. "

Laxus ne fait aucun geste pour dire qu'il a compris, il la passe silencieusement sous un silence intense, mais c'était sans compter sur a tête rose qui a le visage à moitié bander qui se met à lui parler mais personne ne comprend, enfin mise à part Gajeel qui comprend et fait la traduction pour tout le monde. " Il a dit : ' A deux contre un, ça ne comptait pas. La prochaine fois, je te battrais. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Laxus. ' "

" Mais... Il a gagner, non ? " demande Lucy en haussant un sourcil.

Gajeel fronce légèrement des sourcils. " Moi non plus, j'appelle pas ça gagner. Laxus est monstrueux. S'il avait affronté avec vous les Phantom, ça aurait été un carnage, plus que Gohan apparemment a fait. " dit-il en regardant Laxus ignorer Natsu pour aller à l'infirmerie. " Même contre des ennemis, elle est trop gentille. "

Natsu se retourne en pointant du doigt le blond et continue de beugler mais le blond lève silencieusement sa main pour le saluer, ce qui calme Natsu directement et font sourire Erza et Levy avant qu'ils décident de préparer la fête pour ce soir.

Le blond entre dans l'infirmerie et se pose dos contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, jetant un rapide coup d'œil peiner sur son grand-père, réveiller mais allonger dans le lit. " Ils en font du boucan... " soupire-t-il.

Makarov ferme les yeux, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avec son petit-fils. Il s'assoit sur son lit et regarde le blond plus loin. " Tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux. " Le blond qui éviter tout contacte avec le visage de Makarov, le fait tout de même. " Tu vois, notre guilde... c'est un lieu fraternel, une agence d'emploi... Pour les orphelins, c'est un refuge. Tu ne peux pas la posséder. Elle n'existerait pas sans la fidélité et le sens de l'honneur de chacun car c'est grâce à ses vertus que règne entre nous une confiance inébranlable. En manquant à l'honneur, tu as mis en danger la vie de tes camarades. C'est absolument impardonnable. "

" Je sais. " réponds d'une voix bien basse Laxus. Il ferme le poing en grinçant légèrement des dents. " Je... Je voulais juste... rendre Fairy Tail plus forte. "

Makarov regarde son petit-fils qui semble avoir changé après sa défaite, il soupir légèrement en se levant du lit. " Ah, lala. Tu es si balourd... Tu devrais te relaxer. " dit-il en s'arrêtant devant le grand blond, les mains jointes dans son dos. " Tu verrais les choses d'un autre œil. Et tu serais plus à l'écoute de ce que l'on te dit. Il faut profiter de la vie. Moi, mon plus grand bonheur, c'était de te voir grandir. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être fort ou intelligent, du moment que tu avais la santé... ça me suffisait largement. " dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête alors que le blond tremble légèrement d'émotion. " Laxus... " dit-il avant de relever la tête. " Tu es exclu. "

Laxus baisse la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquiller mais il s'y attendait. " Ok... Merci pour tout... " dit-il avant de tourner le dos à Makarov et sourire. " Le vieux... " Makarov, de dos également, sans les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ça le brise de faire cela à la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. " Prend soins de toi. "

" Déguerpis ! " ordonne-t-il en essayant de montrer qu'il ne pleure pas mais il peut toujours sentir la présence de son petit-fils dans la pièce et il devine pourquoi. " Elle est dans l'infirmerie pour les femmes, juste à coter. "

Le blond part sans dire un autre mot et tourne pour aller dans l'infirmerie pour les membres féminines. En ouvrant la porte, il voit la brunette, encore endormi, allonger dans un lit près de la fenêtre. Il mord légèrement sa lèvre en voyant les bandages qu'elle a sur elle, par sa faute. Il a encore blessé une des personnes qu'il considère encore comme étant sa meilleure amie. Il avance et s'assoit doucement sur le lit. Malgré les bandages et apparemment, sa queue recousue et de nouveau valide, elle sourit sereinement. Il soupire en passant doucement une main sur la tête de Gohan. " T'es surement une des personnes qui va le plus me manquer... Gamine. "

Gohan ouvre alors les yeux, plongeant ses grandes prunelles noires dans ceux du blond, un doux et affectueux sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu envers sa personne depuis longtemps. " Tu vas me manquée aussi, Laxus. " dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, les yeux qui s'embrument rapidement. " Vous m'avez tous manquée... "

Laxus sourit un peu à son tour et ne peut résister à l'envie de la prendre une dernière fois avant un long moment dans ses bras. Il s'allonge dans le lit et la prend dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux doux et sauvages de la brunette qui commence à pleurer silencieusement car elle a compris que le blond ne va plus faire partie de la guilde. " Je suis désolé... Sincèrement désolé... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et dis... Même sous la colère, je n'aurais pas dû... J'aurais dû t'écouter... " murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte que Happy et Lucy les observent, la porte entre-ouverte car ils voulaient voir la brunette mais ils ne veulent maintenant pas déranger, c'est un grand moment d'émotion. " Un jour, pourras-tu me pardonner ? "

Un léger rire s'échappe de Gohan qui a ses mains fermement agripper dans son dos, le visage enfouie contre son torse bander. " Je n'en t'ai jamais voulu. J'étais blessée, oui, mais je n'ai jamais été énerver contre toi ou autres... "

Le blond cligne des yeux de surprise, après lui avoir empoigné la queue et la serrer très fort en sachant que c'était son point faible, lui hurlant dessus que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte, que si elle n'est pas retournée chez elle encore, c'est que sa famille et ses amis ne veulent pas d'elle... Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a dites, elle ne lui en a jamais voulu. Il sent quelques larmes perler à ses yeux, cette gamine qu'il a prise sous son aile et en affection le premier jour où il a posé les yeux sur elle, est beaucoup trop pure et gentille pour côtoyer une personne comme lui... Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir être auprès de cet éclat de pureté et bonté. " Merci... " murmure-t-il en laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue. " Merci pour tout... "

Lucy sent quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, elle peut voir le lien profond qui unit le blond et la brunette, la douleur qu'ils ont dû sentir et la tristesse maintenant mais aussi du bonheur. Elle avait peur de Laxus et le détester... en voyant cela, elle n'est plus sur de lui en vouloir ou le haïr... Il semblait maintenant pour elle, un jeune homme un peu perdu... Elle attrape Happy qui continue d'espionner la scène et décide de descendre rejoindre les autres, ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout et c'est un moment fort pour le blond et la brune, elle n'a pas à regarder cela.

Après un long moment à rester silencieux et simplement profiter d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Laxus lui dit qu'il doit maintenant partir mais que si elle veut, elle peut l'accompagner dehors, il doit revoir son équipe pour leur expliquer la situation et la brunette accepte joyeusement. Il l'installe sur son dos et sort de l'infirmerie, les deux souriants.

Plus bas, tout le monde discute ou termine de préparer les préparatifs pour la fête du soir mais tout le monde s'arrête en voyant Laxus arriver avec une Gohan toute souriante sur son dos. Ça faisait longtemps pour les autres, qu'ils avaient vu une Gohan si rayonnante et un Laxus si calme et même... serein.

Juvia et Gajeel clignent des yeux de surprise, le dragon slayer sait que Gohan et Laxus se sont connu et ont apparemment été proches mais en les voyant, les deux anciens de Phantoms réalisent que oui, un lien très profond les unit, il n'y a qu'à voir leurs visages pour s'en rendre compte.

En sortant de la guilde, le blond marche jusqu'au parc et décide de cacher la brunette sous son long manteau, Gohan dans son dos, pour faire la surprise aux autres qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Après quelques minutes, l'équipe Raijin est au complet et le blond leur explique la situation et la punition que lui a donné Makarov.

" C'est n'importe quoi ! " beugle Evergreen. " Pourquoi tu es exclu tout seul ? "

Bickslow hoche de la tête. " On est aussi fautif que toi ! "

Laxus croise les bras sur son torse, essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible mais c'est difficile avec Gohan juste derrière lui et qui agrippe comme elle peut les bandages car il sait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il parte non plus. " C'est la décision du vieux. "

" Dans ce cas, moi aussi je démissionne ! " beugle la femme du groupe.

" Moi aussi ! Sans toi, ça va être naze ! " ajoute Bickslow.

Le blond soupire légèrement. " Vous êtes soûlant. Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire au revoir ? "

Fried croise les bras sur son torse en toisant son chef de groupe. " Pourquoi cherches-tu à tout prendre sur toi ? "

" Ce n'est pas ça. Contrairement à vous, je ne me sens pas du tout attacher à cette guilde. " ment-il et s'empêche de grimacer en sentant la brunette qui lui pince le dos, surement en boudant.

" On va insister auprès du maitre ! " dit avec une pointe de désespoirs Evergreen.

" Même Natsu, Gray et Gohan te soutiendront sûrement ! " ajoute l'homme qui contrôle les poupées.

Laxus sourit légèrement, il aime bien son équipe, ils ont toujours été si loyaux envers lui, ils ont même abandonnés Gohan pour rester avec lui alors qu'il sait qu'ils adorent la brunette presque autant que lui. Il soupire de nouveau en secouant la tête. " Tu sais, je t'ai emmené pour que mon départ soit plus facile pour vous tous. " dit-il en soulevant légèrement son bras.

" Le départ d'un camarade et ami est toujours difficile, quoi que tu fasses. " réponds Gohan en apparaissant sous son bras avant de regarder Fried, Bickslow et Evergreen la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. " Bonjour... contente de vous revoir. " dit-elle en souriant alors que Laxus se recule un peu.

" GOHAN-CHAN ! " hurlent les trois en même temps en lui sautant dessus, les trois pleurant à chaudes larmes et la câlinant de tous les coter sous le rire contagieux de la brunette, plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son ancienne équipe.

Laxus les regarde pendant de longues secondes, content de voir que son équipe est finalement au complet mais tristement pour son départ. Il met son sac sur son épaule et leur tourne le dos et commence à partir. " Prenez soin de vous tout et portez-vous bien. " dit-il en levant la main pour les saluer, sans se retourner car il sait que s'il le fait et qu'il voit les regards de chiens battus qu'ils doivent lui lancer, il va avoir énormément de mal à partir.

Evergreen et Bickslow se mettent à pleurer dans les bras de la petite brunette qui sans elle aussi quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Fried regarde le blond partir au loin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres car il sait qu'ils se reverront un jour, tous ensemble.

Le soir, la parade commencent sous les acclamations des très, très nombreuses personnes qui sont venue voir cela. Certains utilisent leurs magies pour faire le spectacle, d'autres font les zouaves déguiser, d'autres danses, d'autres se transforment, il y en a pour tous les gouts et pleins les yeux, la parade de Fairy Tail a toujours été un sacré spectacle à ne pas louper. Dans le public, cacher au fond, près d'une ruelle, Laxus les regarde, un sourire sur les lèvres, la guilde va horriblement lui manquer, c'est certain. Il observe Gray et Juvia faire un magnifique château de glace grâce à leurs magies combinées, Erza danser gracieusement avec des sabres, Natsu faire une parade en crachant du feu, Gohan avec Happy et Romeo déguisés en chat sur un char à l'effigie d'Happy, lançant des bonbons pour le public et finalement en dernier, son grand père qui fait le fou pour le public.

Il sourit un peu plus avant de commencer à partir mais s'arrête, il se retourne lentement et écarquille des yeux en voyant le signe que font tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Le bras droit lever en l'air, l'index et le pouce seulement de lever, les autres replier. Il sent les larmes lui couler sur les joues en les regardant faire, c'est un signe qui signifie beaucoup pour lui et Makarov. Enfant, c'est lui qu'il l'a inventé pour son grand-père, lui allait participer à la parade mais pas Makarov et comme il n'était pas sur de voir son grand-père, il a inventé ce signe pour dire que même s'il ne le voit pas, même s'il est loin de lui, il pensera toujours à lui.

Il remet son sac et part finalement, profondément toucher et heureux de savoir que personne ne lui en veut pour ce qu'il a fait et que, malgré cela, ils semblent toujours le considéré comme un membre et qu'ils penseront à lui, il fera toujours partie d'eux. ' _Merci..._ '


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la colère et la frustration de Natsu pour le départ de Laxus est enfin calmer, l'équipe Raijin commence à doucement mais bien s'intégrer de nouveau à la guilde et eux et Gohan sont plus proches que jamais maintenant, même s'ils ne font pas de mission ensemble, la brunette a une nouvelle équipe maintenant et pas question de les lâcher. Makarov a voulu partir car il pensait que les fautes de Laxus étaient aussi les siennes mais c'est Fried qui l'en a empêché en disant qu'il ne faut pas rendre Laxus en plus de ses grosses bêtises, responsable en pus du départ de son grand-père. Les autres apprennent aussi que Laxus n'est pas un vrai Dragon Slayer, il avait une santée faible avant et son père lui a implanté un lacryma pour qu'il est ce pouvoir et être plus fort.

Gohan, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy et Erza sont en ce moment même dans le sous-sol de la guilde pour faire le tri dans les nombreux livres qu'il y a, la blonde du groupe, sur une échelle contre une des bibliothèques, rougit en secouant ses bras avec agacement. " Aaah ! Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? "

Happy plus bas, tenant un livre au-dessus de sa tête, avec Natsu et Gray qui regarde la petite culotte visible de la blonde plus haut, répond " Tu va te blesser si tu continues à t'agiter. "

" À part ça, je peux clairement voir ta culotte. " prévient Gray en rougissant légèrement.

Lucy rougit horriblement en voyant Natsu continue de fixer son sous-vêtement sous sa jupe. " Ne regarde pas ! " beugle-t-elle en plaquant une main pour qu'on arrête de voir sa culotte.

Erza, avec Gohan, prennent une grosse pile de livres dans leurs bras et la rouquine dit calmement " C'est pas comme si nous avons le choix, vu qu'on a accidentellement détruit une bonne partie de la ville. "

Gohan hoche de la tête en ajoutant " Et puis, connaissant Makarov-san, nous devrions être reconnaissants que nous nettoyons simplement cet endroit. "

" C'est vous qui avez tout détruit ! " beugle la blonde avant de remarquer la tête rose plus bas continuer de la fixer. " Pendant encore combien de temps tu comptes fixer ma culotte ? "

" Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Mets-toi au travail. " ordonne sèchement mais calmement Erza.

Natsu semble être en train de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose avant que Happy ne lui parle. " Natsu, où est ton écharpe ? "

Le jeune homme se tourne vers lui en le pointant du doigt, une lueur de gratitude dans le regard." C'est ça ! Peut-être que je l'ai laissé là-haut... Je suis dans les nuages aujourd'hui. "

Lucy remarque alors quelque chose dans le cou normalement toujours recouvert de la tête rose. " Je viens de le remarquer. Hey Natsu, comment a tu eu cette cicatrice ? "

Gohan cligne des yeux de surprise en regardant la cicatrice dans le cou de Natsu. " Maintenant que tu le dis, je savais même pas qu'il en avait une. "

Gray et Erza s'échangent un regard, eux non plus ne le savait pas. Happy, ses ailes de sortie, un live à la main, penche légèrement la tête sur le coter. " Natsu, se pourrait-il que ce soit quelque chose auquel tu ne veuille plus te rappeler ? "

Le visage de Natsu blanchit en une seconde, il se recroqueville dans un coin sous les regards inquiets du reste du groupe, en suant grandement. " Je n'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler. Ce type est un démon ! Je n'ai jamais un mec aussi horrible, jamais ! "

Les autres regardent avec inquiétude Natsu, il n'est normalement pas autant effrayer par quelqu'un, par personne d'ailleurs, c'est une première qui les inquiète. Tout à coup, Lucy a bouger trop brusquement et commence à tomber avec l'échelle. Les autres se jettent tous en dessous pour la rattraper mais ils se percutent plutôt violemment et Lucy s'écrase sur eux, ils ne remarquent qu'au dernier moment, un livre tomber, s'ouvrir et un sort en sortir, les aveuglant momentanément.

Quand ils rouvrent les yeux, ils ne sont plus dans la salle où ils étaient mais dehors, avec le livre. " Ce n'est pas bon, regardez ! " beugle Happy en pointant du doigt la guilde.

C'est bien la guilde de Fairy Tail, mais l'ancien bâtiment, pour leur énorme surprise et incompréhension. " La guilde ressemble à celle d'il y a plusieurs années ! " beugle Natsu en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Les autres ont de grands yeux et les bouches grandes ouvertes alors que Erza fixe le livre dans ses mains. " Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce livre ? "

Soudain, ils remarquent trois formes commencer à sortir de la guilde, ils se cachent tous derrières des caisses en bois pour ne pas se faire repérer et voient que ce sont Erza, Gray et Natsu mais beaucoup plus jeune. Les enfants s'arrêtent devant la guilde, la rouquine à la longue natte toise les deux garçons devant elle, une main sur la hanche. " Donc, ce sont vous deux aujourd'hui ? "

" À moi seul, je devrais suffire ! " beugle Natsu enfant en bougeant dans tous les sens.

" C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! " beugle à son tour Gray enfant.

" Aujourd'hui, je vais définitivement... "

" Battre Erza ! "

Les deux jeunes garçons se jettent sur Erza qui sourit avec un certain amusement avant de les tabasser et les mettre K.O. par terre. Tout le monde observe la scène, de longues gouttes derrière la tête, Lucy décide de souffler " C-C-Comment est-ce possible ? Des enfants Erza, Natsu et Gray. "

" Est-ce que... " commence à dire Happy, le visage sombre. " On aurait été envoyer dans le passer ?! "

Erza jeune adolescente, croise les bras sur sa poitrine armurer, un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. " Alors ? On arrête déjà ? "

Lucy essaye de ne pas paniquer et rester calme alors que Gray et Natsu se tournent vers la rouquine pour l'engueuler. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire à nos jeunes nous ? "

Erza observe la scène avant de rougire, le visage adouci, nostalgique. " Je me rappelle encore de ce jour. Debout. Tenez sur vos pieds. Ma jeune moi va dire un truc dans le genre. "

Natsu et Gray rougissent eux aussi de nostalgie en regardant la petite Erza se retourner vers leurs eux enfants avant de les remettre debout à coups de pied et coups de poing. " Debout ! Tenez-vous sur vos pieds ! " Gohan rigole discrètement en entendant Natsu et Gray plus grands se plaindre à Erza alors que la jeune Erza se met à poursuivre les deux jeunes garçons. " Qui a mangé mon gâteau ?! "

" Pas moi ! " réponds Natsu en courant.

" C'est Natsu ! " beugle à son tour Gray en courant également.

" J'attendais depuis un moment pour pouvoir manger ce gâteau ! " beugle Erza.

Lucy sourit avec amusement, tout le monde était si mignon à cette époque-là. Tout le monde observe Erza ado se jeter sur les deux enfants pour les tabasser et faire avouer le coupable, Erza adulte croise les bras sous sa poitrine, l'air plutôt sérieux. " Nous devons trouver un moyen pour revenir dans notre monde. "

" Pourquoi ? C'est bon, regardons un peu dans les environs. " propose Natsu en souriant joyeusement.

" C'est bon pour moi. " agréer Gray en souriant avec excitation.

Erza tourne directement le regard vers eux, très dur. " Idiots ! Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de paradoxes temporels ? "

Happy penche légèrement la tête sur le coter, ne comprenant pas trop, Gohan décide donc de lui expliquer. " Le passer et le futur vienne ensemble en même temps. Faire quelque chose dans le passer pourrait avoir des sérieuses répercussions dans le futur. L'effet Papillon. "

Erza hoche de la tête, extrêmement sérieuse et anxieuse. " Si nous faisons quelque chose qui pourrait affecter ce monde, il y a des possibilités qu'on change l'histoire. Écoutez, Natsu, Gray... " dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui ne sont plus là, même Happy est partie, ce qui effraie et blase la rouquine. " Ces mecs... je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi stupides ! " beugle-t-elle avant de pointer du doigt la blonde et la brune. " Lucy, Gohan, allez les retrouver ! Je reste là pour décrypter ce livre. Mais avant ça... "

Elle embarque les deux jeunes femmes avec elle dans une tente inutilisée et les change, Lucy se retrouve habillée comme une ' Bunny Girl Sexy ' et Gohan est habillé d'un espèce de pyjama combinaison renard, avec la capuche sur la tête et même une queue derrière, plutôt large, ce n'est pas vraiment sa taille mais ça la rend plus mignonne... enfin mignon, elle ressemble beaucoup à un garçon comme ça.

Erza, fier de son choix, hoche de la tête en souriant avec satisfaction. " Avec ça, personne ne va vous reconnaitre. "

" On va juste attirer l'attention ! " beugle Lucy avant de réaliser que Erza aussi c'est changer en une chatte blanche. " Un chat ?! "

" Exactement. Nyan~ " réponds la rouquine fièrement, les patounes sur les hanches.

" Actuellement, à ce temps-là, je ne faisant pas partie de Fairy Tail. "

" Cependant, les personnes que tu rencontreras risque de te reconnaitre plus tard. Tout contacte qu'on fait peut être dangereux. "

Gohan hoche de la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation mais elle rougit légèrement en regardant ses vêtements. " On est vraiment obligés de mettre ça ? On aurait pas pu se déguisés avec des vêtements normaux ? "

Lucy hoche vivement de la tête en rougissant. " C'est vraiment embarrassant. "

Erza continue de rester calme, Gohan s'y est habituer au fil du temps aux fantaisies de la rouquine pour ses déguisements. " Vu qu'on a changer de monde, ma magie pouvait uniquement faire venir ces trois costumes. Tu préférerais le costume de chat ? " demande-t-elle à la blonde.

" Non, je préfère des vêtements normaux. "

" ... Désolée, je les ai jeter. "

Gohan plaque sa main contre son visage en soupirant avant d'attraper le poignet de Lucy pour l'entrainer avec elle. " Aller vient, on va les chercher. "

La blonde hoche de la tête et suit la brunette, Gohan pourrait vérifier avec son ki où sont les trois autres mais Lucy l'embarque avec elle à l'intérieur de la guide qui est fort vivant, tout le monde boit, danse et applaudit une jeune femme qui danse sur le bar, ce qui émerveille Lucy. Elles remarquent plus loin Wakaba et Macao plus jeunes et d'ailleurs, Macao plaque sa chope de bière sur la table. " J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai décidé ! Je vais dire à Enno mes vrais sentiments ! "

Wakaba à coter, hoquette de surprise, une cigarette en bouche. " Quoi ?! Abandonne ! Elle a une tonne de gars après elle ! "

" Non, j'ai une bonne chance. "

Soudain, ils se retrouvent tête la première sur la table car Mirajane vient de planter ses pieds à l'arrière de leurs crânes, encore habiller et le comportement de la jeune adolescente violente qu'elle était. " J'ai une chance aussi. La chance de battre Erza. Mais où peut bien être Erza ? "

Lucy plus loin, agrippe les épaules de Gohan, le visage stupéfait. " C'est Mira-san ? " demande-t-elle en murmurant et la brunette hoche de la tête en souriant avec amusement. " Donc, les deux autres enfants sont... Elfman et Lisana ? "

En effet, Elfman, habiller d'un costume bleue regarde sa sœur, un peu dépiter. " Elle chassait Natsu et Gray tout à l'heure. "

" Quoi ? " grogne la jeune adolescente. " J'ai mangée son gâteau pour pouvoir enclencher une bagarre avec elle. "

Lisana se pose sur la table en regardant sa grande sœur. " Mira-nee, c'est horrible. "

" Elle s'est enfuit ? Donc, ça fait de ce combat ma victoire. Ahhhhahahaha ! "

Elfman soupir légèrement. " S'il te plait, arrête de te battre, onee-chan. "

Plus loin, elles remarquent que Kana et Levy sont en train de jouer à un jeu de société mais la future alcoolique à utiliser discrètement son pouvoir pour gagner. " Ce sont Kana et Levy ? T-Trop mignonne... " souffle Lucy avant de remarquer Readers derrière en train de peindre. " Oh, c'est Readers ? Il est si mince ! " dit-elle en secouant Gohan à cause de son excitation et elle remarque ensuite Jett et Droy plus loin.

Le petit rouquin saute sur un pied sans s'arrêter devant l'autre jeune garçon qui a les mains dans les poches de son short. " Hey, Droy, tu veux qu'on fasse équipe ? "

Droy hausse un sourcil. " Je ne veux pas faire partie d'une équipe avec que des garçons. Invitons une fille. "

" Alors que penses-tu de Levy ? "

" Levy ? Mais elle est si petite. "

Lucy secoue un peu plus Gohan en murmurant " Whoaaa... Le moment de la naissance de l'équipe Shadow Gear ! "

Elles remarquent alors Laxus, assit sur une chaise, le dos contre un pilier en bois, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. " C'est trop ennuyant. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le coin ? " se plaint-il avant de remarquer une boulette de papier par terre. " Je pense que je vais aller embêter Natsu. "

Il s'apprête à partir avant que la porte pour aller à l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre sur une petite enfant de 5 ou 6 ans qui vient de se réveiller de sa sieste, ses cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, baillant et se frottant un œil. " Bonjour... " murmure-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune de la guilde.

Laxus fait directement demi-tour pour la prendre dans ses bras et passer une main dans ses cheveux. " Il faut te les recoiffer, Gohan. "

La brunette baille en posant sa joue contre l'épaule du grand blond, les yeux à moitiés ouvertes. " Je peux gouter avant ? "

Lucy a des cœurs dans les yeux en regardant la petite brunette se faire nourrir par Laxus, les deux dans leur petit monde alors que les enfants joues et que certains adultes regardent avec amusement ou attendrissement le blond donner du gâteau à la brunette. " Ooooow, tu étais si adorable ! " murmure Lucy en regardant, le rose aux joues, la petite Gohan plus loin. Soudain, elle se rappelle des paroles d'Erza, de ne parler à personne et de chercher simplement Gray, Natsu et Happy.

" Oh, c'est une Bunny Girl et un renard. " dit Makarov derrière elles, il vient tout juste d'entrer dans la guilde et ne s'attendait pas à voir cela. Lucy et Gohan se figent directement, elles viennent d'être repérées. Les hommes sont directement intéressés par la blonde sexy et l'invite à boire un verre alors que les enfants sont intéressés par la personne déguiser en renard. Makarov attrape la blonde par le poignet et l'entraine avec lui. " Hey, vient avec moi ! "

Lucy rougit, toute gêner de s'être fait repérer si facilement mais elle attrape à son tour le poignet de Gohan et l'entrainer avec eux. " Viens aussi. "

Gohan cligne des yeux mais se laisse entrainer vers le bar, tous les hommes viennent directement pour boire un coup avec la Bunny Girl et essayer de la séduire par la même occasion. Gohan à coter, boit son verre de jus en souriant avec amusement, la pauvre blonde est très gêner de se faire draguer par tous ces hommes, qui, pour la plupart, qu'elle connaît mais eux non.

Soudain, une musique se met en route et Gohan la reconnaît aux premières notes de musique et de parole. Les personnes dans la guilde commencent à chanter mais personne ne connaît la danse, même pas Enno qui est pourtant la danseuse de la guilde, il faut dire que cette chanson est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps dans cette time-line. " Personne ne connaît la chorégraphie ? Vraiment personne ? " demande Enno en boudant un peu, elle voudrait bien l'apprendre en plus de cela.

Gohan regarde autour d'elle mais personne ne lève la main et elle aime bien la jeune femme, elle s'est beaucoup occuper d'elle enfant, c'est même elle qui lui a appris à danser. Elle lève la main timidement, attirent les regards de tout le monde, la faisant rougir horriblement. Makarov rigole joyeusement avant de taper le dos ' du jeune adolescent'. " Montre nous ça ! "

La brunette monte donc sur le bar, et regarde tout le monde timidement, elle peut même voir Laxus plus loin, assit sur un banc avec Gohan enfant sur les jambes et qui la regarde curieusement. Elle ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration alors qu'ils remettent la musique au début.

Lucy regarde la brunette, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche, la demi-saiyan commencer à faire la chorégraphie parfaitement, plus tard, tout le monde sera la danser mais pas pour le moment. " Wow... je ne savais pas que savait danser ! " dit-elle avec choquer.

Gohan continue la danse en lui souriant et sous les beuglements d'encouragement, sifflement et applaudissement d'absolument tout le monde, elle peut même voir elle-même plus jeune, toujours sur les genoux de Laxus, en train de sourire et l'applaudir alors que le blond la regarde faire d'un air un peu désintéresser, il sourit par contre quand la petite Gohan se tourne vers lui pour lui parler avec excitation.

Plus le temps passe et plus Gohan doit enchainer les chorégraphies féminines avant de devoir descendre du bar pour les musiques masculines car ça bouge plus et ceux qui connaissent la chorégraphie la font même avec elle. Les gens dehors commencent même à rentrer dans la guilde extrêmement bruyante et font la fête avec eux, chantant et dansant eux aussi en buvant et mangeant.

À un moment, plutôt fatiguer, Gohan s'installe au bar pour boire un coup avant de remarquer la petite elle plus loin dans un coin, attendant surement Laxus qui est quelque part. L'adolescente remplit un verre avant de le tendre à sa elle du passer qui rougit et la remercie timidement. Elle tapote gentiment la tête de la petite Gohan avant que la petite enfant soit brusquement prise dans les bras de Laxus qui la foudroie du regard, il n'a pas du tout aimer que ce jeune homme sortit de nul part prête de l'attention à sa protégée.

Gohan soupir en secouant sa tête avec amusement, Laxus est toujours aussi protecteur, voire même encore plus en grandissant. Elle s'approche de Lucy qui s'amuse encore avec les membres de la guilde. " Hey, je sors faire un tour. "

" Pas de soucis, amuse-toi bien. " réponds la blonde.

Gohan sort donc de la guilde en disant au revoir à tout le monde et chercher l'énergie d'Erza pour la retrouver, elle trottine vers elle et la voit en train d'étudier le livre et elle décide de l'aider.

Plus tard, la nuit a commencée à tomber et elles viennent enfin de terminer de trouver comment retourner dans leur monde. Gohan indique directement là où sont Gray et Happy qui ne sont pas loin ainsi que Lucy qui vient de sortir de la guilde. La rouquine et la brunette se mettent à courir dans les rues de la ville et voient le chat et le maitre de glace déguiser. " Gray ! Happy ! " beugle Erza en courant rapidement vers eux, toujours déguiser en chat, avec Gohan à ses trousses et la rouquine jette le livre en plein dans la figure de Gray. " Je ne vous laisserais pas vous échappez cette fois ! " beugle-t-elle alors que Gray et Happy tombent à terre, K.O. " Vraiment, les gars... "

Lucy arrive à ce moment-là, elle a entendu du vacarme et est venue enquêter. " Quoi ? Natsu n'est pas avec vous ? "

Gray grogne un peu, les vêtements complètement sales, il masse sa joue en disant " Natsu est toujours près de la rivière. " dit-il avant de devenir un peu blaser en regardant les trois filles du groupe. " C'est quoi ces vêtements ? "

Gohan croise les bras sous sa poitrine. " C'est mauvais, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. "

" Nous devons trouver Natsu et rapidement ! " dit Lucy avec inquiétude.

Erza hoche de la tête. " Si on le retrouve pas, on ne pourra pas revenir dans notre time-line. Ce livre est appeler Memory Days. Quand il est ouvert, il prend la personne a un moment qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir. "

Lucy regarde la rouquine. " Dans la pièce de stockage, Natsu a essayé d'éviter de se souvenir de comment il a eu sa cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, c'est ça que Natsu ne veut pas se rappeler. "

" Plus ou moins. Nous sommes là car Natsu veut pas s'en souvenir. " dit Gohan en fronçant des sourcils.

Ils se mettent à courir dans la direction de la rivière. Gray trottine derrière les filles. " Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure quand vous avez dit qu'on pourrait peut-être pas revenir ? "

" Ce livre magique recréer un souvenir non voulu pour la personne. En d'autre termes, cet enchantement est pour Natsu. Cependant, si des personnes sont en contact avec lui, ils sont emmenés également. Ce livre magique a seulement un effet de 6 heures. Après ça, le souvenir va s'arrêter. Natsu sera le seul à pouvoir rentrer. "

" Attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? "

" Comme on l'a dit, on pourra pas rentrer. Pour rentrer, nous devons le toucher. Et il faut se dépêcher, on a pas beaucoup de temps. " informe Gohan.

Ils se mettent à courir plus rapidement et arrivent finalement à la rivière, Natsu est déguiser mais avec quelques blessures sur la figure et son jeune lui a une nouvelle cicatrice dans le cou. " Natsu ! " beuglent-ils tous en même temps en dévalant la pente pour le rejoindre.

Le petit Natsu s'enfuit en courant en voyant les personnes arriver en courant, dont une déguiser en chat, une en lapin, un en renard, un ours volant et un type blond égratigner. Le groupe se jette sur Natsu qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et tout d'un coup, le sort apparaît et les ramène dans leur temps, pour leur grand soulagement. Gohan, épuiser, décide de rentrer se reposer et laisser les autres à la guilde.

Le lendemain, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour beaucoup, un reporter du célébrissime magazine Sorcer va venir à la guilde et beaucoup se mettent sur leur 31 pour les photos et interview et pour attirer l'attention. Gohan est tranquillement installer au bar, en train de manger, avec Fried à coter d'elle et Mirajane qui lui donne les plats, les trois en train de discuter lorsque tout le monde entend une voix enthousiaste. " Ow ! Titania ! " Un blond au t-shirt rose, un appareil photo couteux autour du cou, un carnet et un stylo, observe avec des étoiles dans les yeux Erza habiller et coiffer pour l'occasion. " Pas possible ! La vraie ! Cool ! Cool ! Coooool ! Erza en personne ! Cooool ! "

" C'est qui cet excité ? " demande Lucy à coter, elle sait qu'un reporteur vient aujourd'hui mais ne sais absolument pas qui c'est.

Mirajane les approche en souriant. " C'est Jason, le reporter de Sorcer. "

Jason commence par prendre des photos d'Erza habiller normalement et lui faire un petit interview avant d'aller voir plein de personnes, les prendre en photo et les interviewers également. Il est très fasciner de Natsu surtout. Il en vient à Fried, Bickslow et Ervergreen. " L'unité Raijin est dissoute ? " demande-t-il après avoir pris quelques photos.

" Non. " réponds simplement Fried.

" Ça va pas la tête ? " demande Bickslow.

" Par respect pour Laxus, on continue. " dit Evergreen en prenant une pose et lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

Jason hoche vivement de la tête, très fasciné par cette guilde. " J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez cinq avants... "

Bickslow sourit joyeusement avant de se tourner vers le bar et attraper la demi-saiyan par le bras pour la placer entre eux. " C'est elle notre ancienne membre ! "

La brunette cligne des yeux, une cuisse de poulet dans une main, du riz sur la joue alors qu'elle se fait enlacer par ses trois anciens camarades. " Euh... " dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

" Cool ! " beugle Jason avec passion ! " Puis-je avoir votre nom pour mon article ? "

La brunette rougit de gêne alors que Fried lui caresse les cheveux. " Son Gohan... " réponds-elle timidement en se courbant.

" Mage de rang S ! " ajoute Evergreen en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, extrêmement fier de la demi-saiyan.

Jason cligne des yeux en regardant la jeune adolescente avant de rougir de plaisir et gesticuler dans tous les sens. " Cool ! Cool ! Cooooool ! Une mage de rang S si jeune ! Coooool ! "

Gohan rougit horriblement, ce qui fait rire l'équipe Raijin qui se mette à la câliner, comme des parents gaga de leur enfant. Jason en profite immédiatement pour les prendre en photo ainsi, certes, ça va casser leur image froide et puissante mais il est là aussi pour découvrir d'autre aspect des mages présent.

Il prend d'autres mages en photos et interview et Lucy qui veut avoir de l'attention du reporter car elle n'en a encore pas eux du tout, décide de sortir le grand jeu et se déguiser en Bunny-girl sur la scène mais elle se fait directement éjecter par Gajeel qui veut pousser la chansonnette. Il se fait directement frapper par Natsu qui n'est pas de cet avis et les voilà tous les deux en train de se battre, pour le grand bonheur de Jason qui les mitraille de photos. Finalement, comme le pensait Gohan, même si un reporter est là, tout le monde reste comme ils sont, des joyeux fanfarons un peu violents et hauts en couleurs. C'est ça, Fairy Tail.

Plusieurs temps plus tard, Gohan est en train de faire son entrainement matinal dans la forêt derrière chez elle, elle habite loin du centre-ville et de la guilde pour être au calme, préférant le bruit de la nature et des oiseaux, et puis, la maison n'est pas chère, pas très grande mais parfaite pour une seule personne. Elle est habillée d'une brassière de sport, d'un short et des bottes, en train de faire le poirier sur les index et monter et descendre. " 3504. 3505. " compte-elle à haute voix, de la sueur partout sur le corps vu qu'elle s'entrainer avec ardeur depuis qu'il est 6h du matin et il est maintenant presque midi. " Je m'arrête à 4 000 et j'irais me laver et rejoindre la guilde pour manger après. " grogne-t-elle en continuant avec difficulté son dernier exercice, cacher à l'ombre des arbres, laissant les animaux présents la regarder curieusement.

" Gohan ! Tu m'entends ? Gohan ! " dit une voix extrêmement familière dans l'esprit de la brunette.

La demi-saiyan arrête immédiatement tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le corps tremblant légèrement. Elle s'assoit par terre et regarde le ciel si bleue qu'elle peut apercevoir entre les branches d'arbres. " P... Piccolo-san ? " demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante, elle a peur que ceci soit une mauvaise farce.

" Tu veux que ce soit qui ? " grogne la voix de son sensei en tête. " T'es où ? On sent plus ton énergie depuis hier. " demande-t-il mais Gohan ne répond pas, elle a une main plaquer contre sa bouche pour empêcher les hoqueter de pleure alors que des larmes coulent en ruisseaux sur ses joues.

Le nameikien peut entendre que son élève, sa meilleure amie, est troubler et pleurer abondamment. " Il y a un problème ? Tu es encore blessée ? " demande-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.

" N... Non... " réponds la brunette en continuant de pleurer abondamment et fort. " J-Je suis j-juste heureuse d-de t-t'endendre ! " pleure-t-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes mais cela ne sert à rien vu qu'elle continue de pleurer de joie et de soulagement. " Ç-Ça fait s-si longtemps q-que je n'ai p-pas entendu ta v-voix... "

" ... Gohan... le match contre Cell était hier... Tu va pas me faire croire que je te manque après seulement un jour ? "

" H-Hier ? " demande Gohan en regardant les nuages passer au-dessus de sa tête. " P-Piccolo-san... Ça f-fait 7 ans q-que je suis ici. "

" ... Pardon ? "

La brunette lâche un léger rire en plaçant ses mains sur ses chevilles, toujours les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. " Cela fait 7 ans qu-que je suis arrivée dans c-cette dimension ou p-planète après mon c-c-combat contre Cell. " dit-elle en souriant.

" 7 ans... " entend-elle une autre voix souffler, celle de Krilin. " M-Mais comment cela est-ce possible ? "

" Gohan-chan ! Tu viens ? Il va être l'heure de manger à la guilde ! " entend-elle Evergreen l'appeler au loin. Elle tourne la tête dans la direction où elle entend plusieurs bruits de pas et rapidement, elle peut voir Evergreen, Bickslow et Fried l'approcher en souriant. " Ah, tu es toujours au même endroit, huh ? " dit-elle avec amusement avant de s'arrêter en voyant les larmes ruisselantes de la brunette. Elle court directement dans sa direction et la prend dans ses bras. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gohan ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? " demande-t-elle avec une légère panique.

" C'est qui ça ? " demande la voix de Yamcha.

Evergreen regarde autour d'elle en clignant des yeux, la brunette toujours dans ses bras. " C'est moi ou j'entends des voix ? "

La brunette rigole une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. " Bickslow, Fried, poser vos mains sur mes épaules. " instruit-elle, les deux hommes se regardent curieusement avant de hocher de la tête et faire ce qu'elle demande. Gohan sourit joyeusement avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel. " Krilin, Yamcha, je suis contente de vous entendre vous aussi. "

" Nous aussi, Gohan. On a eu peur hier quand on t'a vu disparaitre dans le portail après ton match contre Cell. " dit Krilin. " Mais on ne comprend pas tout... ça fait 7 ans que tu es partie ? "

Le groupe Raijin écarquille des yeux, ces personnes, Gohan leur en a parler, ce sont les amis de là où elle vient, eux, Laxus, Makarov et Mirajane sont les seuls à connaitre la vraie histoire de la brunette, ils en reviennent pas de ce qu'ils entendent. " Ce sont tes amis et ta famille ? " demande Fried en haussant un sourcil et la brunette hoche de la tête en souriant tout en se faisant câliner par Evergreen. " Je vois... Bonjour, je m'appelle Fried, un ami de Gohan-chan. " se présente-t-il calmement et sereinement. " Comme elle vous l'a dit, elle est arrivée dans notre monde à ses 12 ans... enfin 5 ans corporellement. "

" En arrivant ici, j'avais retrouvée mon corps et ma puissance de mes 5 ans. " explique Gohan en essuyant ses larmes.

" Wow... Incroyable... " entend-elle Kame sennin souffler.

" Et ça se passe bien ? Personne ne t'ennuie ? Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ? " demande Krilin.

La brunette regarde le groupe autour d'elle en souriant chaleureusement. " Hai... J'ai beaucoup d'amis, tous les membres de la guilde de mage où je suis sont mes amis et ma deuxième famille. " dit-elle en rougissant légèrement alors que le groupe Raijin la câline, ils fondent devant la jeune brunette.

" Je suis heureux de l'entendre, ma chérie. "

Gohan cligne des yeux en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix qui vient de lui parler. " ... Otousan ? " demande-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

" Mon bébé ! Toi et ta mère me manquer horriblement ! " dit Chichi, les larmes aux yeux également. " Avec ta mère morte et toi ailleurs... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... "

" Désolée, Otousan... Je voulais pas te laisser... " dit la brunette en pleurant de nouveau, de tous, c'est bien son père, sa mère et son sensei qui lui manque le plus.

" Je sais ma chérie, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas être seul longtemps, ta mère à accepter d'être ressuscitée en entendant que tu avais disparu et qu'on ne peut pas te ramener avec Shenron, elle arrivera dans quelque temps. On va aller sur Namek pour appeler Porunga et essayer. Et si jamais on ne peut pas, on trouvera n'importe quels moyens. "

Gohan sourit en entendant cela, elle aimerait bien rentrer mais... En regardant ses amis autour d'elle... cela lui fait mal au cœur. " Vous savez, même si vous n'arrivez pas à me ramener, ce n'est pas grave... Vous me manquez, certes, énormément, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à vous tous... Mais je me suis habituée à la vie ici. J'ai des amis, une famille, une maison, un travail. " dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. " Je continue d'étudier dans ce monde et même m'entrainer. J'ai réussi à me retransformer en SSJ2. "

" C'est bon à entendre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une membre de ma race devienne faible. " entend-elle Vegeta grogner. " Continue de t'entrainer car si tu reviens, je te botte le cul. "

" Vegeta, voyons, tu pourrais dire autre chose que ça à notre pauvre Gohan qui nous a pas entendus depuis 7 ans ! " gronde Bulma.

La brunette rigole joyeusement, même entendre Vegeta lui fait énormément plaisir. " Et Trunks ? "

" Elle est rentrée tout à l'heure mais elle te dit bonjour. " réponds Bulma.

Gohan hoche de la tête avant que son ventre ne se mette à grogner horriblement. " Ah... J'ai faim... " soupire-t-elle. " La communication est pour une fois ou quand on veut ? "

" Une fois par semaine. " réponds Yamcha. " Malheureusement. "

" Ah... Dommage... je dois partir rejoindre la guilde sinon ils vont être inquiets... " bougonne la brunette. " On peut se reparler dans une semaine ? "

" Pas de problème, on est juste heureux d'entendre que tu va bien. Tu nous racontera ton aventure là où tu es la prochaine fois qu'on se parle. " réponds son père. " Je t'aime, ma chérie, quoi que tu fasse, n'oublie pas que moi et ta mère seront toujours la pour te soutenir. "

" Hai, Otou-san. " réponds la brunette en souriant chaleureusement.

" A dans une semaine. " réponds son père avant qu'elle n'entende plus personne, la communication est couper.

Un long silence s'installe dans la forêt alors que Gohan pleure de joie de nouveau, tellement heureuse et soulager d'avoir entendu sa famille et ses amies en vie, ça faisait si longtemps pour elle qu'elle ne les a pas entendu, elle ne l'espérait plus d'ailleurs, elle s'était faite à l'idée de vivre ici le reste de sa vie.

Une fois calmer, le groupe part à la guilde et annonce la nouvelle à Makarov qui est extrêmement heureux pour la brunette mais en même temps inquiet, il aime beaucoup la brunette, comme tout le reste des membres, ça leur briserait le cœur si elle devait partir. Une fois restaurer, Gohan accepte cette fois-ci de partir à une mission avec Fried, Evergreen et Bickslow pour une mission de plusieurs jours. Ils disent au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Gohan rentre de mission avec l'équipe Raijin, elle a eu la veille une très longue conversation avec sa famille et ses amis de son monde, ils ont tous pas du tout dormi même, elle leur a parler d'absolument tout, la planète, la guilde, les personnes dans la guilde, les missions, les histoires qui sont arriver. Sa mère était même là, eux, sont en route pour Namek pour aller chercher les Dragon Ball de Porunga. La conversation lui a énormément remonté le moral, elle est sur un petit nuage.

Le groupe arrive à la guilde et sont accueilli par tout le monde, la demi-saiyan sourit joyeusement en saluant tout le monde avant de partir voir son nouveau groupe. " Salut ! Alors, il s'est passé quoi de beau ? "

" Gohan ! " dit Happy en lui sautant dessus.

La brunette rigole joyeusement avant de remarquer deux nouvelles personnes, une chatte blanche aux yeux marron et avec une robe rose et une adolescente de son âge avec de longs cheveux bleus qui l'observe curieusement et avec timidité. " Bonjour... " dit tout aussi timidement Gohan en souriant et se courber. " Je m'appelle Son Gohan, ravie de vous rencontrer. "

La bleutée rougit avant de se courber également. " W-Wendy Marvel, enchantée. "

La chatte croise les pattes sur sa poitrine de chatte, elle a l'air plus sérieuse que Happy. " Je suis Carla, enchantée, jeune homme. "

Gohan rougit de gène en grattant sa joue et les autres autour son tout aussi gêner pour elle. " Euh... Je suis une fille... " dit-elle avec grand embarras.

Carla et Wendy hoquettent de surprise en la regardant bien avant de se courber. " Nous sommes vraiment désolées ! " dit avec panique Wendy, le visage rouge de honte, elle pensait aussi que c'était un garçon, et un mignon en plus de ça. " Oh, j'ai tellement honte... "

La demi-saiyan rigole de bon cœur en secouant sa main devant elle. " Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que je ressemble à un garçon depuis que je me suis couper les cheveux mais je compte les laisser repousser. "

La brunette sent un bras se poser sur ses épaules, c'est Kana, une chope de bière en main. " Gohan-chan, tu viens cette après-midi au parc ? Il y a la fête des cerisiers. "

Gohan cligne des yeux avant de se frapper le front. " J'avais complètement oubliée ! Merci de me le rappeler ! Oui, bien sûr que je serais là ! " dit-elle joyeusement avant de se faire entrainer par Kana à une table plus loin pour discuter avec Wakaba, Macao, Romeo et Readers.

Wendy rougit de honte en se faisant réconforter par Erza, Lucy est malade depuis qu'elle est revenue de mission, alors que Carla fixe la brunette en train de papoter joyeusement. " Je sens une énergie étrange en elle... "

Gray, assit à la table, sourit en prenant son verre d'eau en main. " Pas étonnant, Gohan n'utilise pas de magie mais le ki, l'énergie vitale dans le corps. "

" Et elle est Mage de rang S ! " annonce Natsu avec jalousie mais enthousiasme en même temps, choquant Wendy et Carla qui ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'une fille si jeune, de l'âge de la bleutée, soit plus forte que la plupart des personnes dans la guilde. " D'ailleurs, je veux un combat ! " dit la tête rose en se levant brusquement et sautant sur la brunette pour l'attaquer. " Revanche ! "

Gohan esquive le coup de poing avec grâce et le laisse s'écrouler plus loin sur des chaises. Wakaba soupir en secouant la tête en allumant une cigarette. " Natsu, Gohan vient de rentrer, tu peux pas la laisser deux secondes tranquilles ? "

" Elle est vraiment une mage de rang S ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venus nous aider dans ce cas ? " demande Carla en haussant un sourcil.

Erza, en train de manger un gâteau à la fraise, répond " Elle était partie en mission avec son ancienne équipe, ils sont revenues depuis pas longtemps et ... ils ont eu une histoire compliquée. Ils se revoient que depuis pas longtemps alors on a voulu leur laisser en profiter. "

L'après-midi, tout le monde, mis à part Lucy, sont au parc en train de boire, rigoler, manger et jouer au bingo, une belle après-midi de fête qui ravit absolument tout le monde, mis à part quelques-uns qui n'en profitent pas à fond car ils pensent à Lucy qui est malade dans son lit. Gohan en profite pour papoter pas mal avec Wendy et Carla, elles vont faire partie de son groupe alors, autant apprendre à se connaitre et s'entendre. Wendy lui raconte son passer, qu'elle a été élever par un dragon, faisant donc d'elle un dragon slayer mais du vent et elle pratique la magie pour soigner et du vent, elle a été emmener à une guilde par un jeune homme et elle n'a découvert que depuis quelques jours où sa guilde n'en était pas une vrai, ce qui attriste grandement la brunette. Gohan parle de ses aventures ici, des personnes de la guilde, rapidement de Laxus et son embrouille avec lui. Elles finissent à la fin de la journée par s'entendre à merveille, la bleutée n'est plus du tout timide maintenant, elles sont le même âge après tout alors ça la rassure.

Le soir, Gohan sort en entendant du bruit dehors, un cerisier a été mis sur un grand radeau pour flotter sur la rivière de la ville, laissant tomber ses magnifiques pétales arc-en-ciel. Ça a beau ne pas être la première fois qu'elle voit ça, mais ça la fascine toujours autant et l'émerveille. Enfant, ici, elle se rappelle être venue chaque année avec les membres de la guilde, enfin surtout Laxus, Evergreen, Fried et Bickslow, ils s'installaient sur le toit d'une maison pour admirer les cerisiers au loin en papotant ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, en général, elle, ne s'endorme et cela signifiait la fin de la soirée. Elle aimerait aussi que sa famille et ses amis soient là pour voir ça, c'est un magnifique spectacle, nul doute que sa mère et son père en seraient fasciner. Elle sourit un peu tristement en étant seul sur un toit en regardant le cerisier sur la rivière passer, elle le regarde seule de toute manière depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle sourit avant de partir et rentrez chez elle pour dormir, une journée à rigoler l'attend demain.

Le lendemain matin, une fois son entrainement terminer, laver et habiller d'un t-shirt à manche long bleu foncer, d'un jean bleu clair et de basket, Gohan sort de chez elle pour aller en direction de la guilde. Elle enroule sa queue autour de sa taille pour pas qu'on la touche car elle est encore sensible et entre dans la guilde où il y a du monde mais pas encore au complet.

" Hola ! Qui a arraché un des précieux cerisiers de la ville ?! " demande en beuglant Makarov, très énervé avec à côté de lui Erza. " Le maire est furax ! Y en a qui vont pleurer ! "

Gohan peut apercevoir Natsu blanchir à vue d'œil avec Happy, c'est sûrement lui qui a fait ça mais n'ose pas l'avouer et il se fait maintenant enlacer par Lucy qui était malade, il a dû surement le faire pour que la blonde voit les cerisiers la nuit. En approchant le bar pour manger, elle voit le maître de guilde qui semble écouter la conversation de plusieurs autres mages pas loin, Wendy semble vouloir partir à une certaine mission toute seule pour prouver qu'elle est utile à la guilde mais Carla et certains autres lui conseille de ne pas y aller. C'est ainsi que le maître de guilde décide de prendre la parole. " Pas si vite ! " Les autres mages tournent la tête vers lui alors que Gohan s'assoit sur le tabouret pour commander à manger. " Wendy, tu t'es à peine familiarisés avec nos méthodes. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir si loin comme ça ! Qui est déjà allé là-bas ? " demande-t-il en regardant les mages présents. " Voyons voir... Happy ! "

Le chat bleu se pointe de la patte, étonner qu'on le propose. " Moi ? "

Makarov hoche de la tête avant de porter son attention sur un homme au bar avec de longs cheveux verts. " Fried ! T'as l'air d'être libre, pars avec elle. "

Le jeune homme se lève calmement et gracieusement de son tabouret, une posture sûr de lui, stricte mais serein. " Si le maître l'ordonne... "

Makarov hoche de la tête de nouveau avant de regarder la demi-saiyan, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. " Gohan, part avec eux aussi. " dit-il en regardant la brunette qui hume son accord. " Allez préparer vos affaires et manger si vous ne l'avez pas fait. "

Tout le groupe hoche de la tête avant de se séparer, Gohan s'empiffre comme tous les jours et laisse Wendy et les autres préparer leurs sacs pour le voyage, elle n'en pas besoin, elle a appris à survivre pendant 6 mois après tout et elle habite ici depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle sait quoi est comestible ou non.

Une fois les autres arriver, Gohan, Wendy, Happy, Fried partes à la sortie de Fairy Tail accompagnés de Makarov, Carla, Lucy, Readers, Natsu, Gray et Kana qui sont venues pour leurs souhaitées bonnes chances. Wendy tiens bien son sac en main, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. " Eh bien, j'y vais ! "

Carla semble bouder la jeune adolescente et ne dit rien, c'est Gray qui parle le premier, il aime bien Wendy et avec Gohan dans le groupe, il sait que rien de méchant ne va leur arriver " Sérieusement, faites gaffes. "

Kana croise les bras sous sa poitrine en regardant l'adulte qui accompagne les deux adolescentes. " Fried, tâche de bien protéger Wendy et Gohan. "

La tête verte hoche solennellement de la tête. " Inutile de s'inquiéter. Faites-moi confiance. "

" N'intervenez pas sans superflue. " ordonne gentiment Makarov. " Il s'agit pour Wendy d'apprendre. "

" Hai, sire... " réponds dépiter et blaser Happy plus loin.

Wendy jette un dernier coup d'œil à Carla avant de partir avec le groupe, laissant les autres derrière, plutôt inquiet, surtout les femmes, Fried est un jeune homme avec ses principes et ses manières, il est plutôt étrange mais après tout, qui ne l'est pas à Fairy Tail ? Le petit groupe arrive à la gare de la ville car il faut prendre le train pour aller à l'endroit de la quête et c'est beaucoup plus rapide d'y aller par le train. Malheureusement, le train est arrêté suite à des travaux sur la ligne. Wendy décide alors qu'ils y aillent à pieds, même si le chemin va être long,

Happy n'approuve pas du tout, Fried non plus mais fait comme dit Wendy vu que c'est elle qui est à la tête du groupe pour cette quête et Gohan approuve, ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça.

Ils sortent de la ville et commencent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt verdoyante sous les soupires profond d'Happy. Wendy jette un coup d'œil à ses camarades de route, Gohan et Fried sont silencieux et n'ont pas l'air d'être gênés par cette longue marche qui les attend, elle se sent un peu responsable de la lenteur où ils progressent. " Je suis désolée de vous imposer ça. " dit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

" Tu es une camarade, ne t'en fait pas. " réponds Fried calmement, avec même un très léger sourire.

Gohan secoue la tête, les mains entrelacées dans le dos. " Et puis marcher est un bon exercice, ça ne nous fera pas de mal. "

" Parle pour toi. " soupire Happy en volant. " Dites, reposons-nous un peu. "

Wendy regarde le ciel et informe " Mais on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, dépêchons-nous. Je sais lire dans les masses d'air. "

" Ah oui ? C'est impressionnant, Wendy. " dit la demi-saiyan, faisant légèrement rougir de gêne mais de plaisir en même temps la bleutée.

Happy regarde le ciel en haussant un sourcil et secoue la tête en regardant Wendy. " Avec un soleil pareil ? Impossible ! " Aussitôt la phrase finit, le ciel se couvre très rapidement avant qu'une rafale de pluie leur tombe dessus. " C'est quoi ce temps ?! "

" Il faut vite se mettre à l'abri ! " dit Wendy en se mettant à courir.

Le reste du groupe la suit mais Fried s'inquiète, avec sa magie, il pourrait faire un périmètre pour pas que la pluie tombe sur eux mais il ne doit rien dire car il faut laisser Wendy être indépendante. Le problème est qu'il a peur que les deux jeunes filles ne tombent malades et il a promis de prendre soin d'elles. Il s'arrête et regarde le ciel gris fendu par un éclair, lui faisant rappeler son chef de groupe. " Réponds-moi, Laxus ! Si tu étais ici, que ferais-tu donc ? Réponds-moi, LAAAXUUUS ! "

Gohan hausse un sourcil en regardant Fried hurler le nom de Laxus sous la pluie alors que elle, Wendy et Happy sont maintenant abrités dans une grotte juste à coter. Elle secoue la tête avec amusement et secoue son bras en l'air. " Fried ! On a trouvé une grotte où s'abriter ! "

Fried sort de son délire et court vers eux, un petit sourire de gratitude sur les lèvres. " Dieu merci. La bonne décision était bien de ne rien faire. " se murmure-t-il à lui-même en essuyant la pluie de son visage avec la manche de son haut.

Wendy renifle et regarde le ciel attentivement avant de soupirer. " On risque d'être là pendant un certain moment. " dit-elle en s'asseyant sur sa petite valise pour ne pas avoir froid aux fesses.

Ils discutent pendant un certain temps avant que tout le monde remarque que la pluie vient de s'arrêter. Ils sortent tous dehors et vont vers une falaise pour voir le chemin qu'il leur reste à faire mais surtout, qu'il commence à faire nuit. Happy ne vole même pas, pour le peu de chemins qu'ils viennent de faire. " Heureusement que la pluie s'est arrêtée. "

" Mais il fait presque nuit. " ajoute Wendy, plutôt déçue. " On dirait qu'il va falloir camper. "

" On peut toujours dormir dans la cave de tout à l'heure. Le problème, c'est la nourriture. " informe Fried en se retournant et sortir son épée. " Je suis un homme à savoir ce que je dois faire et ne pas faire. J'ai une idée de ce que nous pourrions manger. Tout est déjà prêt. "

" C'est vrai ? " demande avec espoir et des étoiles dans les yeux Wendy.

Happy sourit joyeusement en regardant avec espoir également le jeune adulte. " L'unité Raijin pour vous servir ! En cas de besoin, on peut compter sur lui ! " dit-il aux deux adolescentes qui hochent de la tête.

Fried tend son épée en l'air et la redescend d'un geste vif et rapide et trace un grand cercle de rune autour de lui. " Quand ils franchiront cette zone enchantée... Les poissons ailés tomberont ! " annonce-t-il, l'épée pointer en l'air, activant la rune.

Pleins de poissons volants tombent pile dans le cercle sous le regard émerveillé de Wendy alors que Happy regarde avec un certain dégout les poissons. " Pourquoi eux ? "

" Cette zone est sur leur route migratoire. c'est la saison des migrations pour la ponte. "

Wendy s'accroupit et prend un poisson en main. " Ça se mange ? "

Gohan sourit avec amusement en voyant le visage décomposer de Happy. " C'est carrément infect. On en a déjà fait l'amère expérience... "

Fried fronce du nez en redescendant son épée. " C'est ce que pensent les amateurs sans jugeote. J'imagine que vous les avez grillés. Il y a une astuce pour faire cuire le poisson-ailé. " dit-il en faisant léviter les poissons dans son cercle avant de les couper rapidement et efficacement sous les regards admiratifs du reste du groupe.

" Fried est doué en cuisine ! " dit Gohan, la bouche qui commence à saliver, en voyant tous les plats faits de poissons ailés retombe sur une table qui a apparu comme par magie avec des chaises.

Fried range son épée dans son fourreau, des petites rougeurs sur les joues dues au compliment. " Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais quand j'étais avec Laxus et l'unité Raijin, j'ai parfois cuisiné. " Tout le monde s'installe à table pour manger. " C'est aussi bon que beau. Mangez donc sans vous gêner. "

" Itadakimasu ! " disent en chœur Happy, Gohan et Wendy et prennent tous les trois une fourchette de leur plat.

Happy et Wendy se figent en ayant le gout parfaitement horrible de poisson-volant en bouche et ils blanchissent rapidement, c'est parfaitement dégoutant. Happy pose sa fourchette sur la table et sort de table. " Ce n'était finalement pas un problème de recette... "

Wendy fait de même et suit le chat. " Je crois avoir vu des noix et des baies là-bas. Allons en manger. "

Fried ne le montre pas mais cela le blesse, lui, il trouve que son plat est bon et on n'a jamais critiqué sa cuisine. " Je n'apprécie guère les caprices. Son corps est pourtant le premier bien du magicien. " dit-il avant de remarquer la brunette manger rapidement les plats qui se trouvent sur la table. " Content de voir qu'une a de bonne manière et prend soin d'elle. Si tu as encore faim après, je peux t'en refaire, il reste encore du poisson, vu ton appétit, je vais surement devoir en refaire. " dit-il avec amusement. Oh oui, nourrir une Gohan en pleine croissance, ils en ont fait l'expérience.

Gohan pose son assiette dans le tas à coter et sourit en hochant de la tête. " Je voudrais bien, s'il te plaît. "

Ils finissent tous de manger avant d'aller se laver à un cours d'eau plus loin et revenir à la grotte pour dormir car ils vont se lever tôt le lendemain matin car il reste encore du chemin à faire.

Le groupe se retrouve maintenant dans un désert chaud et sans un brin de vent, ce qu'a énormément de mal à supporter Happy, lui qui est recouvert de fourrure a déjà normalement bien chaud mais là, c'est limite insupportable. Wendy a chaud également et commence à bien suer, elle jette un coup d'œil au deux autres du groupe qui ne montre absolument aucune gène. " Fried-san, Gohan-chan, vous supportez bien la chaleur. "

Happy regarde Fried d'un air suspicieux en volant dans les air, ses patounes et coussinets brulerait sur ce sable brulant. " Il ne se rafraichirait pas en douce avec de la magie ? "

" Je ne me faciliterais jamais la tache en ignorant mes camarades. " réponds calmement la tête verte. " C'est une simple question de volonté. "

Happy tourne la tête en boudant alors que Wendy tourne son regard vers la brunette. " Et toi, Gohan-chan ? "

La demi-saiyan hume, les mains dans les poches de son jean. " Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Fried, j'ai apprit à survivre dans des endroits compliquer. A mes 4 ans, Piccolo-san, mon sensei, m'a abandonner seule sur une île pratiquement déserte pendant 6 mois pour me tester et si je survivait, il m'entrainerait 6 autres mois sur la même île. " dit-elle en souriant nostalgiquement alors que la bleutée la regarde presque horrifier. " Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Piccolo-san était vraiment violant ! "

" A-Attend ! Et tes parents dans tout ça ? " demande Wendy complétement choquer et outrer.

La brunette penche la tête sur le coter. " Ma mère était porter disparut et mon père n'était pas au courant... Comment dire... Piccolo-san m'avait... enlever pour m'entrainer... Otousan m'a chercher partout mais ne m'a pas trouver. Jusqu'à ce que je reviennes avec Okaasan à l'hôpital. Piccolo-san est une très bonne personne malgré ça. Piccolo-san était considéré comme un démon, il voulait même tuer ma mère car elle l'avait battu pendant un combat. Le problème est que des personnes très fortes allait arriver pour se battre contre nous. " commence-t-elle à dire en reprenant la route suivit des autres. " Vu que Okaasan avait disparu. Piccolo-san m'a enlever pour m'entrainer pour que je les aide à ce battre contre les ennemies. Pendant les 6 mois ou il m'a entrainer, il s'est adoucie. " dit-elle en souriant. " Pendant le combat, un ennemi a voulu m'attaquer avec une technique de ki puissante et Piccolo-san s'est mit devant moi pour me protéger. Avant de mourir, il m'a dit que j'étais la seule personne à lui avoir bien parler et qu'il avait apprécier le temps qu'on a passer ensemble. "

Wendy pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, toute remplit de compassion. " Je suis désolée, Gohan-chan, ça a du être très dur. "

" Hai, mais ça va mieux maintenant. " ment-elle à le bleutée, elle sera la vérité un moment ou un autre de toute manière.

Ils reprennent le chemin en discutant avant que la chaleur ne prenne le dessus sur le chat bleu et qu'il s'écroule par terre. " Happy ! " crie Wendy en venant tout de suite à lui pour le soigner. " Attends, je vais te remettre d'aplomb. "

Fried observe Wendy utiliser sa magie sur Happy, tout émotionner, cette fille et Gohan sont d'une incroyable gentillesse, ça le touche beaucoup. Il s'accroupit et dit à Wendy de ne pas gaspiller sa magie, il va le faire à sa place, il pose Happy sur une roche plate et fait des runes pour le rafraichir, sauf que de un, ça prend du temps à se préparer et Happy cuit à feu doux sur la roche, et de deux, Happy ne pourra pas se déplacer si il veut rester dans la fraicheur. Wendy le guérie donc et le groupe reprend la route.

Pas longtemps après, Wendy les prévient qu'une tempête de sable va arriver et Fried confirme en disant que cet endroit est connu pour ses tempêtes de sable ensorceler, qu'il vaut mieux rebrousser chemin et trouver un endroit où s'abriter le temps que la tempête passe. Sur le chemin, ils voient plus loin des tête connus. Il y a Lucy en train de regarder dans un trou de sable et Carla à coter d'elle, Erza est prisonnière du sable et Vergo est derrière pour essayer de la sortir d'ici. " Lucy ! " appelle Wendy en accourant vers eux suivit par le reste du groupe. " Tu es aussi là, Carla ? " demande Wendy en souriant en voyant son amie la chatte blanche mais Carla la boude toujours.

Lucy se lève et sourit en voyant les deux adolescentes. " On est là parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous mais vous avez l'air d'aller bien. "

" Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demande Happy avec une légère inquiétude.

" Ça sent mauvais." dit Fried en regardant la tornade de sable au loin arriver rapidement vers eux. " La tempête de sable va bientôt engloutir cet endroit. "

" Hein ?! " beugle Lucy maintenant bien paniquer, le groupe de Wendy n'a pas de problème mais eux oui.

" Ne vous occuper pas de moi, partez ! " ordonne Erza, résolut à son sort.

Vergo derrière elle essaye de la soulever de nouveau mais rien à faire. " Le poids est étrange. C'est comme si il y avait une masse de métal. "

Wendy regarde avec inquiétude elle aussi la rousse dans le trou. " Est-ce que Erza-san s'accrocherait à quelque chose de très lourd ? "

La rouquine a plusieurs gouttes de sueur sur la tête, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Vergo ne peut pas la sortir de là. " Je tiens toujours les accessoires de théâtre. Mais... sans ça, on ne peut pas jouer. "

Gohan secoue la tête et commence à s'élever dans le ciel sous les regard choquer de Carla et Wendy. La brunette attrape Erza par son armure et s'élève de nouveau dans le ciel, sortant Erza, Vergo et l'énorme charrette d'accessoires de théâtre remplie à craquer.

Maintenant par terre, Erza attrape Gohan par l'arrière du crane et plaque sa tête contre sa poitrine armurer, faisant résonner un gros ' TUMP ! ' mais Gohan ne semble en rien affecter par cela alors que Natsu en avait été sonner. " Merci de m'avoir aider, Gohan-chan, en rentrant à Magniolia, je t'achèterai du gâteau à la fraise pour te remercier. "

" Yata ! " beugle joyeusement la demi-saiyan en sautillant sur place.

Lucy a une longue goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne, complétement blaser de la situation incongru mais elle remarque que la tempête est juste derrière eux maintenant. " On n'a plus le temps de fuir maintenant ! "

Fried, toujours aussi calme, regarde la tornade approcher. " S'il nous engloutit, il ne sera plus possible d'en sortir. "

" Je vais tenter quelque chose ! " dit fermement Wendy en courant dans le sable pour s'approcher de la tempête sous le regard paniquer de autres.

Elle gonfle ses joues, se penche un peu en arrière et Gohan peut voir enfin le vrai pouvoir magique de la bleutée, un cercle blanc apparait devant la bouche de Wendy avant qu'elle ne souffle un puissant souffle de vent sur la tornade. " Hurlement du Dragon Céleste ! "

Rapidement, la tornade disparait pour le soulagement de tous et maintenant, tout ce beau monde fait la route pour aller à la ville qui n'est plus très loin.

Arriver en ville, ils s'arrêtent devant le grand théâtre qui se remplit abondamment, il y a la queue jusqu'à loin dehors et le chef du théatre qui n'est nul autre que celui qu'elle a rencontrer avec les autres la dernières fois, les regarde avec appréciation. " Merci beaucoup. Je me suis réconcilié avec les acteurs. Les représentations peuvent reprendre et il y a beaucoup de spectateurs. Merci beaucoup ! "

Tout le monde réalise qu'ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour de simple remerciement. Et tout le monde s'effondre par terre, Lucy fatiguer avec Happy, Erza déçue de ne pas utiliser ses accessoires de théâtre et Fried car il a mal à l'estomac car il a manger trop de poissons volant la veille.

" HOOOOOY " beugle une voix plus loin. Wendy, Gohan et Carla tourne la tête pour voir Natsu arriver vers eux et lui non plus n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien. " Ils ont enfin réparé la voie, alors me voila. Mais j'ai pas arrêté de faire des allers et retours entre Onibas et Magnolia... Je ne... " dit-il avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Le directeur de la bande de théâtre regarde cela avec agacement en avançant vers les deux adolescentes et la chatte blanche. " Dormir en pleine rue nuit à mon commerce ! Vous deux ! Débarassez-moi d'eux ! La tâche est grande mais la récompense est à la hauteur. "

Les deux adolescentes s'échange un regard avant de soupirer en même temps, et dire que ce sont eux les adultes... Wendy plaque une main contre son crâne alors qu Gohan lui tapote gentiment le dos. " Tu va avoir du travail à faire. " dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

" Il semblerait oui. " soupire Wendy en regardant les jeunes adultes K.O. par terre. " Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit ma première grande mission... "

La brunette sourit en regardant les adultes par terre. " Ils s'inquiétais tous pour toi, Wendy-chan, je trouve ça mignon qu'ils est fait tout ce chemin pour s'assurer que tu va bien. "

La bleutée tourne la tête vers elle, les mains dans le dos. " Ils sont venue aussi pour toi, Gohan-chan. "

Gohan sourit en secouant une main devant elle. " Oh non, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ils le savent bien. "

" Ils sont venue pour t'aider mais c'est vous qui finissez par les aider. " soupir profondément Carla. " Wendy, tu as fait un admirable travail. Tâche d'en être fier. "

" Tu penses ? " demande Wendy en regardant le groupe de jeunes adultes par terre avant de rigoler légèrement. " Tu as raison ! "

Quelques jours plus tard, Gohan est devant le panneau des quêtes et les regarde minutieusement, elle va choisir sa quête aujourd'hui. Une quête attire son regard, une bien payer en plus de ça. " Détruire les énormes grêlons qui ravage tout un village. Payez par une coquette somme de 500 000 de jewels, tous les villageois ont mis de leurs poches par attirer un mage puissant qui pourrait les aider. Gohan prend donc l'affiche en souriant avant de se faire interpeller par Mirajane plus loin au bar. " Ah, Gohan-chan, tu as choisi ta mission ? " La brunette hoche de la tête avec entrain avant de trottiner vers elle et lui donner la quête qu'elle a choisie. " Détruire les géants grêlons de Klivtokine ? C'est vrai que la météo là-bas est très étrange. Tu es sûr de vouloir la faire ? "

Erza qui a entendu ça, pose sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette en souriant. " Gohan est plus forte qu'elle n'en parait, elle y arrivera facilement. Le problème est qu'elle va louper l'événement de demain. "

" Oh oui ! Le marathon de Fairy Tail est demain et tout le monde va y participer... "

Gohan sourit légèrement. " Je gagne chaque année de toute manière. " dit-elle sans absolument aucune arrogance, c'est juste un constat innocent. " Il me faut juste une carte pour voir où c'est. "

Mirajane en sort une directement d'en dessous du bar et lui indique la direction à prendre avant que la brunette la remercie et sorte dehors pour aller faire sa quête, en disant aux autres que si elle terminer plus tôt et qu'elle n'a pas d'ennui sur la route, elle viendra les encourager. Elle sort dehors en saluant tout le monde et s'envole.

Dans les airs, Gohan vole rapidement mais pas trop, histoire de ne pas louper le grand village où elle doit aller, elle tient fermement la boussole en main et suit la direction qu'elle donne ainsi que la carte. Heureusement, elle ne rencontre aucun incident sur la route et elle s'arrête en chemin pour manger du poisson avant de reprendre la route.

C'est en début d'après-midi qu'elle voit le village au loin, mais pas que, il y a une grande montagne enflammer. ' _Oh ! C'est comme le Mont Paozu où vivaient Otousan et Oujisan !_ ' pense la brunette en descendent devant les portes du village. Elle range la carte et la boussole dans son petit sac à dos où elle a mis uniquement des vêtements de rechange et entre dans le village où plein de villageois peine à essayer d'enlever les énormes glaçons qui ont détruit une bonne partie des habitations et récoltes. ' _Pas étonnant qu'ils ait mis une bonne récompense..._ '

" Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? " demande une vieille femme en l'approchant.

Gohan se tourne vers elle et se courbe poliment. " Hai, je suis Son Goyan, une mage de Fairy Tail, je suis venue pour cette mission. " dit-elle en lui montrant la quête pour les glaçons.

La vieille femme prend le papier en main et sourit joyeusement mais avec fatigue. " Ah, tu es la première arriver ! " dit-elle en la regardant. " Tu es bien jeune, tu es sûr que tu vas réussir ? "

La brunette hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme. " J'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis très forte ! "

La vieille dame et plusieurs villageois qui passent, rigolent de bon cœur face à tant d'enthousiasme et de conviction. " Bien, suis-moi, je vais t'emmener voir le maire. "

" Merci beaucoup, madame ! "

La vieille dame emmène Gohan vers le plus gros bâtiment de la ville, la mairie où les employer travail sur leurs papiers ainsi que le maire qui sue à grosses gouttes, ils sont dans de beaux draps. " Monsieur le maire, une mage de Fairy Tail est là pour la quête des glaçons. "

Le maire lève la tête de ses dossiers, un soupir de soulagement illumine son visage fatiguer. " Oh, merveilleux, faite la entrer ! " dit-il à sa secrétaire.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune adolescente, ce qui le surprend. " Fairy Tail a envoyé une gamine pour nous aider ? À quoi ils pensent ? "

La secrétaire secoue ses épaules nonchalamment. " Ils vont avoir le marathon demain. "

Le maire plaque sa main contre son visage alors que Gohan prend légèrement la mouche. " Bonjour Monsieur le Maire, je suis Son Gohan. Comme je le disais à une des habitantes, j'ai beau être petite, je suis forte ! "

Le maire soupir de nouveau mais hoche de la tête, n'y croyant pas trop mais il veut bien lui laisser sa chance. " Bien bien, tu peux commencer dès maintenant. Il faut enlever les glaçons et les sortir hors du village. Surtout ne pas les faire exploser, on a déjà eu trop de dommage ici. "

Gohan se courbe de nouveau en souriant avec confiance. " J'y vais de ce pas " dit-elle avant de partir tranquillement.

Elle sort dehors et se dirige directement vers le premier énorme glaçon que plusieurs personnes essayent de soulever. " Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? "

Un homme d'âge mûr essuie la sueur sur son front en se tournant vers l'adolescente et la juge directement mais ils ont été mis au courant que des mages allaient venir les aider, elle doit surement en être une. " Hai, rends-toi utiles et aide nous à soulever ça. " dit-il en lui tendant une corde bien solide pour qu'elle les aide à tirer pour faire un minimum bouger ce gros glaçon.

Gohan prend la corde en souriant avant de lui dire " Pouvez-vous installer des cordes à tous les glaçons ? Je m'occupe de les sortir du village " dit-elle en commençant à s'envoler doucement au-dessus du glaçon, la corde en main.

" Petite ! On est au moins 10 à essayer de le sortir, tu va pas y arriver toute seule ! "

Gohan lui sourit malicieusement avant de s'élever dans les airs et soulevant si facilement l'énorme glaçon du sol sous les regards hébéter des villageois. " Vous avez un endroit spécial où je pourrais le poser ? " demande-t-elle en tenant la corde d'une main, l'autre main sur sa hanche en penchant la tête légèrement sur le coter.

Les villageois ont les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche de surprise, n'en revenant pas, ils sont à la fois surpris, horrifier mais surtout admiratif. Une femme sautille sur place avant de pointer du doigt la sortir. " Hai ! Suis-moi ! " dit-elle en se mettant à courir et Gohan la suis.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, une personne capuchonnée entre à son tour dans le village par une autre entrée, il regarde le village pour voir qu'il reste des glaçons mais que certains ont été enlever. Il interpelle un homme qui passe par là en sortant la même quête que Gohan a ramenée. " Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis là pour cette quête. " dit-il en donnant le papier.

L'homme regarde la quête avant qu'un grand sourire illumine son visage. " Ah, vous arrivez trop tard, quelqu'un est déjà en train de s'en charger. Une membre de Fairy Tail ! "

" Fairy tail ? " demande la personne mystère. " Pouvez-vous m'emmener à elle ? "

" Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! Elle doit être en train de retirer les glaçons des champs maintenant ! " dit l'homme en guidant la personne. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent aux champs pour voir la jeune brunette soulever d'un bras un glaçon et en train d'en enlever un deuxième de l'autre. La personne mystère entre ouvre de surprise la bouche alors que l'homme croise les bras sur son torse en regardant avec appréciation la jeune demoiselle faire un travail de 100 hommes à elle toute seule. " Elle est arrivée en début d'après-midi et a déjà enlevée une bonne moitié des glaçons présents. Je suis sûr que le maire va lui donner une récompense plus élever pour son travail efficace et rapide ! "

" Gohan... " souffle-t-il.

L'homme cligne des yeux avant de rigoler. " Ah vous vous connaissez ? " demande-t-il avant de tourner son attention vers la brunette plus loin. " Gohan-chan ! Tu as de l'aide ! "

La brunette s'arrête dans les airs, ses deux énormes glaçons suspendu dans le vide. " Vraiment ? C'est super ! Plus vite on aura terminé et plus vite vous pourrez commencer les rénovations ! " dit-elle avec entrain en posant délicatement les énormes glaçons par terre et elle atterrit jute devant la personne capuchonner. " Bonjour, je m'appelle Son Gohan de Fairy Tail, faisons du bon travail ensemble ! "

La personne hume en enlevant sa capuche, laissant son identité à découvert. Une villageoise hoquette de surprise en le reconnaissant directement. " Oh ! C'est Laxus de Fairy Tail ! Mage de rang S ! Le petit-fils du maître de la guilde ! "

Gohan écarquille des yeux, la bouche entre ouverte de surprise, les yeux fixer sur le blond devant elle qui la regarde également. Finalement, un grand sourire naît sur les lèvres de la demi-saiyan qui se jette dans les bras du blond. " Laxuuus ! " beugle-t-elle en frottant son visage dans le cou du blond, un fort ronron lui échappant.

Le blond sourit en resserrant la brunette contre lui, sentent le ronronnement contre son torse, aigu mais puissant. " Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi mais on cause une scène. " dit-il avec un sourire en coin. La brunette regarde autour d'elle pour voir les villageois autour les regarder curieusement, avec jalousie pour les femmes et jeune femmes et adoration pour d'autres car cela est mignon à voir, le puissant Laxus en train de se faire enlacer avec force par une jeune adolescente. Gohan redescend par terre en rougissant horriblement de gêne, elle n'aime pas se donner en spectacle mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher en le reconnaissant. Laxus roule des yeux avec amusement, ça l'amuse toujours de taquiner Gohan, il pose sa main sur ses cheveux et les lui ébouriffe. " On devrait se mettre au travail, on parlera après. "

La demi-saiyan s'envole dans le ciel et termine son travail avec l'aide de Laxus, cela va vraiment plus vite, ils terminent à tout retirer et détruire pile pour le gouter. Des femmes sortent des gâteaux et boissons pour tout le monde et la brunette est nourrie par les vieilles femmes du village qui l'adore, ainsi que les enfants, les jeunes femmes et femmes adultes elles, tournent leur attention sur le jeune blond, charmer par son coter froid et dangereux.

Le maire sort de son bâtiment, un très grand sourire sur les lèvres, satisfait en voyant son village débarrasser de ces glaçons. " Merci pour votre aide à vous deux, j'ai mis plus de jewels à la récompense que vous aller vous partager. J'écrirais une lettre également pour prévenir votre maître de guilde à quel point vous avez fait de l'excellent travail ! " La brunette rougit légèrement alors qu'elle se fait féliciter par beaucoup de monde et Laxus hoche simplement de la tête. " La prochaine fois que cela arrive de nouveau, je ferais envoyer une requête principalement à Fairy Tail. "

Laxus boit son verre de jus, le regard fixer sur la montagne plus loin. " J'ai vu la dernière fois à Fairy Tail une quête pour cette montagne, une quête de 10 ans qui demande à éteindre ou détruire cette montagne. Je vois qu'elle n'a toujours pas été réussite. "

La secrétaire du maire soupire en buvant un café. " Malheureusement non, tous les mages qui sont venus n'ont pas réussi, le feu ne s'éteint pas et est trop puissant. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette montagne et ce feu que la météo ici est catastrophique. "

Le maire hoche de la tête, le regard grave. " Il y a 40 ans, le village était beaucoup plus grand, la terre était très riche, les récoltes se faisaient à foison, le village était très riche et très populaire pour ses bons légumes et fruits plus qu'excellents... Mais les flammes ont envahi cette montagne et depuis, la terre est beaucoup moins riche, nous avons du mal à joindre les deux bouts mais avec la météo en plus, cela nous met vraiment sur la paille. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne déménager pas pour vous installer à un endroit plus paisible et riche pour les récoltes ? " demande Laxus en haussant un sourcil, n'importe qui l'auraient fait.

" Notre patrimoine, nos racines, tout est ici. " réponds la secrétaire. " Même si les environs sont complètement ruinés, beaucoup d'entre nous resteront, on ne veut pas partir. Ce village est très important pour nous. "

Le blond hume pour faire comprendre qu'il a écouté, il comprend mais en même temps non, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent car ici, ils n'arriveront à rien. Gohan elle, regarde la montagne enflammer en réfléchissant intensivement, ce que remarque un vieil homme. " Gohan-chan, un problème ? "

La brunette cligne des yeux et rougit en voyant les regardes poser sur elle, elle baisse le regard en grattant sa joue avec embarras. " Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que cette montagne me fait penser à une histoire que mon raconter mes parents. " dit-elle en rigolant. " Voyez-vous, de là où je viens, il y avait une montagne exactement pareil et qui s'était enflammé sans s'arrêter. " Tout le monde l'écoute maintenant attentivement et curieusement. " D'après mes parents, il y a deux moyens pour arrêter ça. " dit-elle en pointant la montagne enflammer. " Mais les flammes de la montagne étaient des flammes des enfers, je pense que celles-là sont magiques... "

" Qu'elle était ces deux moyens ? " demande avec espoir le maire de la ville, même s'il n'y croit pas trop, voire même quasiment pas.

La brunette lève son index devant elle, le visage très concentrer et sérieux. " La première était d'éteindre les flammes avec un éventail magique fabriquer d'une plume de Hikui Bird, le mangeur de flamme, un oiseau considéré éteint maintenant. Il a le pouvoir de contrôler les vents lorsqu'on le secoue une fois, de créer des nuages quand il est secoué deux fois et de faire tomber une pluie diluvienne lors d'un troisième secouement. Malheureusement, il est porté disparut après que mes parents l'ai utilisé pour éteindre le feu de la montagne de là où je viens. "

Une villageoise grogne en plaquant ses mains contre son visage. " Quel dommage ! On arrivera jamais à se débarrasser de ça ! "

Laxus regarde attentivement l'adolescente si calme et qui sort une solution de nul part complètement folle, mais après tout, il sait qu'elle dit durement la vérité. " Et la deuxième ? " demande-t-il d'un ton grave, il ne croit pas en la première option car ils n'ont pas cet éventail, ni d'oiseau comme cela pour en créer un.

La brunette croise les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant des épaules. " Détruire la montagne, tout simplement. "

Plusieurs villageois éclatent de rire en entendant cela, Laxus fronce légèrement des sourcils, il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de la demi-saiyan. Un homme tape le dos de la brunette en disant " Écoute petite, on sait que tu es forte mais c'est impossible, plein de mages de rang S ont essayé et ils se sont tous ramasser, ils ne peuvent même pas approcher d'assez près cette montagne pour activer leur magie. "

" M-Mais je peux le faire ! " dit la demi-saiyan avec conviction.

Un autre homme secoue sa tête en posant son verre sur la table. " Écoute petite, t'es bien mignonne mais si on te dit que c'est pas possible pour le moment, c'est que ça ne l'est pas. "

Gohan, vexer qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux, se lève brusquement en silence et marche en direction de la montagne enflammée sous les regards paniqués et ennuyés des villageois, ils savent que c'est une cause perdue. " Laissez-la essayer et rater, elle se calmera après. " dit le maire en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

" Elle le peut. " dit calmement Laxus, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Même si elle n'en a pas l'air, Gohan est une mage de rang S depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. " dit-il en se levant, les regardant un peu d'un air supérieur mais lui sait exactement ce que vaut la brunette. " Je vous promets que dès ce soir, cette montagne ne sera plus là. " dit-il avant de rejoindre son amie.

Tout le monde observe l'adolescente sauter sur le toit d'une maison, pile dans la trajectoire, bien au milieu pour bien viser la montagne enflammer. Laxus arrive près d'elle et lui sourit. " Mets leurs en plein la vue. "

Gohan hoche de la tête avec confidence et fait de légers et souples mouvements de bras pour coller ses mains l'une devant l'autre, paumes ouvertes. " **Ka...** " Elle met ses mains près de ses cotes à droite. " **Me...** " Une boule de ki bleue se forme entre ses mains. " **Ha...** " Elle s'intensifie de plus en plus sous les regards curieux des villageois et Laxus. " **Me...** " dit-elle une dernière fois avant d'expulser l'attaque en tendant les bras. " **HAAA !** "

Un rayon lumineux bleu fonce à toute vitesse sur la montagne, la touchant directement de plein fouet et tous les villageois se lèvent, c'est la première fois qu'un mage touche la montagne avec une attaque magique. Les flammes blanchissent sous les regards méduser des spectateurs mais un énorme cercle magique apparaît tout autour de la montagne et intensifie les flammes. Laxus fronce des sourcils et se place directement derrière l'adolescente qui continue son attaque. " Je vais t'aider, je vais passer de l'électricité par ton attaque pour arrêter les flammes. " Il concentre de l'électricité dans son poing avant de l'expulser violemment dans le rayon de la jeune adolescente." Raitoninguu ebu ! "

Le Kamehameha se fait entourer d'électricités à haute puissance et arrive à la montagne, surtout sur le sceau magique qui illumine à cause de l'électricité. Gohan et Laxus continue leur attaque sous les regards remplie d'espoir des villageois qui voient de nouveau les flammes blanchirent pendant de longues secondes. Tout à coup, le seau explose en particules et la montagne explose dans un tintamarre gigantesque, aveuglant tout le monde.

Ils attendent plusieurs secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux et là, miracle, la montagne enflammer n'est plus ici. Les villageois s'échangent un regard avant de hurler de joies en pleurant. Laxus soupir profondément, cette attaque à demander pas mal de magie et il n'a pu que arrêter le grand sceau de magie, la montagne qui a explosé, c'est le travail de la jeune brunette à côté de lui qui sourit joyeusement en regardant les villageois plus bas pleurer de joie. Il sourit du coin de la bouche et ébouriffe les cheveux de la brunette. " Bien jouer, tu es toujours aussi extraordinaire. " Même si le mot extraordinaire est loin de ce qu'il pense.

La brunette lève la tête, un peu gêner pour regarder Laxus et lui sourire joyeusement mais timidement en même temps. " Merci, Laxus. "

" CE SOIR ! C'EST LA FÊTE ! " hurle un homme en levant le poing en l'air plus bas et tous les villageois hurlent d'agrément.

Le maire du village regarde les yeux embuer de larmes les deux mages qui viennent de sauver leur village, il s'en veut d'avoir pas pris au sérieux l'adolescente, elle est forte, vraiment forte, elle est définitivement une mage de rang S. " Mages de Fairy Tail, restez cette nuit dans notre humble village. Faites la fête avec nous ! Nous apporterons à manger, de la boisson et de la musique. Vous serez loger dans ma demeure pour la nuit ! Laissez-nous vous remercier comme on le peut. "

Gohan hoche de la tête avec plaisir, elle ne dit jamais non à un bon repas, surtout si il est gratuit. " Avec plaisir ! " dit-elle en sautant du toit et se fait directement enlacer de tous les sens par les villageois.

Laxus secoue légèrement la tête avant de descendre à son tour mais lui, personne n'ose l'enlacer, mises à part les femmes et jeunes femmes du village. " Gohan, tu n'as pas le marathon à faire ? " demande-t-il en regardant la brunette avoir la tête coincée entre la poitrine plutôt volumineuse d'une mère de famille.

La brunette réussit à décaler sa tête et prendre sa respiration avant de répondre " Non, je comptais passer la nuit ici de toute manière ou dans la forêt... Et toi ? "

Le blond secoue ses épaules en remuant un peu les femmes attacher à ses bras. " Je vais rester aussi. " dit-il, s'il peut passer une soirée à rigoler et juste être avec la brunette, il le fait sans hésiter. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé une soirée seul à seul avec elle.

Le soir, la fête bat son plein, l'alcool coule à flots pour les adultes, les musiciens jouent des chansons entrainantes, il y a beaucoup à manger, assez même pour rassasier la demi-saiyan qui est allongée dans l'herbe en train de masser son ventre rond, un grand sourire niait sur les lèvres, les yeux river sur le ciel étoiler en écoutant la musique et les villageois chanter et danser. " Ahhh... j'ai trop mangée. " soupire-t-elle en rigolant.

" T'as bouffé comme un ogre, pas étonnant. " réponds le grand blond pas loin, une bonne chope de bière en main, il se lève et s'assoit à côté de l'adolescente, elle en profite directement pour se placer entre ses jambes, son dos contre le torse du blond qui ne bronche pas du tout et la laisse faire, ça ne le dérange pas de toute manière vu que c'est elle. " Comment va le vieux ? "

" Oh, il va bien, il est stressé de préparer le marathon mais en même temps très exciter. " réponds la brunette en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. " Je l'ai entendu rigoler dans son coin en parlant de gage... " dit-elle en sentent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. " Je suis même rassurée de pas y participer... Je sens que le gage de cette année va être horrible... "

Un frisson parcourt le dos du blond avant de rigoler légèrement en fermant son manteau pour le couvrir lui et la brunette tout contre lui, histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud dans cette nuit fraiche. " Ça m'étonne pas du vieux. Il a dû préparer un gage très humiliant pour le perdant, comme chaque année. Je suis même étonné qu'il est encore autant d'imagination. " Je me rappelle que Macao a dû s'habiller pendant un mois entier avec des habits de femmes, plutôt révélateur, comme une sexy lapine ou infirmière. Il a même dû aller en mission habiller comme ça. " dit-il en souriant avec amusement alors que Gohan pouffe de rire de son coter en enfouissant son visage dans le manteau. " Elfman a dû aller faire une mission dans la pire des étables, il a dû ramasser toutes la merde qu'il y avait, en revenant, il empestait, c'était une infection, pendant au moins une semaine, personne ne voulait l'approcher, surtout toi, moi et Natsu vu qu'on a les nez les plus puissants de la guilde. "

" Le pauvre, il était si triste... " dit avec amusement la brunette avant de soupirer et laisser un silence agréable entre eux. Ils regardent les étoiles tranquillement, heureusement, ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir, pas de risque de se transformer. " Tu penses que le maître te laissera revenir dans la guilde quand ? "

Laxus soupir en posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Gohan. " Aucune idée, peut-être jamais. "

La demi-saiyan baisse le regard, triste pour son ami blond. " La raison est bonne mais pas la méthode. " dit-elle calmement et Laxus est même d'accord maintenant avec elle. " Mais... je suis sûr que Makarov-san te laissera revenir à Fairy Tail." dit-elle en souriant avec confiance alors que Laxus l'écoute silencieusement. " Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Tu es une bonne personne, Laxus. "

Le blond fronce du nez en grognant. " Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. "

Gohan se retourne vers lui et se place sur les genoux pour être à la hauteur du blond, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard plus que déterminer et confiant. " Si ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé à retirer les glaçons et détruire la montagne et surtout, tu ne regretterais pas tes actions. " dit Gohan très sérieusement, son regard plonger dans le sien.

Laxus rougit légèrement et détourne le regard en humant légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il est vrai qu'il regrette ses actions envers les autres membres de Fairy Tail qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter ses paroles dur et sa violence, il regrette ce qu'il a fait envers tout Fairy Tail et Magnolia mais plus que tout, il regrette toutes les méchancetés qu'il a faites à la brunette devant lui qui lui en a jamais voulu. " Peut-être, je verrais bien. " dit-il en soupirant légèrement, il sait que c'est peine perdu d'argumenter avec Gohan. Il sourit en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de la brunette, puis la joue et pose son front contre le sien. " Mais une chose est sûre, je ne serai jamais une aussi bonne personne que tu ne l'es. Tu es trop gentille et pure. " dit-il d'une voix légèrement grave, son regard plonger dans celui de Gohan qui rougit à son tour en s'éloignant. Il rigole légèrement en posant son index sur le front de la brunette qui en louche et la pousse par terre. " Allez Gohan ! Je peux voir que du dessert arrive ! "

" Dessert ?! " beugle Gohan en se relevant souplement et regarde les nombreux gâteaux, pâtisseries et crèmes glacer qui arrive. " À table ! " beugle-t-elle en courant vers les villageois sous le regard amuser et consterner de Laxus, cette fille est un vrai estomac sur patte, pire que Natsu.

" Un bon café ne sera pas de refus. " dit-il en trottinant vers les villageois pour continuer la fête pendant une très bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Gohan et Laxus se retrouvent ensemble dans le bureau du maire qui à deux valises remplit, blinder de billets. " Voici les récompenses partager en deux pour les deux missions que vous avez effectuées. "

" Deux missions ? " demande Gohan en penchant la tête sur le coter.

" La montagne était une mission de 10 ans je te rapelle. " informe Laxus en posant deux doigts sur la tempe de la brunette et pousser légèrement sa tête. " Tu l'as pas vu à la section quête de rang S à la guilde ? "

Gohan frotte son index contre son nez en évitant de les regarder. " Je voulais simplement aider vu que je savais comment faire... je savais pas que c'était une quête et qu'il y avait une récompense... "

Le maire et la secrétaire regardent avec admiration et adoration l'adolescente qui les a aidé simplement par bon cœur et gentillesse alors que Laxus tire sévèrement la joue de la demi-saiyan. " Imbécile, tu vas finir par te faire blesser gravement ou pire si tu réfléchis pas à tes actions ! "

" Mais... che chavai que chalai réuchir. " réponds Gohan en grimaçant, la joue toujours tirer sévèrement par le grand blond avant de recevoir un coup sur le dessus du crâne.

" C'est pas une raison. "

Le maire et sa secrétaire ont une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne, en voyant les deux mages de rang S se disputer devant eux. " Bref, revenons au sujet des récompenses, voulez-vous ? " dit-il et attire l'attention des deux mages devant lui. " Avec les deux quêtes, vous avez chacun 10 000 000 de jewels vu qu'il faut la partager en deux. "

Laxus hoche de la tête, c'est une récompense convenable d'une mission d'un rang pareil, Gohan elle, hoquette de surprise en regardant la valise contenant la tonne d'argent. " D-Dix millions ? M-Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Gardez-en au moins les deux tiers pour votre village ! J'insiste ! "

Le blond soupir fortement et attrape Gohan par le col arrière de son gi et la tirer en arrière. " Gohan, prend la récompense et si jamais t'a envie de donner de ton fric, passe en au vieux pour la guilde. " grogne-t-il avant de gratter l'arrière de son crâne. " Tu me fais me sentir coupable maintenant je vais en donner la moitié au village, j'ai bien assez d'argent encore alors ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai gagné plus que ce que je voulais en venant ici de toute manière. " continue-t-il de grogner en prenant les deux mallettes d'argent.

Gohan sourit de toutes ses dents en penchant la tête sur le coter, les mains jointes dans le dos. " Je t'avait dit que tu es une bonne personne ! "

Laxus lui jette sans douceur la mallette dans les bras et place la sienne nonchalamment sur son épaule, deux petites rougeurs sur les joues. " Tch ! Ferme là et partons, j'ai autre chose à faire. "

Gohan hoche de la tête et se courbe poliment devant le maire et sa secrétaire avant de suivre le blond jusqu'à la sortir du village qui est long car tout le monde vient les saluer et les remercier pour leur travail ici, ils reçoivent même des cadeaux, des sacs remplit de gâteaux et cadeaux. Ils s'éloignent un peu avant de s'arrêter car il est temps de se dire au revoir.

La brunette baisse la tête tristement, elle ne veut pas laisser Laxus, qui sait quand elle pourra le revoir après tout ? Même si elle peut le traquer partout sur cette planète, elle ne veut pas espionner ce qu'ils font. " Bon... J'imagine qu'on doit se dire au revoir... "

Laxus hoche de la tête avant de remarquer la mine toute triste de la demi-saiyan. " Ne fait pas cette tête-là, on se reverra, ne t'en fais pas. " dit-il en lui caressant le dessus du crâne.

" ... Mais quand ? " demande tristement la brunette, la tête toujours basse.

Le blond soupir discrètement mais pas d'agacement ou autres, un léger sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres. " Je ne sais pas... " réponds-il en continuant de caresser la tête de la brunette, il peut voir qu'elle est extrêmement triste, elle se retient même surement de pleurer devant lui. Il glisse sa main derrière le crâne de la brunette et plaque doucement le visage de Gohan contre son torse. " Ne sois pas triste, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. " dit-il en massant l'arrière de crâne de la demi-saiyan. " Un sourire te va mieux. " dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas et poser ses mains sur les épaules de Gohan. " Tu veux pas faire ça pour moi ? Ou veux-tu que la dernière image que j'ai de toi avant je ne sais pas combien de temps est toi limite en train de pleurer ? "

Gohan baisse les yeux par terre et frotte son pied sur le sol. " Sourire... " réponds-elle timidement.

Laxus hoche de la tête avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de Gohan et avec ses pouces, faire un grand sourire sur le visage de la brunette. " Tu vois ? Un sourire te va mieux ! Même si celui-là est parfaitement ridicule. "

La demi-saiyan vire les mains du blond de ses joues, un sourire amuser. " Évidemment que c'est ridicule comme ça. "

Le blond sourit du coin de la bouche avant de se redresser et installer son sac sur son épaule. " Je préfère ça. " dit-il avant de tourner le dos à la brunette et il ne préfère pas se retourner pour voir le visage triste de la brunette. Il lève la main en l'air et la secoue. " Prend soins des autres et du vieux. " dit-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

" À bientôt, Laxus ! " entent-il une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans les airs pour rejoindre la guilde et lui, il continue son chemin, surement visiter le monde pour le moment en faisant des quêtes.

En début d'après-midi, Gohan redescend pile devant la guilde et entre à l'intérieur, il fait noir et il n'y a pas un bruit, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde est encore dehors en train de s'amuser ou peut-être même encore en train de faire le marathon. Elle entre dans le bureau de Makarov, prend un papier vierge et marque que c'est de sa part pour la guilde et que c'est la moitié de la récompense avant d'ouvrir le placard, prendre un sac non utile, revenir au bureau, prendre la moitié de l'argent et sortir de la guilde et rentrer chez elle.

En fin d'après-midi, Makarov et la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail retournent en rigolant à la guilde. Mis à part Mirajane, Erza, Wendy et Fried qui sont inquiets car ils n'ont pas vu de la journée la brunette qui a pourtant dit qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui. Tout le monde s'installe aux tables et le bar alors que Erza tape du pied par terre sous les regards curieux du reste des membres de la guilde. " Un problème, Erza ? "

La rousse fronce des sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine armurer. " Gohan n'est toujours pas rentrée et je commence à m'inquiéter. "

Lucy cligne des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarquer et elle se sent tout à coup coupable de ne pas avoir remarquer qu'une personne de leur groupe manque à l'appeler. " Si tu veux, on ira la chercher si elle n'est pas rentrée demain. "

" Je serais de la route. " dit Fried en les approchant.

" Moi aussi ! " dit Wendy.

" Pas la peine, Gohan-chan est rentrée. " dit Mirajane en sortant du bureau de Makarov et le vieil homme est assis sur le bar en la regardant curieusement. " Elle vous a laissé quelque chose, Maître. "

Le vieil homme sourit et saute du bar en souriant joyeusement. " Oh, un cadeau de sa mission ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. " dit-il en allant à son bureau.

" Vous pensez que Gohan a ramener quoi ? " demande Wendy curieusement.

Erza secoue ses épaules armurer en souriant. " Qui sait ? Les habitants de village aiment donner des cadeaux aux mages qui les aides. "

" Vous pensez que c'est du poisson ? " demande Happy en volant vers eux avec Natsu juste derrière, les bras croiser derrière sa nuque.

" HEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ?! " hurle Makarov dans son bureau, attirant l'attention de toute la guilde. " MIRAJANE ! ERZA ! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! "

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangent un regard avant de se diriger silencieusement au bureau de Makarov sous les regards inquiets et curieux des autres membres de la guilde. Elles entre et referment directement la porte derrière et voient Makarov, les yeux hébéter, en regardant une valise ouverte remplit d'argent. " Wow... C'est Gohan-chan qui a ramenée tout ça ? " demande Mirajane, surprise également. " Il y a combien ? "

Makarov tend la briefe lettre qu'a écrit Gohan à Erza qui la lit et hoquette de surprise. " 5 000 000 ?! " beugle-t-elle alors que Mirajane plaque une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de beugler elle aussi. " Je pensais que la mission qu'elle faisait avant un montant de 500 000 jewels. "

Mirajane inspecte la mallette et voit une petite fermeture et l'ouvre, il y a une lettre à l'intérieur venant du maire de la ville, adresser à Makarov. " Tenez. " dit-elle en souriant en donnant la lettre au vieil homme.

Makarov ouvre l'enveloppe et lit le contenue à haute voix. " _Bien le bonjour et mes respects, Maître de la Guilde de Fairy Tail,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous remercier infiniment de nous avoir envoyé deux de vos mages à notre village. Son Gohan et Laxus ont fait de l'excellent travaille en déblayant tous les énormes glaçons qui ont ravagé ces dernières semaines notre village._ "

" Laxus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ? " se demande Erza en haussant un sourcil.

" Sûrement pour la quête, elle avait une bonne récompense. " réponds Mirajane.

Makarov se racle la gorge et continue de lire la suite. " _En plus d'avoir tout enlevé, ils ont fait ça si rapidement, un travail de 100 hommes à eux deux._  
_Mais ce n'est pas principalement pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre._  
_Comme vous devez le savoir, une autre quête a été proposer il y a 40 ans par notre village, celle d'éteindre les flammes de la montagne ou la détruire._  
_Je suis extrêmement heureux et reconnaissant de vous informer que Laxus et Son Gohan on réussit cette quête de 10 ans en détruisant intégralement cette montagne._ "

" QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! " hurlent en même temps les trois dans le bureau, attirant une nouvelle fois les regards curieux du reste de la guilde.

" Gohan et Laxus ont réussi à faire une quête de 10 ans ? " souffle Mirajane en s'asseyant sur une chaise. " C'est insensé... "

Erza s'assoit elle aussi, elle avait un peu sous-estimé la brunette, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs, qui pourrait croire qu'une jeune fille de 11 ou 12 ans arriverait à faire une mission si compliquer ? Gohan est forte, tout le monde le sait, plus qu'elle en plus... mais de la à réussir une mission de 10 ? Makarov pose la lettre sur son bureau en soupirant. " Il faut retrouver Gohan, je veux tous les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé. " dit-il et relève la tête. " Surtout, éviter d'en parler aux autres, quand j'irais voir Gohan et qu'il vous questionne, dites simplement que la récompense était plus grosse, qu'elle a rencontrée Laxus et qu'ils ont fait la mission ensemble. "

Les deux femmes s'échangent un regard et le regardent curieusement. " Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas en parler ? "

" Si une guilde noire apprend sa puissance et son âge, ils vont la traquer et ça, je le refuse catégoriquement. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire. Déjà qu'elle est mage de rang S et que cela n'est pas caché... Beaucoup doivent déjà s'intéresser à elle... "

" Nous comprenons, on ne dira rien à personne. " dit Erza avant de quitter le bureau avec Mirajane et le maitre.

" Alors ? C'était pourquoi tous ces hurlements ? Un mauvais cadeau ? " demande Gray, en caleçon pour le bonheur de Juvia.

Makarov sourit joyeusement en continuant sa route vers la sortit de la guilde. " Au contraire, au contraire. Il est tard, rentrez chez vous. " dit-il en sortant.

Natsu tourne la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes en haussant un sourcil. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle a fait quoi Gohan ? "

Erza s'assoit en souriant, les jambes croisées sous la table. " D'après la lettre, elle a tellement fait du bon travail qu'ils l'ont payé beaucoup plus que ce qu'il y avait sur l'affiche de la quête, elle en a laissé la moitié pour la guilde. "

Des acclamations de joie s'élèvent dans la pièce, Gohan est vraiment un petit ange. Mirajane va derrière le bar et se penche dessus. " En plus, elle aurait rencontrée Laxus là-bas. "

" Laxus ?! " demande beaucoup de mages en même temps, rappelant de mauvais et bons souvenirs.

" Hai, ils ont fait la quête ensemble. " ajoute Erza.

Dehors, Makarov part chez la brunette mais le chemin est plutôt long vu qu'il doit saluer pratiquement tout le monde dehors qui veut lui parler, c'est toujours problématique mais ça lui fait en même temps très plaisir. Après au moins 30 minutes, il arrive finalement devant la maison de la brunette et sonne à la porte. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir la brunette ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose semble la turlupiner. " Un problème ? "

Gohan ouvre grand la porte en plaquant une main contre son crâne. " Non... je viens de recevoir quelque chose... De chez moi. " dit-elle en laissant entrer le maitre de la guilde chez elle.

" Oh ? Et c'est quoi ? " demande Makarov en entrer et voit une boule de cristal sur la table basse de Gohan, elle est magnifique, il y a un coussin avec 7 boules toutes avec des étoiles allant de 1 à 7, la boule de cristal installer sur les boules et un dragon derrière la boule, remontant jusqu'en haut, écartant ses bras de part et d'autres de la boule, tout est doré mise à par la boule. " C'est magnifique... Tu sais à quoi cela sert ? "

" J'en ai une vague idée... " réponds Gohan en s'asseyant sur le canapé. " La sorcière Baba l'utilise pour communiquer avec les autres ou nous montrer ce qu'elle veut nous faire voir... "

Makarov hume en touchant sa moustache avant que d'un coup, la boule commence à s'illuminer, un flash blanc apparait à l'intérieur avant que Makarov puisse voir à l'intérieur trois personne. En premier plan, un couple, une femme avec des cheveux bruns, les cheveux décoiffer partant un peu dans tous les sens, de grands yeux noirs brillant d'innocence, habiller d'un gi orange. Un homme brun, les cheveux lisse coiffer droit, des yeux noirs, habiller d'une tenue asiatique et en derrière eux, un grand... alien ? Vert, habiller d'une longue cape blanche et d'un go violet. " Gohan ! " beugle l'homme en se levant et approchant son visage. " Tu es magnifique ma fille ! " dit l'homme qui est apparemment Chichi, le père de la brunette à côté de lui.

" Yo, Gohan ! Contente de pouvoir enfin de voir ! " dit en souriant de toutes ses dents la femme à côté de Chichi, Makarov en déduit rapidement que c'est Goku, la mère de la brunette.

" Gohan. " salut l'alien vert derrière et vu que Gohan lui en a parler, il sait directement que c'est Piccolo.

La brunette renifle fort en sentent les larmes arriver à ses yeux, ça fait 7 ans... 7 ans qu'elle ne les a pas vu. Elle se met à pleurer silencieusement, les mains serrer sur ses genoux, les yeux grands ouverts en contemplent sa mère, son père et son meilleur ami. Makarov assit à côté d'elle, lui tapote gentiment le dos pour la réconforter et il peut voir que le père de Gohan n'est pas mieux, lui aussi pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa femme.

" Bonsoir, je suis Makarov, le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail, ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. "

" Ravie également. " dit Goku en souriant tout en tapotant le dos de Chichi et Piccolo derrière roule des yeux. " Merci de prendre soin de notre fille. "

Makarov secoue sa main devant lui en souriant. " Ce n'est rien, je suis ravie de l'avoir avec nous, elle est une jeune fille vraiment gentille et fait de l'excellent travail. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à m'occuper d'elle, toute la guilde le fait également. "

Chichi se redresse en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, un doux et franc sourire sur les lèvres. " Nous sommes heureux de l'entendre. "

Gohan se redresse également en essuyant également ses larmes et tourne la tête vers le vieil homme. " Au fait, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? "

" Rien de bien important. " réponds Makarov. " Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais. " Après tout, si Gohan a réussi une mission de 10 ans, c'est tout bénéfique pour sa guilde et puis, il sait la vraie puissance de la brunette alors ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. " Les perdants du marathon son Jett, Gajeel, Erza, Gray et Natsu, le gagnant est Happy. Je te conseille d'acheter le prochain numéro de Sorcecer si tu veux rigoler. " dit-il d'un air un peu sadique avant de se lever. " Je vais te laisser avec ta famille, il est tard. " dit-il en souriant avant de se courber devant la boule de cristal. " De nouveau, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Son-san, Piccolo-san. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler une prochaine fois. "

" Nous l'espérons aussi, j'ai hâte d'entendre les aventures de ma chérie. " dit Chichi en souriant.

Makarov hoche de la tête, se courbe une nouvelle fois et commence à partir. Avant de fermer la porte, il peut entendre la brunette parler d'un air exciter avec ses parents et son sensei et il entend surtout " Au Fait, Gohan, je suis enceinte ! " de la part de la mère de la brunette et le beuglement de joie de Gohan en apprenant cela. Il ferme la porte et part en direction de chez lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Gohan ressemble énormément à ses parents, nul doute là-dessus, un parfait mélange entre sa mère et son père. Il sait que sa mère est très naïve, enfantine, le coeur très pur et adore se battre, son père est plus posé, terre à terre, travailleur et sérieux. Gohan a le parfait mélange d'eux, la pureté et la gentillesse de sa mère et le sérieux et l'esprit travailleur de son père. Il réajuste son manteau sur lui et continue sa route en sifflotant tranquillement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, voici la suite et à mon avis, je mettrais le chapitre suivant dans vraiment pas longtemps, peut-être le lendemain si je suis motiver, je trouve que ça fait un court chapitre mais si j'avais mis le reste, ça aurait été beaucoup trop long alors, je le coupe en deux.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Gohan est en ce moment même à la guilde en train de manger son déjeuner, elle fait même encore un concours avec Natsu, Gajeel, Gray et Elfman, ils s'améliorent aux files des jours mais pour le moment, ils ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Elle pose sa dernière assiette en souriant sous les applaudissements des mages autour qui regardait ça et lève son poing en l'air en rigolant. " J'ai encore gagné ! " dit-elle alors que Natsu est allongée par terre, les yeux révulser et le ventre très rond, Gray limite évanouie sur la table, Gajeel tenant pratiquement plus sur son tabouret et Eflman agonisant par terre.

Kana rigole et vire Gajeel de la chaise pour prendre sa place et placer son bras sur les épaules de l'adolescente. " Vivement que tu grandisses ! Vu toutes la nourriture que tu bouffes, tu vas pouvoir être une grande rivale à celle qui tiendra la mieux la boisson ! À tes 16 ans, on se fait un gros concours, toi et moi ! "

Macao soupire derrière en secouant la tête. " Kana, attend au moins qu'elle est 18 ans ! Ne la fait pas devenir comme toi ! Alcoolique ! "

La châtain se retourne vers lui et le fusille du regard. " Hein ? Je suis pas du tout alcoolique ! J'ai besoin de carburant pour bien marcher ! "

Gohan rigole de bon cœur, elle est vraiment très heureuse depuis qu'elle est ici, elle rigole énormément tous les jours et elle a compris depuis longtemps pourquoi maintenant personne ne veut quitter la guilde. Soudain, les cloches de la cathédrale se font entendre et attirent l'attention de tout le monde. " Les clochent sonnent ? " se demandent en même temps Wendy et Carla.

" Hai ! " réponds le chat bleu.

" Pas possible ! " dit avec engouement Gray en regardant la porte d'entrée de la guilde.

" Gildarts est de retour ! " beugle la tête rose, soulevant des hurlements partout dans la guilde et pratiquement tout le monde sort une chope de bière pour fêter ça.

Lucy, Carla et Wendy se regardent avec interrogation avant que la blonde se tourne vers Mirajane. " Qui est Gildarts ? "

L'argenter part de son bar et attend pas loin de la porte d'entrée pour accueillir le mage qui arrive. " Le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail. "

" Hein ? Ça veut dire qu'il est plus fort qu'Erza et Gohan ? "

La rouquine hoche de la tête, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un sourire joyeux coller au visage, comme tout le monde dans la guilde. " Je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. "

La brunette hume en caressant son ventre. " Pour ma part, je ne sais pas... je me suis encore jamais combattu contre lui. "

" Tout le monde a l'air excité... " dit Lucy en observant les membres de la guilde hurler de plus en plus.

Mirajane pose une main sur sa tête et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. " Normal qu'on soit à la fête. Voilà trois ans qu'il n'est pas revenu. "

" Trois ans ? Que faisait-il ? " demande la blonde.

" Au-dessus des missions de classe S, il existe les missions de classe SS et au-dessus, il y a encore les missions de 10 ans. Des missions inachevées depuis plus de 10 ans. " explique Mirajane en jetant en coup d'œil discret à Gohan qui a une longue goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne. " Gildarts a entrepris une mission encore plus dure. Une mission de 100 ans. "

" Magnolia passe en mode configuration Gildarts ! Avis à la population : mettez-vous à l'abri ! " annonce une voix féminine dans des micros volant dehors.

Carla met ses pattes sur ses hanches, une goutte à la tempe. " On n'en fait pas un peu trop là ? "

Lucy pince son menton entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. " Ça veut dire quoi, passer en configuration Gildarts ? "

" Va dehors et tu comprendras. " dit Erza avec une pointe d'amusement.

Carla, Wendy et Lucy vont vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrête en sent le sol se mettre à trembler et rapidement, les maisons se soulèvent plus haut pour créer une grande ligne droite depuis l'entrée de Magnolia jusqu'à la guilde, il y a un passage vers le fond du chemin, séparant la personne qui approche au loin des maisons bien plus hautes. " La ville... Elle s'ouvre en deux ! " beugle la blonde en retournant à l'intérieur de la guilde avec les autres filles.

Erza sourit avec amusement des réactions des filles, Lucy, Carla et Wendy semblent avoir peur. " Gildarts pratique la magie de dislocation. Tout ce qu'il touche se fragmente. "

Mirajane hoche de la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage. " Quand il rêvasse, il peut détruire nos maisons par mégarde. "

Gohan hume en hochant de la tête et observant au loin une figure masculine, elle l'a déjà vu faire, accidentellement mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. " Je vois, la ville c'est adapter et a été remodeler pour lui. " dit Carla en hochant de la tête.

Tout le monde se lève et attend avec impatience l'arrivée imminente du mage le plus puissant de la guilde. Un long silence que personne ne veut briser s'installe dans toute la guilde. Finalement, l'homme entre dans la guilde, il regarde la guilde avant de soupirer de fatigue. Natsu accourt devant lui en beuglant " Gildarts, bats-toi contre moi ! "

" Tu commences déjà ? " demande Elfman, blaser.

" Bonjour. " salut poliment et joyeusement l'argenter en regardant le rouquin entrer un peu plus dans la guilde.

Gildarts s'arrête devant l'argenter pour lui parler. " Mademoiselle, il devrait y avoir ici une guilde nommée Fairy Tail. "

" C'est ici. Ensuite, moi c'est Mirajane. " dit-elle en se pointant du doigt.

" Mira ? " se dit Gildarts, il se rappelle d'une jeune adolescente argenter qui était une vraie terreur et détester même Erza mais il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien elle. " Ooooh ! " dit-il en souriant joyeusement. " Tu as vraiment changé ! Et la guilde a été refaite ! "

" Gildarts ! " beugle de nouveau Natsu avant de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper. " Bats-toi avec moi j'ai dit ! "

Le rouquin pose rapidement sa main sur le ventre de Natsu, le fait tourner en rond avant de l'envoyer valser contre le plafond avec grande faciliter. " Une autre fois. " dit-il en regardant autour de lui toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. " Il y a aussi des têtes inconnues. Ça a vraiment changé, ici. "

" Gildarts ! " appelle Makarov, assit sur le bar, comme à son habitude.

Le grand rouquin se tourne et sourit en approchant le petit vieil homme. " Oh, maître ! Ça faisait longtemps ! "

" Et la mission ? "

Gildarts hume avant d'exploser de rire en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. " J'ai échoué. C'est infaisable pour moi. "

Tout le monde hoquette de surprise, si Gildarts n'y arrive pas alors personne ne peut y arriver, il est le mage le plus puissant de la guilde après tout. Erza regarde en direction de Lucy en disant " Tu n'es pas prête pour une mission de 100 ans. Renonce-y ! "

Lucy se pointe du doigt en répondant " Parce que j'ai l'air de vouloir en faire une ?! " Enfaite, juste derrière se trouve Gohan et c'est à elle qu'Erza parler, Gohan tourne la tête vers elle en hochant de la tête discrètement, elle ne comptait pas en faire une de toute manière. Elle en fera plus tard quand une attirera son attention.

" Je vois, même pour toi, c'est infaisable. " soupire Makarov mais il n'en veut pas du tout au rouquin, il sait très bien que les missions de 100 ans sont les plus dures à faire, ça ne l'étonne même pas que Gildarts est échoué.

" Désolé, j'ai terni notre réputation. " dit calmement le rouquin.

" Non, c'est déjà bien que tu sois revenu sain et sauf. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à être revenue en vie de cette mission. " dit en souriant fièrement Makarov, soulager que cet homme ne soit pas mort.

Gildart sourit à son tour avant de se diriger tranquillement droit vers un mur. " Je suis fatigué, je rentre chez moi. Cooomme je suis naze... Natsu ! Passe chez moi plus tard, je t'ai rapporté un cadeau. " dit-il en rigolant avant de remarquer la demi-saiyan à table. " Yo Gohan-chan ! Tu as grandi toi aussi ! " dit-il en tendant la main à la brunette.

Gohan sourit de toutes ses dents et attrape la main de l'adulte fermement. " Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Gildarts. " dit-elle.

Les deux s'observent avant de forcer sur leur main pour un espèce de bras de fer sous les regards amusés de la guilde, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré, ça les amuse de faire ça, Gildarts est un homme plus puissant que la moyenne, Gohan prend toujours grand plaisir à essayer de le battre dans sa forme normale. " Toujours aussi forte. "

" Je te retourne le compliment. "

L'adulte finit par lâcher la main de Gohan en rigolant et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de se diriger droit vers le mur qui se met à briller pile dans la forme du rouquin et le mur se sépare en plein de petits carrés. " La porte ! " beugle Volen.

Natsu sourit gaiement en faisant apparaitre du feu sur sa main et avance droit vers le mur également. " Je me demande ce qu'il m'a apporté ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! " dit-il en donnant un coin de poing dans le mur pour faire un trou lui aussi et partir.

" C'est pas la peine de l'imiter ! " gronde Max.

Happy explique aux filles que Natsu et Gildarts sont plutôt proches, lui a connu le grand mage pas longtemps après sa naissance. Natsu était encore un enfant et Lisanna, la petite sœur de Mirajane et Elfman était encore en vie. Eux trois jouait très souvent ensemble dans la forêt. Un jour, en recherchant les traces d'un supposer dragon, Natsu et Happy ont perdu Lisanna dans le brouillard de la forêt. Elle avait été enlever par un espèce de grand singe qui la voulait comme femelle. Bien évidemment, Natsu c'est interposer et a essayé de la sauver mais il s'est fait battre. C'est Gildarts qui les à aider et les a raccompagné à la guilde.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Gohan survole la forêt pour retourner à la guilde, elle vient tout juste de terminer une quête et il faut qu'elle se dépêche car plus elle approche et plus le ciel est sombre, nul doute qu'il doit pleuvoir à Magnolia. Elle arrive rapidement, entre et salut tout le monde joyeusement en déclarant que sa quête est terminée et retourne ensuite chez elle, c'est qu'elle est sale, elle a dû aller dans un désert de cendre et son corps en est recouvert. Arriver chez elle, elle se lave de fond en comble et s'habille du gi de son mentor mais tout à coup, elle s'évanouit par terre, ne sachant pas du tout que Magnolia et sa magie, ses pouvoirs, ont été transportés ailleurs.

Gohan dort calmement, rêvant de quand elle était enfant et qu'elle passait son temps à s'amuser avec l'équipe Raijin mais elle se réveille en tombant par terre. " Itetetete ! " se plaint-elle en plaquant une main sur son crâne avant de papillonner des yeux et hoqueter de surprise en regardant autour d'elle, elle est sur une petite ile flottante, tout autour d'elle, elle peut voir plein d'autres iles, il semble comme pas y avoir de ciel, elle voit la voie lactée, et plein d'étoiles, c'est vraiment étrange.

" Gohan. " dit une voix calme derrière elle.

La brunette se retourne et cligne des yeux en voyant nul autre que Mitsogun la regarder calmement. " Bonjour... " dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter, elle n'a pratiquement jamais parlé avec cet homme, comme le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs, il reste un mystère pour tout le monde. " Hum... on est où ? " demande-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

" Edolas, un monde parallèle. " commence à expliquer le jeune homme avant d'enlever son masque et son bonnet, Gohan entre-ouvre la bouche en voyant pour la première fois, le visage du jeune homme, des cheveux bleus foncer, un espèce de tatouage a son œil gauche. " Tu étais transformé en un lacrima de ki si je me souviens bien de ton énergie. " Gohan commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le jeune homme la coupe. " Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail ce qui se passe pour le moment, le temps presse et j'ai besoin de ton aide. " dit-il avant de lui jeter dans les mains un espèce de petit cachet. " Avale-le, tu pourras utiliser ton ki de nouveau ici. "

Gohan fronce des sourcils, la situation a l'air urgente vu le ton de sa voix, elle hoche de la tête et avale le cachet avant de tester son ki et se mettre à léviter en l'air en souriant. " Ok, on doit faire quoi ? " demande-t-elle en souriant.

Mistogun sourit très légèrement, il ne connaît pas bien la jeune adolescente mais il sait qu'elle a le cœur sur la main et qu'elle est puissante, niveau physique force pure et avec ses pouvoirs également. " Un lacrima géant va s'écraser sur une île, je voudrais que tu ailles aider les Exceeds et tes amis à l'arrêter. Je me charge du reste pour le moment. " dit-il avant de marcher vers le bord de la petite île flottante où ils sont et sauter sur le dos d'un espèce de dragon.

Gohan a les yeux qui pétillent légèrement en regardant la créature. " Il est trop mignon ! " dit-elle joyeusement en volant autour d'eux.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, même dans une situation pareille, elle reste innocente et enjouer tout de même. " On y va. "

Les deux membres de Fairy Tail volent rapidement dans le ciel et après de quelques petites minutes, ils arrivent devant une île et Gohan peut voir l'urgence, un gros lacrima sur une île comme elle était, plus grande, qui semble attacher à un harpon et qui touche presque l'île où il y a plein de chats comme Happy et Carla. La demi-saiyan peut voir quelques-uns de ses amis essayer d'arrêter ce lacrima géant avec plein d'autres chats volant. " J'y vais. " prévient la demi-saiyan à Mitsogun qui hoche de la tête et part de son coter.

Gohan fonce rapidement au-dessus du lacrima, il y a vraiment énormément de chats qui essayent d'arrêter désespérément ce lacrima pour pas que leur île disparaisse et elle peut voir que ses amis sont tout aussi désespérés. " Désolée du retard ! " dit-elle en souriant en descendant rapidement entre tout ce petit monde.

" Gohan-chan ! " dit joyeusement et avec soulagement Lucy en la voyant se mettre entre eux tous.

Erza sourit à son tour et les Exceeds autour sont curieux de voir la nouvelle arrivante mais pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, ils ont bien plus urgent. La rouquine hoche de la tête en regardant la petite brunette. " Avec toi maintenant, on est sur que ce lacryma s'écrasera pas. Tu peux nous aider ? "

" Je suis là pour ça ! " réponds Gohan en souriant avant de poser ses mains sur l'île flottante. " Éloignez vous ou accrochez-vous bien, je vais l'éloigner rapidement. " prévient-elle en souriant avec bienveillance aux Exceeds et ses amis. Ses amis hochent de la tête et arrêtent de pousser le lacryma sous les regards choquer des Exceeds autour.

" Mais pourquoi vous arrêtez de pousser ?! " demande l'un d'eux avec panique.

Gray croise les bras sur son torse en souriant. " Plus la peine, Gohan va s'en charger toute seule. "

La petite brunette pousse alors le lacryma, elle y met de la force tout de même, les exceeds hoquettent tous de surprise en regardant cette jeune adolescente humaine pousser le lacryma le plus loin possible de leur île et le maintenir au loin. " Wow... " souffle un exceed, n'en revenant pas.

" Yep, c'est notre Gohan-chan ! " dit fièrement Natsu avant de rigoler.

" On est sauvé... " souffle un autre exceed les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, le lacryma se met à briller sous les regards étonner de tout le monde avant de comme exploser et directement, les amis de la petite brunette sont inquiets pour elle, il y a un souffle terriblement puissant, les soufflants eux-mêmes au loin, des rayons sortent du lacryma et s'envolent haut dans le ciel avant de disparaitre et rapidement, la lumière disparaît. Lucy, ses amis et les exceeds clignent des yeux de surprise en voyant un énorme trou sur l'île volante, le lacryma qui était en fait leurs amis, la guilde, toutes les personnes de Magnolia, on disparut et Gohan est toujours là, maintenant fermement l'île flottant loin de l'île des exceeds. L'île se met alors à briller et directement, Gohan s'éloigne, on ne sait jamais mais l'île disparaît petit à petit ainsi que le harpon qui la maintenait, personne ne comprend ce qui se passe.

" Elle est retourné sur Earthland. " dit calmement une voix plus loin. tout le monde se retourne pour voir Mistogun qui a de nouveau son masque et son bonnet sur la tête, debout sur le dos de son dragon volant. " Bien jouer, Gohan. " dit-il en hochant de la tête, les bras croiser sur son torse.

La petite demi-saiyan sourit gaiement et fièrement, contente d'avoir pu aider. " De rien, Mistogun ! "

Le jeune homme sourit un peu en dessous de son masque, il a bien vu que c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. " Je cherchais les restes de l'Anima afin de tout remettre en ordre. Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé également. Je devais réveiller Gohan-san avant de faire ce que j'avais à faire de mon coter. Et sans votre concours, je n'y serais pas parvenu. Je vous remercie. La Lacryma a retraversé l'Anima et a retrouvé, sur Earthland, son état d'origine. Tout est terminé. " dit-il, donnant les larmes aux yeux à Wendy, les autres mais aussi aux exceeds, tous extrêmement soulager et tout le monde se met à hurler de joie, Gohan comprend pas encore ce qui se passe mais en tout cas, le problème a l'air réglé. " Lily, je te dois la vie." dit Mistogun en tournant la tête vers un grand exceed muscler noir, il enlève son masque et son bonnet et lui sourit avec sincérité. " Je suis heureux d'avoir pu défendre ton pays. "

Lily plus bas, met une main sur son cœur, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. " Oui, merci beaucoup. Altesse. "

Une jeune femme plus loin, pleure à son tour en regardant Mistogun, un petit nez et habiller un peu comme les bouffons de l'ancien temps. " Le prince est revenu ! " dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion et choquant directement les membres de Fairy Tail présents.

Gohan sent alors des énergies arriver plus loin, elle voit plusieurs personnes en dragons braquer des armes contre eux, la brunette se dépêche de voler et lance une boule de ki sur un rayon tirer dans la direction de Lily. La boule de ki explose et arrête le rayon tirer sous les regards surpris de tout le monde présent, surtout Lily qui ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué de dos mais apparemment, il a été sauver. " C'est pas terminer ! " beugle une voix très familière à la demi-saiyan.

Gohan cligne des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte en voyant une Erza, les cheveux courts, à dos de dragon. " Erza ?! " beugle-t-elle en pointant du doigt la rouquine à dos de dragon et ensuite regarder la Erza qu'elle connaît avec de longs cheveux. " Il y a deux Erza ! "

La Eza aux cheveux courts fronce des sourcils en observant la petite adolescente qui a arrêté son attaque mais elle lève rapidement son regard sur Lily toujours derrière la petite adolescente. " Sale traître ! Finalement, tu es qu'un ange déchu ! Un ancien exceed ! Tu oses te retourner contre le roi qui t'a sauvé la vie ! " beugle-t-elle et directement, les exceeds autour sont plutôt terrorisé. " Scarlette ! " beugle-t-elle de nouveau en tournant son regard vers l'autre Erza.

" Attends, Erza. " intervient Mistogun qui voit que la Erza qu'il connaît allait intervenir à son tour. Il observe la Erza aux cheveux courts calmement en disant " Comptes-tu brandir ta lame contre moi, le prince d'Edolas, Erza Knightwalker ? "

" Prince dis-tu ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Je ne te considère pas comme mon fils ! " intervient une autre voix, plus vieille, celle d'un vieil homme. " T'as du culot de revenir comme ça après 7 ans d'absence ! Je sais que tu as parcouru Earthland et fermé les Anima. Espèce de traitre ! Tu as vendu ton propre pays ! " continue de dire la voix comme sortie de nulle part.

Mistogun reste incroyablement calme en écoutant son père parler. " Ta stratégie des Anima a échoué. Le combat n'a plus de sens. "

" Comment ? " gronde son père et plus bas, sur une plateforme, une lumière verte se met à briller. " Le combat n'a plus de sens ? Ce n'est pas un combat ! C'est un châtiment pour ceux qui s'opposent au roi ! " cri le roi avec rage alors qu'un espèce d'immense robot sort de la terre. " Une extermination pure et simple ! J'éradiquerai quiconque s'oppose à moi ! Je suis le roi d'Edolas ! Si je me débarrasse de toi, il n'y aura plus personne sur Earthland pour fermer les Anima. Je recréerai une Lacrima géante et je la fusionnerai avec les exceeds. Je peux le faire autant de fois que je veux ! Et je veux commencer par cette petite brune à la queue de singe ! "

" M-Moi ? " se demande Gohan en clignant des yeux. " Je n'ai pas de magie ! "

" Justement ! Ton énergie est encore bien plus puissante que la magie ! Je veux ton énergie et la magie d'Earthland ! Rien n'est impossible pour le roi ! " beugle le roi dans l'espèce de robot qui ressemble à un dragon.

" Le Droma Anim... " souffle une exceed blanche à qui il manque une aile.

Mistogun fronce des sourcils en observant le dragon plus bas. " Dans notre langue, ça signifie ' chevalier dragon '. C'est un dragon au blindage renforcé. Grace à une lacrima anti-magie, son corps neutralise toute magie qui vient de l'extérieur. C'est une armure impitoyable. "

" Mes soldats ! Capturer les exceeds ! " ordonne le roi.

" Gohan. " appelle calmement Mistogun.

La petite demi-saiyan tourne la tête vers le jeune homme et vole rapidement à lui. " Oui ? "

Mistogun prend une inspiration et pose sa main sur la tête de la jeune adolescente, le regard un peu plus sérieux. " Puis-je te demander d'arrêter mon père . Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir se battre contre lui à pleine puissance, nous, on ne pourra pas malheureusement, notre magie sera neutralisée. "

" Hey ! Je veux me battre moi aussi ! " beugle Natsu plus loin en train de s'agiter.

Gohan fronce des sourcils mais hoche de la tête. " Très bien, le roi a l'air d'être un personnage très dangereux pour vous comme pour nous. Je l'arrêterais et vous l'enfermerez ensuite. " dit-elle avant de sourire avec bienveillance. " Je vais essayer de pas trop l'amocher, Prince d'Edolas. " dit-elle en rigolant un peu avant de voler plus bas alors que Mistogun cligne des yeux de surprise mais secoue sa tête avec amusement à son tour. Elle voit alors la gueule du dragon mécanique s'ouvrir et tirer un rayon en direction de Mistogun. " Kamehameha ! " beugle-t-elle à son tour en sortant un Kamehameha de ses mains et arrêter le tir du canon alors que le reste de ses amis essaye d'arrêter les soldats du roi qui sont en train de transformer les exceeds en pierre de lacrima.

Elle descend par terre gracieusement, à quelques mètres du dragon mécanique avec le roi à l'intérieur. " Bien, monsieur le roi, commençons, voulez-vous ? " dit-elle calmement en se mettant en position de combat.

" Petite imprudente ! Tu comptes te battre seule contre moi, le roi ?! " beugle le roi dans le dragon mécanique avant de lui faire faire donner un coup de patte en direction de la jeune adolescente, la patte frappe le sol mais pour sa surprise, l'adolescente n'est plus là. " Où est-elle ?! "

" Ici. " réponds Gohan avant de donner un coup de pied dans le dragon mécanique, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement plus loin et le fissurer un peu. " Pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? Je sens que votre machine en a encore dans le ventre. "

Le roi grince des dents dans sa machine avant de la mettre en route, Gohan cligne des yeux en voyant de la magie être aspirée et collecter par le dragon mécanique et se transformer un peu, il est sur ses deux pattes arrière maintenant avec des cornes beaucoup plus longues et dangereuses, ainsi que ses griffes. Le dragon se met à briller et faire sortir une lance très pointue de son bras avant droit et attaquer la petite adolescente mais pour sa surprise, l'adolescente arrive à arrêter son attaque en maintenant la lance entre ses mains. " Petite connasse ! " beugle le roi en brandissant son autre lance en l'air et directement, la lance se met à briller avant qu'il ne l'abaisse pile sur la petite adolescente et rapidement, plus personne ne peut voir ce qui se passe à cause de la lumière blanche et aveuglante sur toute l'ile flottante. Après quelques secondes, la lumière disparaît et le roi hoquette de surprise en voyant l'adolescente, debout, sans aucune égratignure mais ce qui est le plus marquant, ce sont ses cheveux dorer, légèrement dresser sur la tête, plusieurs mèches devant le visage, ses yeux devenus bleus cyan. " QUOI ?! "

Gohan brise en une seconde l'immense lance du bras mécanique du dragon pour la frayeur du roi et elle le jette plus loin avant de faire craquer son cou. " C'était pas mal comme attaque, pas la plus puissante que j'ai vue mais bonne. À mon tour maintenant. " dit-elle avant de se détransformer. " Je vais vous déloger de votre dragon. "

" Nooooon ! " beugle le roi en reculant avec son dragon mécanique.

Gohan fléchit légèrement ses jambes et bondit avec rapidité et puissance, le poing au-dessus d'elle et traverse en une seconde le dragon mécanique, le roi calé à son autre bras sous les regards méduser des exceeds qui n'ont pas encore été transformer et qui ont pu fuir. La demi-saiyan survole tranquillement l'île flottante en regardant le dragon qui tombe par terre, un gros trou dans le ventre avant de donner un léger coup dans la nuque du roi pour le faire s'évanouir. " Ça a été plus rapide que je le pensais. " se dit-elle à elle-même avant de se poser par terre et y déposer le roi évanouie. "

Erza se bat encore avec Erza, les autres ont l'air tous intact, c'est un soulagement. " dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre, son combat de son coté est terminé, plus qu'à attendre les autres.

Mais après quelques minutes, elle se relève en clignant des yeux car l'ile ou elle est commencée à trembler, elle récupère directement le roi et s'envole pour voir toutes les îles flottantes commencer à tomber par terre et rapidement, de grands traies dorées commence à s'élever du sol et disparaitre dans le ciel, la magie est en train de disparaitre de ce monde. " Les habitants ! " se dit-elle avant de foncer jusqu'à une grande ville plus bas pour pouvoir aider mais elle trouve en chemin Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy, ils ont un plan et veulent qu'elle en face partie; Mistogun veuille passer pour le méchant qui fait disparaitre la magie mais Natsu et les autres comptent bien le faire passer pour le héros alors, ils feront les méchants.

Ils entrent dans une boutique et se déguisent, Gohan trouve un juste au corps bleu et blanc, un peu comme Vegeta et les autres saiyan, enfile ses bottes, laisse sa queue vagabonder comme elle veut ainsi qu'une cape par-dessus elle et sur sa tête et elle aide Natsu et les autres à attacher le roi en haut d'une église avant de redescendre et se faire entendre en commencer à saccager tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux.

Natsu bondit sur le haut d'un toit d'une maison, des fausses cornes de dragon sur la tête et se met à rire maniaquement. " Je suis le Grand démon Dragnir ! C'est moi qui ai volé toute la magie de ce monde ! " beugle-t-il en crachant des flammes tout en continuant de rigoler avant de regarder le peuple en bas qui est terrorisé. " C'est moi... qui aie vaincu votre roi ! " beugle-t-il en pointant du doigt, le roi saucissonné plus loin, faisant hoqueter d'outrage et de frayeurs les personnes plus bas. " Je l'ai épargné pour le fun ! Redfox ! Marvel ! Son ! Mes fidèles serviteurs, détruisez la ville ! "

Directement, Gajeel se met au travail en rasant plusieurs bâtiments et Gohan le fait elle aussi, pleurant intérieurement car elle n'aime pas faire peur et le mal mais pour faire passer Mistogun pour un gentil, il le faut bien. La petite brunette fait donc apparaitre plusieurs toutes petites boules de ki dans ses mains et les lance sur les bâtiments où elle sent qu'il n'y a personne pour les détruire. " Continuez de détruire la ville, mes fidèles serviteurs ! " beugle Natsu en rigolant, effrayant de plus en plus les personnes plus bas.

Gohan avance dans une grand aller en détruisant des bâtiments mais elle s'arrête et cligne des yeux de surprise en voyant les membres de Fairy Tail plus loin devant elle, mais elle penche la tête sur le coter, quelque chose cloche avec eux, Gray est recouvert de la tête aux pieds, Natsu semble être un grand trouillard, Lucy semble violente, Wendy est grande et avec de la poitrine. " Fairy Tail... " souffle-t-elle en les regardant. " Pourquoi il y a deux Natsu, deux Lucy, Wendy et Gray ? "

Lucy d'Edolas, cligne des yeux en regardant l'adolescente plus loin, elle n'est pas bête loin de là, si elle les connaît et qu'elle est de leur coter, c'est qu'elle doit surement faire partie de la guilde aussi. " T'es de Fairy Tail ? " demande-t-elle et la petite brunette hoche de la tête. " C'est étrange... il n'y a personne comme toi dans notre guilde. "

Gohan soupire légèrement, les mains sur les hanches. " C'est une longue histoire et je pense que je pourrais par vous la raconter. " dit-elle avant de faire exploser un autre bâtiment. " Bref, le boss m'a donné du travail. " dit-elle avant de se remettre à marcher mais tout à coup, un rayon dorer sort d'elle et s'étend jusqu'au ciel. " Hein ? " se dit-elle à elle-même avant de sentir ses pieds quitter le sol et commencer à doucement être transporté dans le rayon. " Je vais disparaitre d'ici comme la magie ? "

" Ça m'en a tout l'air. " réponds Natsu d'Edolas.

La petite demi-saiyan vole vers eux et essaye de se retenir pour ne pas être transporté. " Écouter, je dois faire vite mais si jamais, un jour, des personnes arrivent ici, avec la même queue que moi. " dit-elle en montrant sa queue de saiyan. " Faite très attention à eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils pourraient être dangereux vu que c'est une dimension parallèle mais au cas où, faite attention, de chez moi, ma race est extrêmement puissante et dangereuse. " dit-elle sérieusement, donnant des frissons de peur dans le dos de Natsu et plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail alors qu'elle commence à s'envoler de nouveau dans les airs. " Ne les laissez pas regarder la pleine lune surtout et si jamais ils le font, pour les arrêter, ils faut leur couper la queue ! " dit-elle de plus en plus fort avant de se mettre en position assise et sourire en regardant Natsu et Mistogun se bagarrer, voila le match entre le bien et le mal. " Faudra que je demande aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé parce que je comprends toujours rien. " soupire-t-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et se laisser transporter de plus en plus haut avant de disparaitre et que directement, d'autres rayons se mette à transporter Natsu et les autres.

Earthland, Magnolia.

Le ciel s'assombrit de nouveau et une lumière apparaît, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, Happy et Gohan tombent tous du portail qui vient de se former dans le ciel dans la forêt qui borde Magnolia, la ville est revenue pour leur grand soulagement mais il faut vérifier si tout le monde va bien, on ne sait jamais.

" Tout le monde va bien ! " dit une voix plus haut, le groupe lève leurs têtes pour voir que ce sont tous les Exceeds qui sont ici également. " On est arrivés sur Earthland avant vous. On n'a pas mal volé dans les alentours. Les habitants et les membres de la guilde vont bien. " dit l'un d'eux en souriant.

" Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qu'ils ont été transformés en lacrima. "

" Earthland est un monde incroyable ! Il y a de la magie partout ! "

Carla se met directement en garde en fusillant les Exceed du regard. " Expliquez-moi. Pourquoi ils sont là ? Qu'est ce que font les Exceeds à Earthland ? Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Ils sont dangereux ! Ils doivent partir ! "

Happy s'approche d'elle, un sourire nerveux. " Du calme. "

Wendy s'accroupit à coter d'elle en la regardant. " Extalia a disparu. Pardonne-leur. "

" Non. " réponds catégoriquement Carla.

Un des exceed baisse la tête en grattant son crâne. " Désole de t'avoir jeté des cailloux. "

" Mais nous n'avons nul part où rentrer. " dit un autre.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?! " réponds Carla, campant sur ses positions. " Vus m'avez envoyer ici avec pour ordre de tuer les Chasseurs de Dragons ! "

" Exactement ! " beugle un exceed blanc derrière avec une barbe. " La Reine a volé nos œufs ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai ! "

Happy lève sa tête en l'air en reconnaissant cet exceed. " Oh, M'sieur ! "

" Cela dit. " commence a dire un exceed en croisant ses patte sur son torse. " Je ne vois pas comment on peut repartir. "

Un des vieux exceeds qui entoure la reine, décide de prendre la parole. " Nous ne vous avons encore rien expliqué en détail. Tout a commencer i ans. Nous vous avons déjà dit que la reine Chagot avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, pas vrai ? Un jour... la reine a eu une vision que Extalia allait disparaitre. Je suis maintenant le tarissement de la magie d'Edolas à causé la chut d'Extalia. Mais à l'époque, nous pensions que ce seraient les humains. La reine savait que nous ne gagneront pas une guerre contre les humains, alors elle a ordonner d'évacuer tous les enfants. "

" Les évacuer ? " demande le chat blanc, une pattoune sur l'épaule de sa compagne bleue.

" Mais alors... " dit-elle.

Happy baisse un peu le regard, en pleine concentration. " Euh... Ce n'est pas vraiment que que nous ont raconté m'sieur et madame. "

" En effet. " dit un autre vieux exceed. " Ce plan a été exécuter sans même que le peuple d'Extalia n'en sache rien. Puis la reine a fait une fausse proclamation officielle. Obliger a la reine de mentir m'a briser le cœur mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Nous ne pouvions pas annoncer qu'Extalia allait être détruit. Bien sûr, nous n'avons rien contre les Dragons Slayers. "

" Je comprend. " dit calmement Wendy. " Vous étiez obligés d'inventer ce prétexte. "

" Et si vous aviez dit la vérité, tout le monde aurait céder à la panique. " termine Gohan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La reine garde son regard sur le sol, ne voulant pas relever la tête, elle a beaucoup trop honte d'elle. " Nous avons utilisé les Anima des humains pour mener à bien notre plan. Néanmoins... il s'est produit un événement imprévu. Cette chose, Carla... c'était ton pouvoir. Tu as le même pouvoir de prémonition que moi. Toutefois, tu sembles l'activer sans en être consciente et tu confonds tes visions avec tes souvenirs. Des cent exceeds que nous avons évacués, tu es la seule a avoir ce pouvoir. J'imagine que tu as entrevu des fragments de l'avenir d'Edolas. Ensuite, tu as pris tes visions pour ta mission. "

" C'est absurde ! " réponds Carla.

" Vous n'avez jamais eu de mission. La malchance s'accumulant, tu t'es créer une mission qui n'existait pas. "

" Alors tout ça... Ce n'était que des visions ? "

Le chat noir et blanc qui bouge tout le temps son poing droit de haut en bas, prend à son tour la parole. " Nous avons profité du fait que tu ignorais ton propre pouvoir pour te faire croire que tu avais été manipulée. pardon. "

Le chat ressemblant a Ichiya prend la parole. " Tout n'était qu'une mise en scène pour préserver la dignité de la reine. Je suis sincèrement désolé. "

La reine garde toujours son regard sur le sol en disant " Une grande malchance et la nécessité de maintenir nos mensonges t'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Non, i ans... j'ai causé le malheur de toutes les familles à qui j'ai pris les œufs. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné cette épée. Ce n'est pas le peuple exceed qui est responsable. C'est moi seule. "

Le chat ressemblant à un certain mage, ce met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. " Men ! "

" Ce n'est pas vrai, Majesté ! " dit le noir et blanc.

" Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'était pour notre bien à tous ! "

Un exceed dans la foule, croise les patounes sur son torse. " Nous étions trop sûr de notre supériorité. Et maintenant qu'on est sur Erthland... Allons cherchez tout ceux qui ont été évacués i ans. "

Ils se mettent pratiquement tous à planer au dessus des membres de la guilde en souriant joyeusement. " Nous avons un nouvel objectif maintenant ! Désormais, nous vivront en harmonie avec les humains ! C'est un nouveau commencement ! "

Carla croise les pattes sur sa poitrine de chatte en soupirant profondément. " Très bien. J'accepte que vous restiez. " La reine relève la tête pour fixer la petite chatte, les yeux qui se remplissent rapidement de larmes pour se mélanger avec la pluie. " Cela dit, pourquoi avons-nous le même pouvoir ? "

La reine et les vieux exceed ont des gouttes à l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard. " Je me demande bien. " réponds nerveusement la reine. Gohan secoue la tête en soupirant avec amusement, c'est logique pourtant, Carla est la fille de la reine mais si elle ne veut pas le dire, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons alors elle va garder ce secret pour elle.

Happy glisse jusqu'au chat blanc à barbe en regardant la reine et Carla. " Dite, m'sieur. La reine et Carla ne se ressemblent pas un peu ? "

" Tu trouves ? "

" Ouais ! Dans leurs gestes par exemple ! "

" Leurs gestes ? "

Natsu s'accroupit devant le chat noir et bouge son bras comme lui s'en s'en rendre compte. " Mais je suis content que tout finisse bien. "

" Hé, il t'a contaminé, Natsu. " dit Gray en s'accroupissant devant eux également, ne se rend pas compte non plus que sa main bougée aussi.

Erza sourit, tout est bien qui finit bien, soudain, elle sent un frisson la parcourir, le même frisson que quand Ishiya est là. C'est d'ailleurs l'exceed qui lui ressemble qui la renifle. " Mais quelle beauté... Quel doux parfum ! "

" Lâche-moi ! " ordonne Erza en poussant l'exceed qui vient trop proche d'elle.

L'exceed la renifle encore, sans prendre en compte l'ordre de la rouquine. " Je veux encore sentir ton parfum ! "

" Hé ! Arrête de me coller ! " beugle-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans la figure avant de se rendre compte de ce que elle vient de faire." Pardon ! Tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un que je connais. "

La reine avance vers Carla et Wendy, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. " Nous pensons vivre près d'ici dans un premier temps. "

" On pourra se voir souvent. " dit tout sourire Wendy.

Carla fronce du nez en la regardant. " Ça a l'air de te réjouir. "

" Oui. " réponds la reine avant de prendre Carla dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre elle. " On pourra se voir n'importe quand, Carla. " La petite chatte rougit mais se laisse faire... c'est étrangement agréable.

La chatte adulte bleue approche Happy en souriant avec bienveillance et chaleur. " Viens nous voir quand tu veux, Happy. "

" Hai ! " réponds en levant le bras en l'air le chat bleu.

Le chat blanc à barbe les approche en beuglant " Te sens pas obligé, hein ? "

Happy met sa patte derrière sa tête en la penchant légèrement sur le coter. " J'aime beaucoup votre odeur. Je me demande pourquoi. "

Les deux regardent Happy, les larmes aux yeux avant que le chat blanc ne le poursuive en courant. " T'aura le droit de me renifler dans 100 ans ! Attends un peu ! "

Finalement, il est temps pour les exceeds de partir, ils se disent tous au revoir avant que les chats s'envolent dans les airs.

" Bon ! Retournons à la guilde ! " propre Natsu en continuant de bouger le bras, comme pratiquement tout le monde d'ailleurs, mis à part Gajeel et Gohan qui refusent de le faire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? " demande Lucy.

" Rien. Personne n'est au courant de ce qui c'est passé, je me trompe ? " réponds Gray.

" Mais on ne peut pas leur cacher la vérité à propos de Mitsogun. " dit Zrza.

" Euhm... vos mains... " dit Gohan, une longue goutte à l'arrière de la tête.

" Hé, un instant ! " commence à dire Gajeel en regardant partout autour de lui.

" Ben quoi Gajeel ! Tu veux pas faire comme nous ? " demande Natsu, un sourire amuser et malicieux sur les lèvres.

" C'est pourtant amusant ! " dit Wendy.

Le Dragon Slayer de métal se tourne vers eux en les fusillant du regard. " Parce que ça sert à quelque chose ?! " beugle-t-il avant de soupirer et regarder la petite brunette. " Il y a vraiment que nous deux de normal dans le groupe. " Gohan sourit avant de rigoler légèrement et Gajeel regarde autour de lui de nouveau. " Où est Lily ? Je n'ai pas vu Panther Lily nulle part ! "

" Si vous me cherchez, je suis ici ! " annonce derrière eux la voix grave de l'exceed balèze mais quand le groupe se retourne, il fait maintenant la taille d'Happy et Carla, il a même perdu tous ses muscles et il tient a la main une corde.

Happy avance d'un pas, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne. " Tu es devenu très mignon. "

Lily soupire en se regardant avec un certain regret. " Earthland et ma condition ne font pas bon ménage, on dirait. Maintenant, je veux intégrer la guilde à laquelle appartenait le prince. " dit-il avant de pointer Gajeel du doigt. " Tu me laisseras la rejoindre, comme promis ? Gajeel. "

Gajeel jette un coup d'œil à Erza qui hoche de la tête avant de sourire malicieusement et se jeter sur Lily pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. " Bien sûr, partenaire ! "

Le pauvre Lily est coincé dans les bras de Gajeel qui cherche depuis pas mal de temps un chat volant avec des ailes, comme Natsu et Wendy, il est lui aussi un Dragon slayer et n'en avait pas, il se sentait jaloux mais maintenant, tout va mieux. Il lâche Lily qui s'éloigne un peu pour ne pas être pris de nouveau dans les bras de Gajeel et dit " Pour changer de sujet, j'ai attrapé quelqu'un de suspect. Viens. " ordonne-t-il en tirant sur la corde pour faire venir la personne suspecte.

" Attends. Je n'ai rien de suspect. " annonce une voix féminine avant qu'une jeune fille tombe à genoux dans l'herbe mouiller, les poignets attacher à la corde. Elle a des courts cheveux argentés, de grands yeux bleus, une belle robe blanche et bleue, le tatouage de Fairy Tail en blanc sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche et Natsu écarquille des yeux en la reconnaissant. " J'appartiens aussi à Fairy Tail. "

" Lisana... " souffle Natsu, toujours extrêmement choquer et émue en même temps.

" D'où il sort ce chat ? " ronchonne Lisana en fusillant du regard Lily. " C'est un exceed ? "

" Je suis Panther Lily. "

Gajeel glisse derrière Lily et la toise férocement, prêt à défendre son nouveau partenaire. " Tu m'cherches, toi ? " demande-t-il en grognant. " T'as un problème avec mon chat, heiiin ? "

Gray recule d'un peu, tout aussi choqué que Natsu. " C'est pas possible. "

" Lisana ? " demande Erza, la bouche entre-ouverte.

" C-C'est bien toi ? " demande la demi-saiyan mais oui, c'est bien la même énergie.

Lisana relève la tête pour fixer Natsu qui la fixe également, ils s'observent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes avant que l'argenter se lève et se jette dans les bras de la tête rose. " Natsu ! " beugle-t-elle en le faisant tomber par terre. Le jeune homme reste allonger, toujours choqué alors que Lisana le regarde, les larmes coulantes de ses yeux. " Enfin... Je te retrouve... Le vrai Natsu. " Elle se relève et serre fort contre elle le petit chat bleu, un grand sourire sur les lèvres." Happy ! C'est moi, Lisana ! " Elle frotte sa joue contre celle d'Happy pendant plusieurs secondes avant de regarder le mage de glace, celle du rééquipement et la demi-saiyan. " Gray, Erza, Gohan, ça faisait longtemps ! Que de souvenirs ! " miaule-t-elle avant de tourner son regard vers Lucy et Wendy qui faisait partie de la guilde de Fair Tail dans l'autre dimension. " Ce sont de nouvelles venues dans la guilde, j'imagine. La petite Wendy... Et Lucy, peut-être ? "

" Un instant... " l'interrompt Gray. " Ne me dit pas que tu es... notre Lisana ? "

L'argenter baisse la tête en rougissant et hoche de la tête affirmativement. " Tu es ressuscité ! " beugle Natsu en bondissant vers Lisana avec Happy.

" Attendez ! " grogne Erza en les attrapant au vole. " Tu es censée être morte il y a deux ans. Tu n'as pas pu ressusciter. "

Lisana sourit légèrement, elle comprend leur réaction et leur en veut pas de la trouver suspecte. " Je n'étais pas morte. Il y a deux ans... l'incident avec Elfman-niisan... J'ai sans doute été aspirée par une Anima à ce moment la. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de petites anima un peu partout sur Earthland. J'ai été surprise en me réveillant à Edolas. Quand je suis arrivée a Fary Tail, tout le monde avait quelque chose de différent mais il y avait là les gens que je connaissais. En plus, tout le monde m'a prise pour la Lisana d'Edolas. Je me suis dit que la Lisana d'Edolas était sans doute déjà morte. C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en voyant leur réaction. Je n'ai pas très bien compris alors, mais avec le recul, peut-être que l'Anima m'a aspirée pour combler un manque de la mort de la lisana d'Edolas. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire la vérité. J'ai fait semblant d'être la Lisana d'Edolas Au début, j'étais perdue. Mes souvenirs commencé à se mélanger, j'ai appris à mieux connaitre Edolas et le temps passant... j'ai fini par me faire à la vie d'Edolas. Et deux ans ont passé... I jours, Natu et Happy sont apparus. "

" Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit à ce moment là ? " demande en beuglant la tête rose.

" Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir de nouveau Mirajane et Elfman... Mais... Quand la magie a commencer à partir, mon corps a briller aussi et je commençais à m'envoler, j'ai essayer de mentir en disant que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croyait. Mirajane et Elfman m'ont tenu les mains, on sourit et mon dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'ils l'avait toujours sue, pour eux, j'étais la même Lisana qu'ils ont perdu. " En entendant cela, Gohan comment à avoir une violente monter de larmes et elle n'est pas la seule de toute façon, Lucy et Wendy sont dans le même état. " Ils m'ont fait leur adieux avant de me lâcher pour me laisser partir. "

Un peu plus tard, à la cathédrale, Mirajane et Elfman sont venue apporter des fleures sur la tombe de Lisana, le cœur lourd et triste. Ils regardent la tombe, n'entendant pas les bruits de pas dans les flaques d'eau qui arrivent rapidement dans leur direction, par contre, ils entendent la personne. " MIRA-NEE ! ELFMAN-NII-SAN ! "

Les deux se figent en reconnaissant cette voix, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ils se retournent doucement et sont stupéfait de voir Lisana courir à eux en souriant, Elfman en laisse tomber par terre son parapluie, complétement figer en regardant de haut en bas, encore et encore la jeune argenter qui se remet à courir vers eux. Mirajane met ses mains devant sa bouche en commencent à pleurée. " C'est impossible... " souffle-t-elle alors que Eflman pleure déjà abondamment. " Lisana ! " beugle-t-elle en accueillant sa petite sœur dans les bras

" Tadaima... " souffle Lisana en pleurant avec son frère et sa sœur qui lui ont terriblement manquer. Plus loin, Gohan renifle et essuie ses larmes comme elle peut. Lucy sort un mouchoir pour elle et la brunette pour qu'elles se mouchent devant cette scène si émouvante.

" Okairinasai. " réponds Mirajane en souriant avec Elfman tout en pleurant de joie.

Plus tard dans la journée, qu'elle n'est pas le choc de la guilde quand Lisana refoule le pied à l'intérieur, elle est accueilli à bras ouvert et une grande fête est organiser directement pour lui souhaiter bon retour, tout le monde est si heureux, tout le monde mange, boit, se bagarre, enfin une fête normal et animer à Fairy Tail.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gohan est devant une nouvelle fois le tableau d'affichage mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de quête, enfin, toutes les quêtes à faire rapidement ont été prise, il ne reste plus que des à durer longue, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, la plupart des mages de la guilde font beaucoup plus de quêtes, dès qu'il rentre d'une mission, il reparte directement pour une autre.

Elle soupire en grattant l'arrière de son crâne, il n'en reste plus d'intéressante malheureusement. " Du mal à choisir une quête, demoiselle ? " demande une voix masculine derrière elle.

Gohan se retourne pour voir Gildart lui sourire amicalement et regarder à son tour les quêtes qu'il reste et qui semble prendre du temps à Gohan à choisir. La brunette hoche de la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. " Hai, c'est la période, les autres choisissent plus de missions alors il en reste des moins intéressantes. "

Mirajane lève le bras en l'air pour attirer son attention. " Gohan-chan ! Viens là ! J'ai une mission pour toi ! "

" Vraiment ? " demande la brunette en accourant vers elle qui était juste avant en train de discuter avec Lucy qui est toujours présente d'ailleurs.

" Hai, regarde, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! " dit l'argenter en posant la mission sur le bar.

Lucy et Gohan regardent l'affiche et la blonde hausse un sourcil. " Une mission de 2 semaines, voir plus, en tant que professeur d'art martial ? "

Mirajane hoche de la tête en souriant plutôt fièrement. " Gohan est une experte en art martial, c'est bien payer en plus, c'est parfait pour elle ! "

Gohan prend l'affiche en haussant un sourcil. " Tu penses ? Je n'ai encore jamais enseigné à quelqu'un alors je ne sais pas si je ferais une bonne sensei... Ceux qui m'entrainaient étaient... plutôt violent. " avoue-t-elle, une longue goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne en repensant à Piccolo et sa mère qui n'y allait pas de mainmorte pour l'entrainer.

Lucy lui sourit amicalement en lui tapotant le dos. " Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, Gohan-chan. "

Mirajane hoche de la tête en souriant également. " J'ai déjà pris les devants, j'ai envoyée un message au dirigeant du dojo et lui ai dit que tu viendrais après-demain. Lucy, tu vas avoir ta réponse demain du pourquoi les autres prennent beaucoup de quêtes en ce moment. " dit-elle mystérieusement.

Le lendemain, une estrade est installée, cachant la scène par un grand rideau et tout le monde attend impatiemment devant. Gohan peut sentir la tension palpable dans la pièce et les visages anxieux et exciter de la plupart des mages présent. Elle hume, assise au bar en train de boire un jus de fruit et soudain, le rideau se lève, laissant apparaitre Erza, Makarov, Mirajaine et Gildarts sur scène sous les hurlements et sifflement de joie des membres de Fairy Tail.

Makarov toussote dans sa main, histoire de s'éclairer la voix avant de faire sa grande annonce. " Fairy Tail ! Comme le veut la coutume ancestrale, je vais annoncer les noms des participants à l'examen de promotion en classe S ! "

Tout le monde se remet à hurler d'excitation alors que Erza croise les bras sous sa poitrine en regardant sévèrement les membres bruyants plus bas. " Un peu de silence, vous tous ! "

" Le maître n'a pas fini de parler. " ajoute Gildarts à coter, refaisant tomber le silence de nouveau.

Marakov leur lance un regard appréciateur avant de continuer son discours. " Cette année, l'examen aura lieu sur l'île de Tenrô ! La terre sacrée de notre guilde ! Au cours de cette année, j'ai pu juger de votre force, votre cœur et votre âme ! Il y aura 8 candidats ! Natsu Dragnir ! Gray Fullbuster ! Juvia Lokser ! Eflman ! Kana Alperona ! Fried Justine ! Levy McGarden ! Mest Grider ! Cette fois-ci, un seul d'entre-vous pourra être reçu. L'examen aura lieu dans une semaine, alors que chacun de vous se prépare ! Comme certains n'ont jamais pris part, nous allons expliquer les règles ! "

Mirajane, des paquets de feuilles en mains, prend la parole. " Les 8 personnes sélectionnées devront se choisir un partenaire durant leur semaine de préparation. "

Erza met ses mains sur ses hanches en continuant. " Deux règles régissent le choix du partenaire. Premièrement, il doit s'agir d'un membre de Fairy Tail. Deuxièmement, il ne peut s'agir d'un mage de classe S. "

Makarov réajuste son manteau et continue. " Les modalités de l'examen seront annoncées à votre arrivée sur l'île de Tenrô. Cette fois, Erza vous barrera la route. "

Ceci soulève des exclamations dans la foule alors que Mirajane lève sa main en souriant. " Moi aussi, je serai là pour empêcher votre progression. "

Gildarts sourit avec amusement en voyant les membres plus bas s'exclamer de nouveau. " On ne râle pas. Tous ceux qui sont devenus mages de classe S sont passés par là. "

Makarov croise les bras sur son torse en se mettant au devant de la scène. " Les 8 participants et leurs partenaires se réuniront dans une semaine au port d'Hargeon. C'est tout ! "

L'annonce terminée, tout le monde commence à se répartir dans la pièce, Gohan se lève de son tabouret en s'étirant avant de se tourner vers Mirajane. " Bon, je pense que je vais partir aujourd'hui. Je préfère y être en avance pour pouvoir visiter la ville et le dojo. "

L'argenter hoche de la tête en reprenant sa vaisselle. " Très bien, j'informerais le maître de ton départ. "

" Quoi ? Tu pars déja, Gohan-chan ? " demande Lucy, assise à une table derrière avec Natsu, Happy, Lisana, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Juvia et Gray.

La brunette hoche de la tête en souriant. " Hai, comme je viens de le dire à Mirajane, je préfère partir maintenant pour me familiariser avec la ville et le dojo. "

" Ow, tu participes pas alors que tous les autres mages de rang S oui, et tu ne seras pas là pour nous voir partir en bateau ! " râle Natsu en boudant.

" Tu as le mal des transports, Natsu, tu te serais simplement ridiculisé. " dit Happy en souriant avec amusement.

Gohan sourit joyeusement avant de se courber en avant. " En tout cas, je vous souhaite bon courage à tous. J'ai hâte de voir qui sera Mage S en revenant. " dit-elle en rigolant avant de partir et lever la main pour saluer la guilde. " A dans une ou deux semaines ! Bon courage aux participants ! "

" Bon courage, Gohan-chan ! " répondent plusieurs personnes en la saluant également.

" Fais du bon travail ! " ajoute une autre.

La brunette hoche de la tête et sort du bâtiment, n'imaginant pas une seconde, que pour certaine personne à qui elle vient de parler, elle ne les reverra pas avant un long moment, très long moment même.


	6. Chapter 6

7 ans plus tard.

Magnolia n'a pas tellement changé en 7 ans, elle est toujours aussi fleurissante et populaire. Sur l'un des ponts du port, un enfant qui a bien grandi maintenant, fleurissant au début de l'adolescence, observe la mer, le regard perdu. " Jusqu'à quand vas-tu regarder la mer ? " demande une voix féminine derrière. Biska, qui n'a pas tellement changée, mis à part sa tenue. Elle est par contre mariée maintenant et avec nul autre qu'Arzak.

Lui par contre a pas mal changé, ses cheveux longs qui cachaient la moitié de son visage sont courts et coiffé en hauteur, ce qui lui va très bien, il a pris en maturité, ses traits sont moins enfantin. " Notre mission est finie, rentrons à la guilde. " dit-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante mais Romeo ne répond pas, ce qui les font légèrement soupirer mais ils comprennent. " Si on ne rentre pas vite, ton père va s'inquiéter. "

Biska sourit en posant sa main sur sa hanche. " Macao-san nous a demandé de prendre soin de toi, Romeo. " dit-elle et elle n'a que pour réponse du jeune adolescent un humement. " Romeo, je comprends ce que tu ressens. "

" Biska. " intervient Arzak en secouant négativement de la tête, faisant comprendre à sa femme de ne pas en dire plus.

Ailleurs, à Magnolia, sur le flanc d'une colline, loin du cœur de la cité, repose sagement la guilde Fairy Tail qui est beaucoup plus petite, plus rustique, avec un poulailler, un potager et un moulin en bois. Macao à l'intérieur, pose violemment sa chope de vin sur la table en râlant. " Romeo n'est pas encore rentré ? Arzak et Biska l'ont sûrement abandonné pour aller flirter. " Il a pris de l'âge, de nouvelles rides, les cheveux qui se dégarnissent un peu au niveau du front, une moustache en plus.

Wakaba qui est en train de fumer son cigare, le regarde d'un œil agacer. Il n'a plus sa banane, son front se dégarnit également et il a une belle barbe collier. " Tais-toi un peu ! Tu te fais vieux. Il serait temps que tu te calmes, Macaco. "

Les deux se fusillent du regard, une chose est sûre, en 7 ans, leur rivalité n'a pas changé. " Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler ' Maître ', Wakaba ! " grogne Macao car oui, il est maintenant le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

" Je n'ai jamais vu un maître avec aussi peu de dignité. Tu parles d'un 4ème maître de guilde. "

" Tu sais que tu es censé être mon adjoint ? "

Max plus loin, soupire en grattant l'arrière de son crâne en regardant la guilde presque vide. Pour lui, ces 7 ans le gatte, il n'a plus sa coupe horrible d'avant, il a les cheveux un peu plus long et une petite barbe au menton. " Cela étant dit... On a encore perdu des membres. "

Volen assit plus loin, croise les bras sur son torse, il a pris quelques rides et ses cheveux son maintenant coiffer comme un marron. " On n'y peut rien, Max. Une petite guilde comme la nôtre ne reçoit jamais de boulot décent. "

Nab devant le panneau pour les quêtes qui se compte sur les doigts d'une main, les regarde, il a pris du poids, il n'est plus musclé, a les cheveux un peu plus long et une belle barbe et moustache. " Warren, regarde le nombre de demande qu'on a. "

" T'as pas fait une mission en 7 ans. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Nab ? "

Visitor plus loin a beaucoup changer également, finit ses cheveux long et ses habits juste au corps, il est maintenant habiller comme un moine bouddhiste avec quelques vêtements en plus. " Regardez ! J'ai imaginé une nouvelle danse. Je l'ai appelée, ' la danse des faibles ' ! " annonce-t-il en commençant à danser.

Max a une veine sur le front et son sourcil qui saute d'agacement. " Je suis pas d'humeur. Que quelqu'un le dégage. "

Kinana a bien muri, elle est devenue une belle jeune femme pulpeuse avec de courts cheveux violets foncer, c'est elle qui gère les tâches ménagères et la cuisine depuis que Mirajane a disparut. Elle se fait appeler par Droy qui a beaucoup grossi. " Kinana, encore une assiette ! "

" Tout de suite. " réponds la jeune femme en souriant.

Lucky se penche devant lui, elle a de longs cheveux mauves maintenant attachés en une haute queue de cheval et a des habits un peu comme une sorcière mais élégante. " Droy, tu ne serais pas un peu plus attiré vers le centre de la terre ? " demande-t-elle malicieusement.

" Tu sous-entends que j'ai grossi, garce ? "

Jett assit à la même table que son ami, croise les bras sur son torse, il a les cheveux plus longs attacher en une haute queue de cheval, a abandonner son chapeau pour des vêtement plus simple. " Ne t'en prends pas à Lucky. Tu t'es vu, sérieusement ? Regarde Readers. Il est devenu super mince. "

Readers qui a effectivement beaucoup minci, regarde son tableau en souriant. " Oui. A la base, c'est ma véritable apparence. "

" Je n'ai pas arrêter de m'entrainer ! Tu vois pas mes muscles ? " râle comme un gamin Droy.

" Même Kinana et Gohan sont devenues de belles jeunes femmes. " pointe Jett. " Tandis que toi... "

" La ferme ! Je manges pour accroitre ma magie ! "

" Qu'est-ce que Levy dirait si elle te voyait ? "

Droy s'assoit lourdement sur sa chaise en beuglant " Levy ne reviendra jamais ! "

Il écarquille des yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, ce qui jette un grand froid dans la salle, tout le monde a du mal à avaler leurs absences, c'est si dur sans eux. Readers soupire tristement en se remettant à peindre. " C'est vrai... "

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent brusquement sur plusieurs personnes à la dégaine louche. " Ben, dis donc... Cet endroit est toujours aussi déprimant. C'est pour ça que je déteste les guildes de crevards. "

" Vous avez zéro ambition ! " ajoute un de ses camarades en souriant malicieusement.

" Thibault... " dit Macao en se levant et les approchant avec Wakaba. " On vous a déjà dit de ne plus venir ici. "

" Dis donc... " dit Thibault en les regardant de haut. " Tu es sûr de vouloir me parler sur ce ton ? On est les Twilight Ogre, la guilde qui représente Magnolia. Autrefois, vous étiez peut-être la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore mais votre époque est révolue. Si on compare votre taverne délabrée à notre guilde de mages modèrne, Twilight Ogre, on comprend de suite laquelle est la plus utile au développement de Magnolia. "

Max met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en les fixant, tout le monde est auprès de Macao maintenant. " Il fait le beau avec sa grosse guilde. "

" Exactement ! Nous, on a une âme ! " ajoute Volen venimeusement.

" Ce n'est pas votre âme qui va vous nourrir. " dit calmement Thibault.

Macao reste incroyablement calme vu la situation dans lequel ils sont. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

" Votre argent pour le mois. "

Wakaba se penche vers le maître de la guilde et lui chuchote bruyamment " Tu ne les avais pas déjà payés, Macao ? "

" Je t'ai dit de m'appeler ' Maître ' ! "

" Vous êtes en retard sur votre dette. " indique Thibault.

Macao sue nerveusement et essaye de les défendre. " On n'a pas eu de bon boulot ce mois-ci et Gohan n'est pas encore revenue. On paiera tout le mois prochain, soyez patients ! "

" A oui ? " dit un petit homme de la guilde des Twilight Ogre. " Mais qui a sauvé cette taverne délabrée de la ruine ? On a payés vos dettes à vote place, il me semble ! "

Jett grince des dents en les foudroyants du regard. " Si on avait su que les intérêts serait astronomiques, on ne vous aurait rien demander."

Un grand blond des Ogre le pointe du doigt. " T'as dit quelque chose, gros naze ? "

" Ça suffit, Jett ! " beugle Macao pour faire taire le coureur rapide avant de tourner son attention vers le groupe devant eux. " Attendez jusqu'au mois prochain. Je vous paierais sans faute. "

Thibault sourit méchamment et donne un puissant coup de pied à Macao qui se cogne plutôt brutalement contre le bar derrière sous les regards alarmer des membres de Fairy tail présent et restant. " C'est un pro quand il s'agit de voler ! " dit hautainement Thibault.

" Ordure ! Comment avez-vous oser ?! " demande en beuglant Max.

" Vous voulez vous battre ? " demande Thibault, il sais que la seule personne qui leur fait peur et contre qui ils n'arrivent pas à se battre n'est pas là, d'ailleurs, ils font tout pour venir menacer Fairy Tail quand elle n'est pas là et ils se cachent dès qu'elle retourne à Magnolia.

" RESTEZ TRANQUILLES ! " hurle Macao aux membres.

Tout le monde grincent des dents, sa les frustres énormément de ne pouvoir rien faire. Wakaba mord dans son cigare en se reculant d'un pas. " Vous avez entendu, laissez coulez ! "

Les Twilight Ogre en profite donc bien pour absolument tout détruire dans la guilde, comme à chaque fois qu'ils viennent, sous les regards frustrer et impuissants de Fairy Tail avant de repartir en rigolant. " On s'est bien marré. Rentrons ! " dit Thibault en commençant à partir, suivit par ses coéquipiers mais s'arrête et se tourne vers eux " N'oublie pas, le mois prochain. "

Ils attendent qu'ils partent et s'assoient tous par terre dans les débris de tables, chaises et autres meuble par terre, un lourd silence pesant. Tout à coup, un carnet tombe par terre, attirant leur attention et son contenue se déverse par terre. Ce sont les dessins qu'a fait Readers, tout leur anciens camarades disparut. Ils regardent les dessins, la plupart les larmes aux yeux et d'autres pleurant silencieusement la perte de leurs camarades. Wakaba prend un bouffer de son cigare et l'expulse. " Ça fait déjà 7 ans. "

" C'était le bon temps... " dit en souriant nostalgiquement et tristement Max.

" Tout a changer depuis leur disparition. " dit en tremblant Volen.

Jett se lève en regardant le dessin de lui, Droy et Levy. " Lorsqu'on a appris la destruction de l'île de Tenrô, on est partis à leur recherche mais on n'a retrouvé personne. "

Nab regarde par terre en ajoutant " Si ce que dit le Conseil est vrai, Acnologia a anéanti l'île entière. "

Readers essuie les larmes qui s'apprête à tomber en regardant le sol. " De nombreuses organisations nous ont aidés dans nos recherches mais nous n'avons pas trouver le moindre indice. "

Jett se rassoit à coter de Droy en regardant ses mains. " Ce jour-là, une concentration anormale d'Aethernano a été mesurée autour de Tenrô. Des nivaux tels qu'aucuns organisme ne peut conserver son intégrité. "

Nab lève la tête en l'air et se met finalement à pleurer, c'est beaucoup trop dur pour eux. " Le souffle d'Acnologia a une puissance inimaginable. "

Volen prend un livre sur les dragons, pleurant à son tour, ils pleurent tous un à un, comme des dominos. " Ce dragon est connu pour avoir autrefois détruit un pays entier. Personne ne peut survivre face à un tel ennemi. "

" Pourquoi nos camarades ont-ils du tous mourir ? " pleure Droy en plaquant ses mains contre son visage.

Lucky, debout près du bar, observe Kinana essuyer encore et encore le bar alors qu'il est parfaitement propre, c'est sa façon de se retenir de fondre en larmes. " Depuis qu'ils ont disparu, notre guilde s'est affaiblie. Et une nouvelle guilde s'est installée à Magnolia. "

" Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter les frais." dit calmement Wakaba alors que sa le tue de le dire.

" Ne dis pas ça ! " gronde Lucky en se levant.

Wakaba l'ignore et voit le visage sombre du maitre de guilde. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Macao ? "

" Je crois que... je crois que je suis sur le point de flancher. "

Wakaba regarde Macao, il a une grosse pression sur les épaules, il a jamais été aussi content de ne pas être chef de guilde, cela est un lourd poids, surtour pour Macaco qui voit la guilde partir en fumer petit à petit. Il sourit en regardant son rivale de toujours. " Tu as fait du bon boulot, maître. "

Macaco frappe son poing par terre et se met finalement à pleurer également. " Depuis leur disparition... Romeo n'a pas sourit une seule fois. " dit-il, la voix craquer, une main contre le visage.

Un silence s'installe de nouveau dans la petite guilde de Fairy Tail, ils ont tous le cœur blesser par l'absence de leurs compagnons, c'est si vide sans eux et ils ont du mal à s'en sortir. Soudain, la guilde se met à trembler, les alarmant tous. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demande Droy, un baril de vin en dessous d'un bras et l'autre tenant une cuisse de poulet.

" Encore Twilight Ogre qui vient nous harcelé ? " grogne Jett.

Ils sortent tous dehors pour voir arriver dans le ciel, un navire volant et pas n'importe lequel, il est facilement reconnaissable avec sa proue de cheval ailler. " Le Christina II de Blue Pegasus ! "

Sur la proue, une figure connue renifle l'air, petit, habiller d'un costume blanc impeccable et brillant, de long cheveux orange brillant et doux. " Néfaste ! " dit Ichiya en faisant une pose. " Oui. Ce parfum déprimant est néfaste ! " dit-il avant de sauter la tête en bas. " Glamour ! " Les membres de Fairy Tail le regardent tomber, se disant qu'il va se rattraper gracieusement à la fin mais non, il s'encastre la tête la première sur le paver menant à la guilde. " Men ! "

" Il s'est crouté ! " beugle Max.

Mais cela ne perturbe aucunement Ichiya, allonger par terre, brillant, faisant une pose. " Merci pour l'attente. C'est Ichiya pour vous servir. "

" Ichiya-sama, je comprends ton enthousiasme mais calme tes ardeurs. " dit une autre voix plus haut. C'est Hibiki, faisant descendre ses deux autres compères gracieusement dans une sphère. Il fait un clin d'œil au groupe plus bas, plus beau qu'il y avait 7 ans. " Salut. "

Ren, plus beau aussi, fronce du nez, les mains sur ses hanche. Eave, lui aussi plus beau, regarde le maître de Fairy Tail. " Macao-san, t'as pris un coup de vieux. "

Droy les regardent avec admiration descendre par terre. " C'est Blue Pegasus. Ils ont trop la classe ! "

Lucky se fait directement entourer par ces trois bourreaux des cœurs, ce qui l'a fait rougir de gène. Hibiki prend la parole le premier. " Lucky-san, toujours aussi belle. "

" Les lunettes te vont trop bien. " ajoute Ren.

Eave hoche de la tête en terminant " On peux être amis ? "

" Allez dragués ailleurs ! " beugle Max.

Ils vont donc dragués ailleurs, et ce ailleurs est nul autre que Kinana. " Kinana-san, tu es libre ce soir ? " demande Hibiki.

" Cette tenue te va trop bien. " ajoute Ren.

Eave hoche de la tête en terminant " C'est décidé, je serai ton petit frère. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! " beugle de nouveau Max.

Ichiya se relève gracieusement en regardant les trois autres. " Ça suffit, vous trois. On n'est pas venue pour s'amuser. "

" Veuillez nous excuser ! " disent les trois dragueurs en chœur.

Eave regarde les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail et voit, déçue, que leur femme favorite n'est pas là. " Gohan-chan n'est toujours pas rentrée ? Elle nous doit un rencard. "

Ichiya hoche de la tête en faisant une pose. " Certes, elle vous doit un romantique rendez-vous mais n'oublier pas qu'elle travail énormément. "

" J'aime les femmes travailleuse. " dit Hibiki, scintillant.

" On lui a acheter une tenue qui lui irais trop bien " ajoute Ren.

Macao a une longue goutte à l'arrière du crâne en regardant les 4 membres de Blue Pegasus. " Hé, Ichiya, que faites-vous ici ? "

" Men ! " beugle Ichiya en prenant une pose et une autre ensuite. " Je n'oublierais jamais le parfum de l'amitié de mes frères de combat. "

Hibiki met tranquillement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en disant " Grace à la mobilité de Christina et aux capacités d'analyse d'Archive, on a étudié des niveaux d'Aethernano dans Fiore, et ça valait le coup. "

Les membres de Fairy Tail les regardent silencieusement, une toute petite pointe d'espoir en eux. Ichiya pend une pose, fière d'annoncer la nouvelle. " L'île de Tenrô... existe encore ! "

Aussitôt après cette annonce, tout le monde court au port alors que les Blue Pegasus reparte, le message est passé, ils ont plus qu'a les laisser faire. Biska, Arzack, Max, Volen, Jett et Droy prennent le bateau de la guilde et part en mer pour aller à l'endroit où se trouve normalement l'île Tenrô mais rien en vue. Ils ne veulent pas non plus se donner de faux espoir, ça les anéantirait et ferait cette fois-ci s'écrouler Fairy Tail pour de bon.

" Tiens ? " dit Biska en scrutant l'horizon.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " demande Arzack.

" Le vent est tombé. "

" Oui, c'est étrangement calme. "

Max regarde au loin et aperçoit quelque chose. " Qu'est-ce que sait ? " se demande-t-il à lui-même, attirant l'attention et la curiosité des autres.

" Une personne ? " se demande Jett.

" Impossible. " rétorque en suant Volen mais pourtant, il voit bien aussi la silhouette humaine plus loin. " On est au milieu de l'océan ! "

" Attendez ! Regardez bien ! " beugle Biska en pointant du doigt la jeune adolescente plus loin avec de longs cheveux blond clair. " Elle... Elle marche sur l'eau ! "

La petite blonde ouvre ses grands yeux verts, leur sourit avant de lever gracieusement ses bras vers le ciel. Une lumière verte apparaît sous ses pieds et des colonnes de lumière sort de l'eau et les vagues s'intensifient, secouant le bateau et les membres de Fairy Tail à l'intérieur. Sous les yeux ébahis de Fairy Tail, une énorme sphère sort de l'eau avec l'emblem de la guilde dessus, mais pas que, ce qui les font tomber à genoux est l'île à l'intérieur, l'île de Tenrô. Ils écarquillent tous des yeux, les bouches grandes ouvertes en voyant la sphère disparaitre, l'île reposant au même endroit qu'i ans. La petite blonde les regarde en souriant avant de leur tourner le dos et se diriger vers l'île, et bien évidemment, Fairy Tail la suit.

Ils descendent du bateau et se mettent à courir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas perdre de vue la petite blonde qui flotte rapidement, Jett part donc en tête pour pas la perdre et s'arrête sur un rocher dans la forêt, les yeux écarquiller, le corps tremblant, le regard river sur quelque chose par terre. les autres arrivent et font la même tête que lui en voyant ce qu'il regarde.

Plus bas par terre, à moitié ensevelie sous la terre, se trouve une tête rose bien connue et évanouie. " Natsu... " souffle Arzak, n'en revenant pas.

Ils sautent et se mettent à le secouer pour le réveiller rapidement. " Natsu, reprends-toi ! " dit limite avec désespoir Jett.

" Réveille-toi, demeuré ! " gronde avec frustration Max.

" Ah, la ferme ! " beugle Natsu en s'asseyant.

" NATSU ! " hurlent en même temps Jett, Droy, Max, Noven en se jetant sur lui en pleurant et en le prenant dans leurs bras.

Le rose s'éloigne d'eux, une veine sur le front en les toisant sévèrement du regard. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? " Il cligne des yeux de surprise en voyant leur apparence, ils semblent avoir changé. " Vous n'avez pas un peu vieilli ? "

" Toi, t'as pas changer. " dit en pleurant Max tout en souriant de toutes ses dents, ils sont tellement heureux.

" Ouah, Droy, t'es gros ! " beugle Natsu en pointant du doigt Droy, n'en revenant pas.

Plus loin, Arzak et Biska se tiennent la main, n'en revenant pas non plus, ils ont besoin de se soutenir l'un l'autre pour garder leur calme mais ils entendent un ronchonnement derrière eux, ils se retournent pour voir le petit chat bleu se frotter un œil, les yeux à moitié fermer. " C'est déjà le matin ? Où est mon poisson ? "

" Happy ! " beugle en même temps le couple marier en pleurant.

Natsu secoue sa tête et la coince entre ses deux mains, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe. " Attendez un peu ! On a été attaqués par Acnologia tout à l'heure, et puis... Où sont les autres ? "

" Par ici. " dit une voix douce et féminine plus loin. Ils tournent tous la tête pour voir la petite blonde qui a fait sortir l'île de l'eau devant eux, en train de sourire avec bienveillance.

" C'est qui ? " demandent Natsu et Happy.

La petite blonde sourit un peu plus mais reste très calme en les regradant. " Je m'appelle Mavis. Mavis Vermilion, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail. " dit-elle avant de les guider.

En peu de temps, ils retrouvent absolument tout le monde, même Laxus est présent pour leur grande surprise. Les larmes de joie coulent à flots alors que ceux qui étaient venue passer l'examen ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi les autres ont tant changé et un peu vieilli. Mavis les regarde en souriant et explique " J'ai converti les liens et la foi qui vous unissaient en pouvoir magique. Vos émotions ont activé l'une des trois grandes magies de la guilde : la sphère de Fairy. C'est un sort de magie invincible qui protège la guilde de toute forme de mal. Mais vous avez été sceller dans la glace et il a fallu 7 ans pour que le sort se dissipe. "

Makarov, bander de pratiquement partout comme les autres, sourit, les larmes aux yeux, n'en revenant pas. " C'est prodigieux. La fondatrice nous a protégés. "

Mavis secoue négativement de la tête. " Non, je ne suis qu'un être éthéré. " dit-elle en commencent à briller et flottant dans les airs. " J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour convertir votre pouvoir en magie. Ce miracle a été possible grâce à la force de vos liens et à votre foi inébranlable. Notre guilde est devenue belle, troisième maitre. " dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et disparaît.

Plus tard, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, Macao observe son fils en train de lire un livre sur une des seules tables encore intacte. " Romeo, tu ne regrettes pas d'être resté ici ? "

" Même si ils retrouvent l'île de Tenrô, rien ne dit qu'ils seront toujours en vie. " répond le jeune adolescent, les yeux river sur son bouquin, le visage neutre, sans émotions.

" Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Garde un peu espoir. "

" Ça fait 7 ans qu'on est sans nouvelle. "

Macaco soupire de défaite mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer à essayer de donner espoir à son fils, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur les Twilight Ogre. " Eh ben... C'est encore plus vide, aujourd'hui. C'est encore une guilde ou une association ? "

" Thibault. " dit en grinçant des dents Macao. " On doit te payer le mois prochain. "

" Mon maître a refuser ces termes. Il veut son dû en temps et en heure. C'est lui qui décide, j'y peut rien. "

Romeo pose son livre sur la table, le referme, se se lève et les foudroie du regard. " Arrête de plaisanter. On n'a pas un sous à vous donner. " dit-il en approchant la bande des ogre.

" J'aime pas ton attitude, morveux. " grogne Thibault en le regardant hautainement.

Romeo jette un coup d'œil rapide aux membres de la guilde derrière et continue son chemin. " Vous êtes des lâches à vous laisser marcher dessus par ces voyous. " dit-il en faisant apparaitre une flamme violette dans sa main droite. " Je vais me battre, sinon le nom de Fairy tail tombera en disgrâce ! "

" L'imbécile ! " beugle en courant Macao pour protéger son fils.

Thibault observe avec satisfaction la flamme violette disparaitre, surprenant le jeune adolescent et lui en profite pour prendre son grand gourdin métallique en main. " Il est en disgrâce depuis longtemps. Jamais de la vie... des bouseux comme vous ne nous dépasseront. " grogne-t-il avant de baisser son gourdin pile en direction de Romeo alors que plus loin, Macao est très, très paniquer en voyant son fils se faire attaquer.

Mais Thibault se prend un coup de pied dans le dos, l'envoyant voler plus loin, un se fait glacer, un autre se prend un coup de bâton en métal dans la figure, un autre un coup d'épée et un autre se fait écraser par une grande main.

Macao et les autres regardent l'entrée recouverte d'un nuage de poussières, cachant l'identité des personnes mais ils savent déjà qui ce sont, ils ont juste du mal à l'admettre, il faut qu'ils les voient de leur propres yeux. La poussière finit par descendre pour montrer en première ligne un sourire malicieux et rapidement, l'identité ds personnes est révélé. " On est de retour ! " annonce joyeusement Natsu.

" Désolé pour le petit contretemps ! " annonce Happy en volant.

Les autres écarquillent des yeux, les corps tremblant de parte et d'autres, n'en revenant pas. " C'est vous ? Je ne rêve pas ? " souffle Macaco en fixant le grand groupe à l'entrée.

" Ils sont jeunes ! " beugle en pleurant de joie Lucky.

" Vous n'avez pas changer en 7 ans ! " hurle à son tour Nab, dans le même état que la jeune femme.

" On m'explique ? " demande en souriant Visitor.

Lucy sourit en grattant l'arrière de son crâne, tout a tellement changer et les membres ici aussi, c'est si étrange. " Eh bien... "

Makarov s'assoit confortablement sur une table et commence à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer aux autres membres qui ont vécue sans eux 7 ans, que c'est Mavis qui les a sauver de Achnologia et qu'elle a guider les autres à eux pour les faire revenir avant de disparaitre. " Puis elle a disparu... "

Natsu hoche de la tête avant de sentir un regard insistant sur lui, il tourne la tête pour voir Romeo le regarder, les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit joyeusement en disant " Tu as grandi, Romeo. "

Romeo baisse la tête et se met à pleurer, si heureux de les revoir, il ne sait pas si c'est un rêve ou non au début mais en relevant la tête et en voyant le visage de la tête rose, il réalise qu'ils sont tous revenue. Il se met à sourire pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, faisant pleurer Macao derrière qui est très heureux de revoir son fils sourire. " Bienvenue à la maison, Natsu-nii, vous tous. "

Tout le monde se met à pleurer, heureux d'être revenue et heureux qu'ils soient revenue, c'est un miracle que Fairy Tail n'espérait plus depuis longtemps. Natsu s'installe à une table avec Happy, Gajeel, Lily et Romeo qui est tout content de dire son avancer dans sa magie. Il fait apparaitre une flamme bleue dans sa main en souriant avec excitation. " Je produis aussi des flammes froides. "

" Oh, une flamme bleue. " souffle impressionner Lily.

Romeo plaque sa main sur la table et l'éloigne, faisant une flamme violette relier de sa main à la table. " Une flamme violette adhésive, comme celle de mon père. Et des flammes jaunes qui sentent bizarre. " dit-il en faisant apparaitre une flamme jaune dans son autre main.

" C'est remarquable. " complimente Lily en souriant.

" Ton éventail de sort est plus large que celui de ton père. " pointe Gajeel calmement.

Natsu hausse un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse. " J'ai déjà vu cette magie... "

Romeo sourit avec amusement et chuchote " Ne le dit pas à mon père mais je suis les cours du professeur Totomaru. "

" Il s'est reconverti ? " demande Gajeel en souriant.

" Ça fait un bail. " souffle Natsu en souriant à son tour. " J'ai jamais pu manger toutes ses couleurs de flammes. " dit-il avant de sautiller sur place avec excitation. " Bon, c'est décider, la prochaine fois, je viens avec toi ! "

" Désolé mais il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. " informe Romeo en souriant d'un air désoler.

Au bar, Makarov est en train de boire, entourer de Wakaba à sa gauche et Macao à sa droite. " Qui aurait-cru que tu deviendrais le 4ème maitre de Fairy Tail ? " dit-il avec amusement à Macao.

Macao secoue sa main devant lui en répondant " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai fait qu'assurer l'intendance. Je te rend ton siège de suite. "

Makarov caresse sa moustache en se redressant sur son tabouret. " Non, c'est assez marrant. Continue encore un peu. "

" Vraiment ? " demande Macao, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise avant de rougir légèrement en voyant ses prédécesseurs en tête et lui, maître de Fairy Tail. " Si mon prédécesseur le souhaite... "

Wakaba se penche vers Makarov, un sourire complice et lui chuchote " Je sens poindre un sentiment de déception. "

" N'est-ce pas ? " réponds Makarov avant que les deux ne rigolent malicieusement.

" Quoi ?! " beugle plus loin Erza en regardant Arzak et Biska. " Vous... Vous êtes mariés ? "

Arzak hoche de la tête en regardant avec un certain amusement la rouquin trembler légèrement en rougissant. " I ans. "

Biska joint ses mains dans son dos en gloussant un peu. " Écoute ça Erza, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en mariage. "

Erza rougit de plus en plus, de la fumer sortant de ses oreilles, elle attrape Max par le col de sa chemise et le secoue comme un prunier. " Félicitations ! Prends bien soin de moi ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? " demande Elfman, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière du crâne.

Mirajane glousse légèrement en posant une main sur sa joue. " Ça la perturbe tellement qu'elle s'imagine à leur place. "

Lisana les approche, des étoiles dans les yeux." C'est formidable ! Vous avez des enfants ? "

" Une fille. " informe Biska en souriant. " Elle s'apelle Aska. "

Wendy regarde un dessin en tremblant légèrement. " Excuse-moi, Readers... C'est bien moi ? "

" Oui. Je t'ai dessiner en t'imaginant 7 ans plus vielle. " informe l'artiste de la guilde.

Certes, c'est un magnifique dessin mais quelque chose manque et qui complexe grandement Wendy. " Ma poitrine... Ça veut dire que je vais grandir mais pas ma poitrine ? "

Makarov observe la jeune femme aux cheveux court en train d'essuyer des verres maintenant propre. " Tu as bien tenu le coup pendant ces 7 ans, Kinana. Est-ce que ta mémoire est un peu revenue ? "

La jeune femme soupire légèrement en regardant le verre qu'elle essuie. " Non, toujours pas. Je me demande pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui encore, j'entends parfois une voix murmurer... ' Fais moi entendre ta voix '. Qui cela peut bien être ? C'est une voix très douce... une voix familière... "

Lisana regarde un dessin du mariage de Biska et Arzack en souriant et rougissant. " Ouah ! Vous étiez magnifiques ! "

" N'est-ce pas ? " demande la jeune femme mariée avec appréciation.

Lisana hoche de la tête en regardant toutes les personnes dessiner car il n'y a pas que le couple mais tout le reste des membres de Fairy Tail qui était présent au mariage. " Vous étiez tous si élégant... " dit-elle avant de hausser un sourcil et pencher la tête sur le coter. " Qui est cette personne ? " demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt une personne jeune aux cheveux blonds.

Arzak regarde le dessin et sourit. " Oh, c'est Gohan-chan ! "

" D'ailleurs... " dit Laxus plus loin, entourer de sa bande, une bière à la main. " Où est-elle ? La connaissant, elle aurait été la première à venir nous chercher. "

Makarov plaque sa main contre le bar en regardant Macaco avec de grands yeux." Ne me dit pas que ses parents l'ont ramené chez elle et qu'on n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir ? "

Ceux-ci font directement paniquer ceux qui étaient absents pendant 7 ans, surtout l'équipe Raijin et Laxus. Macaco soupire en s'asseyant à son tabouret, une chope de vin en main. " Non, elle doit être encore en mission. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, non ? " demande-t-il aux autres membres qui étaient là ces 7 ans.

Max hume et compte sur ses doigts. " Normalement dans quelques jours. " Il gratte l'arrière de son crâne. " Difficile à dire, on ne la voit pas souvent. Elle passe en coup de vent. "

Kinana sourit chaleureusement en pensant à la jeune femme. " C'est surtout grâce à elle que la guilde et encore là. "

Readers hoche de la tête en cherchant un dessin. " Quand elle est revenue de son entrainement, elle a appris qu'on avait contracté une dette envers une guilde et pour l'effacer, elle s'est mise à faire toutes les quêtes les plus difficiles. Aux files du temps, les quêtes ont commencé à manquer alors elle a dû aller voir les autres guildes pour les supplier de la laisser faire des quêtes avec eux et ramener de l'argent. "

" Tout ce qu'elle ramène est pratiquement que pour la guilde, elle en garde pour son loyer mais dès qu'elle revient, elle reste quelques heures et repart directement. " explique Visitor.

" Elle a d'excellentes relations avec les autres guildes du coup. " dit Lucky en souriant. " On en a reçu des demandes d'autres guildes pour qu'elle les intègre contre une très, très grosse somme d'argent mais elle a toujours refusé. "

Readers sort un dessin et le place sur la table. " C'était à son retour après ses 4 ans d'entrainement, j'en ai pas refait depuis. "

Tous ceux qui étaient absents regardent le dessin d'une adolescente de 15 ans, des cheveux en bataille, dorer et très hérisser avec simplement une mèche sur son front, aucun sourcil, ses grands yeux verts innocents regardant un bambin jouer par terre, la fille de Biska et Arzak. " ... Vous êtes sûr que c'est Gohan-chan ? " demande Lucy en haussant un sourcil.

Jett sourit avec amusement. " C'est une de ses transformations, un niveau supérieur si vous préférez. À ce moment-là, elle venait tout juste de terminer de la maitriser complètement sans nous blesser accidentellement ou tout casser. Elle me faisait penser à Gildarts à ce moment-là. "

" Moi ? " demande Gildarts en se pointant du doigt.

Droy hoche de la tête, une cuisse de poulet en main. " Hai, quand elle est revenue, elle maitriser presque parfaitement sa transformation, même s'il lui arrivait quelques incidents comme par exemple, elle brisait systématiquement les verres et la table dès qu'elle approchait sa main. "

Gildarts rigole avec gêne en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. " Ah, je comprends maintenant. "

Les autres rigolent de bon cœur alors que ceux qui étaient absents les observent silencieusement, complètement sur le cul. " D'ailleurs, faudra la prévenir que Hibiki, Ren et Eave sont passer et veulent leur rendez-vous avec elle. "

Max rigole en tapant sa main sur la table. " La connaissant, elle doit croire que c'est juste un repas entre amis et rien d'autre, eux, doivent se monter le chou. "

Laxus recrache de surprise ce qu'il buvait dans son verre alors que Erza rougit violemment en se reculant de quelques pas. " Gohan voit trois hommes en même temps ?! "

Biska soupire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine qui se fait tout un film. " Pas du tout, on vous a dit qu'elle fait des quêtes avec d'autres guildes et les Blue Pegasus en font partie. Ishiya et les trois autres l'adorent particulièrement. "

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau sur plusieurs personnes. " Oh, bienvenue ! " accueil Kinana en souriant.

" Eh bien ! Vous êtes tous là ! " dit la voix puissante et grave de la plus grande personne du groupe.

Mirajane cligne des yeux avant de les reconnaitre. " Je rêves... "

Cherry, plus mignonne que jamais, fait une pose en leur faisant un clin d'œil. " Laissez-moi vous féliciter avec amour pour votre retour ! "

Toby aboi limite alors que Jura prend la parole. " Vous étiez sain et sauf ? "

" Évidemment, ils n'ont pas pris une ride en 7 ans. " ajoute Yûka.

" On va retrouver votre guilde d'agiter ? " demande Leon qui n'a pas vraiment changer mise à part ses vêtements et son visage très légèrement plus mur.

" Lamia Scale ?! " beugle Lucy en les regardant.

Max les approche en souriant. " Pegasus et Lamia Scale ont participé aux recherches autour de l'île de Tenrô. "

Gray enfonce ses mains dans son pantalon en les observant, surtout son rival de glace. " On a une dette envers vous. "

Leon sourit un peu hautainement. " Ce n'est rien. Pegasus nous a devancer mais nous restons plus puissants qu'eux. "

Cherry s'installe à une table avec Natsu, Lucy et Elfman qui rougit en reluquant son haut qui ne couvre pratiquement rien de sa poitrine et derrière lui, Evergreen sent une pointe de jalousie la traverser. " Ces 7 dernières années, Lamia Scale est devenue la guilde numéro 2 de Fiore. Dommage pour toi, Lucy. "

" Ce qui veut dire que Pegasus est numéro un ? " demande Lucy.

" Ça va pas ?! " beugle Toby offusquer. " Tu débloques ?! "

Une goutte coule sur la tempe de Yûka en regardant le comportement ridicule de Toby. " Non, ce n'est pas Pegasus. "

Jura pose gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de Gray en lui souriant avec bienveillance. " Enfin, c'est sans importance. Vous êtes en vie, c'est l'essentiel. "

Leon plus loin, bloque son regard sur Juvia qui en est plutôt étonner, le jeune homme rougit avant d'avancer rapidement vers elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. " Est-ce donc ça le coup de foudre ? "

Juvia se recule, les mains devant sa bouche, des petites rougeurs sur les joues. " Un instant... Ça implique pour Juvia... Le chaos ! "

" En clair... " commence à dire sérieusement Gildarts à Visitor et Volen avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de Kana et se pointer du doigt, un visage complètement idiot et niait. " Je suis le pôpa de Kana ! " dit-il fièrement.

Kana rougit de gêne en regardant durement son père. " Ça suffit ! Arrête de me coller ! " ronchonne-t-elle, certes, elle est plus que heureuse d'avoir enfin avouer à Gildarts qu'elle est sa fille mais elle ne supporte pas ce coter papa gâteau qui a suivit après cette révélation.

" Mais je suis si heureux ! " dit niaisement le grand rouquin en la portant dans ses bras.

" Et arrête d'afficher cet air demeuré ! Repose-moi ! " ordonne-t-elle en poussant la tête de Gildarts qui veut frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

Volen leur tourne le dos, complètement blaser par ce qu'il vient de voir. " Ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça plus dignement ? "

" Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'être discret. " ajoute Visitor, le même visage que lui.

Lucy observe tout le monde autour d'elle, Arzak montre d'un air gaga le dessin de sa fille à Wendy, Gajeel, Carla et Lily alors que les autres continuent de discuter et faire la fête. Elle observe cela d'un air... conflictuelle, elle est heureuse mais en même temps triste pour ceux qui les ont attendu. 7 ans, ça fait très long, qui étaient très longs et difficiles. Ça lui serre le cœur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucy rentre chez elle avec excitation, sa maison lui manque mais elle va avoir du gros nettoyage à faire. Elle ouvre la porte du bâtiment pour voir la propriétaire l'attendre en haut des escaliers, la regarder sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches. " J'ai entendu parler de ton retour. Je suis heureuse de te revoir en vie mais je le suis moins pour ton loyer. Tu me dois 5 880 000 jewels. " Lucy blanchit à vue d'œil sous cette tonne d'argent qu'elle doit. La propriétaire soupire en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " C'était une plaisanterie. Quelqu'un est venue payer tous les mois ton loyer. Une brunette et blonde ensuite pour revenir brune, une queue de singe ou chat dans le dos. "

" Gohan..." souffle Lucy, sur le cul et émue que Gohan est pris la peine de payer son loyer, elle va la rembourser à coup sur, elle ne veut pas laisser une dette si grosse à la brunette.

La propriétaire hoche de la tête en la regardant sévèrement de nouveau. " Mais tu as d'autre chose à faire alors, tant que ce n'est pas fait, tu ne revient pas ! "

Lucy va dehors et se morfond un peu, après ce qu'il sais passer, elle pense à aller revoir son père, elle a du énormément lui manquer, même si elle ne le porte pas trop dans son cœur. Pile en pensant a ça, Natsu et Happy se pointe et ils partent tout les trois ensemble pour aller retrouver le père de Lucy. Le lendemain, elle apprend malheureusement que son père est décéder il y a un mois, elle est triste mais ne pleure pas, Natsu et Happy essayent de la consoler mais il n'y a rien a consoler. En arrivant chez elle, elle voit tous les nombreux cadeaux qu'il y a, c'est son père qui lui en a envoyer un chaque année et finalement, elle se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Dans la nuit, une ombre féminine entre dans la guilde et pose une valise sur une des tables. Elle soupire de contentement, contente d'être revenue après un mois d'absence mais malheureusement, elle est arrivé trop tard pour voir les autres. Elle va vers le panneau d'affichage des missions et soupire en voyant les seuls 5 missions qu'il y a. Elle les observe avant d'en prendre une, écrire un mot et le poser sur la mallette et ressortir aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'elle n'est arrivé dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle marche dans les rues de la ville pour passer rapidement chez elle, nettoyer rapidement, se laver, prendre de nouvelles affaires propres et dormir un peu avant de repartir mais une voix très familière lui parler. " Gohan ! C'est maman ! Tu m'entends ? "

La brunette sourit en continuant son chemin jusqu'à chez elle. " Hai, Okaasan. Comment vous allez ? "

" Super bien ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! " annonce Goku avec enthousiasme. " Les nameks ont réussit, avec les kais, à te faire venir quelques jours chez nous ! Tu pourras même inviter quelqu'un si tu veut ! "

La brunette s"arrête directement de marcher, les yeux écarquiller de surprise " Q-Quoi ? Vraiment ? "

" Huhu ! Pile pour le championnat du monde ! C'est dans quelques jours ! Kaïo te contactera quand il pourra te faire venir ! "

Gohan lâche son sac par terre, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. " J'y crois pas... Je vais pouvoir vous revoir... " souffle-t-elle avant qu'un grand sourire égaie son visage, elle saute en l'air en levant les bas. " YATAAAA ! "

" NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE GUEULER COMME CA A UNE HEURE PAREILLE ?! " hurle à une fenêtre quelqu'un.

La brunette plaque sa main contre sa bouche et lance un regard désoler à l'homme qui referme la fenêtre en ronchonnant. " J'ai hâte d'y être, Okaasan. "

" Nous aussi, je préviendrait les autres demain, il est tard et Vegeta va sûrement pas apprécier que je me téléporte chez eux à cette heure-là. A bientôt, ma fille. "

" A bientôt. " réponds Gohan en continuant sa route, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, ces 7 années on été dur pour elle aussi, la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail et la nouvelle qu'elle ne pourra jamais revenir chez elle... Enfin jusqu'à maintenant, même si c'est pour quelques jours, elle en est extrêmement heureuse. Pas question du coup de partir longtemps de Fairy Tail, elle va faire cette quête et rester un certain temps, il faudra qu'elle voit aussi qui va l'accompagner. En gloussant joyeusement, elle trottine jusqu'à sa maison, le cœur plus léger que d'habitude.

Le lendemain, Fairy Tail, Macao, Makarov, Mirajane et Kinana arrivent en même temps devant la guilde, ils ouvrent la porte et Macao cligne des yeux de surprise en voyant la mallette sur une table ainsi qu'un mot. Il soupire légèrement en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. " Mince, on a loupé Gohan apparemment. "

Makarov prend le mot et le lit, ça indique qu'elle a ramené l'argent pour le mois et qu'elle repart directement pour une quête, elle indique laquelle elle prend évidemment pour qu'ils soit au courant. " Flûte, elle n'est même pas informée qu'on est revenues... "

" Qui ça ? " demande Erza à l'entrée accompagner de Natsu, Lucy et plusieurs membres de la guilde.

Macao pointe du doigt la mallette et tous ceux qui étaient là 7 ans comprennent directement. " Gohan, elle a dû arriver pendant la nuit mais elle est déjà reparti pour faire des quêtes. Elle ne doit même pas être au courant que vous êtes de retour, sinon, elle serait resté. "

" Elle a pris qu'elle quête ? " demande Kinana.

Makarov regarde la lettre en humant. " Elle a juste préciser que c'est au manoir des Balsamico. "

Happy revient en volant vers eux, une affiche en mains. " C'est bizarre, j'ai trouvé une quête qui parle des Balsamico. "

" Fait voir. " dit Lucy en prenant la quête. " Velveno, c'est bien l'homme qui s'est évadé de prison et que Gray devait aller capturer ? " demande-t-elle en regardant l'affiche en noir et blanc d'un homme avec un cigare la bouche et une coupe afro.

Happy hoche de la tête en indiquant " A l'époque, la récompense n'était que de 400 000 jewels. "

" En 7 ans, il en a pris du grade. " dit Natsu en croisant les bras sur son torse " L'employeur est le compte Balsamico. Ça c'est du nom aigre ! "

Lucy hoche de la tête, une goutte à l'arrière du crâne. " Et si on y va, on verra Gohan en plus de gagner de l'argent ! Une pierre deux coup ! "

" Balsamico ? " demande Macao en les approchant. " J'ai entendu une rumeur disant que Velveno allait apparaitre durant le bal magique de la famille Balsamico. "

" Le bal magique ? " demande Natsu en haussant un sourcil.

Plus loin, Wakaba qui était arriver et s'était installer sur une chaise et fumer son cigare, tourne la tête vers eux en souriant." C'est un bal réservé aux mages, il a lieu une fois tout les 7 ans. Je crois que c'est samedi prochain. "

Happy s'envole entre Natsu et Lucy en levant la patte en l'air. " Alors on devrait participer au bal, capturer Velveno à ce moment là et retrouver Gohan ! "

Natsu ferme les poings, un sourire exciter sur le visage. " D'accord ! Je m'enflammes ! J'ai hâte de retrouver Gohan pour voir ce qu'elle donne en combat ! "

" Partons immédiatement ! " dit Lucy avec entrain également avant d'arrêter Natsu et Happy qui commençait déjà à partir pour préparer leurs affaires . " Attendez ! Si on doit participer à un bal, vous allez devoir apprendre à danser. "

Pendant quelques jours, Lucy et les autres apprennent tous à danser pour le bal qui va venir, même si tout le monde ne va pas venir mais au moins, ils s'amusent bien. La guilde revit grâce aux autres revenues, c'est une bouffer de fraicheur qu'ils avaient tous besoin. Surtout pour Romeo qui ne parlait pus beaucoup et qui ne souriant jamais, depuis qu'ils sont revenues, il est devenue un adolescent normal.

Quelques jours plus tard, le fameux samedi, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza et Volen sont présent devant la porte d'entrée du palais. " Le bal magique aura lieu dans ce palais. " dit Lucy en regardant l'immense bâtiment ressemblant à un panier de légumes.

" C'était plus loin que je l'imaginais. " dit Gray, une main sur la hanche.

" C'est pour danser. " dit Erza en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " On doit l'accepter. "

Une longue goutte coule sur la tempe de Lucy qui se murmure à elle-même " Si tu voulais juste danser, t'étais pas obliger de nous suivre. "

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent sur une jeune femme, de longs cheveux onduler châtain, de fins yeux violets, une belle robe rose et blanche. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le coter en les regardant. " Qui êtes-vous ? "

'_ Woah ! Elle est super mignonne !_ " dit télépathiquement Volen en rougissant à tous ses camarades qui ont de longues gouttes à l'arrière du crâne en le regardant.

" T'es pas obliger de gueuler ça télépathiquement ! " beugle Lucy en le foudroyant du regard.

" Et tu es ? " demande Gray en avançant d'un pas, déjà blaser par ses camarades.

La jeune femme joint ses mains devant elle, comme la fille bien élever qu'elle est en répondant " Je m'appelle Aceto, je suis la fille du maître des lieux, le compte Balsamico. "

' _Voila un nom qui pique la langue._ ' dit télépathiquement de nouveau Volen.

" VOLEN ! " beuglent ses camarades en le regardant sévèrement.

La tête rose du groupe avance d'un pas, le visage professionnel. " Je suis Natsu, de Fairy Tail. "

Erza approche et se met à coter du dragon slayer. " Nous venons en réponse à la requête de votre père. "

La jeune femme sourit en hochant de la tête. " Ah, laissez-moi vous guider. Par ici, je vous prie. "

Tout le monde entre à l'intérieur, ils se font emmener dans une salle très confortable et cela se voit que la famille Balsamico est fortunée. Aceto sort de la pièce quelques minutes avant de revenir et s'assoit sur le canapé avec un petit homme d'un certain âge sur ses jambes. Disons que tous les regards sont virés sur lui car sa bouche est spéciale... disons que pour ne pas entrer dans des mots vulgaires, sa bouche ressemble à un anus. " Je suis votre employeur, le compte Balsamico. "

Natsu l'observe avant d'éclater de rire en le pointant du doigt. " Y a pas que son nom qui est aigre ! "

Lucy se tourne vers lui, complètement mortifier par son commentaire totalement déplacer. " Boucle-la un peu ! "

" Voici ce que sera votre rôle." continue de dire le compte sans se préoccuper de Natsu. " Ce sera un peu compliqué que l'intitulé de ma requête. "

" Nous vous écoutons. " dit calmement et sérieusement Erza.

" Cela concerne l'objet de ma fierté : ma magnifique et superbe fille. "

" Mademoiselle Aigretto ?" demande Natsu avec excitation.

Le vieil homme fronce ses sourcils déjà incroyablement froncer en grognant " C'est Aceto ! "

Erza donne un coup de poing à Natsu qui s'encastre dans le mur à coter, ils vont être virer ou être très mal payer à cause de sa bêtise. " Pardonnez-nous. Veuillez poursuivre. "

" Le but du bal magique de ce soir est en réalité de trouver un mari pour ma fille. Nous exhiberons une bague visible une fois tous les 7 ans. Cette bague est un précieux héritage de la famille Balsamico. "

Lucy sort la requête en regardant le portait du fugitif. " Velveno en aurait après cette bague ? "

Le compte hume en hochant de la tête. " I ans, il a déjà tenté de la dérober, sans succès. Mais il m'a empêché de choisir un mari pour ma fille. "

" Mais d'après cette image, il sera facile à repérer, même s'il se déguise pour s'infiltrer. " pointe Erza en regardant le portrait.

" Il utilise la magie transformiste appelé ' drain magique '. C'est une redoutable magie qui permet de copier les gens qu'il touche pendant un temps limité. "

" Hé ! C'est pas mal comme magie ! " dit avec excitation Natsu revenu sur le canapé.

" Je voudrais que vous joigniez vos forces pour protéger notre bague. Ensuite, capturez l'infâme et renvoyez-le en prison. "

Tout le monde se lèvent en hochant de la tête alors que Lucy le regarde en disant " Et si on le capture, la récompense... "

" Oui, la récompense sera de 4 000 000 de jewels. "

" Super ! Si on l'attrapes, on est sauvés ! " beugle la blonde en sautillant sur place, personne ne remarque le visage triste de la jeune femme qui tient son père sur ses genoux.

Tout le monde part se préparer pour le bal, mise à part Happy, Carla et Volen qui s'installent dans un sous-sol mais des caméras magique sont commander par Volen et surveiller la salle. Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, la fête a déjà commencer et tout le monde se met à danser, faisant au passage un tintamarre horrible quand Gray se met à se battre amicalement avec une jeune femme qui fait de la magie de glace. Enfin, tout ceci ne dérange pas une jeune femme cacher dans une des tentes, flottant calmement, écoutant simplement avec amusement ce qu'il se passe, les mages sont tous pareilles.

Finalement, Aceto descend avec son père, très élégante, tous les hommes n'ont d'yeux que pour elle et pas longtemps après, les 12 coups de minuits commencent à sonner et la bague sort de l'horloge dans un beau écrin. " L'homme qui réussira à obtenir la bague aura le droit d'épouser ma fille. C'est la tradition de la famille Balsamico ! Bien ! Que ceux qui veulent épouser ma fille aillent chercher la bague. " annonce le compte.

Pratiquement tous les hommes se mettent à courir en direction de l'horloge mais une figure tombe juste devant eux, une figure capuchonner et qui leur barre la route. La personne se met en position d'attaque avant de leur foncer dessus et terrassant directement une bonne partie des hommes présent sous les regards étonner des membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Un peu plus loin, Wendy vient d'être tout juste mise au courant que le jeune homme avec qui elle danse est nul autre que Velveno. Elle hoquette de surprise et s'éloigne de quelques pas alors que le jeune blond saute dans les airs. " Dissipation de la métamorphose ! " dit-il et en une seconde, le jeune homme élégant disparait pour faire place à Velveno. " Hurlement du Dragon Célèste ! " dit-il en soufflant du vent sur la bague pour la faire s'envoler à lui et il l'a rattrape facilement. Plus bas par contre, la figure capuchonner arrête directement tout mouvement en entendent le pouvoir que Velveno vient de copier. " La bague de la famille Balsamico est maintenant entre mes mains ! "

" Velveno... " souffle Acito en regardant l'homme plus haut.

Natsu monte sur une plate-forme volante qui se dirige vers la plate-forme où est Velveno. " Ça devient intéressant ! " dit-il en faisant apparaitre du feu à son poing droit. " Je suis ton adversaire. Karyu no Tekken ! "

" Karyu no Tekken ! " contre-attaque Velveno avec la même attaquer, les deux coups s'entre-choque, exactement de la même puissance.

" Karyu no Hoko ! " disent-ils en chœur en soufflant du feu mais c'est toujours de la même puissance.

Velveno ricane malicieusement en disant " Pendant que tout le monde dansait, j'ai aussi drainer ta magie. "

" Dans ce cas, je t'affronterai. " dit Erza en avançant en souriant. " Gray, Elfman ! Protéger Aceto ! Transformation ! Rengoku no Yoroi ! " dit-elle et rapidement, son armure noir du purgatoire apparait sur elle.

Velveno sourit malicieusement. " Transformation ! Rengoku no Yoroi ! " dit-il et la même armure apparait sur lui également. Les deux se donnent un violent coup d'épée à même force avant que Erza s'éloigne en bondissant et Velveno enlève l'armure. " Ça vous sert à rien. J'ai déjà copier la magie de tous les membres de Fairy Tail ici présent. " dit-il en mettant tranquillement un cigare a sa bouche. Natsu va pour continuer de se battre avec mais Velveno secoue sa main devant lui. " Attendez un peu ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec vous. J'ai échoué la dernière fois mais j'ai attendu 7 ans pour retenter ma chance. " Il sort la bague qu'il vient de voler en regardant la jeune femme plus loin. " Aceto, je suis venu pour te demander en mariage. "

" En mariage ? " dit Lucy en rougissant légèrement.

" On se connait depuis qu'on est enfants et je t'ai toujours aimée. "

Le compte va derrière lui, clairement énerver. " Est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies de t'avoir autorisé, toi, le fils de domestique, à jouer avec ma fille ? "

Velveno fronce du nez en claquant sa langue contre son palai. " Depuis que tu m'as banni de ta demeure, je suis venu voir Aceto plusieurs fois mais tu m'as toujours renvoyé sous prétexte qu'on n'était pas du même monde. "

Aceto hoquette de surprise en regardant son père. " Papa, tu ne m'en avait jamais parlé. "

Velveno mord dans son cigare en baissant légèrement la tête. " A cause de ça, j'avais abandonné tout espoir de te revoir, Aceto. Mon coeur s'est refermé et je suis tomber dans le crime avant de finir en prison. Mais tu sais, au fond de ma cellule, j'ai regretté de ne jamais t'avoir révélé mes sentiments. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfui et que j'ai attendu ce bal unique. Deux fois en plus ! " dit-il frustrer avant d'avancer vers Aceto, se mettre sur un genou et lui tendre la bague sous les regards émue de toutes les jeunes femmes présente. " Aceto, veux-tu m'épouser ? "

Aceto regarde la bague silencieusement alors que son père vient près d'elle en remuant dans tous les sens. " Évidemment qu'elle va refuser ! "

Aceto avance vers Velveno et sourit chaleureusement en répondant avec détermination, affection et sincérité " Hai. "

Velveno en fait tomber son cigare par terre de choque avant que la simple réponse lui vienne en tête, il se relève, un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres en regardant sa maintenant fiancée. " Aceto ! "

Aceto rougit en le regardant avec pur amour. " Vevleno, je n'ai cesser de t'attendre. "

" Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment d'accord pour devenir ma femme ? "

" Oui mais seulement... après que tu te seras rendu et aura purgé ta peine. "

Velveno regarde sa fiancée et hoche de la tête d'un air sérieux. " C'est d'accord. "

Aceto lui tend sa main et Velveno lui met la bague aux doigt. Immediatement après, tout le monde se met à les applaudire, émue par cette demande en mariage et cette histoire. Le couple eux, rougissent de gêne mais sont plus que heureux. Aceto jette tout de même un regard discret à la personne capuchonner et indique discrètement une pièce où sa récompense l'attend.

Les autorités viennent alors arrêter Velveno pour le remettre en cellule alors que les autres continue de faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, les membres de Fairy Tail en oublie même la principal raison de pourquoi ils sont venue faire cette quête.

Une fois la fête terminée, le groupe de Fairy Tail sort sans récompense vu qu'ils ont échoué à leur quête et commence à partir en papotant animent ensemble de ce qu'il s'est passé, les filles en sont toujours très émues. Tout à coup, ils entendent quelque chose derrière eux, ils se retournent tous pour voir que c'est une jeune femme. Elle doit être un peu plus petite qu'Erza, une peau claire, de grands yeux noirs qui s'embrument de larmes, de très longs cheveux noirs désordonner et hérisser, un pantalon large et souple rouge arrivant juste en dessous du nombril, une longue cape noire à sa taille retenue seulement par une ceinture blanche, un croc top plutôt court blanc sans manche, des bottes blanches et noirs, des lanières rouges à son biceps droit, un autre à son cou et une autre à son poignet gauche et une valise à la main.

'_ Wow ! Elle est super jolie !_ ' pense Lucy en regardant la jeune femme, pas très grande, un corps parfaitement muscler, vu ses bras et abdominaux légèrement visibles, elle a de la poitrine mais pas autant qu'elle, Erza, Mirajane et les autres filles mais largement plus gros que Wendy et Levy, une poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite.

Volen court directement vers elle en souriant et la prend dans ses bras sous les regards surpris des autres membres présents. " Chut, chut... C'est bon, c'est fini. "

Les autres peuvent voir la brunette trembler légèrement et entendre un reniflement, prouvant qu'elle pleure. " M-Mais Volen... I-I-Ils sont revenues... " murmure-t-elle la voix aigue. " J-Je pensais qu'ils é-étaient morts... "

Erza penche la tête sur le coter en regardant de haut en bas la jeune femme qui pleure dans les bras de leur coéquipier. Elle écarquille soudainement des yeux en remarquant quelque chose à sa taille, une queue marron et elle ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui en a une. Elle court rapidement vers la brunette, l'arrache des bras de Volen pour l'étreindre à son tour. " Oh, Gohan-chan, tu as tellement grandi. "

" GOHAN ?! " beuglent le reste du groupe, extrêmement surpris mais en la regardant mieux, oui, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien elle, sa queue, ses grands yeux noirs innocents, même le dessus de sa coupe de cheveux est la même qu'avant qu'ils partent mais tout de même bien plus long, le reste est plus long et hérisser, un peu comme Gajeel ou Raditz, l'oncle de la demie-saiyan.

" Gohan-chan ! " beuglent Wendy, Lucy, Carla et Happy en arrivant rapidement vers eux et faisant un câlin collectif ensemble.

Elfman rigole de bon cœur avant d'arriver à son tour, capturer tout ce petit monde dans ses bras et les soulever en continuant de rire. " Tu es une vraie femme maintenant ! "

Gray secoue sa tête avec amusement en marchant vers eux, Elfman dépose le groupe par terre et les filles s'éloignent un peu de Gohan mais la regarde de haut en bas. " On est rentrés, Gohan-chan. " dit-il en tendant son poing.

Gohan rigole en essuyant ses larmes, hoche de la tête et tape doucement son poing contre celui de Gray en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme sa mère. " Okairinasai. "

Natsu arrive en dernier, un grand sourire également sur le visage. " Je t'aurais jamais reconnu. T'as trop changé ! "

La brunette se regarde en trouvant que non mais après, ça fait 7 ans qu'elle ne les a pas vus. " En tout cas vous, vous êtes toujours les mêmes. "

Erza tapotte l'épaule de la brunette en souriant. " C'est une longue histoire. "

Volen hoche de la tête avant de réaliser quelque chose. " Au fait, c'était bien toi la personne capuchonner à la fête ? Pourquoi t'est pas venu nous voir ensuite ? "

La brunette gratte sa joue en rougissant légèrement de gêne. " Mademoiselle Aceto m'avait engagée pour ruiner toutes les chances aux hommes de prendre la bague, mis à part Velveno. Quand j'ai vu les autres... j'ai pas pu venir directement, j'étais beaucoup trop choquée et j'en revenais pas. " dit-elle en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. " J'ai pris ma récompense et vous ai attendu ici, je voulais pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. "

" Ah oui ? Je savais pas que Aceto avait envoyer une autre requête. " dit Natsu en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter.

Lucy tourne la tête vers lui en disant " Évidemment que ça ne devait pas se savoir. Elle a ruiné les chances de son père pour pouvoir se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime. " Elle soupire en rougissant légèrement. " C'était si romantique. "

Volen secoue sa tête, ok, c'était beau à voir mais bon, pas de quoi sauter au plafond. " On devrait se remettre en route. Gohan tu pars faire d'autres quêtes où tu rentres avec nous ? "

La brunette prend sa valise en souriant. " Je vous suis, je comptais revenir à la guilde après cette mission de toute façon. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important et j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit là. "

" C'est quelque chose de grave ? " demande Wendy un peu appeurer.

Gohan secoue négativement de la tête en souriant. " Non, non, c'est une bonne nouvelle. "

Sur le long chemin, Erza, Gray et Eflman racontent ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île et leur retour, Gohan elle, raconte ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces 7 ans, les 4 années d'entrainement, le retour à la guilde, les missions seules ou avec les autres guildes, elle dit qu'elle est même sorti un petit moment avec Eave des Blue Pegasus. Les autres la regardent avec des yeux ronds en entendant cela mais la brunette explique qu'ils se sont séparé car ils se voyaient beaucoup plus comme des amis qu'autre chose mais elle en garde un excellent souvenir et leur séparation n'empêche pas du tout le blond de la draguer dès qu'il la voit.

Le lendemain, arriver à Magnolia, ils reviennent tous ensemble à la guilde et Gohan s'arrête en entendant le raffut qu'i l'intérieur, elle peut entendre le rire de Makarov, les douces voix de Mirajane et Lisana et les autres. Natsu entre le premier avec énergie en levant les bras en l'air. " On est rentrés ! "

" Bon retour ! " disent en choeur Mirajane, Lisana et Kinana.

Tout le monde entre dans la guilde, Gohan en bonne dernière et elle peut déjà sentir plusieurs regards lourds sur elle. Elle sourit avec gêne en grattant l'arrière de son crâne en rougissant. " Je suis rentrée... "

" Gohan-nee ! " beugle la petite Aska en courant vers elle, un très grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras tendus.

La brunette rigole joyeusement et la prend dans ses bras. " Bonjour Aska-chan ! Oh mais dit moi, tu as encore grandi ! "

La petite fille rigole joyeusement et enlace la brunette qui lui rend son câlin. La brunette cale Aska avec un bras et rougit légèrement à cause des autres qui la regardent. " Ça fait du bien de rentrer. " dit-elle avant qu'elle pose Aska par terre. Elle relève la tête pour voir tous ceux qui avait disparu la regardé avec surprise, après elle s'y attendait, d'après Erza et les autres, elle a beaucoup changer. Elle plonge son regard dans celui du petit maître qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle l'approche en souriant et une fois devant lui, se courbe poliment. " Bon retour parmi nous, Makarov-san. "

Le vieil homme sourit encore plus et secoue sa main en rigolant. " Pas la peine de te courber, Gohan-chan. Tourne plutôt pour que je vois à quelle point tu as changé. " dit-il et la brunette fait exactement ce qu'il demande. " L'adolescence vous a bien graciez-toi et Kinana. On vous reconnaît à peine. "

" Vous exagérez, je n'ai pas si changer que ça. " dit-elle avec gêne. " En tout cas je suis très heureuse de tous vous revoir et voir que vous aller bien. " dit-elle en se faisant enlacer par Mirajane. Fried, Evergreen et Bickslow l'enlacent eux aussi mais en pleurant et en complimentant fortement son apparence. " Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à dire ! "

Gray hume en hochant de la tête. " Ah oui c'est vrai que tu voulais dire ton annonce une fois arriver ici. "

La brunette hoche de la tête et regarde les membres de la guilde, tour le monde attend son annonce. " Okaasan m'a contacter il y a un moment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et les autres arriverais à me faire revenir seulement quelques jours et que si je veux, je peux emmener quelqu'un avec moi. "

Macao lui tape le dos en souriant joyeusement. " C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis heureux pour toi. Après 14 ans sans les revoirs, tu dois être impatiente d'y être. "

Gohan hoche de la tête avec entrain alors que Makarov hume en réfléchissant. " Il faut réfléchir à qui va venir avec toi dans ce cas. "

Max croise les bras sur son torse. " C'est évident que ça soit moi, on est devenu proche depuis le temps. " annonce-t-il en posant son bras sur les épaules de la brunette.

" Attends, moi aussi je veux voir où a grandi notre Gohan-chan. " dit Wakaba en mettant un cigare à sa bouche.

Makarov soupire en secouant sa tête en voyant les membres de Fairy Tail se bagarrer pour savoir qui va partir avec la brunette. " Gohan, tu sais quand tu dois partir ? "

La brunette hume en réfléchissant. " Okaasan m'a pas dit de date exacte mais ça doit être dans quelques jours. Elle m'a dit que Kaïo-san me préviendrait le jour-j. "

" Je vois, ça nous laissera le temps de voir qui va t'accompagner dans ce cas. " dit le vieil homme. " Tu reste combien de temps ? "

" Je ne sais pas, vu que vous êtes revenue, on sera plus à ramener de l'argent pour la guilde et redorer notre honneur. Je vais au moins pouvoir arrêter d'aller voir les autres guildes. " dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

" J'en connais plusieurs qui vont faire la gueule. " dit avec amusement Wakaba.

Tout le monde se met à rigoler de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Aska tire un pli du pantalon de Gohan pour attirer son attention. " Gohan-nee, on peut aller jouer dehors ? "

La brunette jette un coup d'oeil à Biska et Azka qui hochent de la tête. " Bien-sûr. " dit-elle en souriant et place la petite enfant sur ses épaule." Alors, à quoi on va jouer ? " demande-t-elle en sortant dehors pour aller jouer avec la petite.

Un peu plus tard, Laxus rentre de son entrainement intensif, il a été geler 7 ans, il faut qu'il se rattrape. Il finit de monter les escaliers et hausse un sourcil en voyant une petite enfant, un faux pistolet en main en train de regarder autour d'elle. ' _Si je me souviens bien, c'est la petite de Biska et Arzak. '_ pense-t-il en repensant au dessin de la petite enfant.

" Montrez-vous, voleurs ! " dit-elle d'une voix forte et claire. " Natsu, vient là mon fidèle cheval ! "

Laxus regarde surpris et blaser Natsu arriver en courant à 4 pattes et la petite grimper sur son dos. Il entend alors un rire sinistre et forcer féminin derrière en arbre, c'est Lucy qui en sort en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. " Vous avez finit par nous retrouver, chérif Aska. "

La petite enfant pointe du doigt des feuilles par terre. " Vous avez laissé des billets par terre. J'ai suivi le chemin. "

Erza sort de derrière un arbre à son tour, habiller avec une tenue de prisonnière noire et blanche. " Imbécile, tu aurais pu remarquer que le sac était troué, le boss va être énervé. "

" Je le suis déjà. " réponds une autre voix féminine, une brunette sort de derrière l'arbre avec une cape noire avec l'emblem de Fairy Tail en gros et blanc dans le dos. " Si nous voulons nous en sortir, il faut se débarrasser du chérif. " dit-elle en faisant des faux fusils avec ses mains. " Chérif, je vous défie en duel ! "

La petite descend de Natsu et lui tapote gentiment la tête. " J'accepte. "

Les deux se mettent dos à dos avant de faire 5 pas et se retourner, évidemment, la petite tire avec son faux pistolet des bouchons pile sur la brunette qui fait un faux bruit de douleur et s'écraser par terre sur le dos. " Aaaaw ! Le chérif nous a eus ! "

Aska souffle sur le canon de son pistolet en souriant. " Maintenant, en prison les méchants ! " dit-elle en leur pointant du doigt le poulailler.

Les trois jeunes femmes hochent de la tête et vont dans le poulailler en trainant des pieds. Gray plus loin, un bout de bois dans la main, semble faire la narration sous le regard amoureux de Juvia. " Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce jour, Chérif Aska est devenue la plus grande et la plus forte des Chérif ! "

La petite saute en l'air en rigolant alors que les autres reviennent la voir en rigolant également. La brunette enlève sa cape et c'est à ce moment-là que Laxus la reconnaît, même si elle a grandi, impossible pour lui de ne pas la reconnaitre. " ... Gohan ? "

Gohan cligne des yeux en se retournant avant que des larmes arrivent à ses yeux en regardant le blond plus loin. " L... LAXUS ! " hurle-t-elle en fonçant sur le grand blond, lui coupant le souffle dû à l'impact puissant et le faisant tomber par terre avec une Gohan attacher à son cou et pleurant à chaudes larmes. " Tu m'as tellement manquée, Laxus ! " pleure-t-elle comme une enfant.

Le blond, encore trop choquer, ne fait aucun mouvement pour enlever la demi-saiyan de sur lui. Il papillonne des yeux avant de sourire et enlacer à son tour la brunette dans ses bras, un bar autour de sa taille et l'autre dans les longs cheveux noirs qu'il adore tant de la brunette. " Tu m'as manqué aussi. " murmure-t-il pour pas que les autres l'entendent.

La brunette frotte son visage contre le torse de son ami tout en ronronnant très fort sous les regards un peu émus des autres plus loin. Gohan relève, un grand sourire égaillant son visage. " Alors comme ça tu étais sur l'île de Tenrô avec les autres d'après ce que m'a dit Erza ? " demande-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le ventre du blond. " J'aurais pu te chercher encore longtemps alors. "

" Me chercher ? "

" Hai ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas avec eux et quand j'avais appris que l'île avait été détruite, je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir. "

Laxus hoche de la tête en croisant ses bras sur son torse en regardant la gamine qui n'en est plus une à présent, c'est devenue une jeune femme, une très belle en plus de ça. Il rougit légèrement en voyant la position... plutôt compromettante dans lequel il se trouve et Gohan penche simplement la tête sur le coter avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas sa gêne. Laxus pousse la brunette de sur lui et se relève, il toussote dans sa main pour faire partir ses horribles rougissements et pose son bras sur les épaules de son amie " Viens, je te paye à boire, on a à discuter. " dit-il en les passant. La brunette hoche de la tête et le suit tranquillement.

Les autres dehors, les regardent silencieusement, il n'y a plus à nier les faits maintenant, Laxus et Gohan sont extrêmement proches. Happy met ses pattes devant sa bouche en volant sur place. " Il y a un truc entrrrrre eux. "

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy, Plue, Wendy, Carla, Gohan, Happy et Natsu sont à bord d'un train, ils ont pour mission de garder la cargaison car elle est très importante et des bandits chercheraient à s'en emparer, ce n'est pas étonnant, ce sont des lingots d'or. Les filles et Plue sont en train de discuter alors que Happy veuille sur un Natsu qui a le mal des transports plus loin. " Je n'en peux plus... " dit-il faiblement, se retenant de vomir, le visage très blanc et vert en même temps. " Stop, laissez-moi descendre... "

" Plus que deux heures à tenir, Natsu. " dit Gohan en souriant nerveusement.

Lucy regarde avec compassion la tête rose plus loin, elle voulait faire une quête entre filles de base mais Natsu à insister pour les accompagner. " On t'avait dit de ne pas venir. "

Happy regarde la petite dragon slayer, pris de pitié pour son ami. " Wendy, lance-lui ton sort de Troia sinon, il va se décomposer avant d'arriver à destination. "

" Oui, tu as raison. " dit la petite bleutée en se levant et avance vers un Natsu agonisant. Elle place ses mains sur son dos. " Troia ! "

Natsu reste quelques secondes sans rien dire avant qu'une monter de vomi le prenne mais il se retient, tout ça sous les regards surpris des filles et Happy plus loin. " Je vais mourir. Pitié, faites quelques choses ! " se plein le pauvre Natsu.

" Hein ? C'est étrange, je vais réessayer. " dit Wendy en paniquant légèrement. " Troia ! Troia ! Troia ! Troia ! " Elle finit par tombe à genoux, essouffler.

Natsu lui, est toujours aussi malade. " Ca marche pas du tout ! "

Lucy qui a Plue sur les genoux, observe avec compassion et panique Natsu aller même plus mal. " D'habitude, ça le remet de suite d'aplomb ! "

" Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. " dit Carla d'un air sérieux. " À force d'avoir utilisé Troia chaque fois qu'il prenait un moyen de transport, Natsu y est devenue insensible ! "

" J-Je suis immuniser contre Troia ? " demande-t-il avec une légère panique.

Gohan croise les bras sous sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil. " C'est possible ça ? Je sais que les personnes peuvent devenir de moins en moins sensible aux médicaments à force de les prendre mais de la magie... "

" Tu en as la preuve devant toi. " dit Carla. " Natsu est un peu lent, c'est pour ça que ça a marché si longtemps. "

Happy soupire profondément en regardant la tête rose faire les gros yeux de choc. " Désolé Natsu, il va te falloir de la volonté durant 2 heures. "

" Mon pauvre... " dit Wendy.

" Bande d'insensible. " couine Natsu allonger sur sa caisse en bois. " Vous n'avez aucune pitiez ! "

Finalement, Natsu finit par sortir dehors pour vomir car il n'en peut plus, Wendy tombe à genoux, complètement déprimer sous les regards des autres dans le wagon. " Wendy, ne t'en fait pas trop. " dit Happy pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Carla soupire en regardant la bleuter continuer de se lamenter. " Il n'y a rien à faire. Quand elle déprime, ça dure un moment. Natsu savait qu'il serait malade. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir avec nous. "

" C'est sûr... " dit Gohan en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre.

Lucy sourit en disant " Mais il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. "

" Je suis incapable d'utiliser ma magie quand on en a besoin. " se lamente Wendy. " Je suis un mage raté. "

" Wendy, tu y vas un peu trop fort avec toi-même là. " dit Gohan en lui tapotant le dos. " Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il y est immunisé maintenant. "

Wendy soupire en se relevant. " Vous avez raison... " dit-elle en souriant un peu.

Elles s'assoient sur les grosses caisses en bois et entendent soudain quelqu'un toquer à la porte. " Natsu ! Entre voyons ! " dit Lucy en tenant bien Plue.

" Il va mieux ? " demande Happy assit sur les jambes de Gohan.

" Vu comment il est lent, la magie a peut-être mis du temps à agir." dit Carla installer sur les jambes de Wendy.

Wendy pose Carla et ouvre la porte en souriant. " Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Elle hoquette de surprise en voyant trois hommes habiller en combinaison moulante dont un tenir un Natsu complètement K.O. dans ses bras. " Bonjour ! Désolé de vous déranger ! Veuillez nous excuser. " dit ce qui semblerait être le leader en entrant suivi par ses deux compagnons.

Lucy se lève en tenant toujours Plue dans ses bras. " Attendez, cette voiture n'est pas ouverte aux passagers. "

Le leader qui tient toujours Natsu, dit " Certes, mais ce garçon gisait dehors, inconscient. "

" Il était à terre ? " demande Gohan en se levant.

Le leader pose Natsu par terre alors que le groupe se réunit rapidement autour de lui. Le leader prend soudainement le poignet de Wendy et la bloque, un autre ouvre la grande porte qui donne sur le dehors et l'autre fait de même de l'autre coter. Gohan elle, se met immédiatement en position de combat. " Que personne ne bouge ! Sinon, gare à la fille, compris ? "

" Chef, t'as trop la classe ! "

" Tu es un vrai méchant ! "

" Un vrai méchant ? " demande Gohan en grognant, elle en a vu des méchants et ils n'en font pas parti du tout.

Lucy fronce des sourcils en les foudroyant du regard. " Ne me dites pas que vous en avez après la cargaison ? "

" Bien vu ! " dit le chef en tenant toujours Wendy. " Les mages ne nous font pas peur. On est de vrais méchants ! "

Les trois se retournent et montrent leurs fesses rebondissantes et très grosses. " Les grands voleurs du clan des fesses dodues ! "

Les autres ouvrent grand leurs bouches de choc mais en même temps... c'est plutôt navrant. " Ils sont sérieux ? " demande Lucy.

" J'ai connu ridicule mais pas à ce point... " murmure Gohan en se retenant de rire.

" Taisez-vous ! " beugle le chef. " Disciples ! Montrer votre puissance ! "

" Oui ! "

Ils remuent tous les trois des fesses et Gohan se sent incapable de détourner son regard de leurs fesses qui remues dans tous les sens, les autres eux, sont complètement blasés de la situation. Le leader leur jette un coup d'œil en disant " Écoutez bien ! Nous allons embarquer la cargaison. Et vous allez tous sauter par-dessus bord ! Et vous n'êtes pas en position de riposter " dit-il en maintenant sa prise plus forte sur Wendy qui couine de douleur. Gohan se met en position, elle peut les battre en un clin d'œil si elle veut mais le leader et ses deux disciples colles leurs fesses l'une contre l'autre. " Chargement terminé ! Attaque secrète des fesses dodues ! Flatulence Triple Extase ! "

Gohan se recule d'un pas, une goutte à l'arrière du crâne et c'est bien ce qu'elle craignait, les trois se mettent à lâcher un énorme pet bien puissant et odorant qui pique les yeux et cassant même les vitres du wagon. Ils sont expulsé dehors et tombent dans l'eau plus bas. " Mon nez et détruit ! L'odeur s'incruste dans mes vêtements ! " beugle Lucy en se bouchant le nez. " Ma peau s'atrophie et en plus je tombe ! Gohan ! Aide-moi ! " beugle-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la demi-saiyan et la voit toute verte, K.O. " HEIN ?! T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE ?! "

Carla et Happy sortent leurs ailes et essayent de maintenant les deux jeunes femmes comme ils peuvent mais leurs nez son encore incruster de l'odeur de pets, leur faisant tourner la tête et perdre leurs forces, et donc, les faisant tomber dans l'eau. Après un moment, ils sortent de l'eau, tous conscients, Lucy essaye d'enlever l'eau de ses vêtements alors que les trois autres se nettoient le nez, la brunette explique qu'elle aussi a un nez puissant ainsi que bonne ouïe, c'est dû à sa famille. Ils remarquent alors le wagon est propulser dans le sens contraire par les pets des trois autres et ils ne faut pas les perdre, ils s'envolent dans les airs.

Dans les airs, au-dessus du pont, ils revoient le wagon partir dans l'autre direction grâce à la magie de Wendy et les suivent. Ils remarquent plus loin le wagon arrêter et Wendy qui semble vouloir refaire son hurlement du dragon. " ATTENDEZ ! " beugle Lucy en redescendant grâce à Carla et Happy, Gohan se pose tranquillement juste à côté d'eux.

" Natsu est à l'intérieur ! " informe Wendy derrière eux.

" Ok ! " réponds Gohan en souriant avant de remarquer sa tenue. " Wendy... "

La bleutée rougit horriblement et essaye de se cacher comme elle peut avec ses mains et bras. " T'es déguisée en quoi ? " demande Happy en penchant la tête sur le coter.

" Wendy, tu m'expliques cette dégaine ? " demande extrêmement blaser et horrifier Carla.

" En fait, c'est... "

Happy en profite pour aller à l'intérieur et réveiller Natsu. Gohan à un long frisson en voyant Lucy et Carla extrêmement énerver et en train à faire craquer leurs mains et pattes. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre Wendy ? " demande furieusement Lucy.

" Si la réponse ne me plaît pas, je vous déchiquette le gosier ! " grogne Carla en montrant ses crocs pointus.

" Ah ! Chère déesse, sauvez-nous ! " dit le leader avec ses deux compères derrière lui en regardant la blonde et la chatte extrêmement en colère.

Wendy sourit d'un air désolé en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter. " Inutile de résister. " Les trois autres hurlent de peur mais Wendy est gentille, elle lève le bras en l'air. " Disciples, rassemblements ! " Directement, les trois bandits sont sur un genou devant elle sous les regards encore plus blaser des trois autres. " Abandonnez votre carrière de vrais méchants. Pourquoi ne pas étudier la magie à la place ? Fairy Tail donne des cours par correspondance. Pourquoi ne pas vous inscrire ? "

Les trois bandits se mettent à pleurer à chaudes larmes en la regardant. " Chère déesse, vous êtes si généreuse avec nous... Chef ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! "

" J'ai loupé un épisode ? " demande Lucy, n'en revenant pas. " C'est ridicule. "

" Moi je trouve ça mignon. " dit Gohan en souriant sous les regards choquer de la blonde et de la chatte.

Soudain, Natsu enfin en forme, saute gracieusement sur le toit du wagon où ils sont tous, énerver lui aussi. " Hey, vous, là-bas. Vous avez été si gentils avec moi, mais en fait, vous étiez des voleurs. " grogne-t-il en les approchant, faisant apparaître du feu dans son poing droit. " Vous avez osé me tromper. Karyu no... "

Wendy secoue ses mains devant elle en paniquant. " Natsu ! Je viens de les persuader- "

" Tekken ! " beugle Natsu en leur donnant un grand coup de poing enflammer, les envoyant voler haut et loin dans le ciel.

Wendy soupire en regardant l'endroit où on disparut les trois ' méchants '. " Je pense qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants que ça. "

Plus tard, ils arrivent finalement au lieu de destination mais avec du retard et il fait nuit. Celui qui a donné la quête les attend de pied ferme et les regardent avec agacement, impatience et supériorité. " Vous m'avez fait attendre. "

" Pardonnez-nous ! Nous avons eu quelques problèmes ! " disent en chœur Lucy, Gohan et Wendy en se courbant plusieurs fois.

" Je n'en peux plus... " gémit Natsu, blanc et bleu, sur le quai de la gare.

Le noble touche sa moustache gracieusement. " Vous n'aurez que la moitié de la récompense. "

Tout le groupe le regarde en grimaçant et se plaint, enfin sauf Gohan qui soupire en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle aurait pu aider à arriver à temps en poussant le wagon mais en retournant à l'intérieur, il y avait encore l'infâme odeur de pet et sa la remise K.O. Ils se mettent tous d'accord pour ne parler aucun détail de cette quête à qui que ce soit, ce serait beaucoup trop humiliant pour eux tous.


End file.
